The Real Game
by Feather Black
Summary: 'Thought is real, it's the physical that's imaginary' Just what does determine the real? When the line between reality and fiction is so blurred, how will Alex ever keep a grip on sanity? - Updating
1. Hunter

_So you are the people that clicked on the FanFic labelled 'The Real Game' huh? Well...WELCOME! This is my very first FFX FanFic and um...(cough) I haven't finished the game yet (cough)...but I'm going to! I will! I WILL! (twitch). Just a little note about the quote before the first chapter as well, I don't know who wrote or said it but I got it off of my mate (on my FanFic known as BW) so...go ask her..._

_BW: Hey! How come you shove all of your problems over to me!_

_FB: Because I like to watch you squirm._

_BW: Well that's the last time I leave a random piece of paper with a quote on it round your house._

_FB: (grumbling) Spoil sport._

_FB: (adding as afterthought) But it was a really good quote because it really does work with the story line!_

_BW: (raises sledge hammer)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, FF7, Shadow Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, Star Ocean, Spyro the Dragon, Microsoft Word, this computer, BW, BW's sledge hammer or any other of that stuff. Now...on with the FanFic!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Thought is real, it's the physical that's imaginary'

**Hunter**

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

The 'Game Over' screen flashed before me. Tidus lay sprawled out on the floor of Macalania temple, again. My last defender against Seymour.

Black out.

I growled at the screen. Why was he always so smug about the win, he never stopped smiling did he? What did he find so funny? Seymour…

Trying hard not to throw the Playstation controller out of the window in a fit of rage, I slipped off of the bed and walked over to my closet to grab my blue school jumper and navy blazer.

"Beaten again?" My brother, Kane, asked. He stood leaning against the door, arms folded. His face held a cocky, crooked smile. I wanted to hit him.

"Yup." I said, digging around under my bed for my school shoes.

"You know all you have to so is ask and the pro'll-"

"Stop being so up himself? Please!"

Kane snorted indignantly.

He was right about the pro part though. A straight month of obsessive game play and he had finished FFX. He was an expert, I had watched. His hands moved over the controller with lightning reflexes, his eyes held a curious glow as he played. He was born to play games.

I retained the love for games but had skipped out on the gaming gene. Every game I played, I sucked at. FF7, Star Ocean, Shadow Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, heck even Spyro the Dragon and that was for kids!

I thought FFX was the answer. I had picked up the fighting style really easily and when Rikku introduced the sphere grid I was in my element. I don't know if it was the colour coded system or what but something just seemed to click where it should have done for all the other games I'd played. And then Seymour came. I knew he was bad news as soon as I laid eyes on him. And his aeon…Anima…

"Are you done daydreaming? Coz I'd like to leave today y'know," My brother threw at me with a casual roll of the eyes

I didn't merit this with a response, instead, I gripped my bag strap and hauled it onto my shoulder.

"Happy now?" I asked Kane in a blank voice.

His smile broadened, he reached for my hand and pulled me out of my room downstairs.

"Mum, we're going to school!" he barked over his shoulder.

With a gentleness that could only be described as my brother, he chucked my bags in the boot and yanked me into the passenger seat.

I knew what was coming, Kane revved up the engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had dark black hair that fell over his face like a shadow, his brown eyes radiated fire. He was sitting in the front row discussing the rise of Hitler and the Nazis like he was supposed to, like he was normal.

He wasn't normal.

I gawped at him like an idiot.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lorrel leaning in towards me. Carefully I did the same and met her half way.

"He's cute, yeah?"

"Uh…"

"Oh come on, I know you were thinking that he's hot. Your eyes were pretty much popping out of your head you were ogling him so hard!" Lorrel whined.

"Don't you think he looks…I dunno…odd?"

She squinted at him.

"Not really."

I sighed exasperatedly and shook my head. It might've just been me thinking this guy was weird but Lorrel wasn't exactly the best person to ask for affirmation.

She shrugged indifferently beside me and got back on with her work.

My eyes shifted back to him, being pulled by invisible magnets, an irresistible force. I took in every minute detail of the way he moved, how his face was so completely expressionless, how his blazer sat so neatly on his shoulders. Although I think I did a pretty good job in trying to suss him out, he remained an ice-like enigma.

Slowly my eyes slipped down to his school books. I'm not really sure what I was expecting to find there but it certainly wasn't what I saw sitting on top of his history text book.

FFX.

I gasped, shoving back in my seat so violently I thought I would tip over. Acting quickly, Lorrel grabbed my chair and pushed me back down.

"Everything okay Miss Briant?"

"What? Yeah," I said intelligently.

I could feel the pressure of 30 pairs of eyes probing at me. He was in there somewhere, his eyes seemed to cut right through me. Who was he anyway? He obviously wasn't just a new guy.

Mr Levrett cleared his throat loudly, hoping to get everyone's attention again. Snapping out of a daze they all turned back round, except him. His gaze lingered for a moment as though he knew I'd been watching him only moments before.

Again Lorrel leaned in towards me.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"He has a copy of FFX," I said. My voice was high pitched and distant, I shook my head.

"So? Lots of people are into FFX."

Yeah, but why bring it to school? It makes quite a statement to have it on display in a history lesson, don't you think?

This was the civilised argument I had running through my head when Lorrel spoke. Unfortunately, what came out of my mouth was.

"Um…"

Missing brain, anyone found it?

Lorrel opened her mouth to say something else but at that moment the bell sounded.

I should've waited to see what she wanted to say. If I had, things might have been different. I guess it's the same for the pivotal moments in your life…

I shoved her aside and ran forwards through the rowdy school kids. I saw him up ahead in the crowd along the corridor. It was strange, like all the other kids including Lorrel had become shapeless forms. He, on the other hand was the definition of intense colour and angular shapes. It was almost like…he was more real than everyone else. Just who was this guy?

I reached forward, desperately trying to tug his shirt so he'd stop and give me the time of day. My fingers brushed the thick material.

I had barely touched him, he shouldn't even have been able to feel it but he spun round as though I had slapped him. His eyes were sharp and sinister, his mouth was drawn tight.

The sheer look on his face caught me off guard. I stumbled in my school shoes and flung my arms out to steady myself.

"You…walk fast…" I panted.

"Well, I was in the front row when we were let out," his voice was deep and expressionless.

"I just wanted to ask about your FFX."

"Shoot," he said leaning on the wall beside me. For a moment he looked like my brother. What is it with guys and their cool stances? It was weird, when my brother stood like that he looked like a cocky know-it-all but this guy just looked impenetrable.

"How far along are you?"

"Finished," he told me in a bored voice.

I launched straight in.

"So I'm stuck on Seymour, I can beat Anima but then he hits me with a multiple magic attack and-"

"So you're another one with questionable luck," he muttered.

I looked at him then, my face contorted with confusion. What did he mean questionable luck?

"What's your name?" I asked carefully.

There was a slight hesitation before answering as though he was contemplating whether or not I could be trusted with his name. Suddenly, he grinned.

"Call me Hunter."

"I'm Alex," I said by the ways of some sort of an introduction. "So why exactly do you carry your game around with you?"

"In case I need to give it to someone," he explained. No hesitation this time. His eyes bored into me, drilling holes into my gut.

"Alex!" Lorrel waved over to me from outside the history room.

"Hey!" I called, waving back. "Hunter this…is…"

I know someone can't just vanish but there's no other way to describe it. It was a long, doorless corridor and I didn't even turn away for a second. Even if he'd sprinted I would have seen him turn the corner. I blinked in astonishment.

Thinking about him and what he had said, my eyes dropped down. The little white paper glared up at me. I knew it was from him even before I picked it up.

**Meet me in the computer rooms after school. Hunter.**

Yeah I know what you're thinking, how the hell did he write that in the space of absolutely no time. Best not to think about it if you ask me. Contemplating time defiance is a road leading to brain explosions, just ask the physics teachers.

I pocketed the note.

"You're on." I whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So at the end of the first chapter we've met the skill challenged Alex, narrator of the FanFic, her cocky brother, he random friend and the mysterious 'Hunter' who is SO cool looking in my mind! Questions? Well, the big question would probably be something like what about the meeting with Hunter after school? What's that all about? or What exactly is so weird about Hunter? What has all this got to do with what was mentioned in the summary? Well sorry for you, you'll have to read chapter 2!_

_NB: Revised edition of chapter 1 – with improvements to sentence structure etc. Note there will be further improvements added once the story is completed. _


	2. Error Code 13758

_SNOW DAY! YAY! I cannot believe the weather outside. It started at 7:00am and is still going at 5:25pm. I did actually go to school this morning but I got a quarter of the way through a latin lesson and mum had to come get me. You should've seen their faces! If only BW was there..._

_BW: (sarc) Oh yes, I'm so sorry I missed a latin lesson!_

_FB: (dreamily) Just think, you were at school while I was being picked up and taken home eating Munchies and-_

_BW: Hold on a minute, back up. Where did the Munchies come from?_

_FB: Co-op._

_BW: You mean it was actually open!_

_FB: (through mouthful of Monster Munch) Yup._

_BW: I'm impressed! They're brave!_

_FB: Oh the snow dayness of it all..._

_BW: (grumbles in background)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, Microsoft Word, Munchies (although I own this packet, I baught it fair and square), the knowledge as to whether BW actually finally did get a snow day like moi, the knowledge to whether anyone in the outside world is still alive as I have been here all day._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Error Code 13758**

"I've heard of this guy. You said his name was Hunter?" Kane leant back in his chair thoughtfully.

"Yeah. He's so…"

Kane stared at me, for once at rapt attention. His eyes were alight like fireworks.

"What?"

His eyes were getting bigger and bigger.

"What?"

He looked as though he was about to burst.

He was.

"Aww! Little Alex had got an itty crush on this Hunter dude!"

"NO WAY! Where the hell d- never mind. Just tell me what you know about him." I said trying to think peaceful thoughts.

Kane's face was instantly serious.

"I've been on a couple of websites and this guy's a pro. He's held the top records in the Chocobo games, the Blitzball tournaments and even in actually finishing the game in the fastest time. On the net he goes under the name: 'Fayth's Protégée'. He's pretty much legend!"

"How do you know that Hunter is that Fayth's Protégée' guy?"

"You have to leave a legitimate username on some of these sites right? Well I've been looking for this guy for ages, all you have to do is backwards through the system. It's called hacking sis."

"I hate you." I said as caringly as possible.

"I know you do." replied Kane, patting me on the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had drawn it out perfectly in my mind. Tidus, Yuna and Auron. Yuna could summon what little aeons were left and heal. Auron had a lot of life force and could withstand most fatal attacks where others couldn't. And Tidus, Tidus's strength was unparalleled in this battle. He was enraged by Seymour's plans and the way he had made to betray Yuna.

"Alex?"

"Huh?" I gawked at Lorrel as we turned the last corner in the corridor to the computer rooms.

"What's with you? You've been acting weird ever since you spoke to that Hunter guy."

"Sorry." I mumbled distractedly.

"Wow, look at him go!"

"Look at that concentration!"

"He's not even breaking a sweat!"

The shouts of the small crowd filtered into my mind. I stopped walking and looked over at the crowd. Mostly boys and a few very peeved girls. A game. Something was going on.

I wandered over. Now that I sit and think about it, Lorrel was really great about all of it. She just seemed to know that something out of the ordinary was happening with FFX. It was all I could think or talk about.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the boys.

"New guy's playing a PC game. He's got further than anyone else and he's not even close to losing yet!"

My heart jolted in my chest. Pushing forward through the crowd (amidst grumblings) I stood at the front.

I thought Kane's reflexes were fast.

The controller seemed to respond to his thoughts rather than his hands. The character dodged the oncoming attacks using expert combinations, Hunter only moved his hands slightly. It was…I don't know…like he didn't need the controller…like he was the one fighting.

As if reading my thoughts his eyes locked onto mine. The controller dropped from his hand onto the desk. The 'Game Over' screen flashed before him.

"Someone else's turn." he said simply. The crowd parted to let him through. A sense of awe hung over the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3:15, 5 minutes until my meeting with Hunter in the computer rooms. I hadn't told Lorrel or Kane, they'd either make fun of me or ask questions. I didn't need either right now.

4 minutes left. I sat bending the corner back on his note. I was tense.

3 minutes left. What the hell was taking so long!

"Will you relax?" muttered Lorrel out of the corner of her mouth. "I know you want to get home and play FFX but this is ridiculous!"

"Right, sorry." I accidentally snapped.

"Tch."

2 minutes left. My mouth was dry, my heart was pounding. What did he want anyway? A challenge? If that was the case he's come to the wrong place. I had already told him I was suck on FFX.

1 minute left. I held my breath.

The pips rang out over the room. There was a flurry of action as people shoved things into their bags and disappeared for the afternoon.

"See you later." said Lorrel, a look of concern still plastered over her face.

"Bye!" I yelled, swinging my bag onto my shoulder and running upstairs to the computer rooms. It took me a while to get up there and by the time I skidded into the Open Access area, he was already there.

"Okay…I'm here…" I puffed.

Why is it whenever I meet this guy I'm out of breath?

He wasted no time in getting to the point.

"You say you're stuck on Seymour on FFX? I bet you've never finished a game in your life."

"Hey that's not true!" I said defensively. He was right though. "Okay…um…maybe not entirely true. I have helped my brother out before."

I must've sounded like an asshole.

"Why the fascination with FFX?" he asked, eyes boring into me.

"Simple really, it's the one game I've got really far on."

He looked unconvinced.

"I dunno. I kind of…connected with it I suppose. Pretty weird huh?"

"Not really." He sat down on a computer chair and logged in.

"What are you doing?" I asked over his shoulder.

I never did get an answer. With fierce concentration he bought up Microsoft Word and wrote the following:

**Error Code: 13758**

**CD-WAM: Spira**

**Access overdrive at level: 5**

Whatever that meant.

He printed it off and gave it, along with his FFX copy, to me. I took it completely bemused.

"Why are-"

"Play my game, the real game. You want to beat Seymour? You'll do a lot more than that."

"I can't take this! And what's the paper for?"

"You'll see. Don't worry, it might seem strange when the stuff on the sheet comes up but it's perfectly normal. No matter what you think Alex Briant, you are one of the chosen few."

He logged off, he didn't shut down. I remember. So why then did the screen go blank! I made to ask him but he was already halfway down the corridor.

"Hey wait!"

He didn't of course. One turn through a side door and he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh for God's sake!"

Once again the 'Game Over' screen flashed before me. I glared at his disk lying on the bed beside me and sighed. When I got home I had dumped the disk and printed sheet on my bed, staring it down. What if he was some sort of vicious hacker who planned to erase all of my files or something?

I growled at it. No force on Earth was going to make me play that disk. Who did that guy think he was anyway? I wasn't so gullible!

Yeah, like hell I wasn't.

"Well…I've still got a warrantee." I suggested trying to convince myself. I snatched the game up and swapped mine for his copy in my PS2.

The disk loaded up.

The introductory screen played as normal and then I got to the load screen. I chose 'New Game'.

The screen went black. In the darkness I thought I saw something. Suddenly:

**Error Code: 13758**

**CD-WAM: Spira**

**Access overdrive at level: 5**

My TV screen pulsated, intense ripples spiralled out, threatening to shatter my bedroom windows. My eyes were transfixed on the screen before me.

A glyph.

I shifted off of my bed slowly, starting to hyperventilate. I knew what to do, I had done enough Final Fantasy to know that I had to touch it. I don't know why I did though, I should have gone and got someone, my brother. The glyph reacted.

I could feel my face distorting in horror. The screen indented inwards, I felt the pulling sensation before I could gather enough sense to hold onto anything. It was sucking me in.

Suddenly, my room was chaos, my room was a hurricane.

Bits of loose paper and pencils shot towards my TV followed by my school books and some of my shoes. Unwillingly, I was edging closer to the screen, pulled by this undeniable force.

I stared into it. This horizontal precipice and what I saw made me want to scream.

Him. His face.

He raised a pale hand up to my own face and beckoned me into the vortex.

I was petrified beyond rational thought but I still knew what was coming. I had just enough time to brace myself before something hard hit me in the back, sending me into the darkness.

After this it was a sensation hard to describe. Like falling and flying through an intense blue web. And through the web I could hear his voice.

"This," he said, "is the real game."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Alex has been sucked into Hunter's version of FFX. Why? What's so special about Hunter's disk (apart from the fact that it absorbs people into the game but you know what I mean)? What was all that mumbo jumbo on the screen before the glyph came up? What is Hunter's role in all this? and finally what actually happened to Alex? If I don't get destroyed by a run away giant snowball (I don't know what they're doing over there but whatever it is it's kinda massive) you shall find out soon...astalavista!_


	3. Zanarkand Stadium

_Okay so my computer totally had a nervous breakdown while I was writing this chapter and I lost the whole thing so I've had to re-type it and now it's like so late I'm not even logical (like I was before but there you go) and, so if I have any spelling mistakes of doom or whatever just put it down to me threatening to maul the computer and picturing the best torture methods to use as I was writing._

_BW: So what exactly did your computer do?_

_FB: This weird error thingymabob came up so I pressed the doohickie and it went blank the blasted thing!_

_BW: Eh?_

_FB: KILL COMPUTER! (mad blood shot eyes)_

_BW: Oooohhhhhhh...(nods and adds as afterthought) Wanna borrow my sledge hammer?_

_FB: (lifts sledge hammer and does in back)_

_BW: Quick what's the number you call for 999!_

_FB: Check the phone book! Ouch (twang) Pain!_

_BW: (runs off with phone book and sledge hammer)_

_FB: (to computer) This is all your fault!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, this damn computer (shakes fist at it), BW's sledge hammer or my spinal chord but I do own this Fanfic...or does it own me? (shifty eyes)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Zanarkand Stadium**

I could feel a heavy thud ripple through the darkness. I waited cautiously, balancing on the edge of a darkened world. Listening. Another thud, shuddering through my spine.

Pain.

Bracing myself, I listened again. Nothing. In the depths of my mind something stirred. A dull pulsating ache coursed through the darkness in a swift low thud. So it was my head that was pounding.

I felt myself give out a low groan and my eyes fell open.

Where the hell was I?

Slowly I sat up, head giving out a painful thud as I did so. I was in a side corridor somewhere. Wherever it was, it was really elaborate, worn smooth by technological marvel. It was…I don't know…the inside of a sacred temple.

My knees threatened to buckle as I stood up so I held onto the wall, shuffling along to the end of the corridor.

The place came alive. Thronging crowds in brightly coloured clothes flew by as a blur, moving quickly through this place as though they knew exactly where they were going. From where I was standing I could see a couple of merchants selling a few…souvenirs? Is that what they were? And over the other side of the room, there was what looked like a ticket booth with a queue spiralling out behind it.

I really had no idea what I was doing. I think I was in denial, delayed shock? Both. I walked up defiantly and joined the back of the queue.

The guy in front of me was as good as any.

"Um…would you mind telling me which…um…town I'm in? I got off the train at the wrong stop." I said.

Why didn't I tell the truth?

"Oh hi, I just woke up over there somewhere after being pulled through a vortex in my bedroom so I don't know where I am. Would you mind telling me?"

Get my drift?

The guy looked over his shoulder absent-mindedly. His eyes skimmed my clothes.

"Whoa! You've sure come a long way haven't you!"

Rhetorical question. He recomposed himself.

"You're in Zanarkand. Where was it you wanted to go?"

I just started laughing. Manic, hysterical laughter that echoed over the elaborate building making people stop and stare at me. I laughed so long and loud that I got a stitch and couldn't breathe.

I wasn't laughing on the inside.

Zanarkand.

"Are…you alright?"

I was insane.

"You're not real, you're just a game. It's not real, this isn't happening. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!"

"Erm…"

"Uh…I'm sorry, th-thanks for the help." I stuttered. As I wandered over to one of the benches I started hyperventilating. Taking deep, ragged breaths in and out, I tried to make sense of it.

Was it a dream? It didn't feel like a dream.

Zanarkand.

It explained what he meant by the real game. This was real alright. But…

It wasn't.

My mind was defying physics. Heck, I was defying physics by simply being there.

That means this couldn't be real.

I shook my head violently. No use thinking about it now. I didn't really have the time. If this was Zanarkand then…it wasn't going to be around for long.

What was I supposed to do?

The game, think of the game!

Suddenly I could see it. The game had started at Zanarkand Stadium. Tidus was going to show off his moves as the Abes star player and Jecht's son.

I had no idea what to do, it was as good a place as any to start.

I seized the nearest woman's shirt.

"W-would you mind giving me directions to the B-Blitzball Stadium?" I asked . It sounded so strange, I felt like I was going to faint.

"Sure. Just follow the walkways left and then right and then left again. After that just follow the sound of screaming fans, you'll find it."

I glanced up at her then and the breath caught in my throat.

She had long white hair that cascaded down her back in rhythmic waves. Her outfit although blending in with the vivid colours in this place was one I recognised. I knew her instantly.

I remembered. Yuna was standing with Seymour, his recreation of Zanarkand and her. Yunaleska.

"You…but…" my mind blanked.

"Are you alright?"

This was getting to be a common question. But then babbling like an idiot would provoke that sort of question.

"This…isn't funny." I said, eyes wide.

Yunaleska frowned down at me, concern and fear on her face.

"Um…thanks for the directions." I managed, getting up stiffly. "I better go."

"Wait! Are you sure you're alright?" she called after me.

"Yeah!" as an afterthought. "Um, I'd stay on high ground today if I were you. Bye!"

I didn't wait for her response, sprinting off in the direction she'd shown me. It was just a little hint, something small. I don't know why I bothered really, I already knew she would survive to beat Sin or else there would be no more summoners, no FFX.

So my hint didn't matter…right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The quake split the ground in two. I stopped dead just outside the stadium, eyes transfixed on the wall of water hurtling through the streets. A tidal wave.

I had never seen anything move so fast.

The wave ate everything in it's path, Zanarkand's intricate buildings, the weaving walkways and thousands of people on the lower levels. Tears slipped over my cheeks.

It's different on the screen. They're not people, not real. Here…

And all I could do was stand there and watch.

In a few moments the city had been turned into a ruin. And it was chaos. The people in the stadium were knocking passed me blindly left and right. The voices of screaming and grieving echoed through the city.

And above the shattered city was what looked like a moon made of water. The centre of everything. Sin.

Entranced by the magnitude of Sin's sphere, I never saw Tidus as he hurtled through the air towards me.

The force of Tidus's fall completely winded me and made me spit out this pathetic sort of 'oof' sound. I would have been embarrassed if I wasn't in so much pain!

If you've ever been winded before, you'll know what I mean. You feel as though there's something clawing it's way through your stomach and lungs. When you try to breathe your diaphragm stiffens over and you're immobilised for a moment. Pure agony.

Tidus gave a low groan and sat up, his eyes were automatically drawn to my sprawled out form, struggling slightly for breath.

"What the…" he trailed off.

Another earthquake, sounding like underground thunder, thrashed the ground.

Wincing, Tidus stood up and staggered towards me. I reached out my hand to grip his.

I guess I had almost accepted that I was part of the game, my mind wasn't spinning anymore but the shock still shivered through me when his dark hand clasped mine. Struggling slightly, he heaved me up.

"Are you alright?"

"Erm…" my stomach killed! "I'm okay."

But Tidus was distracted for a moment. He was gawking over at a man with black hair, streaks of white indicating his age and a red trench coat. One arm was tucked into his jacket, there was a VERY large sword with a golden dragon emblem on his back. His eyes were masked by dark sunglasses. I knew him of course.

"Auron!"

Seeming to forget me, Tidus ran forward to Auron. I had no idea what I was doing so I dashed after him.

Auron seemed slightly taken aback when I showed up by Tidus's side. He too seemed to absorb my clothes in his stare.

"Who are you?" his voice held little emotion.

"I crashed into her when I fell off of the diving halo," Tidus said dismissively. " What are you doing here?"

Auron's eyes never left my face. He turned away from us with a quick motion to follow him. Tidus glared after him, completely bemused.

"No use standing here." I said walking out of the Blitzball Stadium after the mysterious Auron.

Yes, I know, walking! I should've been running for my life but no, I was walking! Will someone please explain why I was simply walking? Where's the logic!

I knew the pathway Auron led us down. The pathway with the billboard of Jecht, the last pathway Tidus ever crossed in Zanarkand. Tiny canals of water seeped through my school shoes, the last remains of the earlier tidal wave, a small flood.

Auron was standing in the middle of these, eyes fixed on a horizon of flame. Beside me, I could see Tidus as he looked back the way we had come and forwards towards Auron.

"No, not this way!" he protested half-heartedly.

Auron seemed not to have heard him. He pressed onwards.

Tidus deflated beside me, caught between following Auron and following everyone else.

"Um…I think-"

It cut me short. Time just sort of froze. It was weird. You could feel the atmosphere shifting, the gravity rippled through the air as time slowed. And there was silence. How could people scream or say anything when these things take up time.

I saw him before Tidus. Tidus was busy being completely overwhelmed, spinning around in an attempt to make sense of things. When he saw the boy though, he had a focus point.

"It begins." said the small figure. His mouth barely moved, his blue cape covered the top part of his face. He was like a phantom. Tidus watched him, eyes wide and surprised.

"Don't cry."

Before time sped up again I thought I saw the boy turn to me, a slight smile playing over his lips.

"Er…"

Tidus's eyes swept over the masses pf people as they started moving once again. The horrible sound of screaming started once again and the air was different, less dense.

To me:

"You saw that right?"

"Um…maybe we should just keep following Auron." I suggested worriedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So we met Tidus and Auron and (can you believe it) Yunaleska! I've put Alex through so much, it's so much fun! Mwahahahahaha!_

_BW: You sadistic-_

_FB: Don't go there BW, just find the number for the doctor._

_BW: (grumbling) Do this BW, do that BW..._

_Ooh, can I just say as well, thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm so glad I could entertain you guys! Please keep reading and...and...well you know how it goes but thanks again!_


	4. No Skill

_ARGH! This chapter took a long time to update! Sorry oh beloved readers (glares through spotlight around empty room)...beloved readers?_

_BW: (in nonchalant voice) They got bored of waiting and went home._

_FB: (jumping off stage and grabbing BW by the scruff of the neck) WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ALL WENT HOME?_

_BW: It's taken you way longer than usual to update and your readers got bored and vamoosed._

_FB: (glaring at vamoosed) Is that even a word? Hey...wait just a darn second here...(looks at BW with shifty eyes) What are you still doing here?_

_BW: I'm here to make sure you're still alive..._

_FB: GOOFY MUSHROOMS!_

_BW: (sighs) You might be alive but your brain certainly suffered_

_FB: (brings out trusty grenade launcher) You wanna say that again!_

_(FB shoots off grenade launcher but at the last minute, BW hides behind titanium sofa)_

_BW: Gah!_

_FB: Damnit, missed! (loads in another grenade)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FFX stuff except a copy of the game that I'm currently stuck on (sobs maniaclly), BW, the grenade launcher or at the moment the ability to be awake...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No Skill**

We found Auron at the base of the billboard. As we sprinted towards him, Tidus's face shifted to Jecht's .

"What are you laughing at old man?"

My own eyes met Jecht's. I hadn't liked the guy much in the game really. He was cocky, arrogant, he made a mockery of his son on a regular basis and he was a regular alcoholic. What likeable qualities did he have? So why was it that Zanarkand worshipped him like they did?

I looked down at my shoes, my feet were blistering. Auron held out an arm to stop us going any further, darkened eyes cast upwards towards the sky. Tidus looked like he was going to ask a question but…

The Sin spawn catapulted across the sky, launching itself into a nearby ruined building and latching onto it, wrapping a pulsing tentacle around it as a make-shift anchor. A throbbing light pulsated through this tentacle and back to the main body in a shifted circuit. My mind could barely comprehend the make of the body. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It's skin (if you could call it that) was made of grey metallic rust which stretched over the body to make a sinister, tight-fitting armour. Dark tinted wings were thrust into the sky curling on horned ridges revealing tiny pods that clung to the main body like seeds.

"We called it Sin." said Auron tonelessly.

I had forgotten the sheer impact of those words.

Auron carefully widened his feet, locking his heels to the floor. Leverage. I tried to do the same.

A sharp sound of trilling filled the air. The sky was swarming, suddenly blotted out as they spiralled down and crashed on the road violently causing both me and Tidus to collapse.

Panic lining his face, Tidus glanced up at Auron to see the sword being offered to him, blood red and glinting.

"Your father left this to you, I hope you know how to use it."

Tidus breathed out heavily and grasped the sword firmly in both hands. Tugging hard, he pulled it up over his head. But the blade was too heavy or awkward and Tidus ended up hunched over the blade on the ground.

"Balance." I prompted under my breath.

Tidus seemed to think for a moment before letting his left hand fall away from the sword and come out behind him for balance.

It was then that I realised.

"H-hey, what about me? I can't fight!"

"Stay back!" barked Auron.

That shut me up.

It made no sense though! I had absolutely no skill, none. I was an innocent bystander, a liability more than an asset. I'd get in their way and inevitably make things worse! So why was I here!

I didn't really have time to think anymore. The Sin spawn were opening up, wings flickering, skin like black tar.

"These ones don't matter, we cut through!" exclaimed Auron.

Tidus struck first, propelling himself forward and slicing through the first winged spawn so it fell apart into loose weaving souls. The collected malice of the dead who would not accept death. Tidus didn't even break a sweat.

Nodding his approval, Auron bolted forward, guiding his sword with the arm normally kept in his coat. He too slashed through the winged spawn and we moved forward. His attack was much heavier than Tidus's, it was weird. Like…you could feel more.

I felt so damn useless! But I knew what was coming next.

" Look out, the main one, it's about to come down!"

Auron turned back, grunting his slight surprise at my statement.

"She's right."

Auron spun back to where Tidus was standing pointing up at the sky, sword at the ready. The main body detached itself from the building and plummeted to the ground, tentacles flailing wildly.

"Be ready for this." Me, didn't sound like me though.

Tidus nodded defiantly. Auron started.

He catapulted himself into the air, heavy sword swinging down in front of him. He plunged it down into the ground and tiny cracks wove out towards the enemy. It killed the winged creatures instantly and severely damaged the main body when the explosions engulfed them, as though they were standing on armed detonators.

Auron's overdrive move, Dragon Fang.

Next it was Tidus's turn. He sprung through the air doing impossible acrobatics moves, sword twisting with him making patterns in the air. He lunged forward and sliced.

Spiral Cut.

The sheer power of the attacks seemed to catch the Sin spawn off guard but it still managed it's counter attack.

"It's going to use Demi!" I yelled.

"What's that?" called Tidus back.

I didn't have time to reply. The wave seemed to distort the atmosphere but the electric pulses and the distortion were the only indication an attack had been made. A huge blast of wind hit both Auron and Tidus and blew them back. Tidus doubled over, face twisted in pain. Auron seemed relatively unphased.

Seeing Tidus beside him, face going steadily pale, Auron chucked him a potion.

I guess it was the blitz ball that made him such a good catcher. He didn't even have to look up to catch it, the potion boomeranged into his hand and he drank it gratefully.

The Sin spawn was powering up and the four tentacles left meant they'd have to endure one more Demi wave before they could finish it off.

"They'll be another wave after you next attack!" I warned. Auron's shrouded eyes were on me. I could sense the look on his face.

Suspicion.

Spinning back round, Auron lunged towards the creature using his left arm as a guide and aim, he swung the massive white sword down through the creature in an arc. The vengeful souls that made up the Sin spawn dispersed. Another tentacle was gone.

Auron returned to his place beside Tidus and it was Tidus's turn. He leapt forward, sword loose in his hand. Keeping it loose helped him manoeuvre.

I don't exactly know when the grip on his sword tightened but the force of his attack was real enough. The souls littered the sky.

I stood there gawping. Like an idiot.

The warning I gave about the spawn's next attack paid off. Both Auron and Tidus were ready for it. Auron bought his two arms before him in a cross shape and although blown backwards, he simply skidded along the ground and remained firm. Tidus took it full force in the stomach again but he didn't double over this time.

Auron vaulted forward on one final attack, followed by Tidus whose last cut finished it. The remainder of the Sin spawn drooped limply and withered away into torrents of souls.

I stood behind Tidus and Auron completely dumbfounded. I mean, I knew the game and I knew this was only the beginning but…

So many emotions! Actions too fast to follow! One word: Whoa!

Both Tidus and Auron were looking at me. Their faces said the same thing. Who the hell are you?

"How do you know what's gonna happen?" asked Tidus, brow furrowed.

Because you are actually game characters in an RPG for the PS2 and I've already played this scene on an electronic device.

Yeah, like they'd believe me? Auron would probably think I was a fiend!

Actually…it was Auron who saved me.

"We don't have time."

To me:

"Your warning was much appreciated."

Auron turned from me then and quickened the pace onwards. Tidus's eyes stayed on me for a few seconds. I could see it there, he didn't trust me. But then he had no choice really.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auron stopped and Tidus nearly collided with his back. At first Tidus made to say something which was probably verging on the very sarcastic but then he followed Auron's gaze to the ball of water above our heads. It was like a grey moon, water reflecting the chaotic sky above. Perfectly spherical, it had a profound gravity about it.

I looked at Tidus's face. His eyes were thoughtful and probing, his mouth was drawn tight, his fists clenched and unclenched. The bewilderment on his face was gone, he was perfectly focused.

And that's when I thought, did he know really? Did he feel him Jecht in that sphere?

Tidus was the one to start moving this time. Auron let out a low laugh before following.

I seemed to have been forgotten for the moment.

Fine with me, as long as they didn't object to me hanging around.

I bolted after them but they didn't get very far ahead. The winged spawn came in thick and fast until there was no end to them along the road either way. We were surrounded and I had no chance but to fight.

But I couldn't!

Don't they get it? Doesn't he get it? Tidus picked up the fighting so easily because he'd been trained in Blitzball!

I'm…I was an ordinary person…

I can't fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, I got a little further along in the whole Zanarkand plot and both Auron and Tidus are getting very suspicious about Alex's ability to see the future. Also, why did Hunter give her the copy of the game that sent her into this world when she has no fighting skill? Did Tidus really know when he saw it that Jecht was somewhere in that sphere? Will Alex actually be able to fight? _

_Don't you just wish I'd cut out the crap and answer some of the questions?_

_Tee hee._


	5. You Who Knows the Future

_It's alive! IT'S ALIVE! (prods FanFiction menacingly) I can't remember when I last updated but I don't think it was that long ago? Was it? (cowers) Well if it was a long time ago I blame my lack of updating entirely on BW (BW clenches fist in background) but if not then welcome to chapter 5! I'M STILL STUCK ON FFX DAMNIT! I hate that Evrae worm!_

_BW: You are never gonna finish that game are you._

_FB: Um...(mutters) Damn my profound lack of skill and stamina!_

_BW: And you're never gonna get round to showing me this game are you?_

_FB: Er..._

_BW: I mean it's all well and good that I get the plot and stuff but I really do need to see the game to know what's really going on!_

_FB: (sheepishly) I know._

_BW: And did you really mean 'Evrae worm?'_

_FB: (fit of rage) Yes! It is a worm! It's a big fat stupid worm! It doesn't merrit the name 'Evrae dragon' because it's tricks are so underhanded and dirty and-_

_BW: You're only saying all that because it beat you aren't you!_

_FB: (deflating) Yeah...yeah I am (sobs)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FFX storyline although currently I am working on a fool proof plan to erase the original writer's memory and steal the plot for myslelf...teehee...then maybe I'll find out what happens at the end coz I'll never get there on my own! (sobs again)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You Who Knows the Future**

I must have looked as petrified as I felt. Tidus caught my eyes and sliced through the flickering Sin spawn as if to show me how easy it was but they were like the soldiers on the front line I'd read about in history, as one fell, so another took it's place. And it looked angry.

Auron's face remained calm.

God knows how he kept himself calm when the odds were against us the way they were with the spawn stretching away into an endless sea down the road high in the air.

But then he always did in the game.

The game…

" Auron, Tidus, h-hit the tanks!" I sounded so pathetic but I couldn't stop my voice faltering. In a desperate attempt to make them see what I was rambling on about, I pointed over to the oil tankers on the side of the bridge.

Auron knew what I meant in an instant. Tidus didn't understand but decided to go along with my plan anyway.

Pulling a small dagger from his side belt, Auron threw it over to me. It landed with a clang by my feet. Silver, perfectly curved, light and swift. It wasn't meant for me.

"You do it." said Auron gruffly. "We'll hold them off."

It was a good idea really. I could slice the tanks and Auron and Tidus could concentrate on the spawn. Too bad the only thing I had ever sliced in my life was cheese for my sandwich.

And the knife I used for that was much smaller than this one!

Tidus lunged forward and cut through another spawn and the hollow sounds of the souls snapped me into action. Shakily, I bent over the dagger.

The dagger felt smooth and light in my hand like it should. They make weapons specifically like this to be swift and deadly but…it felt wrong. I shouldn't've been holding that dagger, it didn't fit in my hand, I wasn't meant to be here.

I started pounding on the connector. The repercussions of metal on metal juddered through my arms, threatening to shatter my teeth.

After a while, I still hadn't made a dent and I could still hear the sickening connection of blade on Sin spawn flesh behind me. How long would Auron and Tidus have to do this? It was all my fault…

Frustrated tears made my eyes swell and for a while my vision was blurred but the knife continued to thud against the connector. The sharp clink of clashing metals was all I had to determine that I was still aiming well.

Suddenly-

Two things happened at once. Tidus's hand gripped mine hard and pulled and the shapeless forms of silver in front of me ( I.e. the tanks) slipped off of the bridge.

After this, the world ended. The bridge rippled and folded in on itself, the sea had turned to fire. Explosions ravaged the remainder of the city and torrential smoke scarred the sky burn black. Auron and Tidus flew through the flames, dragging me behind them. They barely touched the ground as they landed on the cracked and crumbled road and yet they were in perfect balance. It was like running on air…

They skidded to a halt at the edge of the road as it fell away into hell. Both Tidus and I gawped into the flames but Auron's eyes were fixed on the other side of the road.

One last jump.

Auron didn't hesitate but Tidus…I felt him waver. He jumped.

A blitz of ice and fire erupted in my stomach. The falling sensation before falling. And we did fall but not right away. It was chaos, my eyes couldn't follow my surroundings as we were propelled upwards and then as gravity took hold and we dropped like a stone towards the other side of the road.

Tidus knew he wasn't going to land it and thrust his hand out to grasp the side.

The falling stopped with a jolt.

One hand locked onto the road.

One hand hooked on my blazer.

An infinite inferno.

Auron…

Knowing the game, I looked up into the swirling vortex. It was as though the fire, the smoke, the devastation had grouped together and made a vast cloud. It looked like molten lava in the sky. It was…it was Sin.

The bridge was sucked away from it's foundations, curving up like a pathway to heaven as the fire cloud devolved into a black hole.

It was terrifying! A nightmare of chaos!

When I felt Auron haul Tidus up by the scruff of his neck I thought we were going to be thrown into the eye of the fire. Auron was looking behind him.

"You're sure?" he asked no-one.

I expected him to focus on Tidus but beneath the shadowed sunglasses I could see my reflection in his stone grey eyes.

"Trust in your ability." he said. "You who knows the future."

Um…

To Tidus he uttered the words I knew so well.

"This is your story…"

There was a penetrating light that went off in my skull. Auron and Tidus seemed to stretch and were absorbed into the vortex. They're feet never left the ground.

Is that possible?

Was I absorbed into the vortex with them?

I don't know.

I thought I would feel it happening, being stretched isn't something I'd forget being a whopping 5 foot 4 inches. But I didn't feel anything. For a while I could see Kane's face but he kept turning into Hunter and laughing.

What's so funny anyway?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being in the vortex gave me a lot of time to think. I knew from the game that I was going forward in time a thousand years and I could sort of feel the displacement of time. Time had no meaning here.

My thoughts did.

My mind skimmed across everything I didn't want it to. My mum, my dad, Kane, Lorrel…the people I left behind. How were they now? Were they worried about me? How long had I been missing? Were a thousand years passing on Earth too? Was my family…dead?

Hunter…it was his fault! It was all his fault! He was the one that had torn me from my family! He was the one that was responsible for what had happened to me! It was his disk! It was-

"Heeeeeeeey!"

My eyes snapped open, I sat bolt upright. My breathing came in short rasps, my clothes were soaked right through, my hair was matted.

What the hell was going on?

My head gave off a painful thump, responding to my question. At the same time and totally unwillingly I assure you, I let out a low and pitiful groan.

"Uggggghhhh."

"Who's there?" the echo replied.

I guess the whole experience had disorientated me a bit. It took me a while to find my voice, it seemed to have been pulled out of my throat. Hmpf. My name is-

"Alex! Who…" my voice decided it didn't like it where I was and took a hike mid-sentence.

"Stay there!" The voice hollered. Tidus, so this must be the ruins after…Zanarkand.

Sitting on the edge of that chunk of land, I tried to order my thoughts. A bunch of information circled my head looking for something to connect to. Like a jigsaw puzzle.

I was never very good at jigsaws unfortunately.

On the bright side, I wasn't panicking.

The place I had woken up on was what looked like a piece of land debris adrift in the sea. Once it might have been a temple, elaborate and high above the water, an island to itself. Now, six visible pillars supported a crumbling roof and the pathway stuck out at odd irregular angles where the ground had cracked the tiles and pushed them together. The centre pillar had a glowing symbol on it. At first I thought it was a glyph, it did glow like one but as I looked closer I noticed the weird language it was written in.

Duh! Al Bhed! They don't believe in Yevon remember? No Yevon means no glyphs so this Al Bhed thing couldn't be a glyph.

I'm such an idiot.

Tidus heaved himself out of the water at this point. He was dripping wet and staring at me in a sort of astonished way.

"You! From the Stadium!" he gasped.

"What happened?" I asked glancing down into the depths of the murky water.

Why was I asking him?

"Why are you asking me!" exclaimed Tidus putting his hands up defensively. "Don't you know!"

"No!" I scoffed. "Should I?"

"Well…you knew everything else." shrugged Tidus innocently. The glowing symbol on the pillar caught his eye.

"What's that?"

I didn't know whether to answer or not and at the time I was getting tired with watching what I said.

"I think it's an Al Bhed symbol." I said wearily.

Tidus completely ignored me of course.

"Nope, can't read it, must be an ancient language or something."

Okay, being stuck on Seymour I still needed to collect most of the Al Bhed prima books scattered over Spira so I had no idea what it said. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't've cared less. My prime concern at that particular moment was how to get out of here alive.

For some strange reason and now that I think about it, probably out of some way to release built up shock, I suddenly went very practical. Despite not really knowing where I was, I started scanning the dark waters for the steps leading up to the still in tact building. After that-

"There!" I pointed excitedly.

It took Tidus a few minutes to register what I was looking at. He squinted through the slight mist in the direction of my eyes and saw. A huge half formed structure rising out of the sea with spires and towers still looming over the other buildings which paled in comparison to this grandeur. Tidus blinked.

"Er…you gonna be okay to swim with all that heavy stuff on?" he asked staring at my sodden blazer. I scowled.

What he meant was:

'You are wearing some weird clothes! Where the hell do you come from anyway?'

I shrugged irritably and spat: "We'll see won't we."

The water stopped my breath as I jumped in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Alex has come to the ruins with Tidus! And Auron said something to her about 'trusting her abilities' what was that all about? How will Alex cope with the stuff to come if she can't fight? And how will she get home? Not to mention the favoured how does Hunter fit into all this?_

_Tee hee_

_Well if I answered all these questions you wouldn't be compelled to come back and read now would you!_

_By the way, I emailed LabratSeph just in case you didn't get it! (smiles) Thanks for offering to help me and my impossible lack of skill! We are very grateful!_


	6. Out of the Frying Pan

_I was actually going to revise like a good little academic pupil but then Alan came along with his bloody FF8 and I had to play it...It was all good as well until the giant T-Rex ate me and spat me out again...OH WELL! I had tons of fun writing this chappie, probably because I should have been studying for German orals...(shudders)...MASS PANIC! EVERYONE, RUN!_

_BW: They're not that bad! Calm down!_

_FB: The orals, the horrible, future altering, possibly fatal orals! (shakes violently)_

_BW: Well...if it goes wrong...you have other exams that'll make it...not so wrong..._

_FB: I saw people come out crying in the MOCKS!_

_BW: Are you going to argue with me all night about this or are you going to stop wallowing in self pity and learn some German?_

_FB: (puffs out chest, stands up defiantly, walks two determined paces forwards and) I'm going to wallow in self pity I think!_

_BW: (holds up hand grenade and makes to pull pin) Move it missy!_

_FB: (cowering) Ist das weit von hier? (starts sobbing)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, the power to alter time (which I will need so I can go back and re-do my orals), control of my brain, infinite fire arms, barracudas, an Al Bhed translater or FF8 (although if I owned it there would be no infermaniac dinosaur...)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Out of the Frying Pan**

I plunged into the water and the cold pierced right through me. Alarmed, I let all the air in my mouth out into the water and the bubbles streamed out around me. With no air to keep me buoyant I started to sink rapidly beneath the weaving sea, pulled down by my heavy school uniform. It was then that I first saw it, a shapeless form distorted by the density of the water and the shadows playing away into the depths of the sea.

What was it? Not a damn clue. All I knew was that it was easily 3 times as big as me and knowing my impeccable luck it hadn't eaten in a good few days.

Suddenly, a bronzed hand shot out through the dark and clasped the collar of my blazer. Groggily, I turned in the water to make out Tidus's blurred form. He waster no time in pushing up towards the surface, fighting the current and dragging me behind him as though I weighed nothing.

Tidus…if he hadn't've been there I would've…but he was nothing more than a game programme, a…

I should really learn to stop thinking about things so much, it all it ever seems to do is make things worse for me. It was like a tape loop, I kept thinking the same things over and over.

Why couldn't I just accept it?

My disorientated thoughts were cut short when Tidus broke the surface, heaving me up with him. I took a deep breath in and choked on it, feeling the water I'd swallowed rise in my throat.

"You okay?" Tidus asked, a look of pure concern lining his features.

"D-do I l-look okay?" I snapped back at him.

Well he didn't have to ask what he already knew the answer to.

"I did wonder about those heavy looking clothes." Tidus mumbled under his breath as he pulled me over to the main temple and out of the grotty water. I promptly collapsed on the uneven ground taking long deep breaths.

"You should take that big jacket thing off and leave it here. At least that way you'll be able to swim." Tidus suggested, looking a rather bedraggled me over a few times.

I hesitated and shouldn't have.

"Well? What's the matter?"

"I…um…this blazer it…has certain value…"I began. My God I sounded so pathetic.

"What kind of value?" Tidus asked, genuinely curious.

What kind of value? Emotional value. It was my last tie to Earth, my last tie to my family and friends, my school, my life. Keeping my uniform in tact assured me somehow that I would get home. To Tidus I decided to say:

"It's just in case I can find my way back to my school. They'd be really peeved if I showed up without out a uniform and besides with this people can…er…figure out where I come from and direct me back home."

Tidus looked a little confused. So would I in his shoes. He shrugged indifferently.

"Whatever you say."

Carefully I stood up, my legs were shaking slightly and my shoes squished as I walked but other than that it seemed okay. The building before us had one set of huge double doors, the only visible entrance. One of the doors was cracked and barely hanging to the hinges so it was no trouble for Tidus to pull the door away completely.

I gasped and drew back.

Tidus sensed the movement beside him and frowned at me.

This place…

It was a network of fallen rocks making bridges across the water in the sky. They looked as unstable as they were in the game, more so as the below wasn't blurred out of focus this time. Knowing I'd regret it, I looked over the side of the small ledge we were perched on down into the water and shuddered. I knew what was in those waters and I knew through the game that the bridges wouldn't hold us.

I didn't know any other way into the coliseum hall.

"What did you see? Was it…the future?"

Tidus's voice cut through me like a razor edge. I blinked at him.

"Nope, I was-I'm a little afraid of heights, that's all!"

Okay, the abseiling a 35ft wall certificate I've got at home says THAT was a lie!

Tidus seemed to buy it. He squinted out over the water to the rooftop on the other side and a resolved look spread across his face.

He turned back to me and put his hand behind his head awkwardly.

"Um…you do know we're gonna have to cross that?"

It was about now that I wished I had chosen to take drama for GCSE. I had no idea what the hell I was doing! How in Spira (seemed appropriate as that's where I was) was I supposed to act like someone with a height phobia?

I leaned cautiously over the edge and gulped for good measure.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Tidus asked.

"Er…sure…better that than staying huddled up on a ledge in the middle of nowhere right?"

Tidus considered this logic for a moment before stepping out onto the flaking stone bridges. A short whimper escaped my mouth before I too started treading the stone suspended in the sky. My shoes squished delicately over the rubble.

Already knowing the bridge would break, a sense of impending doom washed over me. I became over cautious, every stone I trod on was my fate, every sound was amplified a hundred times over. I could hear the stones as they crumbled away from the walkway and skittered down the rocks into the sea.

And in the sea…

The shift of the walkway still took me by surprise. In front of me, Tidus stopped dead, electric blue eyes darting over the bridges searching for a cause for the bridge to shift. I had just enough time to brace myself before it collapsed completely.

A falling explosion ripped through my stomach as I plummeted towards the sea. I tried to scream but the sheer intensity of the fall had taken away the breath to scream. All I could do was flail helplessly in the air and try to keep from passing out.

We hit the water and it churned us up as we dipped below the surface. I kicked up violently but once again my blazer held me down. I had no choice this time. Wriggling free of the thick material I pushed towards the surface.

Tidus had already righted himself as I bobbed up beside him. I expected him to make some sort of comment about me ditching my blazer but his head was cocked to one side, his eyes were sharp and focused. He could hear something.

Suddenly, his eyes were on me.

"Dive!" he yelled and disappeared under the water.

I heard him, panicked and sunk below the waves. Underwater, things moved fast, Tidus was already facing the three huge fish, sword at the ready. It's blood red blade glinted in the underwater light. Tidus grinned.

H propelled forwards with ease, keeping his body as pinpointed as possible for maximum stream line. The blade moved through the water like a fin. He bought the sword up before the fish and cut through leaving the spiralling pyre fly souls behind him as he returned to his previous position.

It was quite amazing to watch although my vision was still foggy underwater. Tidus was in his element here. He was stronger and faster, more capable of defeating his enemies. He hadn't had any training yet he was an expert here.

The next in the line up launched forward, teeth agape and tore through Tidus's shoulder blade. Tidus reeled backwards but there was no flow of blood changing the water colour so I guessed the fish hadn't torn through hard enough. Shaking his head, Tidus regained his balance and cut through the fish that had just attacked him. Where the fish had only damaged Tidus's shoulder blade, Tidus had ripped straight through the creature itself.

One fish left.

And for some reason, it wasn't sticking around. Of course I knew what was coming but having the knowledge didn't prepare me for what I was about to see. It was a massive, monstrous form of a barracuda, clawing it's way up through the dark to the shallow waters. A huge spiked fringe cascaded down the creature's back like a line of spikes in an Aztec trap. Two, sly, bloodshot amber eyes fixed on Tidus containing no emotion, only the instinct to harm. It's mouth opened revealing a cavernous array of sharp tipped teeth, each one equal to Tidus's blade. Angrily, it roared on the water and it's sound vibrated all the way over to where I was hovering.

It wasn't interested in me.

Tidus spun smoothly through the water and struck but the creature wasn't even phased. Enraged by the mire thought of someone attacking it, it bit through the water and this time Tidus's blood washed out from an open wound.

He wasn't going to last much longer against that thing. Okay, in the game, Tidus had given up and had started swimming for an opening into the coliseum. If I could find that opening…

It was hard to tear my eyes away from the nightmarish spectacle before me but if I was going to do anything to help then this would be it. I started examining the fallen rocks carefully with my eyes, looking for anything resembling a hole into the building. I couldn't even remember what direction it was in! Why was I so damn useless!

Suddenly- I struggled round in the water and made to scream at Tidus.

"Mmmmnnnnf!"

Trying to form words, another rapid release of bubbles escaped my mouth. My sudden, violent movements cause Tidus to look back briefly. I saw my chance and pointed to the hole I had found. Tidus caught on almost straight away and nodded.

Feeling satisfied with that, I swam over to the hole, reaching it just as Tidus had given up against the barracuda monster and had started darting towards it himself.

The next bit happened in a matter of seconds but it felt like an eternity. Tidus sped through the water like a bullet but however fast he was, the monster was faster. My heart was pounding in my ears, my lungs were burning from lack of air but all that mattered was Tidus and how close he was from death.

At the last moment, the creature opened it's mouth and Tidus started to fall into it's endless depth but…

Grabbing the rocks, he boosted himself inside the building and the creature screeched as it's prey escaped. Both Tidus and me were thrown backwards into coliseum. As if on cue, a huge boulder, shaken loose from the vibrations of the barracuda's ear splitting screech, collapsed over the entrance sealing us inside.

I lay on my back in the water feeling the intense cold freeze my limbs making it difficult to move. Beside me, Tidus started to shake, his wound still oozing.

We were out of the frying pan…and into the fire.

What now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So we're inside the coliseum and Alex lost her blazer. How will Tidus cope with his open wound? How's Alex going to cope when she hasn't been trained to handle anything like this? What the hell has Hunter got to do with this? IS THAT GUY EVEN IN IT ANYMORE? Find out on-_

_BW: Oh give it a rest! March straight to your room and learn those orals missy!_

_FB: Yes mummy...(trudges upstairs)_

_Pst...find out soon...it's really interesting I sware!..._


	7. As Good As Ruins

_I really enjoyed this chapter! Can you tell by the length? (blushes) I think having my head electicuted by that trichologist woman did me some good. I even understood the latin in my exam yesterday! That's just heavy!_

_BW: Heavy? You've been watching Back to the Future haven't you!_

_FB: Well yeah but it is totally my relaxation method! I can't revise every second of the study leave, you'd have like an overdose and you'd forget stuff! Believe me I've done that before!_

_BW: And I thought you were gonna put these on hiatus!_

_FB: This also relaxes me I've discovered. I'm so weird I know but I think I have one of those brains that is completely annoyed when I'm not doing something preoductive! LIKE KICKING ASS ON FF8!_

_BW: What about number X! I thought you were trying to beat that...worm thing..._

_FB: (on sugar high) DIE WORM SCUM! (bazookas entire worm population)_

_BW: And in later news discover how all worm species have suddenly disappeared off of the face of the Earth..._

_FB : (to readers) I know what you're thinking, you're thinking she's never gonna finish the game well- (deflates) You're probably right..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FFX or anything else FF related but if Squaresoft gets distracted by a shiny object I may have a shot...(shifty eyes)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**As Good As Ruins**

Numb.

I could feel the water gently weaving in and out beneath me but I couldn't feel my legs, my arms, nothing.

I had never been this cold before.

Beside me, I could hear Tidus shivering. I turned in the water to face him, eyes fixed on his shock white face and the pile of rubble he was slumped against.

"S-so c-cold." he stuttered incoherently. His voice sounded cracked and distant. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tidus's wound now tinged blue, the blood had stopped flowing.

I'm guessing the cold had slowed his heart beat which in turn had slowed the speed of his blood flow. That's why he seemed fairly okay, he hadn't fainted from blood loss or anything like that.

But I'm not a doctor.

He winced slightly and heaved himself up from the stones he was slumped against. He was still shivering as he trudged the water towards me. Without a word, he held out his hand.

My eyes were locked on Tidus's arm, my hand flinched to meet his. The muscles in my arm strained to feel something as I lifted it upwards, my mind struggling to comprehend how to grasp Tidus's hand. My sense were dulled.

Tidus's hand closed over mine a long time before I figured out what I was doing. He hauled me out of the water and I ended up draped over his shoulders, almost completely immobile.

"Y-you're n-not going to believe this but that big h-heavy j-jacket you had? Th-that would come in m-mighty handy about n-now." Tidus said jokily. His breath rolled away in the minus temperatures. He was trying to lighten the mood but was failing miserably.

"I'm s-sorry about th-this." I whispered. He was the one that was hurt. The cold could have frozen his blood, his could be twice as painful. I was just- I felt like a burden.

"Cut that out!" Tidus snapped lifting me up the shattered staircase. Being close to Tidus gave me a little warmth, after a while my feet started working under their own power again. By the time Tidus had kicked in the marble to the coliseum I was more or less walking by myself again.

The coliseum…

It must have been beautiful in it's day, decorated with artistic scenes from historic events of the past and filled with flamboyant colour and flare. The remnants of the furniture pieces around the outside the room suggested that it was an important place where extravagant people made life altering decisions. Obviously the waters had risen since that time and a small leak made a waterfall in the corner of the room.

"It's kinda big!" Tidus stated, gawping around the room in awe.

"Understatement!" I scoffed peering up into the shadows of the fourth floor.

It was a little warmer in here but both of us were still shaking. If only I could remember where the stuff to make the fire was!

"Hey what's the matter? You look like someone that's just sat on a pin or something." Tidus put his hand on my shoulder and gently guided me round towards him.

"I think we can make a fire here." I said thoughtfully. "But we need some flint, grass and wood."

Tidus's eyes scanned the room for a minute before locking onto a collection of wood debris at the foot of the waterfall.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.

"The flint and the grass are in separate rooms…one to the left of the wood and one with a stair case at the back of the hall…"

My eyes met Tidus's for a brief moment. I knew what he was thinking, those same suspicions about me flickered in his face.

"I'll check out the room on the left then." his eyes never moved from my face, hell the guy wouldn't even blink. As soon as his back was turned I let out a pressured sigh and headed to the room at the back.

The old doors practically fell away under my fingers and I stepped into the dimly lit corridor. I felt it immediately, something had happened here. The walls were etched in the stains of the story. Emotions. Why did I suddenly feel homesick?

No, focus, get the grass!

Normally I would have stopped, taken a look at some of the carvings, marvelled at the amount of work someone would have to put in. In this case, I ran straight past without a second glance in any direction. I wanted to get out and as soon as possible.

The grass I was after was in an old vase in a window frame at a halfway point in the staircase. The plant was old and crumbling, starved of water. Perfect for a fire.

"Hey Alex! I found the flint!"

"Really?" I launched at the window to see Tidus standing by the wood debris waving heartily.

"Grass's here!" I shouted down. "I'll be back down in a minute and we can get this fire going!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I glared at Tidus's wound, having a staring contest with it as we sat huddled up to the fire. As Tidus had started to warm up properly it had started bleeding again and I was starting to worry.

"What's the matter?" Tidus asked, catching the look on my face.

No use sugar coating it.

"Your wound…can we patch it up or something?"

"Nah, it's just a flesh wound, I'll be alright!" Tidus assured me as the stream of blood running down his arm dripped onto the floor. I gave him my best sarcastic look, the one usually saved for Kane and said:

"Yeah, and my name's Elvis Presley!"

"Who?" asked Tidus looking at me as though I was some sort of deranged fool, which I was.

"Nevermind." I snapped, shaking my head.

Searching around for a piece of cloth to use as a make-shift bandage drew a blank. I could feel the look of dread distorting my face as I looked down at my jumper.

"You know, you really don't have t-" Tidus started, watching my pull off my jumper and struggle to rip on of the sleeves off.

If and when I get back home I may have to congratulate whoever made our school uniform, it's incredibly durable. However hard I tugged at the tight-knit fibres, they wouldn't tear.

I growled at my jumper, it was being difficult.

Infuriatingly, Tidus started laughing in the background, throwing his head back so the laughter rang out on the empty coliseum.

"Well if you're so cool, why don't you come and do it!" I hissed.

"No problem." Tidus scoffed gripping the sleeve as I moved out the way. I half expected him to struggle like I had but a few moments of intense strain and the sleeve was torn straight from the jumper.

The chill in the air of the hall made me scoop up my jumper and shove it back over my head. My light blue blouse sleeve stuck out of the ripped jumper.

"Oh, this is attractive." I said in a sardonic tone.

Tidus smiled again and started to awkwardly tie the sleeve around his arm. I knew my thick jumper material wasn't ideal for a bandage but it was better than nothing. At least it would staunch the flow of blood. Tidus's hands worked clumsily, wrapping my sleeve around his arm until I came and tightened it for him.

"So…where do you come from again?" Tidus asked as I sat back down in front of the fire.

I could feel the familiar pressure of panic rise in my chest. I really didn't think it was a good idea to tell him where I came from in this particular situation but what was I supposed to say?

"Um…" Good way to start. "I come from a place…um…quite far away from Zanarkand…" As an afterthought. "I came for the Blitz ball tournament!"

That was totally believable, Tidus first found me just outside the stadium and I woke up in the train station so I could stick to that story for the most part because it wasn't far from the truth.

"Bet you're sorry you came this time." Tidus muttered. "Your family must be worried sick about you."

"Hey yeah!" I said suddenly thinking. "My mum's probably tearing her hair out about now and Kane's probably already taken out a missing person's file at the police station."

"Kane?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Oh, my brother. We get on pretty well for brother and sister but sometimes his ego needs a good deflating…I wonder how he's doing now…"

The lump settled in my throat and refused to go away. The emotion, the sadness just kept swelling inside me until my eyes started blurring with tears. My voice shook as I said the last bit.

"I never thought I'd miss him quite this much…"

If it had been me listening to someone say something emotional like that and bawling their eyes out like some pathetic fool I wouldn't've known what to say. But Tidus…Tidus knew exactly what to say.

"Don't talk as if you're never gonna see him again! That's not the way things are gonna turn out!"

"How do you know?" I sniffed bitterly. Oh yes, the perfect travelling companion me.

"Well for one thing I'm not gonna let it turn out that way. True I don't know where we are at the moment but once I do know then we can find a way back to Zanarkand and you could probably find your way back from there right?"

"Um…yeah but…" I suddenly felt very guilty. My home, however far away was still in one piece. As far as Tidus knew, Zanarkand was as good as ruins. Unfortunately, Tidus seemed to be thinking the same thing. His eyes cast downwards, his hair covered his face so I couldn't see the expression lining his face.

I wanted to tell him, despite asking countless questions throughout his journey, he would be much happier on Spira in the long run, I mean it's here he meets Yuna, Wakka, Rikku. The become his family, what family was left for him in Zanarkand after his mother's death and father's disappearance? I shivered.

Sensing my slight movement, Tidus glanced up sharply, deep blue eyes widening as he noticed how low the fire had got. The faintest spark still flared up over the blackened wood.

"No! No, don't go out on me!" he launched himself at the fire and started his futile attempt at blowing life back into the flame. A few embers lit up tauntingly but died as soon as they had started to blaze. He growled in frustration and stood up.

"Hold on! I'll get more wood!"

Tidus spun round and made to sprint off into one of the side rooms but something caught his attention and made him stop dead.

"Alex, can you hear that?" his eyes flicked over the empty coliseum, it was almost as though he could sense the creatures moves before it descended on us.

I didn't have to look for it, I knew exactly where it was. My eyes shot over to second floor balcony and sure enough the huge creature was there, eyes like black holes seeming to suck you in as you looked.

It had a thin angular body and spindly legs which seemed to reach a tip like a dagger. How a creature like that could cling to the walls in the way it was doing I'm not sure, it defied all laws of science as far as I was concerned. It moved with the stealth of a panther and as it passed it's surroundings, it's skin reflected the scene like a mirror. The ultimate stealth predator.

I choked as I made to scream.

Tidus heard me choking and his head snapped back violently, eyes burning mine. But I wasn't watching him. Catching on quick, he followed my line of sight to the creature on the walls just as it finished building up enough momentum and launched straight at us. It's landing made the ground shake.

"Stay behind me." Tidus said simply.

If I had been able to fight, I might have protested but in this case I think it was better that I obeyed orders.

I cowered behind Tidus as he readied himself, drawing the red blade and widening his feet for anchorage. His eyes were transfixed on the creature, the creature's black eyes narrowed venomously.

Before either of them could make the first move, there was a tremble in the building. The ground shook, from the cileing, dust and stones skittered down to the stand-off below. A few crumpled doors deteriorated completely and the walls threatened to do the same.

"What's happe-"

The explosion that ripped through the huge double doors at the end of the door cut Tidus off mid sentence. Smoke and fire littered the area. I could feel a rush of cold wind coming in through the new hole.

They came out through the smog, the Al Bhed salvagers and the girl dressed in red, goggles covering her eyes. Rikku. She tossed a grenade up in the air and caught it, grinning cockily. Both me and Tidus blinked in unison.

When Rikku saw us and the creature before us she screamed out:

"Suja!"

Yeah, despite our current life endangering situation, I really don't know what you just said and can't even begin to guess. I'm not a fluent Al Bhed speaker, I'm not even an Al Bhed speaker!

Seeing my clueless expression, Rikku vaulted forward and shoved me sideways out of range of the creature's attacks. At the same time, the creature lunged and sliced through Rikku with a razor tipped claw. Rikku doubled up for a moment before shaking it off and standing tall.

Although I couldn't see her full face through the goggles, I could imagine her expression. Reaching into her side belt she pulled out another grenade. It looked like an ordinary hand grenade complete with pin and everything. Rikku slipped her fingers through the loop and tugged the pin until it came out. Without so much as a grunt of approval she threw the grenade.

There was a burst of bright light, orange, red and gold, then a sound like guttural thunder low to the ground, a sensation of overwhelming heat. Then nothing.

I dreaded what I would see but I had to open my eyes to find out if they were all okay. They were closer to the explosion then I was and-

I could see the creature swaying slightly as the smog cleared and I could make out Rikku and Tidus's silhouettes, backs still facing me.

"Oh gimme a break!" A classic Tidus line. With that illuminating thought he propelled himself forward, sword spiralling the air and cut through the creature. I thought that would be enough to finish it but it snarled at Tidus and remained strong.

"E'ja ryt ahuikr uv drec!" I could almost tell what she was saying by her tone of voice. She was really angry.

She jammed her hand into her side belt and pulled out another grenade but this time, the grenade was…

I don't know how to describe it really…it was blue but…it kept changing colour, green and purple. It was like water.

There was no pin for this one, she just threw it and covered her ears. Another bright flash and a sound like nails on a chalk board. Both me and Tidus covered our ears against the horrible sound. The flash was a blinding blue, the colour of lightening and by the looks of what it had done to that creature, twice as powerful. The pyre flies scattered around the light as it faded on the air.

"Okay, what was that!" I garbled to no-one in particular.

Rikku wasn't listening. She turned back to face me, face sombre. Tidus didn't seem to notice the entirety of the situation or the exhaustion from fighting so many battles was getting to his head.

"Phew! Glad you showed up when you did! Thanks for the help."

The girl stopped her advances towards me and glared over at Tidus.

"Nacdnyeh res!"

By the way the others jumped up and grabbed Tidus's arms, I'm guessing she had ordered to take him prisoner or something similar.

"Hey! Letgo!" Tidus struggled but the Al Bhed seemed quite powerful, Tidus was going nowhere.

Rikku leaned in towards me, her face inches from my own. I could almost see her emerald eyes through the goggles.

"E'ja...hajan caah lmudrac mega ouinc pavuna, frana tu oui lusa vnus?"

"Um…" I said intelligently. I chanced an innocent smile. I already knew she spoke English but there was no way, here and now that I was going to ask her to!

"E kiacc oui naymmo tuh'd ihtancdyht."

To Tidus:

"Fryd ypuid oui?"

Tidus didn't reply. Rikku shook her head in a disappointed fashion and ambled over to him. Tidus started struggling again, sensing what was coming. For a brief minute she stood above him, looking at him, almost as if she was reluctant to cause him pain.

A swift kick in the gut had Tidus on his knees. The two Al Bhed men holding him dropped him and just sort of collapsed. His face was pale, his eyes were unfocused.

"Tidus!" I screamed hurtling forward.

I could hear one of them skulking around in the dark but I never expected him to attack me. I only saw the briefest flash of a face before a crack went off inside my skull and everything went black.

Al Bhed to English

Suja! - Move!

E'ja ryt ahuikr uv drec! - I've had enough of this!

Nacdnyeh res! - Restrain him!

E'ja...hajan caah lmudrac mega ouinc pavuna, frana tu oui lusa vnus? - I've…never seen clothes like yours before, where do you come from?

E kiacc oui naymmo tuh'd ihtancdyht. - I guess you really don't understand.

Fryd ypuid oui? - What about you?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay, first of all, my apologies for the Al Bhed but I enjoyed making up sentences they could say and getting something to translate it into Al Bhed for me. I gave you the translations at the bottom of the fic so it wouldn't take to much time to find out what they are saying. I thought maybe some people might maybe prefer to know straight out then find out, it saves time. Okay enough about that._

_So Alex is already missing her home? But she's only been there...um...how long has she been there? We've met the Al Bhed and the miniature dictionary at the bottom of this chapter (blushes and is sorry) and Tidus has passed out from being kicked in the gut (winces) and Alex has been knocked out. Ooh and have you noticed the story changing slightly? I have got big plans which are out side the regular game! I can't wait for you folks to get a chance to read!_

_(is excited)_

_Ooh and one last thing, my entries might be a little more spaced out due to exams but they are still coming okay, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!_


	8. Salvaged

_Wow my updating went all out of whack when I had my exams but they're over now! (dances funky chicken) I updated Outlaw Star a few days ago and haven't got one review (sobs pitifuly into large cast iron hanky) and now I am here to update this one! YAY!_

_BW: (gloomily) Yeah, you might've finished but SOME people still need to do tripple award exams...(trails of into monotonous grumbling)_

_FB: Oh the grand old duke of Nork, he-_

_BW: Nork?_

_FB: SEAWEED FLIBBERDIJIBBETS! (shakes)_

_BW: Well your lack of sleep is apparant._

_FB: I should invest in a pogo stick, it's the ultimate pass time y'know!_

_BW: (raises sledge hammer)_

_WHACK!_

_BW: Maybe the concussion will clear her mind..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FFX story, characters or any of that junk but I do own the new sphere grid looking thing and the weird necklace. HA, I OWN SOMETHING! IN YOUR FACE SQUARESOFT! Who I respect and bow to very much (cowers)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Salvaged**

As I came too all I could comprehend was the dull throbbing at the back of my head and how the raised ridges of the floor weren't really helping. Why couldn't they have given me a pillow?

A few drops of cold water fell over my face making my eyes flicker automatically. I moaned in protest and rolled over. Since when did my bedroom floor have ridges?

"Ec cra yfyga?"

Since when did my mum speak-Oh no.

I forced my eyes apart and sat bolt upright colliding with Tidus's forehead and falling back painfully onto the hard metal floor. Tidus himself fell back onto his knees rubbing his forehead vigorously.

"You're awake then." he said sarcastically.

Yeah, I may have been awake but I sure as hell didn't wanna be. I think I've decided that after the third time of passing out in one way or another, I don't like it, I don't like it one little bit. You get the renewed shock of trying to figure out where you are and what exactly has happened to you when you wake up and it's not really something someone should have to experience more than once.

I sat up slowly and shivered, the loose blouse sleeve rippled on the breeze coming up from the sea as I looked around the Al Bhed salvage ship. It was exactly as I remembered it in the game, ridged floor to provide grip to those sailing on it in case of storms or rough seas, large crane hanging up on the side of the ship, a blinding searchlight illuminating the chaotic sky above us.

I glanced sideways at Tidus who was scowling openly at the Al Bhed and noticed his arm had been properly bandaged up, my jumper sleeve was nowhere in sight.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked, wincing as my head gave out another sharp throb.

"Huh? Oh right. I'm not exactly sure, I think they might've fixed it up while I was out." Tidus mumbled not taking his eyes off of the Al Bhed workers.

"So…you don't know where my jumper sleeve is?" I asked. I tried to make it sound like a casual question but I guess I didn't do a very good job, Tidus tore his eyes off of the Al Bhed giving me a look of concern as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Ced, lybdeja!"

One of the Al Bhed hit Tidus in the small of the back so he fell forward and crashed gracefully beside me in a heap. Whatever he was going to say was turned into a very indignant 'ouch'.

"Hey, that hurts!" Tidus growled glaring up at the Al Bhed that had hit him.

I think I imagined this next bit, maybe it was a remnant of the slight concussion I was getting or something but I swear once they had made eye contact with each other neither Tidus nor the Al Bhed blinked. It was as though they were having some silent, unseen battle, keeping their eyes level, neither one giving up.

Okay that's just stupid.

"Hu sujehk, rayn?" the Al Bhed said finally shattering the silence. He poked me with the end of his…was it a gun? I don't think I want to know the answer.

"Whoa…okay." Tidus said putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

I was barely following what was going on, still feeling groggy from having only just woken up. If I'd been keeping up I would have nodded my head to incline that I was agreeing to whatever he wanted me to do but my mind was taking forever to get started. Out of the corner of my eye I could see another Al Bhed with an electric blonde Mohawk walking over to us with the girl in red, Rikku.

She stopped a little way away from me, her eyes fixed on Tidus through the goggles. I guess he looked more intimidating than I did, he was the only on of us that had a weapon.

"Caynlr res!"

One of them got in behind him and dragged him to his feet. Tidus's eyes narrowed venomously but he didn't make another complaint.

In front of him, the guy with the Mohawk made a strange motion with his hands that I couldn't understand and then he started to bring his arms around in a sweeping action as though he was trying to swat some imaginary flies all the while grunting and looking at Tidus as if expecting him to understand.

It was like the games of charades me and my brother used to play, it would have been funny if we weren't in a life threatening situation.

"A fish?" I suggested, shrugging slightly.

I never knew what this guy was going on about when I had played the game either. I had just dismissed it as something I wasn't meant to know. I wish I had paid attention now.

"Right. Whatever."

My head turned automatically to face Tidus. His voice was monotone, emotionless. He sounded…weary…and who can blame him really? I mean he'd been through enough being taken from a crumpling city through a burning hole in the sky, dropped in a deserted place with someone who couldn't fight and who apparently could 'see the future' and now he had to deal with a group of people who didn't even speak his language and treated him like scum.

I was getting a really good taste of what it was like for Tidus in the game. Having been through all of that I knew how he felt. Tired, ill and ready to curl up in defeat.

"Oui cruimt cbayg, fro tu oui hud cbayg?"

This time the Al Bhed held out a white necklace for Tidus to take. From my place on the ridged floor of the ship I could only see a little bit but the necklace was almost transparent, ghost like. The material looked unstable, as though it would get caught on the slightest breeze and disappear.

"I said I don't understand." Tidus said shrugging slightly so the grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Knock it off will you." Tidus muttered out of the side of his mouth, he may as well have been speaking latin, the guy obviously didn't understand English, same as he didn't understand Al Bhed.

"Ehcumahla!"

Oh hell, the Mohawk guy looked really offended…he nudged the guy beside him and he held up his weapon. Tidus stared down the dark barrel of the gun defiantly. My eyes were locked on the finger pressing against the trigger. I could almost sense the pressure he was putting on it…

"Fyed!" She stepped up in front of him, her red suit flashing against the search light beams she tapped the end of the gun so it was pointed out over the empty sea. Barely moving her mouth she uttered to Tidus:

"He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

Tidus sounded astonished: "You…you understand me?"

"You too." Rikku whispered, tipping her head slightly so I could hear her.

With her eyes on the man in front I knew she wouldn't see me but I gave the briefest of nods and for the first time since waking up, got slowly to my feet. The ship swayed.

The one restraining Tidus let him go and pushed him forwards roughly. Tidus had to put his foot down firmly in front of him to keep his balance.

"Alright, I'll work." Tidus snarled through grit teeth.

Rikku put her hands up to tell the others to back off. The Al Bhed with the Mohawk bared his teeth at Tidus and spat on the smooth metal of the ship before moving off. In front of me, I could feel Rikku's shoulders slacken in relief.

"Er…" I said helpfully.

Remind me to hit the guy that ran off with my common sense.

Without another word to either me or Tidus, Rikku followed the other Al Bhed in making preparations for that trip to the underwater fortress. I peered fleetingly over the side of the ship and recoiled. I remembered controlling Tidus under the water in the game and as I remembered I kept getting flashes of what was waiting for us down in the dark.

Tidus spent another few minutes silently challenging any Al Bhed that came past before giving up and walking over to Rikku for further instructions on what to do. I shrugged bitterly to myself, what could they make me do? I didn't have Tidus's training underwater, they couldn't get me to help out. I walked steadily over to where they were standing.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rikku said reaching into her side belt.

This was the one time I didn't know anything about what was going on and couldn't begin to guess. In the game we had been given a step by step tutorial on how to use the Sphere Grid but here…

Rikku dropped what looked like a mini version of a lap top computer into my outstretched hands. The screen shimmered a brilliant blue as the search light passed over it and I squinted at it, trying to make sense of what I could see on screen.

"It's a sphere grid." Rikku explained watching me closely. "When fiends are destroyed the burst into pyre fly streams and leave behind these spheres that can be absorbed into the body when you touch them, they make you stronger, give you more magic etc This grid can help you use the abilities the spheres can give you by recording what spheres you have and telling you what you need in order to learn a certain ability."

"Isn't that…kinda…dangerous?" I asked.

Rikku's goggles looked at me as though I was insane but this time I was determined not to lose my nerve.

"I mean absorbing what fiends have…um…dropped."

Rikku turned questioningly to Tidus who shrugged. Yeah, thanks for all your support Tidus. She leaned in towards me and spoke so only I could hear her.

"Those spheres…they have the same energy that the aeons use to defeat fiends. Yevon commends the summoners for using the aeons so these spheres can't be bad."

Yeah, the logic in that is a little half hearted don't you think.

"Look, just accept that they make you stronger, people have been absorbing spheres dropped by fiends since I can remember and nothing bad ever happened to them. They're okay."

I nodded grimly, I still wasn't convinced but so long as I was in their custody I wasn't really in the position to argue. I pocketed the device she gave me and wheeled round to find Tidus staring up in awe at the huge crane on the side of the ship.

"What's this? Some kind of crane?"

Tidus reached out a bronzed hand to touch it but the Mohawk guy intervened.

"Rao, oui! Kad yfyo vnus drana!"

I stifled a snort as Tidus jumped out of his skin and stood facing the guy, expression livid.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to shout!"

I half expected the Mohawk guy to jump Tidus or vice versa but Tidus merely started walking back towards me and Rikku, head held high although with that little performance he had lost most if not all of his dignity.

"You sure told him." I muttered, nudging Tidus in the ribs as he walked over.

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it…and then we might be able to salvage the big prize!" Rikku explained excitedly. "Okay lets get to work!"

"Roger!"

Tidus sprang up onto the rails of the ship, balancing on the top bar, walking over the curved edge without the slightest suggestion that he was going to fall. He winked at Rikku who stiffened beside me and then he dropped into a freefallstraight off of the edge of the boat into the waves of the sea.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Rikku shrieked throwing herself at the rails after him. "How's he going to breathe down there?"

"Oh…he…" It was a rhetorical question I know but she really needed an answer to stop panicking about nothing.

"He's had a lot of underwater endurance training." I finished lamely.

"Er…you're sure?" Rikku asked sounding unconvinced.

"Dead sure!" Iconfirmed. Well it's not like I was lying!

"In that case it's your turn!"Rikku said turning towards me and watching me expectantly.

"Um…" I said. I shuffled warily from one foot to the other, horribly aware that she still had her eyes on me. What was she staring at?

"I…um…" Just say it.

"Er…" Just say it!

"Oh, I get it! You can't hold your breath underwater for a long time?" Rikku realised, saying that a little louder than was necessary.

Give the girl a silver dollar!

"That's pretty much it in one." I said in a low voice keeping my eyes as downcast as I could manage.

"No, neither can I." That statement took me off guard. My eyes shot up to her goggles in awe.

"That's why I wear this." she held out the white necklace from before for me to take. It looked like vapour in her hands and I was afraid that if I touched it, it would just disperse on the air. I had never seen a necklace quite like that before.

"Not many people know about these, they're quite rare but they supply you with air underwater if you use them right."

Feeling I had nothing to lose I picked up the necklace and examined it. It felt smooth to the touch, like a real necklace but it was like it was devoid of an outline, it didn't look like you should be able to feel it. I slipped it over my neck and felt the smooth texture rub against my blouse.

"Now what?" I asked, eager to learn more.

"Pick up the chain and put it in your mouth." Rikku said demonstrating. She looked like she was wearing reigns.

Seeing Rikku wearing her necklace like that reminded of our last Biology test. We had been sitting together in the lab in silence. The only thing we could hear was the scratching of pen on paper as the students in the class wrote down what they thought. The tension in the room was baffling, like a wound up elastic band about to snap. Lorrel was cracking under the pressure, she had been chewing her necklace when I looked across at her out of stress.

Right there and then, I wanted to go home.

Poking around for the chain, I pulled it up to chin height and dropped it into my mouth. I felt a rush of cold air propel down my throat and gagged, climbing up onto the rails as Tidus had done but with a lot less suave.

I didn't even choose to drop off of the side. I wobbled precariously on the edge for a few short moments before falling off by accident.

Al Bhed to English

Ec cra yfyga? - Is she awake?

Ced, lybdeja! - Sit captive!

Hu sujehk, rayn? - No moving, hear?

Caynlr res! - Search him!

Oui cruimt cbayg, fro tu oui hud cbayg? - You should speak, why do you not speak?

Ehcumahla! - Insolence!

Fyed! - Wait!

Rao, oui! Kad yfyo vnus drana! - Hey you! Get away from there!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Alex finally came aboard the slavage ship and was taught a little about the new sphere grid system, that weird white necklace that makes you breathe underwater and she was moderately threatened by a guy with a Mohawk. I'm just so...proud! In the next chapter we get to see how she fairs in the deep blue in the underwater fortress and stuff but by the way this is going this story is gonna be well over 100 chapters...is that allowed? if not I may have to separate it into to two parts..._

_OH WELL! _


	9. Water, Water Everywhere

_(head peeks in from outside Fanfiction) Um...(tentatively walks into Fanfiction) Hello? (peers round cautiously)...(silence)...I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE THE MANANA BUT I HAVE BEEN TAKEN UP WITH RESULTS AND A LEVELS AND I HAD BAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND...PLEASE FORGIVETH ME! (does puppy dog eyes)_

_BW: Stop whinging about your trivial humanoid problems and get on with the story!_

_FB: (lower lip quivers) But...but..._

_BW: You're such a whiner FB!_

_FB: But...but..._

_BW: I mean you think you have problems what about your reviewer that have been waiting since something like June!_

_FB: THAT'S IT! (brings out paint ball gun) Let's get decorating!_

_Special shout out/ Plea for you guys to come back: This goes out to Shadray especially who I tried to contact but my e-mail won't accept anything at the minute coz I screwed it over with some virus or another (wishes to work technology) Thank you so much for liking my story and to the others as well, you guys rock!_

_Diclaimer: I do not own FFX or the idea for the 'ctrl', 'alt' and 'delete' combo that sorts out stuff on your computer but whoever did is probably sitting next to a rather large ice cream Sundae. On the bright side he is not aware of the coming invasion (rubs hands together gleefully)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Water, Water Everywhere**

I hit the water like a dead weight and sunk beneath the waves. For a few mind-numbing seconds I forgot about the vapour-like necklace supplying me with breathable air and started kicking violently towards the surface in blind panic. It was only when I felt the rush of cold air at the back of my throat that I remembered I could survive underwater now. I stopped struggling.

'_This…is so…wrong…' _My head threw at me as I tried swimming lower. I was used to divers doing this sort of thing with heavy oxygen tanks and wet suits in the deep sea diving shows but I was wearing my uniform and my oxygen tank was a small white necklace as flimsy as paper.

The laws of physics promptly started to implode for me.

A resounding boom somewhere to my left and a blast of rushing water had Rikku in the water beside me. I just managed to turn myself in time to see a glint of Rikku's red cat suit in amongst the bubbles now streaming towards the surface and dispersing. She looked so streamlined in that thing; it was more like that wet suit than a real outfit. My school skirt billowed out around me and my jumper sagged with the weight of the water.

Consciously I tried to flatten my skirt but my skirt had picked that particular moment to be rebellious and put up a good fight inflating at the sides whenever I tried to press down the front. I was so immersed in flattening my skirt that I almost missed Rikku's hand signal to follow her into the depths. Glancing down into nothing but black water I hesitated. The darkness stifled the already limited visibility of the water near the surface and I couldn't tell just by looking whether or not it would be a good idea to follow Rikku's instruction. It might have been okay if I didn't already know what was waiting for me down in the dark…

I looked back over at Rikku and made my eyes as purposefully wide as I could make them. I hoped it was the sort of look that said: _If you think I'm going down there then you are sadly mistaken, I'll wait on the boat. _Unfortunately I couldn't hold it for very long, Rikku was making wide sweeping gestures with one hand and was pointing at a long dark chain leading down into the dark with another.

So we were supposed to follow that thing down. If that was supposed to make me feel any better it really didn't.

As I ogled the chain (it must have been as wide as Rikku was long) the searchlight from the ship illuminated it and I could just make out the hovering form of Tidus a few feet below both Rikku and me. I waved down at him and he waved back, indicating like Rikku that I should follow the chain.

'_Great.' _I thought to myself. '_You could at least get the light to illuminate it or something.'_

Rikku started towards it, darting through the water a little like a swordfish would. I dog paddled after her. When we reached the chain, Rikku gave me a meaningful glance and grabbed hold of the chain.

I frowned at her.

'_I don't speak sign language!' _

It was almost as if she'd read my mind, she grabbed my left hand and pushed it firmly onto the chain where I was forced to grab on. When she was sure I was firmly fastened to the chain and wasn't about to do something crazy like let go, she started pulling herself down towards Tidus.

Then it was my turn.

I swallowed unevenly…well…more gulped really and almost choked on the air from the necklace. I didn't want to do this but if I went back to the boat I was on my own. I wouldn't have the knowledge of the game to keep me composed if something happened.

That knowledge was all I had.

'_Trust in your abilities. You who knows the future.'_

I flipped myself over, with some grace I might add, and started tugging myself down into the depths after Rikku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was about a third of the way down the chain when it happened. Tidus and Rikku were just a few feet below me, urging me on when they both turned simultaneously to the right. After a moments puzzlement I followed their gaze and saw what was keeping them so captivated.

'No…' 

They looked like piranhas with short vertical bodies and a fringe that cut the water to help make them fast. To help make them predators. They had wide beady black eyes and huddled together, far more deadly as a group than they could ever be alone. The only difference between the creatures we saw and the piranhas I had read about in my Geography class at school was their scales. I caught a brief flash of silver in the aquatic light and knew.

'Metal…they're made of metal!' 

They flew towards us like a swarm of bees on the air, with effortless ease and as they grew closer they started to open their mouths as one revealing rows upon rows of sharp pearly teeth.

I almost made to yell to Tidus and Rikku to watch out, to duck beneath them and strike their soft underbellies as I'd seen them do in the game.

But they already knew.

Tidus didn't wait for Rikku. He propelled himself through the water at speeds comparable to knots, blade held erect before him and he dipped below them down into the dark. He couldn't have been down there for more than a second but it felt like an eternity.

'_Drive up through the underbelly, drive up through the underbelly!' _I willed him.

Silence.

Then he shot up through the dark like red lightening and sliced expertly through the piranha on his left. Stupidly I expected the other piranha to be taken aback, on the contrary they charged at him. Tidus reacted to this and dropped below them in a way that looked like he was falling.

That sounds stupid really but he was so fast that's what it looked like, the difference being that here, underwater, he could stop falling whenever he wanted to.

For a moment Tidus was obstructed from view by a mass of wriggling silver bodies and they started falling like wild fire, screeching woefully on the water and dispersing in columns of glowing pyre flies towards the surface. It was beautiful…and horrible…like an enchanted forest of green and purple light dazzling the eyes but with the inner reality of death…

I don't think I'll ever get used to the pyre flies and I don't really want to.

As the last of the pyre flies dispersed and the sea slowly lapsed back into darkness, a new kind of light seemed to litter it like stars. I guess finding out you can breathe underwater with nothing but a necklace in your mouth can take its toll on your mental state because I had the wild notion that the universe was collapsing and promptly started to freak out but the I saw Tidus swim up to one of the lights and gently touch it with one of his bronzed hands.

I admit it, there was actually a moment when I thought he would blow up but he adopted a sort of strange green aura (the same colour of the light he had touched) and suddenly looked like he was hyped up on coffee. His eyes grew wide and shimmering, the light scratches the piranha had managed to give him were completely healed in a matter of seconds, and even the wound from the ruins was gone though it took longer than the others.

Then the painfully obvious clicked in my mind, the spheres the fiends drop, that's what these weird lights were!

Tidus was now swimming around frantically touching the different spheres and glowing different colours. Below me, Rikku had disappeared into the dark. I didn't know what to do; I still didn't trust the spheres like Rikku told me too. It just didn't strike me as sensible to absorb something left by a fiend.

"What does strike you as sensible?" said my brother's voice in a sardonic tone.

He had a point.

Slowly I reached out toward a pale blue sphere and a sharp jolt of electricity went through my hand. It was like the static shocks I used to get from my P.E socks and as I felt it course through my body my hand glowed electric blue. It lasted only a few seconds but at the end I felt…well…energised!

Swimming up beside me, Tidus pointed down into the dark after Rikku. Time to move. We both gripped the dark chain and Tidus followed me down into the depths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the excavation site loomed beneath us, ominous and as black as the surrounding darkness the pressure of deep water was really starting to set in. Rikku stopped us just before the door to the excavation site and I felt like collapsing even with the boost I had gained from the sphere I had touched.

I felt a tentative tap on my shoulder and glanced groggily round to see Tidus's concerned face. Obviously this deep-sea pressure thing didn't bother him too much.

His eyes are quite piercingly blue when you look at them dead on like that; they even cut through the blue of the water.

The sound of the metal doors juddering open somewhere behind me cut me off mid thought. I turned back to see what was happening and Rikku beckoned us both inside. Tidus put a reassuring hand on my shoulder giving it a quick squeeze before following Rikku.

He's quite a compassionate guy considering his father was an asshole and everything.

I flapped my way through the water after them both and felt my way along the wall to a room that was basically made of technology. Dead screens were littered around the outskirts of the room and before a cast iron door at the other end of the room. I felt the wall and the vibrating sound of my hand tapping the surface echoed out on the water, tinnish and hollow.

The first room in the bunker leading to the nero-centre of the project. I knew it from the game again; the only thing missing was the glowing blue save point swirling on the metal floor.

The room reminded me of what was lurking somewhere in the bunker, skulking around like some-

'_I hate this room.' _I thought bitterly.

Rikku was looking expectantly at Tidus through her goggles. Tidus glared back for as long as he could before gliding toward the consol in the middle of the room to have a look. Not being able to tell them about the looming peril through a mouthful of necklace and underwater no doubt, there was nothing I could do but sit back and watch.

Tidus took a good close look examining the screen and the connectors on the outside and round the back. As he moved I could just make out what looked like USB connectors; technology's the same wherever you go I guess.

After that one moment of intense examination, Tidus straightened, raised his fist and started pounding on the screen.

I gawped at him.

Then for a change I gawped at him some more.

How could I forget about this? Tidus had started mauling the helpless computer in the game as well, as if it was to blame for all the weird things that were happening to him, his city being destroyed, the fact that he had woken up in a completely unrecognisable place, the fact that his world had been blown apart…

That poor computer.

I stirred myself into action (not an easy feat as my brother would say) and heaved myself forward, school skirt slapping my sides with the sudden rush of water. I think Tidus saw me swimming towards him out of the corner of his eye and turned towards me even before I had a chance to tap him on the shoulder.

I shook my head at him and made a motion for him to back off.

'_Must learn sign language.'_ My brain muttered as I faced the computer screen. The dead screen sat before me, black, lifeless and daunting. If I was going to be of any use on this escapade it was going to be now.

It was about now I started thanking God that my brother existed. Anything he knew about computers he had rubbed in my face at least fifty times, you don't live with Kane without picking up some things from his continuous and very detailed gloating. I did a quick scan of the screen and noticed that the keys of the keyboard were placed in the same place as my own computer at home. It shouldn't've surprised me really, technology was supposed to be made in the most logical way possible right? It only made sense that the characters from Final Fantasy X thought the same way.

I pressed the 'on' button and nothing happened.

Well it was worth a shot.

For some reason I started thinking about when my computer froze up and I didn't know how to restart my computer without shutting the thing down completely. It was then that Kane had introduced the 'ctrl', 'alt' and 'delete' combo used to end the programme without simply shutting it down. It had saved my work.

It was all I could really think of.

I pressed the buttons.

The screen came to life.

I nearly fell over.

Tidus clapped me on the back as around us the whole room seemed to come to life, light flickered from the monitors and struck the walls making them glow blue in the sea's filter. Rikku was smiling at me as I looked over at her so I smiled weakly back. I didn't expect that to actually…work!

Must have been Tidus's pounding earlier.

Rikku beckoned us in one more time and both Tidus and me followed her through to the next room. Of course, this room I recognised as well, circular and mechanical with a glass container in it's centre that held what looked like a huge version of the spheres we had picked up from the piranha beforehand. The container was protected by what looked like marble pillars from a distance but up close it was made of a thousand different metals. Whoever built it wasn't taking any chances.

Rikku didn't stop to admire the view; she changed her angle and continued swimming down into the next corridor. The closer we were getting to her 'big prize' the more edgy she was getting. Tidus gave me a sidelong glance, as clueless as I was for once and set of after her. I figured there was no use me hanging around so I did the same, following her through the corridor a little way behind Tidus.

We did meet some piranha down there but there were only a few, guarding the last room as if it was their last tomb or something but Rikku was passed thinking by this point and simple sliced through them using the spikes on her knuckles dusters to pierce the underbelly. She wasn't even interested in the spheres left behind so Tidus and me helped ourselves.

Although I remembered the last room from the game, it was nothing like what I saw here. It was a long cylindrical room towering above us to a point so far up I would have to squint to see it if I was interested enough. The walls were as smooth as silk and pulsating faintly in the dense water. Below us was what looked like a dial, cobalt blue, intricate and beautiful to look at merging beauty and function into a precision art? Above us was the real focus of the room. It looked like a sun, a purple a green sun. Several thoughts raced through me, a sun, a planet, the hugest collection of pyre flies ever seen. Rays of green and purple seemed to bounce off the walls.

As I stared up at it, feeling my eyes grow bigger and bigger, Rikku swam in before me and pointed upward. I guess she wanted me to do the same thing as with the computer but…this was totally different! I didn't recognise anything about this, I'd never seen anything like it in my life!

Just as I was panicking myself into frenzy, Tidus darted towards it. Rikku and I watched him without the slightest movement or in my case thought as he pressed his face to the light and was met with a force field.

Force field…what am I like? It must have been glass…it must have…

Again, as we watched him he started pounding on the glass and this time I didn't try to stop him. It only took a couple of minutes for things to start happening. I could hear the sound of smooth metal below me and looked down to see the dial _moving! _Glowing even more profoundly than it had done before. And the sun started ascending upwards.

I knew what was coming now, we all sensed it somewhere behind us and knew that something was about to happen. Rikku and Tidus reacted instantly but I was still making sense of it all when Tidus grabbed my hand and dragged me back out of the last room into the corridor. His hand was warm and secure over my own, I couldn't've moved even if I'd had the mental capacity to register exactly what was going on.

The corridor flew by in a red flashing blur, I manage to turn myself through the slipstream just enough to see the end of the corridor and as we breached the exit both of them stopped. I almost flew into the back of Tidus but his grip on my wrist had tightened and stopped me moving forward if that was possible.

We were back in the room with the glass container and as I followed the frozen looks of both Rikku and Tidus, I found myself looking into the eyes of the thing I had been most dreading to meet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Apologies for spelling errors as usual but I am planning to edit my story towards the end. In other major tabloid news, I BEAT EVRAE! It was so awesome with the Auron and the Tidus and the hitting and the dying and the bit afer with the Yuna and...(trails off) I've got as far as Mount Gagazet believe it or not and am now stuck on Seymour's third ultimate death suit! YAY DEATH SUIT! Thanks to all recommending game codes and walkthroughs and stuff, in the end I went with my gut! Which was to ask BW! _

_So Alex is about to face the Tros but she still can't fight and in her school uniform she can barely move! What will happen when they have to split up for the pincer attack and will she ever get home? WILL HUNTER EVER SHOW UP AGAIN? (fan girls drool)_

P.S Longer chapter than normal to make up for lack of chapters for ages! You guys didn't deserve to be left on that cliffhanger but I had serious writer's block.


	10. Under Pressure

_DIE ALIEN SCUM! (fights Seymour in ultimate death suit) So I haven't been able to beat Seymour (sulks) but this dude's attack is called 'Total Annihilation' I mean doesn't that just say something? WHY COULDN'T HE JUST STAY DEAD! Well I'm gonna get him and it's gonna be so bad that he's gonna wish he stayed dead back in Bevelle (puts tiniest Santa hat known to man on the head of Seymour in his ultimate death suit) ULTIMATE HUMLIATION! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_BW: That's the best you could come up with?_

_FB: You, like so many other sceptics BW underestimate the power of the holiday spirit over evil (suddenly has devil horns)_

_Seymour: IT BURNS!_

_FB: (brandishes megaphone) JINGLE BELLS SEYMOUR SMELLS AND HE'S A FAT GIT!_

_BW: (holds FB back) Okay, enough torturing creepy game characters with your singing FB._

_FB: But BW, I'M SO EXCITED! Christmas is coming to town! (throws confetti)_

_BW: Bah, humbug!_

_FB: (in ghost mode) You shall be visited by three spiri-_

_BW: Oh give it a rest FB (walks out of fic)_

_FB: BW! I didn't mean it! Look, I'm not even wearing the tinsel now, come back!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX and I didn't mean to offend anyone if I accidentally slandered your religion which I hope I didn't. JUST DON'T EAT ME! (cowers behind BW)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Under Pressure**

I stared at the creature before me and it glared back. It was one of those moments when you could take in everything at a glance.

So within a glance I knew I was dead.

It was easily twice the size of me and it looked ready to tear us limb from limb. It's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly I felt something grab my shoulder and yank me backwards. The scream seemed to erupt from me having built to a pinnacle for the last few minutes and was lost on the density of the water.

There was a blinding flash and a howl of agony from the direction of the Tros but even though I should have been paying attention I didn't, couldn't.

When I had screamed the necklace had fallen away from my mouth.

As I scrabbled frantically about my neck for a feel of the vapour-like necklace I could just make out the form of Rikku plunging into the light to face the creature. I couldn't see Tidus anywhere; maybe he had gone round behind the creature?

My lungs were starting to burn; I just couldn't get a good grip on the necklace floating about my neck and the more I panicked the harder it got and the harder it got the more I panicked. My vision started wavering, I kept slipping in and out of darkness and my arms felt like lead weights to move.

I was drowning.

I was drowning before I had the chance to get home.

I would never see my family again.

This couldn't be it. Only a few hours ago I had been at home on my bed playing the PS2 without a care in the world and now I was drowning in a different sea, worlds away from home.

The sounds of the battle started dying off above me, the flashes of black were getting quicker and quicker, my lungs felt as though they were caving in on themselves. This really was it.

And then I felt something behind me, something strong but gentle keeping me from falling further into black. An arm. I moved my head slightly to get a look at who it was but my vision blurred and all I could make out was a shapeless silhouette.

It had to be Tidus.

There was a slight tug on my neck as he plucked the necklace up and put it to my lips forcing them apart slightly so it could slip through.

A rush of air flew down my throat and I choked uneasily.

He didn't let go. I could feel the air re-inflating my lungs, breathing life back into my system. The water I had swallowed seemed to evaporate as I was given new oxygen.

When I could support myself, his arm left my back. I took a few moments to steady myself, breathing in slow and deep to find a rhythm before looking back to confirm who it was.

Nothing.

A mess of metal wall hit my eyes where a figure should have been. I rubbed my eyes to clear them of the last traces of blur and looked again but still there was nothing, it was just more in focus this time. Had I just imagined someone supporting me or…had something else happened?

Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone waving frantically at me. I span in the water to meet them and found Tidus with his arms flung above his head a few feet away. He was pointing behind the glass container with a concerned look on his face.

Maybe he had been the one to save me after all and had just darted away as soon as he could to get back into battle.

Oh God I'm so stupid, of course he wouldn't hang around when he knew Rikku was in danger as well! I still can't get over how you have to think during battle, taking in all possible situations, expecting the worst, acting on instinct to avoid the worst.

As swam as fast as I could towards him, although still weighed down by my bulky uniform and he pulled me behind the container. Through the glass I could see Rikku taking up position for the pincer attack.

The Tros seemed hesitant now of which target to go for and after gliding ghost-like in one direction it would change it's mind and glide in the other. It's tentacles slashed about it like whips. I shuddered.

Rikku gave a signal and Tidus lunged towards it, cutting round the glass container and keeping his sword erect. Before the Tros could comprehend what was happening, Tidus had sliced right through the side of it in a singular sweep.

A cloud of blood made the water burn red and the creature lashed out violently at the one that had cut it. I almost expected it to catch Tidus and started forward on instinct but at the last possible moment Tidus flipped himself over and dodged the whip-like tentacles swerving back round the container to float beside me.

Need I say I was awed at this point? I had seen him do it so many times in the game, had given him the commands to do it even but seeing it first hand made him seem all the more skilful.

Compared to him, compared to any of them I was completely inadequate. A wave of intense guilt decided to keep my fear company as I watched Rikku twirl through the water and hit the Tros on the other side. She was so lucky in escaping it, a tentacle caught her at a glancing blow to the leg and she came away awkwardly, clutching her leg when out of the Tros' range.

Tidus's face contorted in rage, the Al Bhed has knocked him unconscious, imprisoned him and forced him to work for them down here but he still couldn't bear seeing them hurt like that. He turned to me and pointed forcefully at Rikku, I didn't need telling twice.

After a quick good luck smile from me, we swam in different directions, me round the back of the container to Rikku, him on to the Tros. I tried hard not to watch him go or I'd get caught up in willing him to live. My only concern should have been getting to Rikku and I wanted to make sure I at least got that right. The sounds I heard drew my eyes but I managed to get there without succumbing to the scene between Tidus and the Tros.

Rikku gave me a quick glance through her goggles and looked down at her leg. I followed her downcast gaze, it wasn't bleeding but the funny angle told me it was broken.

I promptly wanted to throw up.

'_No, now's not the time.'_

Rikku gave me a meaningful look and then glanced down at her leg again.

I really wish I were psychic, nothing for it but to guess.

I tried to think as logically as I could but as I made to support her leg, my hands shook unevenly. When this was all over I was bound to pass out again, why couldn't I just be brave like Tidus or Rikku? Rikku's hands were completely calm as they left her leg and she reached into her pouch for a potion but mine continued to shake.

Ripping the necklace out of her mouth, Rikku downed the potion and then swept the necklace back into her mouth again.

There was no fumbling, no near drowning, it was quick and simple and clean.

Although her leg didn't set back into place as I expected it to, she did seem to be able move it without wincing after the potion. I let go so she could move away from me.

I sort of predicted she would head straight back into the thick of it but instead she gripped my shoulder and swung me round behind her before thrusting her hand into the pouch for a second time.

When she pulled out the dark blue grenade I was certain she was going to throw it before Tidus had seen. Wildly, I started snatching at the grenade but Rikku fended me off by elbowing me swiftly in the stomach. I gasped in shock and pain nearly sucking the necklace down the back of my throat.

But Tidus had seen, he completed one more spiralling move to slow the creature down before withdrawing back behind the container.

Rikku pulled the pin and threw the grenade.

It fell through the air in slow motion; no one dared to move and then…

A million different colours erupted where the Tros once was. There was an agonized scream and the light show was accompanied by flailing tentacles. Then as the lights dispersed the form of the unmoving Tros dissolved on the water leaving streams of pyre flies to find their way to the surface.

No one moved for a long time, we just watched the place where the Tros had been as if it might suddenly re-appear. Well, actually, that's a lie, I was still moving, shaking so hard now the necklace kept knocking the teeth in my mouth. In response to this, Tidus put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I made a mental note to thank him for saving my life…again, when we got back to the ship.

It was only when the bright torch light of the other Al Bhed filtered into our room that we even considered moving. Both Tidus and me pulled one of Rikku's arms over our shoulders and picked our way back through the underwater ruins.

When I looked back the whole rock seemed to be alive where it had been dead. The lights of the Al Bhed and the rock merged, illuminating the black chain so we could find our way back to the surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fa vuiht dra airship!"

"Dra naluntc fana nekrd."

As I stepped off of the harness that had bought us back onto the ship, my legs buckled beneath me and I collapsed into a sodden pile on the metal floor.

"E lyhhud pameaja fa vuiht ed!"

Yeah, yeah whatever. Automatically I looked up expecting Rikku to tell me what they were saying but Rikku had been taken off somewhere to have her leg looked at. I was on my own until Tidus was bought up from the sea.

I glared down at my crinkled uniform and mentally applauded whoever had thought to make it out of fabric that didn't shrink in the wash. It had been expensive but out here where you were likely to have to face monsters like the Tros almost every other day and trudge for days on end through every kind of terrain known to man, it was well worth the money.

The sound of the harness coming back up interrupted my thoughts. Unlike me, when Tidus was bought back onto the ship he looked positively refreshed. Springing off of the harness he shook his hair clear of water (spraying me all over so I was even more sodden) and came to kneel down before me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

Well that's a stupid question, in the course of a few hours I've been almost eaten, frozen, knocked out, sent on a suicide mission, almost eaten and almost eaten of course I am not alright. I opened my mouth to say so too but the look of pure sincerity on his face just took the force out of me.

"Yeah." I said in an unnaturally high voice. "Fine."

After their initial excitement, the Al Bhed seemed to have cooled off a bit. The guy with the Mohawk stepped back from the railings looking thoughtful and turned to lead the others into a room on the other side of ship.

"Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?" he muttered as he crossed the metal deck.

Tidus's intense blue eyes followed them raptly for a few yards and then he too started towards the door on the far side of the ship.

I decided to stay a sopping mess on the floor, it was safer and besides, I knew where this was going. As they reached the door to the next room, Mohawk pushed Tidus squarely in the chest and said gruffly:

"Oui, uidceta!"

" Hey, I helped out didn't I?" Tidus snapped back indignantly. The door slammed shut in his face.

"How do you like that?" Tidus said to me as he crossed back over the deck, still sizing the door up. "We do all their dirty work and they won't even let us sit in on their little meeting!"

"It's not like you could understand them anyway." I said wearily.

Tidus looked like he wanted to say something really sarcastic back to that but at the last minute he decided against it and leant back against the railings still shooting venomous glares at the door.

When everyone had stopped speaking I almost wished they had just kept bombarding me with excitement and irritation (in Tidus's case). As everything went silent it was able to play again in my mind and new possibilities arose that I hadn't been able to worry about before. What if I had drowned down there? What if Rikku hadn't had those grenades or that potion? What if the Tros had caught Tidus and cut his shoulder open? What if Rikku and Tidus had both ended up dead and I hadn't been able to do a thing to help them?

On the other side, Tidus sunk down the railings into a sitting position and started to massage his stomach. If he had been caught by the Tros food would be the last thing on his mind.

"Uh…hungry…" he complained.

Amazing. Nearly eaten by some kind of giant squid and all he thinks about is his stomach. Simply amazing. Does he even realise how like my brother he is?

Somewhere behind him, a door opened. My immediate reaction was to think that the meeting was over and the Al Bhed were coming back out although enough time hadn't passed for them to have ended the meeting yet. I had almost forgotten that Rikku was the one that bought him the food he so desperately needed. She started walking towards us although Tidus hadn't noticed being too caught up in the pains his stomach was issuing. I tried to get a glimpse of her leg to see if it was bandaged or anything but it wasn't. She walked with a bit of a limp but on the whole she was treating the wound as if it was a simple sprained ankle.

As she approached Tidus she gave him a swift kick in the shoulder and as he turned round, eyes flaming, she gently slipped the plate down in front of him.

"Whoa, right on!" whooped Tidus appreciatively and started scoffing the meal down as though it would be his last one.

"Vuut?" she asked holding another tray up promptingly.

"Um…" I said intelligently.

"Oh sorry, food?"

My stomach churned in protest still filled with seawater and anxiety. If I had food now I was liable to throw up so I shook my head. Rikku raised a quizzical eyebrow at me just as Tidus started choking.

"Hey!" Rikku practically barked tossing him a jug of water. I rocked myself forward onto all fours and reached out to hit him on the back a few times. His back made a hollow thud against my fist and after a few minutes Rikku motioned for me to stop so Tidus could take a swig from the jug.

"It's cause you eat too fast." Rikku told him as he spluttered uneasily.

Another trait he shared with my brother.

Completely satisfied that he had choked enough he stood up and walked a few paces forward stretching out his joints. No matter how he acted I guess he was still tense from the battle with the Tros as well.

"Hey!" Rikku repeated following up behind him.

Tidus turned around slowly, looking her right in the eye, bending down slightly so he was on her level. It was like he thought that being the same height as her meant she would be able to understand him more. I stifled a chuckle at that.

"Hello there. What is your name?" Tidus said purposefully slowly and with emphasised pronunciation. I nearly had a laughing fit in the background.

"Rikku." I was amazed that she kept her voice free of annoyance as she replied.

"Whoa! You really do understand! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't get a chance to. Everyone thought oui were a fiend."

Tidus had to do a double take on that last sentence. You could almost hear the cogs in his brain turning as he tried to figure it out for himself. I just kept thinking of the French 'yes'.

"Uh…'we'?" Tidus asked in a puzzled voice.

"Oh, 'oui' means 'you'." Rikku said by the way of an explanation.

"Or 'yes'." I mumbled so the others wouldn't hear.

Tidus paused and their eyes connected properly. It suddenly struck me that this was the first time I had seen Rikku without her goggles and her eyes shone out emerald green against the search light still spinning round somewhere above us.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Tidus asked breaking the silence.

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?" Rikku's eyes widened. "Wait, you're not an Al Bhed hater are you?"

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

Tidus's tone of voice made me smile again. He seemed so lost and confused whereas I at least knew sort of what was going on. Rikku didn't smile.

"Where are you from?"

"Zanarkand." Tidus replied without hesitation. "I'm a Blitzball player. Star player for the Zanarkand Abes."

Rikku's expression changed from confusion to concern.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Um, you guys hit me."

"Oh right…do you remember anything before that?"

I think Rikku was sorry she asked this question, Tidus launched into a long spiel about Zanarkand and his life there. As he spoke his eyes lit up, his hands worked to make his picture more animate and his voice was tinted with longing. He really did love his city, even if it was gone now. He finished off with Sin's attack and how we winded up in the ruins with nothing but a measly fire in the centre of a great coliseum. Rikku greeted all this with a sombre face.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked as he took in the expression on her face.

Instead of replying to him as I expected her to, she turned back to me.

"Is this your story as well?"

"Um…" I said evasively. "Mine's a little different in the beginning…"

Pft. Understatement.

"…but from the part where Tidus fell on me, yeah."

Best to tell the truth I thought. At least that way I wouldn't have to remember some made up story later and besides I had to vouch for Tidus after he saved my life like that down in the sea.

"You guys were near Sin." Rikku muttered turning back to Tidus. "Don't worry, you'll be better soon. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near, maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

"You mean I'm sick?" He swung his arm out in a wide arc behind him. "And Alex is sick as well."

Ah, so it was me he was pointing to.

"Because of the toxin, yeah."

Tidus looked unconvinced.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago so…no-one plays Blitzball there."

I hiccoughed unintentionally as Tidus turned to look at her. He clearly thought she was insane.

"What do you mean a thousand years ago? I saw Sin attack Zanarkand and you're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!"

When Rikku didn't say anything it seemed it had finally hit home. His eyes were wide and unseeing; his mouth was open in shock. His expression told me everything, in a moment it seemed his picture of the world had shattered. He just couldn't take in the magnitude of what Rikku had told him.

Tidus…his home had been destroyed while I still had a home to go to even if I didn't know how the hell to get there. I just hoped Sin hadn't taken me into Earth's future as well as Spira's…mum and Kane would be dead…and I…

"You said…you play Blitzball?" Rikku was saying.

"Uh huh." Tidus's voice was monotonous.

"You know, you should go to Luca, someone might know who you are or you might find someone you recognize."

"Luca?" Tidus repeated looking mournful.

Rikku shook her head in pity and Tidus looked away. The last thing he needed now was somebody pitying him. Rikku seemed to struggle for the right thing to do and after a moment she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and said:

"Okay, leave it to me, I'll get you to Luca, promise!"

No reply.

"You'd rather stay here?"

"Uh uh."

"Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here."

She made to walk off back in the direction of the cabin but stopped a few short paces from Tidus.

"Oh and one more thing." Tidus's head lifted. "Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand okay? Yevon says it's a holy place, you might upset someone."

Tidus's eyes dropped again so his hair covered them.

"Oh…uh huh."

As she passed me, Rikku gave me an apologetic shrug. Yeah, thanks for that. Carefully making sure my knees wouldn't buckle again, I stood up.

"Look Tidus, this isn't-

"My Zanarkand some kind of holy place? Yeah right, since when!"

I watched him cross the deck to the crane he had seen before. Anger and misery flooded his face as he stared at it as though the route of his problems had started there. I wanted to say something to him like 'You said I would see my brother again and you meant it, I'm sure if I see Kane again you'll see Zanarkand. I'm sure of it.' but my mouth wouldn't form the words.

Tidus…

"No way!"

Before I could stop him, Tidus's boot had made contact with the base of the crane. There was an ear-splitting crunch and for a few seconds I thought Tidus's foot had torn straight through the metal into the base of the crane but the he fell back as the ship lurched sideways and I knew something else was happening.

Another crash had the ship tossed in the other direction and Tidus falling back on the railings. I started to stagger towards him but the ship was juddering and jarring all over the place so I fell flat on my face. In the distance I could hear the blast as something came out of the water.

Doors started opening all around me and Al Bhed poured out of them running hectically over the deck trying to make sense of what was happening and what to do about it.

"Sin ec lusa!"

"Ihtan ic, ihtan ic!"

I rolled about as much as I could to avoid being trampled on and through the chaos I saw Tidus stand. I knew what would happen next, Sin would make the boat buck him off and send him spinning into oblivion. I knew that he didn't die and that this was supposed to happen but I still couldn't watch him fall like that. I ducked another pair of feet and rolled into a crouched position. Suddenly I knew how the athletes felt before they ran on TV. Keeping my eyes on Tidus I used my hands and feet to vault forward.

Several things happened at once. The boat lurched back so Tidus was thrown into the air. I was still darting towards him and my mouth opened to issue a horrified 'no'. He flipped back in mid air and nearly disappeared behind the railings. I reached out a hand…

His hand closed over mine as mine closed over his and he swung back to hit the boat. I hung precariously over the edge using all of my strength to support Tidus so he didn't fall to the crashing waves.

But I was slipping.

"Let go." Tidus yelled up at me.

No.

"Let go." He repeated.

No!

"Alex!"

The boat tipped as Sin once again forced his weight on the boat and I was over the railing. Both Tidus and me fell to the raging sea.

Al Bhed to English

Fa vuiht dra airship! – We found the Airship!

Dra naluntc fana nekrd. – The records were right.

E lyhhud pameaja fa vuiht ed! – I cannot believe we found it!

Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib? – Now, how do we drag it up?

Oui, uidceta! – You, outside!

Sin ec lusa! – Sin has come!

Ihtan ic, ihtan ic! – Under us, under us!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Alex faced the Tros along with Tidus and Rikku and managed to survive although just barely. Tidus is finally starting to pick up info on what's happened to them both and they've been knocked into oblivion by Sin. Next up Besaid, will Alex find out more about why she's been taken to FFX, will Hunter be waiting for her on the shore? (cheesy Bay Watch music in background)_

_Ooh and thanks for the reviews guys! You guys rock!_


	11. Wish You Were Here

_Okay so Christmas was really horrible this year due to my grandad dying and my great uncle having this massive stroke and then I had to get back on the A level wagon doing Mocks etc and got really stressed so that's the main reason as to why I haven't updated. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! (sobs into leg of the rock titan from Hercules)_

_BW: You really have been playing too much Kingdom Hearts lately haven't you._

FB: Hey every superhero needs their obssessions!

_BW:...You...a superhero?...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_FB: I resent that tone missy! (brings out grenade launcher)_

_BW: (running for her life) Why is it every time you update I get brutally tortured in some flame induced horror._

_FB: (giggling) Because it's fun. (fires grenade launcher)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX but I can make the characters do whatever I want in my Fanfic bwahahahahahaha oh the power!_

_Squaresoft: Quick, get the tranquilisers!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wish You Were Here**

I could hear someone groaning from far away and mentally told him or her to shut up. I wanted to remain in this sanctuary of darkness for as long as possible, what right did whoever was groaning have to cut the time I spent here short? Here I had no problems; here I didn't have to play nightmarish situations over and over in my mind. No, I would stay here for as long as possible despite inconsiderate people groaning in the near vicinity.

Wait…I know that groan…

My eyes cracked open and a sliver of sunlight nearly blinded me. After the chaotic cloud strewn sky of the ruins and the salvage ship, this was quite a violent weather development. My head throbbed in protest.

"Ugh…" I groaned again feeling the full benefit of the sand at the back of my throat.

"Hey, you okay?"

Do I look okay to you buddy?

"Heeeeey!"

Tidus's voice, he really didn't die in oblivion!

On hearing Tidus's voice it was like every ailment in my body didn't matter anymore. I heaved myself up into a sitting position (much to the bafflement of two guys clad in yellow uniforms who had apparently been poking me with sticks of varying length and debating whether or not I was alive for the last half an hour) and watched the small figure of Tidus floating out to sea. Before I could get my focus, Tidus ducked beneath a Blitzball on the waves and shot into the sky.

It was the first time I had seen any of Tidus's moves having missed the Blitzball tournament back in Zanarkand and as I watched him I knew why there had been so many fans at the beginning of the game. He flew through the air, body angled to pinpoint precision, ball falling at exactly the same rate as him. Within that moment he made mathematics look like an art and his expression was entirely comfortable.

More than comfortable…thrilled…

As he neared the pinnacle of his shot his body shifted to the slightest degree so he could somersault over and meet the ball in mid-air. It looked so calculated and yet so natural. So this was what talent was supposed to look like.

His foot made contact with the Blitzball and I swear there was a spark of lightening between ball and foot before it tore across the sea nearly knocking one of the guys in yellow off of his feet. His eyes widened as the ball came flying at him and he ducked low to the ground so it missed him by inches.

"Whoa-ho!" the guy exclaimed with a tone of awe.

It was more of an automatic reaction really; I gave the guy a sidelong glance that turned into a full out eye-popping stare. He had crimson hair that looked as though it been cut with a broken lawn mower and then fashioned into a wave at the front of his face. The blue scarf tied over his head did nothing to calm it down but rather helped amplify the colour and the height of it. His eyes were slightly upturned and squinting. He looked like the sort of guy that never stopped smiling.

I knew him of course, he was the most conspicuous of his team mates even though he was wearing the same yellow uniform as them.

Wakka.

By the time I had stopped gaping, Tidus was already dragging himself up from the water. He had huge black rings under his eyes, which I probably shared, but apart from that he looked unhurt. It really was some kind of miracle that we hadn't drowned, if I wasn't so overcome with gratitude that we'd both survived the trip I would have started brooding on that…Wakka was spluttering at him incoherently.

"Yo, hiya!" Tidus greeted thoroughly enjoying the attention. He always did know how to play a crowd.

"You wanna…try that move…one more time…" Wakka managed to spit out running a hand through his hair so it stayed flat for a split second before pinging back into place.

Tidus obliged with a look of pure pleasure on his face. He threw the ball into the air and…well…even here it's hard to believe but-

It hovered. It literally hovered above his head giving out slight ripples on the air.

I think I drank too much seawater; it looked like he had telekinetic powers for a second there but…nah.

Springing upward and swooping backwards in mid-air, Tidus kicked the ball out over the water so it pelted away like a speeding bullet.

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's the repercussions of Tidus's left foot!

Wakka's gasp was slightly subdued and he seemed breathless as he spoke.

"You're no amateur, who you play for?"

"The Zanarkand Abes." Tidus told him puffing his chest out impressively.

His answer was met with a deafening silence. A couple of them gawped at him and others shifted uneasily from one foot to the other over the sand.

"What team you say again?" Wakka asked quietly.

Tidus's expression flashed from smug to panicked. I could see him mentally slapping himself for giving his usual response in this odd situation.

"Uh…I mean…forget that. I got too close to Sin and…uh…my head's all foggy-like. So I don't know where this place is or even where I came from."

I had been forgotten up until now. They had all been preoccupied ogling Tidus's moves but now that it came to wanting information, Wakka turned to me. I whimpered.

"Relax ya? I just want to know where you and your buddy over there came from."

"Er…" I started. I seem to be saying that a lot recently. In the background Tidus was making frantic neck cutting gestures.

"Er…" I said again. "I don't know anything either. That toxin stuff is really…uh…mind erasing."

I can safely say that that is the strangest sentence I have ever said with all seriousness in mind.

For the briefest of moments I thought Wakka didn't believe me and I really couldn't blame him, I am the worst liar on the planet, but he grunted as he stood up and said:

"Sin's toxin got to you but you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon."

As one the team stood with their weight resting on one foot bringing their arms round in a wide circle to form a ball shape just before their chests. Tidus looked heavily taken aback as they bowed before him and then lifted their heads.

Yevon's prayer sign.

Crazily and simply because all this was probably taking it's toll on my sanity, I wondered if Tidus was an atheist.

"Alright, back to practice! I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs brudda." Wakka informed us. I stood up slowly to shake his hand.

Tidus opened his mouth to reply but his stomach growled before he could get the words out. Instead of speaking on he crumpled up gripping his stomach.

"What, you hungry?" Again. "Okay, back to the village, I'll get you something."

Tidus glanced up at Wakka hopefully making Wakka throw his head back and let out a gruff guffaw. I shook my head at them both, they'd only known each other for a few minutes and already they were acting like brothers.

Brothers…

My heart squirmed unpleasantly in my chest. When am I going to get over the fact that it may a good while before I see Kane again? That I might never see him again?

Tidus looked as though he was struggling with something as Wakka clapped him on the back. I frowned at him for a moment before realisation dawned. Of course, Zanarkand, it was probably still playing over his mind…it had still only been a few hours since he'd found out about its destruction and for the most part he'd been unconscious in a whirling sea…He seemed to summon up some kind of inner strength before talking to Wakka, I guess he didn't really want to hear it again.

"It's true Zanarkand was destroyed right? A thousand years ago? So it's just a big pile of rubble now."

If it had been me in Wakka's place, I probably would have started laughing like a lunatic out of nerves or something but Wakka reacted like only a brother would. He straightened up and looked out over the island before giving Tidus the facts.

"Long time ago there were a whole bunch of cities in Spira, big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em. People played all day and let the machines do the work and then…well…take a look."

He gestured to the sloping island; to the ground we could see before it disappeared over a high ridge. There was metal debris all over it, like bolts in some kind of Frankenstein landscape. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt at the technology we used at home even though we didn't have Sin to punish us for it.

"Sin came and destroyed the machina cities," Wakka continued "and Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand, what gets me though…is we gotta suffer cause of something some goofballs did way back when! Course, we must always repent for our sins, that's important, it's just sometimes…it's hard to keep at it you know."

Wakka…

"But you from the Zanarkand Abes? That was a good one!"

He laughed heartily, a great barrelling belly laugh and got Tidus in a headlock. Tidus squirmed under Wakka's arms and gave him a sour look.

"Hey, I'm not saying that team never existed ya? But you gotta figure, team living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft ya?"

He let go and wandered off to consult his team mates about going back to the village. Tidus was left standing facing the ocean. I couldn't see his face from where I was sitting but from the game I knew what he was thinking. He was trying to figure out how to cope with all this, how to cope with not knowing where he was or how to get home. As I watched him his hair caught tiny rifts of a breeze over the sea so I could see his eyes for a flash of an instant.

They were shaking.

I made my mind up about what I had to do on the spot and heaved myself creakily to my feet. Tidus had helped me so much through all this; he'd saved my life several times by battling creatures like the Tros, by saving me from drowning and by saying exactly the right things when it all looked so desperate. Now it was my turn to help him.

I shuffled up beside Tidus and followed his gaze out over the sea. He didn't seem to notice that I was even there. Maybe it was time to make my presence known.

"About all this," I started. It was a good start! I just hope I can round it off nicely. "Try not to think about it too much unless you need to. It's much easier to cope with that way."

Score! Hit it right on the mark without stammering!

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tidus's brow furrow slightly as he thought over what I had said. For a few more seconds his eyes remained fixated on the sea as though it's weaving waters could provide the answers he needed but then he turned to me and his face held a serious expression that looked quite foreign on his light-hearted features.

I know this sounds stupid, especially in this situation but my heart literally skipped a beat. I even forgot to breathe…

"Alex, I-

"Hey! You two coming or what?" Wakka's voice cut through the moment like a blunt instrument and it was gone. Damnit if he couldn't have timed that any better. Tidus gave me an uneasy glance before running over to meet Wakka on the sandy pathway leading to Besaid village.

Trust Wakka to…

I don't know what I was expecting anyway.

Huffing my intense frustration I stomped after them both leaving the other Aurochs to their practice. As I heaved myself uphill I noted that the beach was merging into the lush greenery of the forest. Under normal circumstances I would have admired the beauty of the place but as it stood I was starting to get nervy about the monsters that could be lurking in the shadows and I was still painfully aware of the fact that I can't fight.

I almost didn't see Tidus standing looking puzzled over the dip in the land and had to slam on the breaks at the last second. My heart nearly burst out of my chest.

"Hey, it's this way!" Wakka called from somewhere to our left.

Oblivious to the fact that I had nearly collided with his back, Tidus jogged off in the direction of Wakka's voice. After a moment of heavy breathing, I followed. Round the next corner was a large body of water at the bottom of a shallow ravine and as Wakka stood above it I could see the luminescent blue light shimmering on the side of his face.

The water seemed to entice Tidus and he ambled up to the edge as though in some kind of trance. After the whirlpool experience in the sea you'd sort of think he'd be sick of water but I guess this is what comes from being a Blitzball player. Besides I'd seen Tidus underwater, flawless movements, precision strikes, it was his world down there in the depths.

"You too ya?" Wakka prompted, making me come back to reality with an embarrassing thunk. "Come see our slice of paradise."

Yeah, I know where this is going.

"I'm alright here thanks." I said keeping well away from the edge to prove my point.

Wakka shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Giving one of those grins that can only be bought about by an act of devilish nature, Wakka started to sidle stealthily behind Tidus and get into position. At the last moment, Tidus cottoned on to the fact that something wasn't right but by then it was way too late to do anything about the inevitable.

"Huh?" he said lamely.

Before Tidus could spin back and register fully what was happening, Wakka had lifted a tanned arm and had effortlessly flicked him off the edge.

"Waaaaaah!" There was an almighty splash as he hit the water and Wakka turned back to me with a triumphant smile.

I nearly keeled over from laughing so much.

"Guess you were sensible staying away from the edge otherwise I woulda dunked you both." He said playfully and with that he stepped off of the edge; arms still folded and fell into the calm waters below.

I had to take a moment to calm myself down before stepping up to edge after them. Peering cautiously over the edge I could see Wakka and Tidus play fighting in the water. Tidus was at a clear advantage skimming through the water with the stealth of a shark. Wakka was watching him with an impressed look on his face.

"Hey, wet and wetter!" I called down. My voice cracked half way through and I could feel the sand moving in the back of my mouth.

I hope they sell mouthwash in Besaid.

Tidus was smirking up at me from the lagoon below.

"Care to join us Alex?"

Yeah, like I have any choice in the matter. If I go off on my own I'm likely to be killed by the fiends in the forest. I stepped up to the edge.

It was when I started to have second thoughts about jumping because of the sheer height of the cliff that I felt it. A light brush against the exposed blouse sleeve of my uniform as though someone's hand was there. It was strange, my doubts drained away because it felt like somebody was there to support me even though I knew if I looked back I wouldn't find anybody. The feeling was enough.

I jumped.

I know, insane isn't a strong enough word to describe what I had done. I had just jumped off of the edge of a ravine when I could barely manage the high board at my local swimming pool. As I plummeted through oblivion, I did the only thing I could register to do, I screamed. I screamed until the body of water below came up to meet me.

The water hit me with a loud crack…or…was it me that hit the water? The impact seemed to shatter my teeth and any complex thought I might have had that could have helped me out in this situation was jarred from my mind by the white wash now seeping over me.

Why oh why did I put myself through that? Was it the fact that I'm losing my mind due to trauma or stress? Is it the fact that Wakka and Tidus were acting as though walking off of a ravine was as normal as breakfast in the morning? Was it the feeling of having someone reassuring behind me?

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder as Tidus pulled me up. I spluttered pathetically and clung to him for support. I hope Tidus isn't the sort to complain about personal space issues…

"You alright there?" asked Wakka not bothering to conceal the grin.

"Yeah…" I breathed in a squeak to rival the Chipmunks.

If it's possible, Wakka's grin widened. He seemed to be trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, it's just round this bend, we don't have to go far."

Thank God.

Gingerly, I let go of Tidus and watched as both he and Wakka ducked below the waves. I fingered the necklace around my neck before slipping it in my mouth to follow them. I'm just glad Rikku hadn't asked for it back when we'd made it back to the salvage ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The swim through the lagoon had been straight forward enough. The only trouble we had experienced was from a few stray piranhas, which Tidus and Wakka had taken out with effortless ease. Tidus was much more graceful than Wakka, pulling his body taught to become more streamlined and charging forward to cut into their ranks. Wakka had simply stayed where he was, taken aim and swung himself round releasing the ball in a slingshot through the water. The force was enough to crush the piranha on by one.

Now we were simply swimming the last lap to the bank on the far side of the lagoon where a huge white statue loomed out at us over the water. Tidus and Wakka were some ways ahead of me but I wasn't as durable as them. My arms were beginning to feel like lead weights and my breath was suitably laboured as I continued treading water.

Great, this is the perfect time to realise that I need more exercise.

As they closed the distance to the bank, Wakka moved in behind Tidus and got him in another headlock.

"Lemme go!" Tidus howled.

"Got a favour to ask ya." Wakka said unable to keep the smile from his voice.

'_Almost there.'_ I thought as I heaved myself on.

Tidus had already anticipated Wakka's request.

"You want me to join your team right?"

Wakka grunted and dropped Tidus so he sunk beneath the surface of the water for a second before reappearing on his back.

"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge I'm sure someone there will recognise you! Then you could go back to your old team right?"

He had hit a nerve. Even where I was, I could see Tidus's expression change from cocky to doubtful. Of course he'd be doubtful, his home was destroyed, he thinks no-one's left!

I really wanted to tell him that he'd find someone there. I wanted to tell him that Auron would be there and he'd finally be able to figure some of this stuff out but…I don't know, I just got the feeling that I should keep my mouth shut.

Of course, it could've just been the fact that if I opened my mouth to talk I would lose buoyancy and sink.

"It'll be fun! What do you say huh? Come on." Wakka was saying.

Tidus appeared the consider it before saying in a slightly monotonous way:

"Sure thing."

Wakka punched the air.

"Dude! Our team is gonna rock ya?"

It was at this point that I drew level with them both. Without saying a word, they each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me the rest of the length to the bank where I leant against a defenceless tree for support until I got my breath back.

"Had a bit of a tough time lately ya?" Wakka commented sympathetically.

No kidding.

"Just…a…little…" I spluttered.

He slapped my shoulder reassuringly.

"It's just over the hill, not far to go now. I would have taken you the other way but being washed up on the beach I thought the fiends might be too much to handle."

Tidus opened his mouth to protest but I shot him a look that would have stopped even the pilgrims on their quest for divine province in their tracks. So he closed it meekly again.

When I finally managed to get my breath back again, Wakka lead the way through the forest and up a small hill to a mount overlooking the village of Besaid. I had never been so happy to see a strange village in all my life. Civilisation, food, bed!

"This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was 5. I joined the Aurochs at 13, 10 years ago…10 years…and we never won a game." He paused reflectively. "Well, after last year's tournament, I quit, time seemed right."

He didn't turn back to face Tidus. I guess it's because he was thinking about his brother and as Tidus looked like him it was like…looking Chappu in the eye or something. Instead he continued walking down the hill towards his village. Tidus made to follow him but another moaning pain from his stomach stopped him dead.

"Ugh…"

He turned to look back at me pleadingly.

"Don't look at me, I don't have anything." I said wearily and began the long trudge down to Besaid village.

A little further down, Wakka seemed to have regained himself and started to pick up where he left off.

"So, after quitting I got this new job ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

"10 years without a single win'll do that," said Tidus knowledgably.

Wakka sighed. "My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind, I couldn't focus."

"Nice excuse." Said Tidus before I could stop him.

Wakka looked affronted. Like I knew he would be.

"Hey, hey!"

Tidus really needs to know when to keep his big mouth shut but no, he just kept right on going.

"So you wanna win this year's tournament, go out with a bang."

Wakka nodded. He just seemed to brush the insult aside even though it had probably hit him right where it hurts.

"So what's our goal?" asked Tidus in military fashion.

"I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

I liked the idea of simply doing your best but then I'm not competitive and Tidus was having none of it.

"No,no,no,no. If I say "what's our goal?" You say "Victory!" When you play in a Blitzball tournament, you play to win."

Wakka was acting as though this thought had never crossed his mind before.

"Victory? You serious?"

As they started off towards Wakka's town again I started thinking. Maybe the reason I had never beaten Seymour was because I never aimed for victory…the only thing I ever aimed for was survival. I was a conservative strategiser, always planning my defensive moves more thoroughly than anything else. Maybe I needed to take the initiative, not just with Seymour but here as well. Maybe I needed to stop being the burden that I was and start looking out for myself.

"Hey Tidus!"

Tidus glanced back casually over his shoulder and I found myself having difficulty forming my thoughts into organised patterns.

"I was wondering…I mean, you can fight so…" I was making no sense. Tidus had turned back to face me properly now. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Just take it nice and slow.

"What I mean is, I want to know how to fight. I want to be able to protect myself because you won't be able to do it for me all the time."

'_I don't want to be a burden anymore.'_

Tidus was looking apprehensively after Wakka who was waiting patiently a few yards down.

"Why ask me." He said after a while.

Good question.

"Because out of all the people I've met on this trip, you're the only one that's stuck around for the whole thing. It was kinda logical that I asked you first."

Silence. Was that not the right answer?

"Please teach me."

I tried to arrange my face to look as determined as possible but as I stared at Tidus I could feel my eyes start watering for me to blink.

"Yeah, no problem." Tidus agreed.

"Yes! Thanks d-

"But you're gonna have to follow my rules down to the letter and I get to pick what weapon you use with no fuss got it?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Good, now lets go, I'm starving!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Alex made it to Besaid in one exhausted piece and has asked Tidus to teach her how to fight. Will Tidus turn Alex into a fighting machine? Will Hunter actually reappear at all in this? Will the author actually update before we all get flattened by meteorites in 2009? Will there ever be an end to the questions already?_

_BW: Probably not, you sort of learn to live with it...(wanders off with singed hair)_

FB: (leaning back) Life doesn't get much better than that...


	12. Trial and Error

_WARNING! WARNING! The fic monster that has been swimming around for a good few weeks has suddenly EMERGED FROM THE DEEP! Be afraidy (nods). Yeah, so this chapter is long, very long, as long as the Wall of China but I wanted to get the Cloister of Trials in for the chapter title to make sense. I'm planning a massive overhaul of this fic as well to get rid of spelling mistakes and stuff so...uh...that's all I have to say about that._

_BW: You've been watching Forest Gump haven't you._

_FB: (cluelessly) No, but Ice Age is on later, does that count?_

_BW: Isn't Ice Age the movie that made you cry?_

_FB: So I am in touch with my predecessing extinct animal side, IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!_

_BW: (mock thoughtful) Let me think about that one. _

FB: (holds up gunblade) You do that.

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, Forest Gump or Ice Age but if the winds change then they could all be blown away by a GIANT TORNADO and then they would name me supreme ruler of stuff because I would be the only one willing to step into the new windy city BWHAHA! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes - **Think defensively before you think offensively and keep your eye on the enemy. You must react to what the enemy does and not focus on your own manouevres.

**Trial and Error**

We continued trekking down the hill towards the village of Besaid with Wakka in the lead. Looking well ahead I could see the last set of trees obscuring the pathway to the entrance. My vision blurred a little.

"Crap." I cursed to myself stopping on the side of the road and rubbing my eyes to clear them of seawater. This is the one thing I have always hated about swimming in the sea, the salt comes back to haunt your defenceless eyes when you least expect it.

As I managed to regain some focus I could just make out Tidus and Wakka walking back up the slope towards me. I didn't realise they had noticed me stop.

"It's okay," I called down moving off to meet them half way. "Just had something in my eyes, that's all."

Tidus frowned at me, clearly unconvinced.

"I'm fine." I assured him attempting a weak smile.

"You sure don't look fine." He said, his gaze shifting over the rest of my face. For some reason this made me uncomfortable and out of nerves I began inspecting his face as well. He looked paler than when I had last looked at him and his eyes were rimmed red through too much water and light exposure, not to mention exhaustion.

"Look whose talking." I said folding my arms across my chest.

It was about now that Wakka decided to intervene.

"Hey, it's okay ya? The village is only a little further," he gestured at the village just visible behind the last straggle of trees. "Lets keep going."

He didn't wait for a response from either of us, just turned on his heel and started walking hastily back towards the village. At first I thought he was getting a little testy that we kept stopping but then I remembered there were fiends around and started picking up the pace, Tidus following close behind.

It didn't take us long to reach the much appreciated shade of the trees thanks to Wakka's relentless pace. By the time the trees had completely enveloped me I was starting to feel the stirrings of a headache.

'_Probably from eye strain.'_ I thought to myself glaring up at the rays of sunlight struggling through the trees.

Note to self: water weary eyes and sunlight don't mix.

We veered round the next bend and made to continue but Wakka stopped abruptly as two men slipped between the trees to meet us. One of them had vertical, eye shocking red hair that seemed to be made up of a collaboration of curls and dead straight ends. If I thought Wakka's hair was impossible then this guy takes the cake. He had the strain of human experience upon his face making him look prematurely old although judging by his physic he wasn't much older than Wakka.

The other man was far less conspicuous than the first. His black hair was tied back in a short ponytail at the back of his head. His face was somewhat younger. I didn't realise I was gawping at him until Tidus shot me a look and I had to stop. I couldn't help it though…Luzzu and Gatta…wow…

"Ah the ones from the sea." Luzzu stated looking both Tidus and me over. I shuffled from one foot to the other uneasily. Well under the world wise eyes of that man can you blame me?

"Be on your guard," said Gatta talking more to Wakka than to us. "There are fiends on the road today."

Wakka simply nodded, his eyes were shifting warily about the trees as though he expected something to jump out at us at any minute. I was still busy trying not to make eye contact with Luzzu. His lingering gaze was making me paranoid that he knew something about me that none of the others did. Like the fact that I came from another world or something. I shivered.

"After surviving your run in with Sin 'twould be a shame if something happened now." He said. I was expecting them to stick around and ask a couple of questions about us but with that said they moved out back the way they had come towards Besaid.

"Who were they?" Tidus asked watching them leave.

"Luzzu and Gatta, Crusaders." Wakka explained. I started to nod my agreement behind him but my headache gave a painful throb deterring me enough to stop. Tidus was confused.

"Crews of what?" he asked again looking expectantly at Wakka this time.

It happened really fast. A flash of irritation passed over Wakka's face before he answered.

"What you forgot that too?" he practically snapped.

Tidus's eyes grew wide with shock and hurt. He hung his head in shame. Of course the pain of what had happened was still quite fresh and Wakka had hit a nerve. Seeing how hard Tidus had taken it, Wakka's expression softened. Instead he looked downright guilty.

"Hey, sorry." When Tidus didn't look up, Wakka tried a new tactic. "Don't worry about it, I'll help you out." He glanced over in my direction.

"Both of you."

On hearing this, Tidus raised his head and met Wakka eye for eye. A millennium seemed to pass but I think Wakka and Tidus came to some kind of silent agreement.

"Cool," Tidus said eventually. "In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup."

"Cool," Wakka echoed. "About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They have a lodge in the village."

He beckoned us on and we started marching through the trees again. It wasn't exactly a long walk but every step was becoming a challenge. My legs were starting to feel heavy, my head was pulsing more and more with a pain that kept drilling deeper and my eyes were starting to fade in an out again. Okay, so maybe this isn't just seawater and eyestrain. Maybe I'm not as fine as I told them I was…

'_What's wrong with me?'_

We cleared the trees although I was barely aware of anything by this point. I could hear myself breathing deep and ragged and when my head stabbed painfully I saw negatives of everything.

"Besaid village." Wakka announced proudly from somewhere in front of me. I could feel myself swaying now; I wouldn't be on my feet much longer but I had to make it to Besaid. Once I made it over the entrance, everything would be alright…it had to be…

'_I feel so…'_

"Alex? Alex what's wrong!" Tidus's voice was urgent but he was starting to sound as though he was far away, fading. "Wakka, help me hold her up! Alex can you hear me? Alex!"

But all I could comprehend was the solidity of the ground as I collapsed on the dust-strewn path. Black out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Have you ever been in one of those sleeps so deep that you don't dream? I think I was in one of those for a while. All I could see before me was an endless dark so dense that it seemed to compress into my being and over power me until I couldn't be sure if I was real or not; if I wasn't just a shadow…

What happened to me?

"Fatigue…" a voice whispered somewhere above me. Yeah, you can guess my reaction, heart attack central. When you start hearing random disembodied voices it's usually a bad sign but…I couldn't help recognizing it…

"You haven't been conditioned to withstand what they have…"

If you can breathe in a dream then I think I had just stopped. It can't be who I think it is…

"…but you will be."

His voice was unmistakable now; I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out, denial maybe? Or…

Hunter.

"Where are you?" I yelled…or…tried to yell. When I opened my mouth no sound came out. I have no doubt that he heard me though, Hunter I mean.

What am I talking about, he couldn't have heard me…

I waited patiently for him to appear before me, like they do in the movies. I wanted to talk to him face to face, or at least attempt to, so I could tell him it was his fault. It was all his fault that I was in this Goddamn mess! If he hadn't given me his disk, heck if I hadn't met him everything would be alright! I'd be at home fighting with Kane over whose turn it was to do the washing up or something but no, I'm here, and that asshole Hunter-

Something happened. There was a blast of bluish green light followed by a rush of sound and then a force pulling at my stomach, pulling me towards the light. On impulse, I tried to resist but the force was like nothing I had ever experienced before. No matter how hard I pushed against it, I didn't even slow down. The opportunity to get some answers was slipping away as the light drew ever closer.

As the light finally started to engulf me I managed to glance back into the dark for a brief moment. I'm not sure if I had just been blinded by the intensity of the light but I swear I could see him on the edge of it all staring up at me.

"No…"

My eyes fell open and I blinked uneasily. For a moment everything was disorientated but as my focus improved the bluish green light above me started to separate into the shape of draped fabrics; the kind used to make up a tent of some sort.

Of course Wakka's tent!

I made to sit up quickly but there was a rush of spots behind my eyes and I ended up sitting on the edge of what I can only assume was a bed with my head between my legs.

"Take it easy ya?" Wakka's voice said somewhere above me. "Don't try to do things too fast."

"What…happened?" I managed as the spots in front of my eyes started clearing again.

Wakka didn't say anything at first so I chanced peering up at him. Luckily no more spots clouded my vision and I was able to watch as he crossed the confined tent to a small storage cupboard to have a rummage around inside. I took the opportunity to have a good look round his tent. Call me nosy if you like but Wakka's tent was so much different to the cruddy nylon ones we had at home.

It was a little more spacious than I remember it being in the game with a yellow and green rug marking the centre and a fair sized table making up a kind of centrepiece. Around the outside of the room Wakka's stuff lay in cluttered heaps, weird shaped bottles, shabby boxes, exotic fabrics and even a battered looking Blitzball somewhere. I was half expecting Tidus to be sitting it Wakka's table scoffing down food as fast as he could but he was nowhere to be seen.

I won't deny I felt a certain twinge of disappointment. Yeah, I wasn't expecting him to be kneeling over my bedside holding my limp hand waiting adamantly for me to wake up but he could've at least stuck around.

"Drink this." Wakka said skirting round the edge of the table and shoving a potion into my hand. I gawped at it and then up at Wakka. Did I really look that bad?

"Go on," he urged, "you'll feel much better after that."

I shrugged. After absorbing the spheres dropped by the fiends and drinking seawater for the better part of a day this wasn't exactly going to be an issue; besides I was sort of starting to wonder what one of these tasted like. I pressed the bottle to my lips and downed the contents of the bottle in one gulp.

It tasted like very creamy mint, the kind you find in…mouth wash believe it or not. It was fitting as well, mint is herbal after all, it's no wonder they'd include something like mint in a healing remedy. I swallowed and a tingling sensation replaced the burning that had come from the sand. I started to feel a little less light-headed.

"What happened?" I repeated as I gave the empty bottle back to Wakka. "How did I get here?"

Now that I had taken the potion he seemed to have relaxed a little.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked sitting back down at the table.

The truth? The last thing I remember is being in darkness listening to Hunter's voice and feeling the anger rise up when I thought about everything that had happened to me and how it had all started with him. Obviously Wakka didn't mean that.

"I remember feeling really strange as we got to the village and then hitting the dust but after that…" I trailed off.

"Well after you collapsed I ran into town looking for help." Wakka continued. "We didn't know what was wrong with you, Phoenix Down's had no effect so I had no choice but to go and find someone that might know."

'_They used a Phoenix Down?' _I thought to myself. Stupid really not to expect that, it was the logical thing to do in that situation but why hadn't it worked? I wondered if Hunter had anything to do with it…

"Anyway, I managed to find Luzzu in town; if anyone would be able to help, he would. So I bought him back to you and he told us it was some kind of severe exhaustion…"

When Wakka stopped I thought he was going to ask me what I'd been through to make me so exhausted but he seemed to think better of it.

"Er…well when we knew it was nothing serious, Tidus carried you into my tent. Luzzu said to leave you alone until you woke up and then you know the rest from here."

"Man…" I said letting the whole lot sink in. "I must've really scared you guys…"

Wakka laughed a little.

"Only when the Phoenix Down's wouldn't work."

"Yeah that's weird." I commented. Wherever Hunter is, I hope he heard me or at least caught the suspicious vibes that were attached to it.

"So where's Tidus now?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

It's not like I'm interested or anything you understand. I just need to stick with him for the story to make sense.

"He's up at the temple now," Wakka replied matter-of-factly. "You should probably go too when you feel you can."

"I might just do that." I mumbled standing up on slightly shaking legs.

"Don't overdo it," Wakka warned watching me leave, "the potion may have helped but it'll take a while for your strength to return. Oh and you remember the prayer right?"

"Uh…yeah." I said hastily. "Thanks Wakka."

I flashed a smile at him before stepping out into the sunlight.

The first thing I did was to take a deep breath. The air was filled with the smell of the sea, as these small fishing villages often are which was quite refreshing. I still felt drained from passing out and my legs threatened to buckle as I walked but I felt a little more positive. Hey, I'd made it to Besaid in one piece; that was something to celebrate!

Speaking of Besaid, I did have a good look around before I ascended the stairs to the temple and the only thing I can really say is that Besaid was…flat…

Compared to the elaborately designed mecha of Zanarkand and the sky penetrating buildings I had known in my world, Besaid looked like a couple of mole hills coming out of the ground. It couldn't help being a small village I know, that's the price these people had paid for Sin. It was just so unfair! As Wakka said:

"Why do we have to pay for something some goofballs did way back when?"

But then I don't make the rules.

In blatant contrast to the village, the temple was intricately carved and immaculately kept. I walked along the pathway to the entrance marvelling at the delicate line work in the stone and started to wonder, if Sin had attacked Besaid then the whole place would have been completely levelled right? How was it that this place was the only place left standing?

Maybe there really was something to this Yevon thing…

A few steps later and I was standing in the temple doorway blinking accordingly to adjust my eyesight to the dark. Anyone have any carrots?

The interior of the temple was just as beautiful as the outside, even more so as the artwork in here had been done by an artists brush rather than a hammer and chisel. I could feel my eyes getting bigger and bigger as I followed the pattern of the room down to the floor. Somewhere on my right a choir of some sort was singing a well known hymn and as I moved along the rows…

"Tidus!"

Tidus's hair flicked as he spun round and I swear his eyes literally lit up when he saw me.

"Alex! You're awake!"

He sprinted across the hall (despite scowls from the various worshippers), skidded to stop, overdid it and nearly crashed into the opposite wall. I quickly covered my mouth with my blouse sleeve to stop myself having a giggling fit.

"Alex!" he said again sidling back in beside me. "You really scared me back there! What happened to you?"

I opened my mouth to tell him about how I had started to feel weird as we got to the village but out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Wakka's gravity defying red hair that erased all coherent thoughts.

Tidus must have clocked in to my stilled expression because he started to follow my gaze over his shoulder. When he saw Wakka talking urgently to one of the priests he grabbed my arm and pivoted round on his heel dragging me forward.

"H-hey!" I began but Tidus wasn't listening. Instead he stomped up to Wakka and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Lucky for him the priest had already moved on at that point or else he might have been cursed with bad karma or something.

Not that I'm superstitious or anything.

"Is something wrong?" Tidus asked.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial."

Wakka's expression was stoic as he replied. Thinking about it, he really has had a stressful day finding people washed up from the sea, seeing one of them looking like his long dead brother, having one of them collapse…

I smiled sheepishly at Wakka's back. For all the good it would do.

"Eh?" Tidus said which is grunt for 'what the hell?'

"Well, apprentice summoner really." Wakka said anxiously. I can understand the slightly worried tone, it's like telling someone you put toast in the toaster instead of bread.

"Ah?" Tidus said again starting to sound like some kind of ape.

Wakka eyes widened at Tidus disbelievingly. If you looked closely enough you could almost see himself mentally slapping his forehead. He nodded up at the door marking the top of the narrow stairs.

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays; if the prayer is heard then the apprentice becomes a fully fledged summoner remember?"

He looked purposefully at me raising his eyebrows.

What?

"What?" I said.

"You remember about the Cloister of Trials and the hierarchy of summoners don't you? You remembered the prayer easy enough."

As soon as he said it, I could feel Tidus's eyes drilling into me. How was it that I knew the prayer where he hadn't? Although I was making a point of avoiding eye contact with him I could still feel the suspicious vibes he gave off. Probably weighing up the different conspiracy theories into me being able to see the future again or something. Wakka just looked seriously confused.

"I don't remember." I said defensively. "I think it was just a fluke that I remembered the prayer at all!"

Lying has never been one of my strong suits. I get nervous when I have to lie; Kane is…was always telling me that it would be my downfall one day. But then again, everything about me would one day cause my downfall according to him.

"Do you remember at all?" Wakka sighed, at last turning back to Tidus.

"So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it." Tidus replied demonstrating that he had understood the basic principle and trying to shift the conversation away from our fake amnesia.

I expected Wakka to be less easily distracted being used to combat and all but surprisingly, it worked a charm!

"A day's already gone by." Wakka told us gravely.

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" asked Tidus getting a good look at Wakka's expression.

"Sometimes yes."

"Why don't you go in and help?"

"There are already guardian's in there." Wakka said gaping mournfully up at the statue of Lord Braska. "Besides, it's forbidden."

A flash of determination darted over Tidus's face as he heard this and before Wakka could react he had sprinted across the hall to the steps.

"No!" Wakka yelled charging after him.

Me? I was still marvelling at how completely Tidus' mind had been made up in that second. He had barely had time to process the information and had already decided on a course of action. I don't think I'd ever seen anything quite like it before.

He stopped and reverted back to face Wakka on the stairs.

"Hey, what if something happens? What if the summoner dies?"

He had spoken to Wakka but it wasn't Wakka that answered him. A stern voice rang out over the temple.

"The precepts must be obeyed!"

Tidus blazed.

"Like I care!"

He twisted back and pelted up the rest of the stairs towards the door. A moment of indecision knotted my stomach. Should I follow him or not?

He was tugging at the door now and there was a low hiss as it unsealed; there was no time to think about it. Abandoning reason I shot forward and the world became a blur of speed. Dodging Wakka as he made a grab for my waist, I sprinted up the stairs after Tidus and at the last possible moment I launched towards the door and landed with a thud on my hip in the entrance as he kicked the door shut.

"Alex!" Tidus exclaimed helping me stand up. "What the…"

I dusted my crumpled skirt down and tried to hold my heart in my chest. It seemed to have taken up the drums.

"You don't…think I'd…let you go through this on your own do you?" I breathed managing a half grin. I really am pathetic, that wasn't even a long sprint!

Tidus smiled back, his eyes flaring a light that seemed to bring colour into his whole face and turn his hair into fine traces of gold. Hey, if this is the response I get then maybe I should do stupid stunts more often!

The room I had fallen into was characteristically plainer than the outer temple. It had smooth brick walls that may have once held a pattern or two but years of damp and dark had worn them away. I had half expected some kind of brickwork similar to the bricks used in the walls at home but these walls... I gawped up at the ceiling just in case it looked any different.

"Whoa…" I heard Tidus breathe and my head flicked automatically in his direction.

He was staring open mouthed at the glyphs pulsating lightly on opposite walls.

I suddenly felt like saying: 'What, ain't you ever seen a glyph before?' but I managed to restrain myself.

They resonated gently as he approached them and the light that illuminated the walls flickered. I gaped at them both; the first resembled the one I had seen on my TV before I had been sucked into it, like a glowing dial or compass…The second was a mess of unrecognisable symbols that constantly changed and overlapped. As I watched it changing, the voices of the choir singing the well-known hymn outside got louder.

Tidus was looking from one glyph to the other, a bemused expression on his face.

I almost started laughing at him but how was he supposed to know what to do? It's not like he had had the teaching that Guardians had.

"Touch that one." I instructed pointing to the ever-changing string of symbols on the far wall.

Tidus raised his eyebrow at me before doing as he was told. I get the impression that a long talk is in store at some point…

The symbols froze and became distinct as his hand brushed them. There was a low hiss and the symbols began to burn away as though Tidus's hand was producing some kind of corrosive acid. As the last symbol disappeared, the glyph on the other wall started shining.

Tidus didn't need to tell me what to do this time. He ambled over to the next glyph and placed his hand on the upward arrow. The glyph rippled and the wall started rumbling. I squeaked and grabbed on to Tidus's arm as part of the wall came away and moved up into the ceiling revealing a new pathway.

"Didn't you know that was gonna happen?" asked Tidus sceptically.

I scowled at him.

He did a very good job of ignoring me as we started along the new passageway but then it could have been concentration; this place isn't exactly a friend to the unwary. We started to descend a set of heavy stone steps and I poked my head out over Tidus' shoulder to gawp at the glowing orb jutting out of the wall.

"You need to grab that." I said pointing at the orb.

Tidus flinched but he didn't make a conscious effort to give me a look this time. The steps levelled out and Tidus reached out to take the shining orb. The surface rippled bright blues and greens and I wondered briefly if the glyphs were made of the same stuff.

He clasped the orb, there was a dull flash and a symbol that I had barely registered on the wall burnt out.

"I don't know what's creepier," Tidus mumbled ogling the wall, "this place or your future telling."

The look I gave him was usually only reserved for Kane but after _that_ not-so-subtle comment…

He didn't stop to consider the orb in his hand or the symbol that had died on the wall. I had to jog to keep up with him as he started down the next set of steps, face still fixed with that look of intense determination.

Come wind, come rain, come snow or ice, Tidus was going to see to it that the summoner would make it out okay.

We reached the door at the bottom of the staircase and slowed to a stop. The door we were facing was quite wide and short. As the corridor itself was challenged in the height department there wasn't much room for the door to extend upwards so the builders had obviously compensated by extending it outwards. It was made of some kind of mahogany wood, which seemed a little ironic really. Everything else, after all, had been enveloped in the eerie bluish green glow the glyphs had given off.

There was a slot in the middle of the doorway that Tidus crouched to examine. He fingered the edge.

"You have to-

As if my voice had jerked him into action Tidus shoved the orb into the slot and yanked me backwards as the doors swung open.

"You were saying?" Tidus smirked.

"Just let go." I spat struggling against his arms, a pointless endeavour I might add.

Tidus seemed to debate this order before letting me slip out of his arms back onto my feet. I made a point of straightening my jumper haughtily before following him into the next corridor.

This corridor was pretty much the same as the last one except for what looked like canals running along the edge of the pathway separating it from the wall. The water within the canals was perfectly still even though our feet must have been sending vibrations to it. The whole corridor smelt of fresh growing moss.

Tidus was oblivious to all this. As soon as the doors swung open he had marched straight through towards the nearest orb slot. The orb in this one was glowing a mystic purple.

"That's a Destruction sphere!" I exclaimed leaning in as he bent in to take it.

"What's a Destruction sphere?" Tidus asked, his hand hovering above the sphere like a mosquito might hover over someone's bare shoulder before striking.

"That orb right there." I said pointedly avoiding his question.

Tidus gave me a dark look. In fact, if he knew any magic I'm pretty sure there'd be a thundercloud of some sort over his head. Yeah, I really owe him an explanation as to why I know all this stuff but there's no harm in praying he gets distracted by Yuna before he gets the chance to talk to me about it.

I crooked my head over to one side so I could watch as Tidus took the orb. This time the symbol on the wall split into three before fading.

I blinked at it.

Again, Tidus wasted no time in rounding the next corner and I was forced into yet another graceful jog to keep up. When I turned the bend Tidus was just slipping the Destruction sphere into its place on the wall.

"Stand back!" I yelled quickly, bracing myself for a white-hot explosion. After all, it is called a Destruction sphere.

What we got instead was a vast underground quake and a sound like an avalanche above us. My wildest thought was that Tidus had done it wrong and the whole place was collapsing in protest. In blind panic I dropped to my knees and withdrew into myself.

There was a burst of light so bright that it blinded me for a second but it wasn't the kind of explosive light I had expected. It was…foggy…a heavy light that seemed to consume the corridor.

It took a long time to clear but when it had part of the wall seemed to have been blown away. Tidus was right opposite it sitting cross-legged and looking completely dazed.

"Are you okay over there?" I called standing up and picking my way across to him.

"Yeah…" he confirmed in an unnaturally high voice.

I followed his gaze into the chamber that we had blown open. I must admit it did look very daunting. Lines of electric current ran over the walls like veins illuminating the room in a mystic purple glow. As I watched a spark of energy pelted across the lines, renewing the power and following its pre-planned route to the centre.

The orb was a Glyph sphere I think, green on the outside and yellow in the centre, as though it had a firefly trapped in the middle. I hauled Tidus to his feet and shoved him in.

"Hey, why couldn't you do this one?" he tossed over his shoulder.

"You started it, you can finish it." I retaliated.

I could've taken the orb and given Tidus time to recompose himself but, I don't know, I got this weird feeling that I shouldn't go in.

Probably just me being paranoid.

Tidus pulled the orb from its resting place in the chamber and the veins of electricity on the walls flickered and died. Suddenly the place seemed a lot less ominous.

"What now?" Tidus inquired looking at me expectantly.

The glyph behind me pulsed as though answering his question for me. It was another one of the ever-changing ones, a million symbols that could never be guessed or copied. I stepped back so Tidus could come forward and press it with his free hand.

This time the wall just…dissolved! Melted away right in front of us without a trace! I snatched at the air where the wall had been. If only my chemistry teacher could see this!

Where the wall had been a podium now stood. I think the original colour of it was white but the strange light given off from the sacred sybols and glyphs still on the walls was tinting it different colours. Like the walls outside the Cloister of Trials it had been intricately carved but the bottom of it looked worn down and smooth from being moved so much. All Tidus had to do this time was drop the sphere into the slot on the podium and push it over to the glyph symbol on the floor for the elevator to start working. Simple right?

Wrong.

Tidus had already figured out that he had to drop the sphere into the slot on the podium but when it came to pushing it he seemed to be having a bit of an issue.

"This…thing's…heavy!" he puffed throwing his shoulder against it and only managing to move it a few centimetres. After another few pointless shoves he threw a sharp glance over in my direction.

"You could help any time you know."

My cheeks burnt up.

"Uh…right." I said grabbing the other side of the podium.

"Okay on three…one, two, three!"

I heaved, on the other side Tidus pushed and there was a grating sound as the podium was moved across the floor. We both let go and a tingling pain trickled down my arms, it really was a heavy podium yet it looked so light in the game. We tried again.

For a good ten minutes it was like a game of to me, to you as we manoeuvred it across the floor until a light click told us we'd got it to the glyph on the ground.

We both let go and the podium started to sink into the floor complete with the glyph sphere still protruding from the slot on the side.

Tidus whooped and punched the air. The trial was over! We'd beaten it!

"Hey!"

The foreign voice cut through the air like a whip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_YOU FINALLY REACHED THE END! Crowd: Yay! (does rain dance) So why didn't the Phoenix Downs revive Alex when she collapsed? Why did she get that weird feeling in the last Cloister of Trials Chamber? Will Tidus really ever find out why she can read the future? Why was this chapter so long? So, Hunter's made a reappearence NOW WHAT IS THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS GUY! Well, tough luck guys, you'll have to read on to find out!_


	13. Yuna

_(lookies left and right and schneakies into fanfic) Hello-o-o-o-o? (listens as the echo resounds into the distsnce) Noooooo! All my faithful readers have abandoned me! (sobs into nearby external hard drive)_

_BW: Well you have been gone almost a year._

_FB: I couldn't help it! I got to be really good friends with this person who had a family and then summer and I PASSED MY DRIVING TEST but uni and…_

_BW: (goes off to get popcorn)_

_FB: But then I realised the Earth wasn't triangular and everything DOESN'T revolve around the 3!!! (cries)_

_BW: (blinks) _

FB: (sniffs)

_BW: You know you'll have to be punished for abandoning the fic for so long. _

_FB: (blinks AND sniffs for multi-talented people live!)_

_BW: (brings out canon and a box of matches)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX but I am ninja…(is so ninja that the rest of the disclaimer and the plan to infiltrate Squaresoft is kept secret, yes even from you trusty readers!)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yuna**

"Hey!"

The foreign voice cut through the air like a whip and we started like bad school kids doing something forbidden. Wakka stood behind us with his arms folded and an exasperated expression on his face.

"What's gotten into you?" he implored looking animatedly from me to Tidus.

Tidus hung his head a little as Wakka's eyes swept over him. I could sort of guess what he was thinking, probably something along the lines of: 'So maybe I was a little rash earlier…'

"Hey, it's okay." Wakka said a little more gently striding up behind us so he was level as the elevator came up.

Both Wakka and Tidus stepped onto it without hesitation but I was a little uneasier. I've never exactly been the biggest fan of elevators but this wasn't the best place to develop a nervous complex. Defiantly I stepped out onto it.

The elevator gave a small judder before moving off and I found myself clinging to Tidus' arm again. He gave me a curious look before turning back to Wakka.

"Only summoners, apprentice summoners and their Guardians can enter here; it's tradition, very important." Wakka explained as we descended.

"So what about you?" Tidus inquired interestedly.

"Me? I'm a Guardian."

"A Guardian?"

The elevator gave another small judder.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. The Guardians protect them. The Guardians in there now-

"Sorry Wakka. Uh…Alex, do you think you could loosen up a bit? My arm feels as though it's gonna fall off."

"Huh?" I looked quickly down at the arm I was gripping; my knuckles were white where I was gripping so tight. My cheeks burnt.

"Sorry!" I said snatching my hand back and smiling apologetically at him. Tidus rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Wakka.

"The Guardians in there now…" Wakka repeated to pick up the narrative. "One of them's got a short fuse and who knows what the other's thinking. Well…we come this far…might as well go all the way!"

The elevator juddered again but this time it was just to indicate that we were stopping. Thank God, LAND! I had a right mind to jump off and start kissing the ancient temple floor but Wakka would say it's sacrilege or something. I was the first one off as the elevator was grounded which was a little awkward as Wakka was the one that wanted to lead the way so he had to squeeze past me afterwards.

When everyone was happy Wakka led us to the last door, gave a brief shudder of dread and pushed it open. Before any of us could even register what was going on a pale hand shot out from the door and grabbed Wakka by rim of his shoulder blade lugging him into the centre of the room.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

I grimaced. I knew that voice and I knew what the tone she was using meant.

Wakka was in some serious hellfire.

"What's going on? Who is that?" Tidus asked nudging me into the room so he could get a better look.

"Will you quit that?" I snapped trying to push him back.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, it's uh…it's just…" Wakka was stuttering. By this time I had been prodded right out into the room and both me and Tidus were standing there awkwardly although out of the corner of my eye I could see Tidus' eyes darting continuously to the door where the summoner was praying. Still concerned.

Wakka had stepped back so he was level with us now and was looking down at his feet shamefully.

"See, I told you she gets mad easy." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

The 'she' he was referring to was of course Lulu, the mage who dabbled in the black arts. As in the game she was a focus of angular features, a slim pointed face and exotic eyes, which dipped into points at the corners. Her eyes themselves were blood red and cold, her pupils were like slits in the red. She had pale, almost white skin, which was covered from the shoulders down in the black attire I knew so well. Actually with the red eyes, the pale skin, the black attire and the attitude she would do well as a vampire I think.

The belts chinked as she put her hands on her hips and surveyed Wakka.

"Is the summoner alright?" asked Tidus not being able to contain himself. I gave him a sideways glance that he completely missed, his attention now fully on the door to the prayer chamber.

Lulu's intense gaze shifted from Wakka to Tidus and then slowly over to me. It suddenly felt as though someone was walking over my grave. I shuddered.

'_Please don't eat me!'_

"Who are you?"

There was a low hiss and a click. Everyone was following Tidus' example and turning their attention towards the prayer chamber door.

It slid away.

A silhouetted figure stood in the smoky light emitting from the chamber.

She stepped out of the room in a daze and stopped at the topmost step trying to hold it together. Beside me I could feel Tidus stiffen as he watched her swaying and I felt a little stab of something down in my stomach.

The apprentice summoner held her head on the steps and fell. There was a collective gasp and a movement from the shadows. Beside me, Tidus made to launch forward but the one in the shadows beat him to it and caught her just short of the fifth step.

He was by far the strangest character I had seen so far. Panther-like rather than human he held her by the bulk of his paws. He had midnight blue fur, which extended into a white mane, lightening yellow eyes and a long tail, which swished jauntily from side to side keeping his balance and conveying his aggravated emotions.

He growled as he propped the apprentice summoner back up but she was smiling. Flicking her hair out from her shoulders she said:

"I've done it, I have become a summoner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuna. She was even prettier here than she had been in the game. Her hair framed the shape of her face perfectly and was at least three different colours. Her eyes, one sky blue, one emerald green, made her all the more unique. The flaws in her face just seemed to enhance her beauty rather than ruin it. She had pale skin but it wasn't like Lulu's, it was softer, more human and when she smiled the aura around her just sort of ignited.

As we waited in the main chamber of the temple I could see the looks Tidus was throwing in her direction and the feeling in my stomach intensified. The only reason I'd survived the journey so far is because of him, he saved me from drowning in the ruins when my school uniform nearly dragged me down and again when fighting the Tros and I lost my necklace. Even before that he'd saved me in Zanarkand, holding onto my blazer so I wouldn't plummet into a sea of fire.

Now that Yuna was around he'd have more to occupy his attention.

In the centre of the congratulatory crowd, Yuna smiled out at us and I made a point of scowling back. Don't get me wrong, Yuna's nice and all but it's hard to be nice to someone who is potentially going to get you killed!

It took a little while for Yuna's admirers to pile out of the temple followed by her Guardians, Tidus and a very moody me. Outside, she took up position in the centre of what looked like a mini arena and the various Besaidians stepped back.

"Hey, over here!" Wakka called running up to grab Tidus by the neck.

"Wha? Ow!"

He hauled Tidus out into the crowd. Tidus squirmed to get free but with his back bent over that way he was kinda limited for movement. Exactly as Wakka intended of course.

"Wait till you see this!" Wakka babbled excitedly.

"I can't see anything!"

Wakka just chuckled and spun Tidus' head round, letting go so he could straighten. Arms crossed I waddled up behind them and stood on tiptoes to see what was going on.

Suddenly I felt a rough hand clasp my arm and heave me out into in the front. I looked back accusingly at whomever it was but Wakka just winked back.

"You don't want to miss this ya?"

I huffed at him.

When everyone was in position Lulu gave the signal for Yuna to begin. With expert grace, she lifted the staff and swung it round in a wide arch all the while shifting her feet in the set steps of a dance. It was all intricate footwork and slow, flowing hand movements, a co-ordination between the two. Yuna had perfected it.

The staff was stilled just before it hit the smooth stone of the mini arena and the flowing symbols erupted from her. The colours made the floor into a weaving representation of the universe, weaving waves of green, blue and purple separated by short bursts of yellow like stars. And within that universe was the imperceptible surge of hundreds of changing pictures like Japanese kanji, all an artwork, all fleeting strands of information making something more profound. The colours made a whirlpool connecting the sky and the ground, the symbols were projected on the clouds a hundred times bigger and from that…from that…

It shot through the clouds dispersing them like a bullet. At first it looked like a great bird but as it spiralled into a glide I could see it was much more than that. It landed before Yuna and stretched those magnificent wings as if to show off the full extent of them. Royal red and purple, it reminded me of the Indian god birds I had learnt about in R.E. It had a pendant on around it's neck and it's feathers were smoothed indicating good grooming capabilities and for some reason it just looked more intelligent. I tried to look it in the eye to see if it had a friendly expression but it was hard to tell. I'm not good with birds.

Besides, it was too fixated on Yuna, walking towards her on clawed feet warily. Not like it was afraid of her but more like it was trying not to scare her. She was like a horse whisperer keeping her eyes level and holding up her hand slowly, deliberately so it could judge the intent of her actions and, in response, it nuzzled up to her hand. The picture was perfect, a great bird God and this pretty summoner.

It was one more point against her.

Everyone by this point was staring in awe at the aeon that was later to be named Valefor but he, I guess it's a he anyway, anyone want to tell me the sex of the great aeon? Anyway, he only had eyes for Yuna. I turned away sulkily. I'd seen it in the game already, I didn't need to be totally gob smacked by the summoning even if the visual was almost a million times better in person.

_"DO NOT TURN AWAY."_

I blinked, looked at Wakka who was calling out and punching the air then at Tidus who was near drooling with awe. Neither of them seemed to remember my existence. So who had spoken to me? Call me crazy but the first thing I did was to spin back to confront that aeon. I almost choked on air. Where he had only had eyes for Yuna a moment earlier, now he was looking straight at me.

And was it just me? Or did he look pleading?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days in Besaid were much like the days back home during summer time I discovered. It took ages to get dark and when it did the air was still stifling. Of course, with this in mind, Wakka and the others decided it might be fun to have a bonfire. When I first heard about the idea I wondered if their brains had all been fried in the sun but then I remembered they were used to this kind of climate.

I still could have killed them when the waft of heat hit my face like an inferno.

"Let me introduce you to the team." Wakka said after a while, guiding Tidus round to face the Aurochs. They eyed him suspiciously.

"This guy here wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team." He grinned, pointing at Tidus like he was an interesting exhibit at the local zoo. Poor Tidus, he must've been starting to feel a little like that with the stares following him and the rumours of how he had washed up on the beach with little more than toxic memories. The same kinda thing was following me around, maybe more so because of my clothes, my school uniform looking thoroughly worse for the wear now. I sighed. Mum had paid a fortune for that uniform.

"To do our best!" The Aurochs chorused proudly. Tidus had obviously asked them what their goal was already.

"Nope, we got a new goal now, our new goal is victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to win! Easy, ya?" And the way he said it made it sound just that. The Aurochs looked at each other uneasily but tried the concept on for size.

"Victory…Victory?...Victory. Victory! Victory!"

I guess victory is one size fits all.

With the Aurochs chanting, I watched as Tidus started searching for Yuna. I pouted and poked at the fire with a stray stick until it burnt away. It was none of my business if he wanted to…I had far more important things to think about anyway. Like why I had been able to hear that aeon. Had I heard it? After the initial sentence, it hadn't spoken again and I was beginning to think it was all part of getting too close to sin and his toxins. But then…if his toxins had me hallucinate and think I could hear aeons then…maybe Wakka was right and the story of me coming from another world WAS too far fetched…No, no, my uniform was proof I didn't belong here. I pulled my legs up against my chest and felt the re-assuring rub of the rough jumper material on one of my arms.

"You heathen!"

"Stay away from the summoner!"

"You're a bad man!" I had to laugh at that one. Bad man? Bad man?! I could think up better insults than that in my sleep! Boogerhead, Fishface…

Yuna uncurled herself from where she was sitting with the people around her all the while keeping her eyes on Tidus. I gave Tidus credit for not averting his eyes.

"Be careful Lady Yuna!"

"But it was really my fault to begin with." She replied softly and taking the few short steps to Tidus she introduced herself and they met properly for the first time.

"Thank you so much for your help earlier!"

"I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that…wasn't I not supposed to…Guess I…kinda overreacted." Tidus uttered shifting about from one foot to the other. He looked like a complete spaz and it was making the knot of fear in my stomach all the worse. At this rate he'd forget all about his promise to train me up.

"Oh no, I was…overconfident." Yuna said trying to put his mind at ease.

An awkward silence fell between them for a minute. Yuna seemed totally comfortable within it but Tidus just seemed to get more flustered, like he could feel the quiet enclosing on him or something.

"Um…I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!"

Yuna's expression lit up to match the glow of the fire.

"Really? Do you think I can become High Summoner?"

Letting out a breath I didn't even know he was holding, he went to say something else but the boy with the bad insults from before grabbed at Yuna's hand and tugged.

"Lady Yuna? Come play with me some more!"

Yuna smiled and nodded.

"So, tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?" Tidus the ever organised asked.

"We're going on the same boat aren't we?"

"Oh really?" The almost monotone in his voice made it clear he was trying very hard to hide his excitement and act cool. I had expected a little more suave from someone considered the star of a super sports team back in Zanarkand but I guess it's different when you really like the person you're talking to and aren't just flirting with them for kicks.

"We can talk some more." Yuna said and turning her back on him. "You can…tell me all about Zanarkand."

How's THAT for an exit? Leaving him with that incredulous 'someone believes me?' stance and a jaw drop that was reminiscent of a black hole. She hadn't meant to make such an impact, I could see that by the way she was playing with the boy now. If she had spoken to some of the others about him she would have heard her they all doubted him and would have been shocked by it. It was all part of her purity.

Well…considering he was alone for the moment I might as well talk to him. I stood up, gently brushing the dust off of the back of my skirt and took one step towards him.

Wakka clapped him on the shoulder before I had the chance to make the second.

"She's cute, ya?"

I sat down again and tried to make out like I hadn't moved or better yet couldn't move! Like I was a statue that had been there since the city was founded. I didn't exist damnit!

"Yeah…" Tidus answered absent-mindedly.

Wakka hit him upside the head. Tidus gave him a death glare but didn't fight back. I had to give him credit, he was a fast learner where pain was concerned.

"Don't get no ideas."

Tidus smirked. I nearly rolled my eyes but managed to restrain myself. That would have been too cliché and besides, it would mean I was becoming personally involved, finding the situation endearing, which would mean I was getting further from home!

"No promises there big guy. Hey but what if she comes onto me?"

"What about Alex?"

I stiffened. What about me?

"What about Alex?" I could feel his glance on my back. It was like a red hot poker was there, searing through my flesh and going deeper.

"If you're busy fixating on Yuna, how're you gonna look out for Alex? She asked you to help her learn to fight didn't she?"

Thank you Wakka the logical thinker! Tidus gave him a cocky grin in response.

"Hey, love and war are different right? I'll be able to handle them both, star of the Zanakand Abes remember? Besides, it hasn't happened yet, you're jumping to conclusions Wakka."

If I'd had any fighting skills I would have used them to throttle him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Normally this is where I would say: 'So Alex has blah blah blah…' but instead I'm gonna APOLOGISE AGAIN for leaving the update so long and warn you that the next update might take a while as well for I am caught up in Master Towers chronicles. If you wanna check out some of the Master Towers mayhem visit Deviantart and look up Laudanumaddict. ___

Once you're done with that one, follow the links to Master-spider's gallery!

_But aside from that, why can Alex hear the aeons? Is this another question Hunter can answer? Will we ever see him again? WILL THE DAMN AUTHOR EVER UPDATE IN TIME FOR US TO SEE HIM AGAIN?_

_Readers on the horizon: She's back!_

_FB: My beloved fans!_

_Readers on horizon: GET HER!_


	14. All's Fair

_So so so so I was writing the 14__th__ chappie like a good little author and THE COMPUTER ATE ALL 2000 WORDS I WRITTED!!! (cries into orange feather quill) So I blame that on my crappy updating (nods) Pluuuuuus I'm getting totally bored with Besaid now! I have HUGE MAHOOSIVE stuff planned once we get to Luca and I'm stuck on a tropical island with no umbrella drink! (sob)_

_BW: Awww we all feel much sympathy for you and your 'issues' but with all due respect…YOU KEPT US WAITING FOREVER AGAIN!!!_

_FB: (rubbing ears) ALRIGHT, NO NEED TO SHOUT!_

_BW: Grrr._

_FB: Oh yeah! Have you read the new Harry Potter book? I'll tell you exactly what happens! (beams) See first off-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or the will power to maul my computer when it devours large chunks of my work because…(lookies left and right) IT MUST BE LOVE, LOVE LOVE!!!_

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes – **Use every sense in battle, don't just rely on the dominance of your eyes, smarter enemies will use the fact that most people rely on their eyes automatically to put you at a disadvantage.

**All's Fair**

It had come down to this. Me, Kane, the last scallion pancake. I glared at him over the kitchen table and he met it, keeping his eyes level with me. Both of us knew that if either of us blinked now it would be all over. I wasn't going to let him win, not this time, even if I could feel my eyes tear up with the sting of needing to blink.

Kane's hand twitched.

We launched forward at the same time, ninja-like movements brought on by the flux of adrenaline created from holding a stare for so long. But I had been quicker. I smiled as I swung my fork down to stab the pancake but at the last possible moment, a third fork came out of nowhere and snatched it out from under me.

I blinked at mum in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I thought no one wanted it." She said directing an innocent smile at both Kane and me.

Oh sure mum, neither of us wanted it, did you not see the sheer TENSION between us both a minute ago? Could you not feel it darkening the air? We were fighting an invisible war!

Kane went to say as much as well but decided against it, leaning back in his chair with a look of the deepest irritation on his face. It made a change from the arrogant look he normally wore. Sighing, I stood up to go to my room, done with dinner now the best part of it had been rudely stolen by the parental unit.

"Going to try and beat Seymour again?" Kane asked, a level of tease in his voice.

"Yes actually." I confirmed keeping all dignity in tact. I half expected him to follow up with a Nelson-like 'HA HA!' but-

"Ha ha!"

No, no, there it was.

I gave him the meanest death glare I could manage.

"Ooh, you in trouble boy!" Mum smirked nudging him. It's scary how alike those two can be. It was weird though, I wasn't agitated because Kane had teased me and I wasn't agitated because mum was the same as him, what bugged me was the fact that mum was really enjoying that pancake!

"I hate you!"

Tidus' yelling cut through my dream and the picture of my mum and brother faded. My eyes snapped open and for a second I was disorientated enough to wonder why the hell I wasn't in my room. Then it all came crashing back to me. The light from the sphere lamps was illuminating the room in a mixture of yellow and blue illumination that, for some reason, felt cold.

I made to turn over to ask Tidus if he was alright but something held me back. It was a niggling feeling at the back of my mind not unlike the one you get when you haven't done your homework and you know you really should have because it was important. I frowned a little and listened instead as Tidus groaned and held his head, tossing a glance my way.

His eyes were like acupuncture needles on my back. I hate people seeing me sleeping, not that I would know they were watching me if I was really asleep but it makes me feel totally exposed, vulnerable.

Although here, I guess it doesn't make much difference if I'm awake or asleep…

"He's dead okay? Dead!" Lulu's voice filtered through the tent, despair apparent in it. I could imagine the scene playing out and how Lulu was probably fixing Wakka with a look that told him she was at the end of her tether with the whole ordeal.

I couldn't help feeling partially grateful for the volume of Lulu though. It was like a firefly drawn to strobe lighting, I listened as Tidus stood up and snuck out to eavesdrop some more. I didn't blame him, when a conversation is started like THAT you tend to find yourself drawn in whether you like it or not. I took the absence of my compadre to roll over into a more comfortable position where my thoughts turned almost instantly to that niggling feeling…

Why had it stopped me speaking to Tidus? I'm normally quite terrible at pretending I'm asleep so what made me risk it here? Why had I been able to hear the thoughts of that aeon earlier? Where was Hunter? Why did the questions never stop and the answers never come?

I felt the rising frustration in my gut and tried to lock it down. The more agitated I got, the more difficult it would be to keep still and I knew already that Tidus and Wakka-

"Scary." I heard Tidus comment as Wakka slipped back into the tent. "So…who's Chappu?"

"My little brother…Chappu…He looked like you."

Tidus seemed to catch the undertones.

"He's dead?"

I took that as some kind of unwritten cue to turn over so I was facing away from them both. At least that way I wouldn't have to deal with serious eyelid flutter issues while pretending to be asleep.

Wakka led Tidus into the room right then and they both lingered in the doorway looking at me trying to figure if I was still asleep or not. I tried hard not to move, ignoring my heart pounding in my ears and the twitch that seemed to have started up in my left foot. If I got a cramp now it would near impossible to keep up the facade. My breath hitched up slightly and I could almost feel the frown from Tidus so I focused on regulating my breathing. After a while Wakka whispered:

"I thought Lulu's yelling might've woken her up as well y'know?"

"Oh no, it wasn't Lulu that woke…" Tidus trailed off into a reconsideration. "She's had it really rough; she'd probably sleep through anything right now."

It wasn't exactly the most subtle trail off on Tidus' part but Wakka seemed to gauge that he should drop it anyway and the two of them sat down on Tidus' bed to discuss Chappu a little more.

"He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year." Wakka's voice was steady, too steady, like he was measuring every word. "I first heard on the day of the tournament."

"Oh, so that's why…" Tidus mumbled; clearly guilty for saying he was making excuses for being a loser earlier on.

I guessed that Wakka had looked up in the long pause to look at Tidus. It wasn't uncomfortable like it should be with a conversation between two strangers. It was a true sign that Wakka had taken Tidus as his younger brother.

"I became a Guardian to fight Sin full time, ya?"

"So revenge then?" Tidus' tone wasn't bitter, more curious. Of course, it was my experience that thoughts of revenge just got you into more trouble but then I was going on Shakespeare's tragedy 'Hamlet'. In the end almost everyone died. I began to wonder who would be left alive at the end of the pilgrimage, if I'd be there to see it, if it would end at all.

"That was the idea. But I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you...but I'm not."

"Don't worry I…we…owe you a lot."

'We really do…' I added in my thoughts, I was referring mostly to looking after me when I'd passed out from fatigue on reaching the village…I know you can't really just leave a person to wither in the sun but still, he could've given me to someone else to look after instead of taking care of me in his own tent. I made a mental note to thank him sometime like Tidus was trying to now.

"What I mean is…thanks…Wakka."

Wakka let out a loud laugh and then seemed to remember I was in the room and made a weak attempt at stifling it.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!" he whispered.

xxxxxxxxx

"ALEX GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

To punctuate the pleasant sound of Tidus' yelling early morning, he threw a pillow at me. I spluttered as it hit my face and kicked out on a reflex that sent me sitting up. The tent looked much smaller than it had during the night, light streamed into all corners, dispersing the illusion that the shadows were covering entire corridors. I blinked at it.

"Oh good, you're up!" Tidus smiled innocently. I stared at him, he was far too perky for this time in the morning, he'd either had coffee or pro plus.

"I bet you thought I'd forget that I'd promised to teach you to fight." Tidus said in mock sombreness. I couldn't help smiling…he can do that…make me smile even when I don't want to…

"Well I don't go back on my word and today is your first fighting lesson! You might be sitting there thinking: 'but how do I fight without a weapon oh great and mighty Tidus?' Well…I got you a present!"

He threw them down on the bed and I gawped. The blades were roughly the length of my forearm gleaming silver-white in the light from the gaps in the tent sheets. They curved into a point at the top suitable for driving into an enemy, one side probably sharp enough to cut a hair in two and the other flat so I could hold it up against my arms. The handles were woven from what looked like a rough white leather and into those handles, two dragons were embroidered, one red on one blade and one blue on the other. They finished in a metal ring like kunai so I could spin them back and hold them against my arm or forward and out like smaller swords in an instant.

"I thought you'd be happier with those considering you used the knife back in Zanarkand to knock those canisters off of the edge of the bridge…" Tidus said slightly shiftily.

I stared at him; he'd obviously given it some serious thought. A pang of guilt went off in my stomach concerning my reaction to Yuna and thinking he'd forget me. Obviously Tidus wasn't like my brother at all and didn't have a one track mind…

I decided a thank you wouldn't be enough so instead I picked up the blades and tested them. They felt good in my hands and for the first time since this whole thing had started, I felt protected.

"Lets go!" Tidus said not waiting for my response or my awe to subside before darting out of the tent out into the open. It's probably a good thing he did really. Once I'd woken up enough to really take in what he'd done for me, I probably would have glomp tackled the poor guy into the ground.

I unfolded myself from my bed and was pleasantly surprised at how much better I actually felt this morning. The night's sleep although disturbed, seemed to have done me the world of good. I glanced down at my dishevelled uniform and compared it to Tidus' outfit which still looked un-phased by the whole episode. Oh well, it _was_ built for Blitzball endurance whereas mine was built for...sitting in a classroom doing maths endurance?

I followed Tidus out into the open and squinted against the glare of the sun.

"Hey sleepyheads!" Wakka waved.

"She's the sleepyhead!" Tidus laughed, pointing at me. I grumbled my response and thus probably confirmed his accusation. We ambled over to them both and I watched with a small sense of pride as Wakka looked over my new blades.

"I didn't see you come with those!"

"Tidus gave them to me this morning." I said; my voice cracked half way through with early morning disuse.

Wakka beamed appreciatively but Lulu was frowning. I didn't know why she would have an objection to Tidus giving me blades but then she seemed to have an objection to everything. I decided as well as a vampire, she'd probably make a good politician.

"You have nowhere to put those with that outfit on…" She explained looking me over.

She was right though, my school uniform wasn't exactly built for practicality, there were no pockets or belts I could try and rig up.

"Um…" I said intelligently. That really has become my personal quote or something; I really need to expand my vocabulary.

Lulu rolled her eyes which just looked menacing considering the colour and unbuckled one of her many belts, pulling it away from the body of her outfit and handing it to me with a flourish. I have to admit, I half expected the rest of her outfit to fall apart like taking the main support beam out of a house but it held firm thank God.

"Thanks." I said clipping the belt around my own waist leaving enough room each side for the blades.

While I messed about with the blades and the belt, fixing it in such a way that the blades wouldn't cut my legs down as we walked back up to the boat, Wakka pulled Tidus to one side.

"Something I want to give you."

He held out the blue brotherhood sword for Tidus to take with a smug smile on his face to match Tidus' huge eyes. I knew this sword like the back of my hand already having used it for most of the game back home. It was weird, I remembered, how everyone else swapped their weapons periodically along the way but Tidus…it's like he and that blade were made for each other.

It looked much more impressive here than it had on the screen, bubbles moving beneath the surface of the blade to show its aqua dominance. It seemed almost transient…like you could push your hand through the surface of the blade though when I touched it; it was as solid as my own twin blades. The handle was woven with red string that seemed to shimmer and this came off into two tassels at the end for decoration.

Tidus was absolutely speechless!

"Whoa…you're giving this to me?!"

Okay, maybe not speechless…

"Yeah, use it well." Said Wakka in Yoda mode, seriously, has he ever seen Star Wars?

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu put in. I noted with some uneasiness the disapproval in her voice. We'd come in causing a stir when we'd met her so I could hardly blame her for thinking negatively but at this crucial stage…it meant she could be either a friend or an enemy…even though I knew she'd come to accept Tidus later…I was here now…would that change her opinion? I gripped the belt she had just given me with both hands. Maybe not.

"Well…he never used it." Wakka said shiftily and for a change of subject: "Where's Yuna?"

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna right? Why do we gotta wait here?"

'_Oh Tidus, thou art as impatient as a rabbit running off to win the race.' _

I blinked at myself. Obviously the heat was playing havoc with my sanity.

"Yuna came to this island ten years ago, when the last Calm started." Wakka explained, going off on story mode.

"The Calm?" Tidus asked curiously.

Everyone ignored him.

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu but she had the talent…she became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey." Lulu stated with clarity. "We should leave together."

I totally ruined the moment choosing then to let out a mighty yawn but thankfully no one noticed because Yuna had just exited the temple with a million and three suitcases. She pulled them down the steps of the temple and came to a stop in front of the mini arena where she'd first called up Valefor. Considering those were probably all full of heavy artefacts, I wondered where Yuna got the strength to pull them along so effortlessly but then not everyone's a weakling like me.

"You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu called out to her stepping forward. Tidus had to dodge the ends of her hair as they swung out towards him. I had to chuckle, I bet the beads on the end could leave a good few nasty bruises.

"They're not really my things; they're gifts for the temples we're to visit!" Yuna called back trying to justify her luggage.

"This isn't a vacation Yuna." Wakka mentioned, the voice of reason in all this. Is it just me or does he seem to be doing that a lot at the moment?

"I guess…you're right." Yuna consented after a moment.

So, with bags sitting in the middle of Besaid (I decided that some temple people would probably come pick them up after we left or something), we started off back along the path we'd taken to get to the village. Despite the fact it was an uphill trek this time, I didn't mind so much. I was just thankful that it hadn't been an uphill struggle the first time. I would have passed out long before we'd got to Besaid if it had been.

The party progressed in silence for a while, obviously lost in their own thoughts or the seriousness of the situation. I was trying my hardest to stay focused on my surroundings. There were only so many times I could ask the same questions without getting severely frustrated and that kind of mood was no good to anybody. Besides, I was fairly certain a fiend-

"What's THAT?"

-was going to show up in a minute. It looked like a colourful version of a rabid dog, lighter colour along it's back and darker underneath where it spent more time exposing it's back in open spaces. It's teeth were huge and shaped razor sharp, bared to intimidate it's enemy…us…

My first reaction was to recoil from it like anyone would a vicious dog back home but I forced myself to stand my ground. When the second one slunk out from the bushes, I allowed the tiniest whimper to escape but I didn't run.

"Steady." Tidus muttered beside me. To the others, he said: "Mind if I try out my new sword?"

"Go for it." Wakka confirmed.

I wondered if they could see each other out of the corner of their eyes because none of them had taken their eyes off of the two beasts in front of us yet they all seemed to know where the other was. Maybe it was some unspoken battle plan.

"Alright!" Tidus growled and leapt forward. Landing on his right foot and bringing his left forward so he could coax his body into the force of the attack, he brought his sword down upon the beast and killed it instantly. I could see the difference with the new sword. He no longer looked like a newbie out on the field, the sword seemed lighter than the previous and aided in the stealth side of the attack which seemed to be Tidus' forte.

The twin blades in my belt seemed to be made for speed as well. I wondered if I'd ever be able to match Tidus' fluid movements.

"I want you to do the next one." Tidus said as the stream pyre flies dispersed.

"Right…wait, what? But I don't know how!" I protested.

"Nothing better to teach you than necessity." Tidus retaliated with a grin.

"Uh."

"Don't worry, you've got all of us behind you if something goes wrong."

My heart was going at a ridiculous rate again. I was beginning to feel like a race car that's done nothing but high gears and ridiculous speeds for too long. I drew my blades and stood in what I assumed to be a ready stance trying to sense the moment when it would be ready to attack. Unfortunately, the beast wasn't going to wait for me to fool around. Enraged by the killing of its companion it lunged at Lulu and got a grip on her dress.

I'm not entirely sure how it happened. I think I was forced into action by the urgency of the situation though it felt more like I was being pulled by some undeniable force. I vaulted forward, blades drawn to the beast. My eyes were fixed on it as though fixed on a ball in a game of catch so I could change the angle of my attack at any given moment and as I landed I swung the first blade, the red one, down into the beast's back.

The only time I actually felt something…or really realised what was happening was when I felt the crunch of blade on bone. Once I felt that, the moves I had just done seemed to disappear and I was back to being regular old Alex; the one that can't kill anything, that's useless in a crisis situation. I stared at the creature before me unblinking, trying to keep myself together as the scale of what I had done washed over me. I had killed something. As I stared, the creature turned to look at me and the expression it had on its face…

I felt sick…really sick…I wasn't cut out to be a warrior…I wasn't supposed to kill things, even if it is a computer programme. The feel of the crunch came back into the tips of my fingers so they flinched. Should it be possible to feel something so horrifying in a simple computer game?

Suddenly, the creature's sad face twisted and before I could comprehend anything else it had released Lulu's skirt and had gone for my exposed neck. Once again I seemed to act without truly being there. The second blade crashed down onto the creature's back and the stream of pyre flies was spiralling up into the sky before the body had time to hit the floor.

"Nicely done Alex!" I could hear Tidus say, slapping me on the back.

"I'm gonna be sick." A far away version of me mumbled. She was right too! I got up clumsily and staggered into the bushes. About ten minutes later I re-emerged a little more attached to my body and feeling highly disturbed. Everyone was looking at me as though I was ET or something, even Yuna who I know wasn't a very good hand to hand combat fighter. Maybe I came off a little strong or something.

"What?" I managed after a shaky wipe of the mouth.

It was Yuna who spoke actually.

"It's just…your reaction…to battle…"

"What about it?" I asked bitterly. The bitterness was probably coming from the fact that my stomach was still churning and I was still coming to terms with the mental scarring of actually having killed something bigger than a woodlouse so it was probably excusable in that case…right?

"It's just…we never seen a reaction like that before…" Wakka explained, taking over. "It's like you've never seen a battle before in your life!"

"Well…sure I've _seen_ battles, I've watched Tidus kill a load of fiends before…but I've never done it myself before!"

I remembered vaguely that Tidus had never done battle before Auron showed him either and he hadn't run off to throw up immediately afterwards. I pulled a face at myself but didn't linger on it too much. Tidus was a hero…he was supposed to be naturally resilient. I was just an average human being…a civilian… I wasn't made for battle.

"I wasn't made for battle." I told them quietly.

They all seemed to consider this, all except Wakka.

"Didn't Yevon ever teach you that it was kill or be killed where the fiends were concerned?"

They all looked at me. I gawped back incredulously. Then Wakka did something totally crazy; slapping his forehead he groaned:

"Oh that's right, Sin's toxins! Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it again ya?" And that seemed a sufficient conclusion for everyone so they continued up the path on the way to the boat.

Everyone that is but Yuna…

She lingered behind as everyone moved on, a deep frown obscuring her features as though she had been provoked to really think about what I'd said. I wondered how well she'd do in one of those 6th form philosophy courses back at school, it would be interesting to see someone from the Final Fantasy world stand up in the middle of a philosophy lesson and explain their views on 'kill or be killed'

But I'm rambling I'll stop.

After a while she opened her mouth like she was going to say something but another voice higher up cut her off.

"You two coming?" Again Wakka and his miraculous interruption skills! One day someone is gonna get seriously annoyed with him and do something quite horrible to that big mouth!

Yuna nodded at him, smiled at me reassuringly and ran off up the hill after the gaggle.

xxxxxxxxxx

I didn't get to fight again and it suited me just fine! A little further up we encountered a large flying beast which hovered in front of us and generally mocked us for our anatomy and inability therefore the defy gravity. Wakka took it down with one well placed shot of his Blitzball and we all moved on as though nothing had happened.

I tried not to watch it as it writhed on the floor and morphed into pyre flies. I tried not to think about how real it felt. I tried not to think about the fact that I was this close to throwing up again.

Even further up we encountered a…blob type thing…Really, if any of the fiends were made to look unreal, this would have been it. It was light blue in colour with bright pink eyes like albino eyes and a wide grinning mouth like the joker from Batman. This was Lulu's specialised fiend who was down after a simple spell had escaped her fingers. I say simple but I bet it just looked simple. She waved her hand out towards the creature, gripped her moogle tight and a miniature explosion just seemed to go off inside the creature's gut.

This time I didn't feel so bad. It didn't seem so real because of it's gelatinous form. It was...kinda like what I imagine cooking jelly to be like!

When we reached the top of the hill, Lulu and Yuna turned to look out over the village one more time. Yuna held her breath.

"Take your time." Lulu said in a voice bordering on kindness. Wait…who is she and what has she done with the real Lulu?!

Tidus decided that it was a good time to show off his impatience.

"Hey man, lets go!"

"We'll wait." Wakka stated firmly and that was that. I could almost see inner Tidus pouting like a five year old. He started to pray at an old shrine and not soon after, both Yuna and Lulu joined him.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked, dropping the sulk.

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip…Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat."

I can't remember if I've said before but I'm not very religious…or religious at all really so when Tidus got down on his knees to pray as well, I felt a little alienated. It surprised me a little actually, I figured the people of Zanarkand weren't very religious considering their lifestyle…but then Tidus had been through a lot in the past…however long it was.

We moved on and as we walked further inland, the scenery began to change. The bushes and trees got denser and more varied. Sounds that I had barely noticed before seemed to overtake my ears and reek havoc on my imagination. Every time a grasshopper or something leapt into view I'd squeak and automatically attach myself to Tidus.

"Kinda jumpy for someone that can kill fiends now aren't you?" He smirked. I elbowed him in the ribs.

There wasn't just a range of new foliage, there were pillars sticking out of the ground as well, ruins from the time machina was a prominent part of Besaid. It was from these pillars and ancient ruins scarring the landscape that Kimahri made his second appearance. I had almost forgot about it actually, the way he leapt from ledge to ledge as though he was jumping across the ground, his long midnight blue tail held erect for balance. He did a somersault and landed in front of Tidus, yellow eyes the gleaming slits of a cat who is cornering prey.

Tidus wasn't expecting the attack.

"Whoa!"

He blocked the spear on a reflex and staggered backwards. The group behind him parted. I tried to get a good look at his weapon whilst quelling the rising fear in my stomach but multi-tasking is hard damnit!

"Enough!" Lulu barked as Kimahri chanced another attack. He glared at her though the shape of his eyes were returning to normal indicating he'd submit. I could've kissed Lulu for stopping him before he'd turned his spear on me!

I know, I'm mad right? I blame the heat! And gratuity! And Wakka because he's there!

Kimahri didn't stick around. Throwing his head up to the sky, he let out an almighty roar which made me jump and probably made my ears bleed before disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxx

_And at the end of this little update we wonder, what WAS that niggling feeling that kept Alex from becoming a part of Wakka and Tidus' talk? Why did the author change her mind after writing it out once with Alex not pretending to be asleep? WHERE IS HUNTER? (anger frustration irritation etc) What is the answer to the meaning of li-_

_BW: 42! (beams)_

_FB: (blinks) And finally, WILL my beloved readers have held on for the next instalment? (peers into empty room) Hello?_

_Echo: o-o-o-o…Oh sod it. _


	15. Go Fish

_Oh hai!!! (lmao) I am actually ALIVE this week BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Fanfiction: Oh God…it's returned…SAVE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN!!!_

_FB: So this week my beloved Seth has gone home for his weekend birthday and I have been left by myself! I was supposed to catch up on all my uni work but I decided to procrastinate and give the good people-_

_BW: (whips poor FB!!!) WORK!!!! (snorts smoke out of nostrils)_

_FB: …what they want? (FEAR!)_

_BW: Do you want to be chucked out of uni???_

_FB: I can't help it if I sleep in lectures! It's the room! There's a Welshman!!!!!!!!_

_BW: DO YOU DISCRIMATE AGAINST WELSH PEOPLE? I AM PART WELSH!!!!!! (holds up rocket launcher)_

_FB: IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any Welsh people! But I should! The Welsh accent is sexy and they'd make great pets (has pervy thoughts) Yes, I became hentai when I grew up ahahahahahahahahahahaha_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's battle notes: **Remove yourself from battle as much as you can emotionally, a tactical endeavour is usually more sensible.

**Go Fish**

I slipped down the last bank onto the beach and looked up at all the gathered people with an air of bewilderment. It took a minute of deep thought and a sharp pain in my butt where I'd landed gracefully on a shell to remind me that they were all here to see the new summoner as she disembarked from Besaid on her journey.

None of them offered to help me up.

Tidus was watching as the crowd parted for Yuna. He seemed slightly overwhelmed by her fame…or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't the one in the limelight for once…or maybe it was still just the fact that he was in a strange place with strange people and no real explanation as to how he had got there!!! But I could just be seriously over thinking.

Unlike Yuna who had a straight set path from point A to point B, I had to weave around the outskirts of the crowd, sometimes pushing my body into impossible shapes where people were surging forward from behind in an attempt to get closer to Yuna. There was one particularly nasty incident where I was stuffed up against someone's armpit but thankfully something strong and firm grasped me by the scruff of my neck and hauled me out.

"Thank you!" I spluttered gratefully, turning to look at Wakka.

"Hey, no problem, just stay close ya?"

'Ya!' I thought to myself, tripping up onto the boat after him. As soon as I felt the wood grain under my feet, I felt irritated. Being at sea for as long as I had, the salt still clinging to the brittle ends of my hair from the time I had been forced into that underwater wreckage, I was starting to get a little fed up with water. I think it showed on my face a little because Wakka slapped me on the back.

I won't bore you with the details of collapsing; you all know how weak I am by now.

"You get used to it." He explained, as if this would help me in some way.

The crowd cheered as Yuna approached the barrier and waved a send off like they'd never see her again. A few of the kids jumped up and down, glee apparent on their faces despite the undertone of the circumstances. I didn't look for very long. It wasn't me they were waving off and for the most part, this wasn't my story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tidus sprung onto the edge of the boat, snatching a pair of binoculars from one of the crew, and balanced there, hair blown askew by the soft breeze coming off of the ocean. His balance was perfect, not a single wobble or sign of difficulty, it almost looked like he was floating a little off of the wood. The grin on his face was the biggest give away that he was near ecstatic to be back on the sea.

After what we'd gone through, even with his water sports profession, I'd guessed that he'd be a little apprehensive about getting back on the water but it was like he'd come back to something he'd gravely missed after a two week vacation! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't envious. Mostly, I took to sitting against the mast pretending not to exist, not out of any sea sickness or despair, just mostly because I didn't want to put up with the water.

The boat tipped violently, almost as if it was responding to my water based agitation and the crewman snatched the binoculars back off of Tidus. He laughed sheepishly and moved away.

"Serves you right!" I proclaimed as he backed into one of the Besaid Aurochs.

He didn't merit that with a real response, just stuck his tongue out at me and moved away towards the small crowd gathered around Yuna. They were like vultures waiting for an animal to drop I swear! Once the boat had started, I expected them to disperse within about ten minutes instead of watching her with that air of revelry the whole time.

I wondered how Yuna could keep her patience with them like that.

"You alright?" Wakka asked, standing beside me to watch Tidus try to get in through the crowd.

I sighed. Yeah physically I was alright, there wasn't a scratch on me and after passing out in Besaid I didn't feel so fatigued anymore. Mentally, I was suffering like I'd never suffered before. I'd never had to have the mentality to kill something at home, never had to dredge up the endurance to survive rough terrain and circumstances, hell, I'd never had much of my common sense tested!

"I need a shower." I said after much debating with myself as to whether or not Wakka really needed to hear my rant.

"Shower?" He repeated, scratching his head.

"Yes, a shower." I snapped. "Just because people here don't mind smelling like pigs, doesn't mean I have to as well!"

I regretted the comment almost instantly after I'd made it. Wakka winced and fell silent, a hurt look on his face that might make even Evil Knevil consider changing his ways. I sighed again. My lung capacity must be in the expansion business lately.

"I'm sorry Wakka, it's just a little stressful, this whole…Sin toxin…blah blah blah…a shower is like…I dunno, I just need to wash up."

Wakka stared at me and then…well, I knew he was partially insane and everything but:

"Bwahahaha! If THAT'S all you needed, you shoulda said before we left Besaid! There's wash stuff down below."

I could feel my eyes getting huge and shiny, as if they'd been polished with Mr Shine or something. Sure, my clothes would feel cruddy afterwards but at least I had the opportunity to be human again!

"Wakka, I could kiss you." I said and disappeared below as Tidus came over to talk to Wakka about the duties of a summoner.

Below decks was fairly bog standard, a few well used sleeping quarters with the bare minimum and no personal items. The mark of Besaid had been left on the craft in the shape of all the brightly coloured drapes and the beech bark used for the wood of the ship. Some crew members were below, a few sitting with phrase books and severe frowns on their faces that made me wonder if Kilikans actually spoke another language but used the English language as a favour for helping out after the Sin incident.

That hadn't taken place yet.

I should really learn to stop letting on I have extra knowledge…unless it's y'know…really necessary.

"Uh…" I chose to approach the portly looking man at the back. His phrase book was much bigger than the others and had 'Al Bhed to English' printed on it in large black letters. "Excuse me, you don't happen to know where the wash facilities are do you?"

"O' wants to know?" he asked without putting down the book.

"Me?"

"Me? Me! What kind of name is Me?"

I was not in the mood for this.

"Look, I am dirty, I am probably smelly, I have spent most of my time in sea water, in old ruins or being chased by ravenous monsters, all I want is a wash so that once again I can say to people that I PRACTICE THE ARTS OF HYGENE!!!"

This time he looked over his book. I recognised the sly eyes and the slightly curved mouth anywhere though the camera never portrayed his features in a close up on the game. O'aka gave me a scathing look before it turned to one of morbid curiosity.

"Say…where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't."

"Never seen those clothes before."

"Yeah, well…it's sort of a…remote place, now about that washroom?"

"Information doesn't come cheap you know."

I gave up. It's not like I had any money to waste anyway, at least none recognisable to the people of Spira. I found myself wishing that they accepted the pound for all it was worth as if I was back home.

"Did you want to wash up?" The thick accent of this one told me he was Besaidian. O'aka gave a little whimper of protest in the background but I spoke over him to drown him out.

"Yes! Please!"

"It's just over there." He pointed to a little door in the corner with a half moon on it. I should have known when I think about it but desperation can sometimes impede your observation a bit. I ran at the door, pulled it open, thanked whoever the hell for making it empty and slammed the door shut.

Inside, it was small and dark. The light from outside shone in through the cracks in the wood but there was no other form of light. I guessed that this was where it paid off to be a sorcerer so you could use spells to light it in the dark, the rest probably just had to guess. There was a sink on the far side which I headed to automatically with a bowl, a jug and some fresh flannels.

It was very basic…like we were back in the Victorian ages or something. I missed my shower…with the hot water to hand, the soap, the hair wash…and I've never been particularly obsessive about hygiene. It was as I filled the bowl with steaming water that the boat tipped violently to one side and I was thrown backwards.

"Ah!"

The bowl fell off of the side of the sink and smashed to pieces, if it had come at me then I would've suffered third degree burns. There were shouts and screams up above coupled with the sound of frantic feet upon the wood. I knew what it meant.

Sin was back.

I concentrated on my balance. If I thought about one thing at a time rather than the full extent of the situation then I wouldn't be rendered useless again. I heaved myself into a standing position and threw the door open. Several people had taken refuge in the corner of the ship, I stared at them and kept on going for the stairs. As I reached the banister, I could hear the harpoon being fired and half way up, the ship made a sudden veer left.

I was thrown against the banister of the left side which dug into my hip. A burst of pain made me still for a few seconds and in that time my fear just…evaporated! I've never known anything like it! Never! I knew how bug Sin was, I knew what his minions could do to me. But at that moment I was hit with a surge of raw anger like I've never felt.

I marched up the stairs, not caring as the boat lurched this way and that, I stormed past the fleeing crew members, eyes burning, and stared at the huge fin that was protruding from the water.

…And then the anger was replaced with rational thought and the general survival instinct once again so I backed away until I was up against the mast.

What was I thinking?! There's no way I could've made a dent on that thing! Even if I was angry enough to start tearing at it with my teeth…Although the fishiness and the smell might have deterred me quick enough…

Once again…I had been rendered-

"Alex!"

I felt the hand on my shoulder and clamped onto it on a reflex. When they made no further move, I followed the arm to the shoulder and the blonde standing next to me. His eyes were burning as much as mine had been when I'd been angry only a little while earlier.

"We can only do damage long range, Wakka, Lulu and Yuna are taking care of the fin but we need to sort out the minions." He pointed and between the dark form of Lulu and the slightly swaying form of Yuna, I could see the same creatures I had seen in Zanarkand, their shimmering wings seeming to contain a universe.

I nodded. It was all Tidus needed to spring forward knowing he had back up…thinking he had back up. I felt the handles of my daggers; there wasn't any more time for hesitation. As I came up beside Yuna, Tidus had already cut through the first of their ranks and pyre flies were streaming towards the sky. I took a deep breath, tried to erase all thought and charged at the closest creature.

My hands moved of their own accord, feeling the lengths of the blade as though they were extended fingers. The air parted, movement slowed and I came down upon it, slicing at it's wing until it was completely shredded and sparks of the universe died. I don't think I'll ever be able to describe what happens in battle properly. It's like watching your body slowing down, watching your opponent slowing down while your mind continues to work at normal pace.

I saw its counterattack and ducked low so Kimahri could leap up behind me and plunge his spear into it's back. It squirmed. A writhe movement that made me feel slightly queasy before it too disappeared.

Above me, Wakka's ball flew at the fin and hit it so it changed direction and once again, the boat was forced around. I slid across the deck trying to make sense of what was actually happening, if I was still there or if I was back outside the game, an innocent spectator to mass chaos in a made up world.

That's when Tidus slammed into me and we flew out over the side before I had a chance to make a grab for the side. I screamed, I'm sorry to say. I screamed and I cried out of panic and anger at being forced back into the ocean when I was so sick of it. The water broke above me and the boat became a mass of floating shadow on the light.

Sin's fin was swirling grey and as I followed it down I could almost see the giant form of Sin himself…Jecht…Tidus…sinking slowly into the murk of the water.

"Blllllaaaaaarrrrrrbbbbbb!" I yelled, which is bubble for: Tidus! I swear.

Kicking through the bubbles, I started dog paddling to Tidus as fast as my heavy skirt and burning lungs would let me. FYI, trying to swim after you've just released all the air in your body is a lot harder work than regular swimming. And every time I moved closer, he sank further and further out of reach.

I re-doubled my efforts to reach him, my face felt like it was going to explode from holding all the pressure of the water at bay. Why oh why wasn't I born a fish? Not that this sort of thing, getting sucked into another world, would have happened to a fish so I suppose that wish is rather pointless really…but the thought has to count right? My hand reached for Tidus' and my fingertips almost brushed his through the dense fluid.

The potion Wakka threw at him surrounded him in green and I blinked through the water, taken off guard enough to let his fingertips slip by. I turned to Wakka in the water who was doing some sort of Irish jig under the waves.

Uh…WTF? I'm all for cultural appreciation and all that but this is no time and NO place for a dance.

To express my feelings most eloquently, I raised an eyebrow. The overall effect was ruined though when my lungs promptly decided to remind me that they were shrivelling inside me. The spots that threatened to overtake my eyes were a give a way that I had almost reached my limit. It was the same story as before, flashes of black interrupted by flashes of reality. Except this time as I drowned, pictures pushed their way through the darkness, pictures of home, of that time my mom had taken me bra shopping for the first time and how I'd hated it, how we'd all sat and eaten that pizza together the day dad came home from work tired, how my brother had tied me to my bed and left me for hours while he played football.

Bastard.

At the end of it all was Hunter standing in the middle of my history classroom laughing so hard he was crying.

Something rammed into my mouth and brought me back to the…real…world with a crashing bang. For a moment I wasn't sure if I was alive or dead and then sweet sweet oxygen flowed into my system. I spluttered a little and frantically tried to see through the blur that was the ocean. I confess, I half expected to see Tidus there having saved my life again with a smile on his face…

What I got instead was Wakka, tossing a ball over his shoulder backwards to hit a piranha as Tidus faced off against the Echuilles. He never took his eyes off of me, not even as he fished around in his pack for a potion to throw at me. I don't know if they make special kind of underwater potions but they're not like the potions you have to drink on land…instead of imbibing it, it surrounded me in the same green aura I had seen around Tidus. First it was cool, almost uncomfortably so (was that the mint?) and then I began to feel better. With that feeling, the sense of disorientation evaporated and my hand moved automatically to feel at what was helping me breathe.

The necklace…suddenly I understood why Hunter had been laughing at me. Humiliation gripped my stomach like fire and tears, yes, tears! ran free from my eyes. I was lucky I was in the water or the tears would have made tracks and for some reason I couldn't stop them. It's so stupid! Crying just because I was an idiot, being so selfish to cry for that, then, when Wakka had helped me and Tidus was facing that hideous thing. I was useless, so useless, just a huge burden to weigh them down…

Why did they keep saving my life when it was so worthless…so fucking worthless…

Snap.

It was that simple.

And that powerful.

It was a blur of red in the water. Suddenly it didn't matter that I was in the water and it was denser than air, I moved through it like it didn't exist. I don't remembering drawing my knives but I remember bringing them down one at a time into that gelatinous body as hard as I could, feeling every muscle ripple, driving it as deep as I could, taking satisfaction in the idea that I was actually doing some damage to that wretched nightmare, hacking and hacking until the skin on my hands shredded and bled.

I wondered, as the monster raised one of it's tentacles threateningly, if my actions right then had wiped that smile off of Hunter's smug face…

Wakka and Tidus both grabbed my shoulders at the same time and dragged me off. I kicked at them both and struggled but neither of them batted an eyelid. Even in the heat of blind rage I don't show up on their strength radar. The tentacle that had been hovering above me picked then to swipe, coming down upon my recently vacated space with a clap. The shock waves rippled across the water and forced us what seemed like half way across the ocean.

I bet my hair's a sight when I get out of this.

When the world stopped spinning, I was left struggling against nothing; both Wakka and Tidus were already propelling themselves back towards the creature. Another stab of anger but I ignored it this time and kicked off to follow them. I was happy to see actually that my brutal attempts had done something, the creature was bleeding at least as much as my hands were although now I wasn't seeing red I could see instead that I had completely missed any of the decent areas to hit.

Wakka stopped before Tidus and leant back, his body tensed in the water as he powered up to throw the ball. I gawked in the background.

He threw it. The water parted before it. The Euchilles that had been about to strike Tidus with a deadly drain touch was thrown backwards screaming and Tidus was able to swipe that beautiful sword across the underbelly of the thing. It was a good idea using Wakka as a distraction and all so Tidus could get close, but that left the piranha unaccounted for and they weren't about to take that.

They grouped on him and bit into his arms and legs, pearly teeth flashing in the sunlight. I remember the old Final Fantasy when the characters used to get exclamation marks above their heads when something happened. I wonder if I had one just before I swam forward to cut at the fish that was clearly aiming for Tidus' eye. Two sickening cuts and it was nought but streaming pyreflies.

After that, I turned to the others and hacked them off piece by piece. It was strange, although I felt that familiar sense of nausea at the crunch under my blades, with each kill, it felt more and more like simply killing bugs…Maybe I was becoming immune to that basic human moral that stops people from becoming murderers…

I don't like it.

Tiny streams of blood flowed from Tidus, from me, from Wakka as the Euchilles caught him in a drain touch, from the Euchilles itself. I was surprised there weren't any sharks gathering on the sidelines waiting for carrion. Sharks or…worse…

Even if there had been sharks though, I doubt they would have deterred me from watching Wakka. He had the same look in his eye that I imagine I had although this look meant something else in his case.

He pulled back into his signature stance for lobbing the Blitzball but as he did it this time his eyes flashed and the Blitzball burned electric yellow. His overdrive. The Euchilles seemed to know that it was over, flailing crazily, as though enraged but there was nothing it could do as the ball cut the water, left painful sparks in the atmosphere and hit.

It was like watching an allergic reaction. Bits of the creature started to swell and change colour, it's tentacles slapped at it's body as though trying to swat some invisible bug and then the water gulped inwards…

A bubble surrounded the creature pulsing different colours and shrinking like a black hole. I've never been very good at science so I'm gonna say it was something instinctual that told me I had to get away. Luckily enough, despite both being idiots, Wakka and Tidus seemed to have the same instinct and the three of us swam as fast as we could to the underside of the ship so it could shield us from the inevitable explosion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the game, I had watched with interest as Sin came upon Kilika and decimated it. 'Awesome graphics' I had thought to myself with a biscuit halfway to my mouth. While in Spira, I was too busy being fished out of the sea a few miles off to be there again…but I still knew it was happening…and it had a different impact this time. Sometimes knowing what's gonna happen is really shit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, we finally got to Kilika and are about to come upon one of the most difficult to write scenes in the game (has shiny eyes). In this chapter we saw Wakka's overdrive and Alex getting mad, isn't it about time she allowed herself some good old anger at what's happened? And wasn't Hunter a mean bastard for laughing? Next time the adventures of Kilika! Hope to update soon!_

_PS. I love you all!_


	16. The Walrus and The Carpenter

_O.o I...have a new computer! (beams) It are called Count Fabula and is the most stubborn and irritating super machine in the world (loves and hugs it and stuffs) So, this chappie is dedicated to Token, my friend as he has been reading my fic and promised to review which got me going on finishing this chapter. _

_BW: Hooray! SOMEONE motivated you!_

_FB: Shhhh! I'm an EXCELLENT self motivator! (is planning to start a business and needs to advertise motivation)_

_BE: Yeah right. You remember that time you lost your maths note book in high school? And the time you ABANDONED this fic for like a year?_

_FB: (brings out gun from Trigun and goes all Vash on her ass) I'M WORKING ON IT! (bazookas the moon)_

_Disclaimer: I own YOU!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA but not FFX which is a shame because I am a penniless student...give me money! (hypnotises the screen)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Self motivation is the key to a successful battle - if you say you can't then you cannot.

**The Walrus and the Carpenter**

Oddly, as the boat docked at Kilika harbour and the guys disembarked, all I could think about were clocks. They'd ruled my life at home, 5 minutes to go till home time, 3 minutes until my favourite show on TV…In Spira, all there was to show the passing of time was the position of the sun or the moon. I missed being able to read the exact time from the little hands on a clock face.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." Yuna was saying to the poor survivors that had come to greet her.

I shook my head, no time to think about time.

"Thanks be to ye!"

"Our loved ones…we feared they would become fiends!"

I wondered if the couple speaking to her were a mother and father that had lost a child or something. I've never seen such an intense look before…like fear and sadness and anger all rolled into one painful expression. But then I've never experienced a tragedy on that kind of scale before. Even Tidus knew a little what that look meant, he'd watched his home town succumb to Sin.

I couldn't look at them for very long.

"Please, take me to them." Yuna asked, bowing ever so slightly. The two obliged, guiding Yuna to the water where the had laid out the bodies in binding with bouquets of all sorts of flowers attached. I couldn't look at them either, especially the little body bags floating as close as they could to the big ones.

But then the alternative was to look at the damage. There were chunks of wood floating in the water among the bodies, around the boat as well as bits of furniture. Along the walkways, houses had collapsed in on themselves or been ripped clean from their foundations leaving only chaos in wood, stone and cloth. Where houses remained in tact, there were chunks torn out of them or debris sticking out of the roof, through one of the rooms. There were still bodies that had yet to be rescued from this mess. The blood ran over the enormous splinters and pooled on the scattered furniture.

I threw up. Beside me, Wakka crinkled his nose up and patted me on the back. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture but it just made me wish I could never eat again.

"We'll go see if we can help in town." He told Yuna, giving me a look of concern before jogging off to round up the Aurochs.

As soon as he was gone I vomited again, as though his hand on my back was the only thing holding it all in. Vaguely, I wondered what was left to throw up, it's not like I'd eaten nearly enough on this trip, one meal in two days, I must be at least a whole dress size smaller by now.

Some of the Kilikans frowned at me as I propped myself up and then sunk down against the wooden railing leading into the water where Yuna was about to step. I don't blame them, it's probably incredibly rude to throw up when their loved ones are about to be sent to the Farplane. I wish they'd understood that I'm not used to this sort of trauma, then maybe it would have been alright…

"Uh…what's a 'sending'?" Tidus asked, coming up beside Lulu who was busy having the time of her life death glaring my decrepit form.

She stared at him.

"You really are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?"

Normally, Tidus would have pulled a face at her or feebly tried to defend himself but this time he looked abnormally stoic as he listened for her explanation.

"The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to go on living and resent those still alive."

It was the most I'd heard Lulu speak in one go. It was kinda in keeping with her image that the subject she spoke most passionately about was death. I let myself smile for that one…until I remembered that her lover had been killed in much the same way as the Kilikans and was forced to dry wretch over the side again.

"You see, they envy the living." Lulu went on. "And in time that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane where they can rest in peace."

"Summoners do this?" Tidus turned towards the water and watched as Yuna stepped out onto it.

Her feet left ripples on the surface that spread out and moved the gathered bodies over so slightly. I knew from the bird's eye view in the game that it looked like she was walking through a sea of flowers, a beautiful and yet somehow sinister sight. From where I was sitting on the dock trying hard to prevent my stomach from coming out through my eye sockets, the ripples looked like halos.

She began. Her staff twirled against the orange sunset, her body was nothing but a graceful silhouette. As she kicked her feet up, a breeze picked up and swept her hair back, revealing that pretty face and tears glinting as she spun. She brought the staff up above her head and clasped it with two hands, dancing all the time as the song of the Fayth began, though I don't know where from.

I was transfixed watching her dance. If a legitimate dance trainer had been there he would have asked her to sign a contract straight away. Her form was perfect, the message of her movements was put forward precisely, something heavy hung over the atmosphere…perhaps the presence of Death himself? Would he be here? Of course he would, appreciating the right way to respect the dead. Because that's what this dance was really, a level of respect that people back home just didn't understand.

The souls started coming, pyreflies of all colours adding their voice to the lament and she was taken up on a fountain of water like a budding flower. She looked even more iconic up there, even more perfect and I managed to tear my eyes from it long enough to look at Tidus who was hypnotised.

She moved in one last circle, hair flying in slow motion around her and swung her staff round until it was pointing towards the ocean. The end of the sending.

"It must be tough being a summoner." Tidus commented as Yuna came back to the dock.

"Yuna chose her own path, she knew from the beginning what it meant."

'_And to think, they told me I had no ambition at school, they would have loved Yuna._' I thought to myself, making a weak attempt to stand up.

"All we can do is protect her along the way, until the end."

Tidus sensed Lulu's discomfort.

"Until the…end? What's the end?"

Everyone gathered on that little jetty made a point of looking at Tidus then. The whole thing reminded me of that time all those years ago when I had seen Hunter's copy of Final Fantasy X among his books and had nearly fallen off of my chair. Everyone in the class had looked at me then, even him. Tidus went magenta and Lulu shook her head in an irritated fashion.

"Until she defeats Sin." She snapped, walking slowly towards Yuna to congratulate her on a job well done.

"I hope I did okay…" I heard Yuna say.

Lulu hugged her. A most uncharacteristic thing to do and terrifying to boot.

"You did very well, they've reached the Farplane by now…But…no tears next time, hm?"

'_Easy for you to say' _I thought to myself as my stomach made one last powerful bid for freedom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I slept that night, I didn't dream. It was like falling into sweet oblivion, a soft, muffled darkness that I never had to wake up from if I didn't want to. I did wake up in the morning, after much debate, feeling a little more alive than I had done for a while. With this new energy came a whole new influx of emotions regarding the trauma I had experienced the day before but I bit the sobs back and tried hard to keep my mind blank.

I stood up to the same salt encrusted uniform, ruined beyond repair by now I think, and the same need in my soul for a shower. I probably reeked of sea water and blood; I think my nose had shut down out of disgust.

The little room I was staying in at the inn wasn't bad, one of the lesser effected structures in Kilika. The bed had mismatching sheets where it had been thrown together quickly for us to stay in and somehow the glass in the windows had remained in tact. On the table over to the far side by the door was a bowl and a jug similar to the one on the ship which I bee lined for.

I picked it up and automatically looked around for a sink but I'd forgotten that indoor plumbing wasn't really a practical idea in Spira. Especially if Sin was just going to tear it all up again a few months later. Sighing inwardly, I made my way downstairs to ask someone for some boiling water and some soap so I could wash up but halfway down something collided with my abdomen.

"Oof!" I said and bounced all the way to the bottom. The kid that had bumped into me just laughed.

"Watch it will you?" I snapped. I'm not in the mood to deal with little brats today.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The inn owner fussed, helping me up and guiding over to the 'front desk'.

"Yeah." I replied, rubbing the new bruise on my stomach. "Uh…actually, while you're here, can I have some water to wash u-

"You should wash those clothes too!" The little brat squawked, pointing some wood from outside at me. "You look like a dried up prune!"

Why you little-

"That's because I've been on an adventure in the open sea!" I exclaimed through a grimace which I hope was passing for a smile.

In a truly rude manner, the mother laughed!

"If you wouldn't mind dressing like a Kilikan for a day, I could wash these clothes for you and have them back by the time you leave."

I guppied at her. A truly beautiful sight, I bet, but the suggestion had caught me off guard. Of course, I wouldn't mind dressing like a Kilikan for a day…but…that uniform was one of the few things that kept me grounded in the belief that I came from home, that I wasn't just effected by Sin's toxins like everyone said…if I gave it up even for a day, would my psychological perception of things change?

"Um…" I said. Hey look, my catchphrase is back!

I expected the inn keeper to respect my indecision as a guest but this lady just put her hands on her hips and shoved me into the downstairs bathroom with some Kilikan day wear.

"Well you can't keep going around in those sea worn clothes, it's unsanitary!"

Oh because you'd all know about real hygiene what with the lack of plumbing and showers! …Okay, that was mean…

"Just hand over those clothes of yours when you're done okay?" she told me in a flowery voice before skipping off to play with her brat or harass more unsuspecting people.

It took me about an hour to scrub up properly and change into the clothes the inn keeper had given me. They weren't exactly elaborate clothes like the rest of the Final Fantasy main characters got to wear, a simple white tank top and yellow trousers with enough buckles and pockets to be practical. I'll admit, once I'd transferred all the little things from my uniform pockets to the pockets in the trousers, I didn't feel so bad about giving my uniform up for a day. And I certainly felt better for being clean.

There were even loop holes for both my blades and when I showed the lady the scars from where I still wasn't entirely used to them, she gave me some protective bands to go around my wrists and some wooden geta shoes to replace my school shoes that would surely give me blisters without my tights.

"Thank you very much." I gushed as I handed the empty jug back to the inn keeper along with my uniform. My newly washed hair dripped on what remained of her guest book in gratitude.

"S'alright. You can keep those, a traveller like yourself should have a change of clothes." She smiled.

I stared at her. I could feel my eyes growing in size and the tears stinging the edges but I daren't cry. It's such a ridiculously unhelpful thing to do after all.

"Thank you." I said again, and I don't think I've ever meant it more.

So this time when I stepped out into the blistering sun, I was a little more ready to deal with everything. Since the night before, most of the bodies had been cleared up, sent to the Farplane by poor Yuna who was probably exhausted by now and more of the wood had been cleared off of the path. I looked around for Tidus and Wakka, spotting them as they were about to head of to Kilika temple.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" I called to them, waving and sprinting along the path to catch up.

Both of them cocked their heads to one side as I approached, not quite recognising me in my Kilika attire. They looked like a pair of pigeons.

"You like it?" I asked, beaming at them both and twirling. "The inn keeper said she'd wash my uniform for me!"

Tidus pouted.

"She didn't say that to me!"

"Clearly you're not the favourite." I ventured, smugly.

You could almost see the thunder cloud forming above Tidus' head and the rain falling over his hair. I giggled.

"You seem much happier today." Wakka said as we wandered into the forest.

"Never underestimate the power of a good wash and some clean clothes!" I smiled. It was like I'd never smiled at Wakka the way he reacted, pausing on the pathway and ogling. I guess I haven't been in the best of moods since I got here…and I know I shouldn't be in a good mood considering what happened yesterday…

"Don't think about it." Wakka cut through my thoughts, moving on ahead to meet the others in the forest. It was my turn to ogle. I wish they wouldn't read my thoughts like that; it's starting to freak me out.

The forest here wasn't like the one back in Besaid, it was denser, more trees bunched together to shut out the light and vines wrapped around the plants there leeching off of them. Exotic flowers bloomed and moss grew over ancient stone. I liked it. Being a city kid, it was nice to see such a large amount of green in one place.

The only downside was the bugs. As soon as I wondered into their midst, it was like they sensed that I had, for the first time since getting here, gotten a bath and they swarmed on me.

"They like you huh." Tidus commented, an innocent smile on his face as he passed me. I ignored him and went on swatting.

Lulu was waiting with Yuna, an uneasy look over her vampyric features.

"What's up?" Wakka asked when he saw her.

She ignored him, talking directly to Tidus. Whether what she had to talk to Tidus about was so urgent that it couldn't wait or if she just ignored Wakka for the hell of it I'll never know.

"Yuna's saying she wants you with us."

Tidus took a step back, surprised. I really don't know why he was surprised, he was friendly with Yuna in a way the others weren't. They were like her older siblings and had been there since the beginning but Tidus was sort of on the same level. It was a special position that Yuna really seemed to appreciate.

"Huh?" he mumbled, not having a clue what anything meant as usual.

"I want to ask you to be my guardian." Yuna told him.

Tidus' eyes lit up. He didn't really understand what was happening but he vaguely understood the importance of being a guardian. His look said that he was grateful, really grateful that someone finally trusted him.

Well, one gets new clothes and a bath and the other gets asked to be a guardian, it was a good day for all ne?

"What? Yuna! This is no time for jokes ya? He may be a Blitzball whiz kid but he's a newbie when it comes to fiends." Wakka's input on the matter.

"Not a guardian then…" Yuna conceded. "I just want him nearby."

To my amusement, Tidus looked towards me as she said this, asking me in his look to explain to me what she meant. I squashed a mosquito on the side of my face pointedly, I'm no girl translator! You like her, figure it out for yourself.

Maybe I was a little jealous…a little…(pout)

"What? What do you mean?" Tidus the ever cunning asked. He looked terrified, I wished I had one of those instant cameras, I bet Wakka would have paid money to keep it as black mail material.

"I…I just mean that-

"Maybe we should do this later." I cut in before Lulu could and she rewarded me by bestowing one of her patented death glares. Sorry Lulu but I'm getting bored of all the awkward mutual attraction stuff.

Yuna simply nodded in her saintly way.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-

It was Tidus' turn to do the cutting in.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm just not really sure what's going on." Tidus muttered, putting his hand behind his head.

Go on, scratch it! Scratch it like the ape you are! I double dare you!

Yuna gave him a small smile, even if you've never seen a smile like that before you know what it means.

"My apologies." She said.

I had to bend down to get the next mosquito that bit me and when I squashed it, I had a tiny blood splatter up my leg. Was I looking for tiny pyre flies when I killed it? Maybe…

We started walking and the sun beat down. Despite my new attire, I found myself thanking god that there were trees to filter the light down a little bit. Pools of it gathered like spotlight in amongst branches and every time I walked beneath them a wall of heat hit me like a brick.

We didn't have to walk very far to find the old bridge, held together by vines and the collective will of everyone that dared to cross it.

"Ochuuuuuuu," I whined. "I can't be assed in this heat!"

"What does…'assed' mean?" Lulu queried beside me as I continued to wilt.

I could feel the sweat drop forming at the side of my head.

"Company, halt!"

When I looked up at the bridge, Luzzu and Gatta were just putting the breaks on in front of Yuna. Understandably, Gatta looked a little sweaty, Luzzu might as well have been a fresh cut spring flower, it was downright inhuman!

"The fiend before us is Ochu, lord of the wood."

Luzzu stood back to reveal our dearest lord, an overgrown fly trap with huge viney tentacles dancing from one leafed foot to the other. The main body of it was purple like a cooked octopus. I wondered if maybe it looked like that because it had been exposed to so much heat…Ew!

"We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valour."

You know, I have no idea what he meant by that, who needs to be discrete in the middle of a freakin' wood? It's not like we had to worry about waking the neighbours or anything.

Wakka nodded like he knew what Luzzu was talking about and started towards the lord. The rest of us followed and formed a sort of semi-circle around the fiend. Opposite me, Kimahri spun his spear round behind him and used his other hand out in front of him for balance. Next to me, Tidus drew his sword and let it glisten blue in the sweltering sun. I too drew my blades without as much flourish as the others and stood facing the less than graceful creature.

"Here we go!" Wakka yelled and threw the first ball.

Ochu let out a horrible shriek when the ball hit him and countered with one of those deadly tentacles. I was expecting it to hit Wakka but surprisingly, Wakka dodged it, jumping back to where Yuna was a couple of feet behind. It didn't matter much though, although the tentacles missed, they released a couple of spines from a fly trap looking tip that flew straight into Wakka's neck. He grunted and fell to one knee. Within seconds, the poison had taken hold, leaving a purple mark on his neck that looked like a hickie. He staggered up and looked at Yuna pleading with green tinted eyes.

I was all set to watch Yuna do her mystic mumbo jumbo but Tidus grabbed me round the waist and pulled me backwards too as Ochu's sweeping tentacle brushed past.

"Wake up Alex!" he shouted before darting forward and slashing upwards into the octopus body making Ochu even more angry.

I scowled at his back. I was awake! I was wide awake! I was just slightly caught up in watching is all. You gotta remember I'm more used to watching than actually fighting real-like buddy!

Both me and Kimahri moved at the same time. He charged forwards to drive that long spear into the body and flitted over the grass for a double attack round the back. Ochu REALLY didn't like that, letting out a howl and...could you call it an intake of breath? Not really...Well, whatever it was, his body expanded to three, no four, times his original size.

"Hold your breath!" From Lulu.

I watched as everyone took a deep breath and looked down at the necklace Rikku gave me. I didn't have time to wonder if it was a good idea or not because Ochu let out a sigh and a thick yellow cloud tumbled over the battle field. I stuffed the necklace in my mouth just as Tidus was about to put his hand over it. The cool air shot down into my system for about a second before the yellow spores wormed their way through and I ended up coughing and spluttering. The effect was instantaneous. I felt nauseous and hot, a cold sweat broke out over my forehead. Where a minute before, my limbs had been strong, now my legs buckled until I was hunched up on the floor trying hard to breath and finding no release.

Somewhere over there, Yuna was crouched down as well. Clearly she wasn't used to holding her breath like the others. It was a bad deal, with Yuna out of commission, there was no Esuna which probably meant that I was stuck like this until the end of the battle. I fought the urge to lay down and curl up as small as possible though it probably would have saved the thumping behind my eyes and the churning in my stomach.

Then through the fog that was thinning now, Tidus's hand came into view with a flask of red liquid. I blinked at it. Antidote.

Shakily, I took the flask and waited until the air was clear. It felt like an eternity as everything does when you're sick but once I could make out every individual blade of grass again, I took a swig from the bottle. It tasted like those medicines you get from the doctor when you're really small. The horrible over sweet ones with that chemically after taste. I shook my head in disgust but could already feel the spores being flushed from my system. Lulu had given Yuna an antidote on the other side of the field and I watched as she stood again. I gave it a few seconds for the feeling in my legs to come back and stood.

"Are you alright?" Tidus asked me.

I nodded, not yet comfortable enough to speak for fear of passing out still. The creature squealed out and danced away from the ground where Lulu's fires raged. There was a black mark on the octopus body where it had been scorched and the smell of burning vegetation. It was getting more than a little agitated now, huddling into more of a defensive position so we could edge slowly towards it. Kimahri was breathing slightly heavily, a spark in those yellow cat-like eyes of his. Overdrive no doubt...

Without word he catapulted himself into the air using his spear as leverage, flying like a hunter cat, completely exposed to any attack and yet deadly. When he struck, he struck straight into the centre of the plant so it oozed what looked like sap and sagged. He fell back to the ground, twisted almost impossibly in the air and landed on his feet. I stared at the agility. If he had been a hot guy, that would have been a major turn on.

That last attack from Kimahri had pretty much finished the Ochu leaving Tidus to go in for one last thrust so the pyre flies could start scattering, swamping the sunny forest in spirits. The body of Ochu was nothing more than a shrivelling plant.

As if to signify the end of a battle, my stomach let out a mighty groan, drowning out Gatta's whooping. Tidus took one look at me and laughed.

"You hungry?"

"How can you not be?! We haven't eaten for DAYS!" I waved my hands above my head to exaggerate this most important point. Really I'm surprised I haven't passed out again...I think it's a side effect of those potions or maybe I'm becoming stronger...I really hope all this fighting doesn't turn me into a scary muscle chick.

"We can stop for some lunch after we've visited the temple." Lulu assured me continuing into the forest.

"It better be a bloody banquet." I muttered, following her and the other guardians to Kilika Temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, Alex got some new clothes in this chapter finally and dealt with major carnage. Things are moving along, next time the way to Kilika Temple and the cloister of trials, will Alex survive without eating the temple from the inside out? More importantly, will Hunter ever be back in this story?_

_BW: He should be! He's BADASS! (swoons)_


	17. Playing with Fire

_Too tired to…write something coherent…need sleep…need bottle of ear wax…_

_BW: O.O Does that mean…I get to introduce this chapter? (shiny eyes)_

_FB: (SNORE!)_

_BW: (love hearts everywhere) Lets see…hmm…(reads) it's a rather long chapter isn't it…gay HA!...ummo…_

_Disclaim-_

_BW: Hey wait, I wasn't done ye-_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything ever except my bed, THAT IS A REAL DREAM!!!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Try to master as many different weapons as possible, you may not have your chosen weapon to hand when conflict arises.

**Playing with Fire**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"ALEX!"

The ground wasn't even civil enough to give me a hint that it was going to disappear before I was dangling precariously over the edge of a cliff. I tried not to look down and instead busied myself with the horizon-line view in front of me. I must've been able to see over the whole of Kilika island.

After a minute to steady his footing, Kimahri hauled me back over the edge of the land and dumped me by a tree, without a word as usual.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked, a level of worry apparent in her voice.

I almost plummeted to my doom, would you be alright after that lady? I hyperventilated painfully at her.

"Yeesh, you should be more careful Alex." Tidus sniffed, folding his arms over his chest haughtily and looking away from the cliff edge. Clearly he was just about to do the same thing as me. I tossed a rock at him.

"Whoa!"

"Serves you right!" Wakka laughed next to me, watching him dodge it and pulling me up into a standing position again.

When everyone was happy that I was alright, it only took 10 minutes - I think I'm getting used to the near death experiences, we set off traipsing through the dense undergrowth again, encountering a few small fiends on the way. After Ochu, these were just a nuisance and we all took turns fighting them to pick up the spheres they dropped. The little lap top 'sphere grid' that Rikku gave me was flashing now, trying to tell me something horrific no doubt. I ignored it. I tried to ignore most of the fiend battles as well but kudos to Tidus, he had taken my request to learn fighting seriously and kept pushing me out onto the battle field.

"You're doing well." he told me as another fiend yielded to death throws.

"Thanks...I think." I muttered.

By the time we reached the mossy steps to the temple, Wakka was in history mode again. I zoned out until Tidus said:

"Oh, a race huh? Think you can beat me?"

"With my eyes closed!" Okay, who said that? It sure as hell wasn't me! I mean sure it LOOKS like it's coming from my mouth but seriously.

Tidus's eyes were flashing like the sky before a storm as he turned his gaze on me. There was something about the expression on his face, he looked...comfortable for the first time since coming to Spira. I guess he was back on familiar ground in the heat of competition.

"This coming from the girl that passed out just as we got to Besaid?" Tidus taunted.

I'd like to think that I am mature enough not to rise to that kind of bait.

"What did you say?" I growled at him, squatting down beside him and Wakka to await Yuna's signal.

"We'll see."

"Ready?" Instead of counting down, Yuna started running up the steps giggling.

"Hey, hey!" Wakka yelled, vaulting after her.

Both me and Tidus moved at the same time but being used to the harsh training regime of Blitzball, it was no surprise he took the lead. I have no idea why I ever thought I could challenge him...it didn't help that I knew what was waiting up on the half way mark mind...and I was still starving...

About half way up when I was considering making a brief stop for my lungs to re-adjust, half the Aurochs came hurtling back down the steps again yelling. I crawled onwards and staggered onto a new battle field, this time Geneaux, the fiend that integrated itself with the temple stone itself. It looked like a giant clam, hard shell shielding the body I knew was inside. It was much more foreboding than Ochu.

And the tentacles were already weaving behind the party.

"Uh...guys..." I said, watching the tentacles warily.

"Not now Alex." Lulu hissed at me. Beside her, Wakka tipped back, aiming a ball right into the middle of that clam thing. At first I wondered if they were just being thick, nothing could penetrate that stony hide, but then I realised that the tentacles had been still until now and they hadn't been seen at all.

"We need to hit the tentacles." I told her out of the corner of my mouth.

"What are you talking abou-

I moved without thinking. I remember seeing a special on TV once about martial artists having their senses heightened so they can move with lightening reflexes. Except it wasn't lightening to them because they just saw it coming about 10 minutes earlier than everyone else. That's what happened here I suppose, like a sixth sense. I rammed into Tidus's stomach and sent him crashing onto the hard stone floor.

"What the-

The tentacle that had been aiming for his head swished above us. Tidus stared at me, that same stare that I'd had before...when they all thought that I could see the future...what are they gonna do when we get to Macalania Temple and I can't warn them about things like this anymore...

Somewhere to the left, I heard the tell tale slice of Kimahri's spear going through one of those tentacles. There was a sound like squelchy mud underfoot and the tentacle fell away from itself, cut clean in half. Lulu was glaring at the one above her like it had tried to take one of her hair ornaments rather than brutally attacking Tidus. She was getting ready to use another fire spell. Tidus stood up next to me and I practically climbed on him to stand up too. Both of us had matching grazes but it was better than having your head taken off.

A tower of fire erupted from the sky and engulfed one of the tentacles which burst into pyre flies and next to her, Wakka's ball seemed to be working with the curve of the world to rotate in the best way possible for maximum damage. Tidus took out the last one, drawing his sword and darting forward. He had gotten a lot better since Auron had given him his sword at the beginning of it all. His footing was almost perfect, and he was beginning to express an understanding in his strengths and weaknesses. He had the tentacle in a whirl of pyre flies before it had time to react.

It was then that the main body opened up. A terrifying, pulsating form, it looked as though it had been regurgitated, a true mutation of Sin. I stepped back and tried to hide behind Tidus without him noticing, too horrified to be of any use...

Lulu struck first with another fire spell and they all knew that they had got it this time because the sphere's started to fall, blue and purple. One by one they blasted or hacked their way through the fiend, dodging the now damaged tentacles as it tried in vain to do some damage back. It wasn't long before it fell under the siege.

I watched them whoop and congratulate each other and wondered why the hell I'd frozen up again. Wasn't I used to battle now? Wasn't killing big creatures just a part of surviving?

"Alex, thank you for the advice." Lulu said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. At first I thought she was being snide but the sincerity in her expression confused me.

"Uh..." I said. Eloquence, I has that.

"You are quite an observant person."

"Thanks." I said. It was bollocks of course. I was about as observant as a child that's seen something shiny. Tidus was giving me the eye as the others started up the next set of steps. I think I'm in for a lecture later.

"So, you get fiends in Zanarkand?" Wakka asked interestedly.

"Just a few, it's a big deal when one shows up though." Tidus looked at him as they all walked up the steps, slower than before I noticed.

"Hey, since when have you believed me about Zanarkand anyway?"

"Well...I've been thinking..."

I could feel Lulu stiffen beside me.

"Maybe the people Sin gets to don't die! Maybe he just carries 'em through time...like a thousand years through time...And then maybe one day they just pop back, see?"

"Amazing, simply amazing." Lulu snapped next to me, massaging her temples. "You make up one theory after another refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the D'jose shore! Your brother won't just pop back."

She walked a couple of steps up, just until she was higher up than Wakka, then she turned back and said:

"Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad."

With that moral boosting last sentiment, she continued to stomp her way up the steps to the Kilikan Temple. Wakka watched her mournfully and then punched the ground when she was out of sight in frustration.

"I...could never be what Chappu was..."

Me and Tidus both looked at each other. I looked prompting but Tidus just shrugged. Eventually, Wakka stood up in the awkward silence that followed his observation and started walking after the others.

"Well, stuff happens." He said lamely. "Best not to think about it."

I looked at Tidus again who was looking at me. There was a lot of looking going on...and silent communication. I was trying with all my might to beam a question into Tidus's brain.

'_'What do YOU think happened?'_

Forgive me the smile on my future telling face.

"Best not to go there." Tidus voiced, eyes trying to burn through my stomach. I felt guilty for prying after that as well, it doesn't matter so much when you're looking from an omniscient perspective.

The rest of the steps reminded me of the temples I used to learn about in school. The five million stairs were there to give the people their annual exercise I think. I slowed up pretty quickly and by the time I reached the top, Tidus and Wakka were talking to a red head with curtains dressed in a fine blue material. It looked like fabricated sea and shimmered different colours as he moved.

"Why even bother showing up?"

"This time, we play to win!" Tidus said in the Aurochs defence. Wakka glanced over uncertainly at him but said nothing. On seeing this, the red head in blue smirked:

"Oh, play away, but remember, even kids can play boys!"

It was like watching the biggest bully in the school yard walk away after stealing his sought after lunch money, his rabble of Blizball co-players dragging behind him. I wandered over to where Yuna and Kimahri were standing, following the Luca Goers until they were safely obscured by hillage.

"Well...he safely takes the most camp award right?" I laughed, nudging Yuna in the ribs.

Yuna met this true and highly observant statement with a confused expression.

"Oh come on, that accent SCREAMS 'I was gay as a child and tried to compensate for the awkwardness I felt as a kid with a phallic sport!'"

I could almost see the sweat drop getting bigger and bigger at the edge of Yuna's head.

"Um...camp?...Gay?" She shrugged apologetically.

I sighed and face palmed. It's at times like this I really wish I was back home amongst people that knew...or at least had someone here that knew, what I was going on about.

"I'm sorry." Yuna said, and she said it so damn sincerely that I couldn't remain in the face palm vicinity or anywhere near for very long.

"You guys coming?" Wakka called over to us with one foot inside the temple already.

"Yeah yeah!" I called over to him and stepped into the cool air of the temple. This one was much like the temple in Besaid, if a little bigger with intricate, ancient looking carvings and stern statues staring at everyone as they prayed.

"Lord Ohalland, guide our feet..." Wakka muttered at the foot of a heavily robed statue. It was just like being back at the top of Besaid, I felt utterly alienated as everyone went to pray in their respective places. I stepped back into the shadows and tried not to impose but just as Tidus got down on his knees too, my stomach gave out an almighty groan followed by that half popping squeak...sound that it makes when it's seriously lacking in fuel. Anyone else ever experienced this phenomenon? The prolonged and yet awkward sound of a stomach neglected? Anyone?

"That...is disgusting." said a husky female voice from the sacred steps to the Cloister of Trials. She was tall, dark and voluptuous; with an attire that would have made most of the balls in my school drool, all lace and skimp. Her eyes gave her an air of evil, slanting upwards at the sides with a dark centre, her hair was long and fell down her back in several plaits like Lulu's. Behind her was a muscular guy with a crew cut and army pants. He looked like the sort of man that would cry at the sight of GCSE algebra.

I pulled a face at her and crossed my arms.

'_What, you never been hungry before?'_ I thought bitterly. Well...okay that's what I should have thought...what I REALLY thought was:

_'I pummel you good!' _but don't blame me, hunger makes me a little crazier than usual.

Dona turned her nose up at me and addressed Yuna like the others didn't exist.

"A summoner, are you?"

"My name is Yuna...from the Isle of Besaid." She bowed slightly. Yuna the ever polite. She's gotta watch that attitude of hers or people are gonna walk all over her.

"So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to." She turned her snake-like eyes on the rest of us in turn. I take pride in the fact that I was pulling a particularly hideous face when she got to me which made her wrinkle her nose again.

"My, my, my...And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking?"

She looked back at her army cadet wannabe.

"I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

Barthello nodded. I guess he dare not open his mouth in case of conversation.

Oh stop being so mean Alex!

Yuna went into uber speech mode which to me means that she was pissed off really.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honour! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

Grrrr, see the smoke coming out of her ears everyone. I guess it worked well enough though because Dona was suitably miffed. Maybe the extra politeness really does make people angry with the minimum energy expelled. I should try this new discovery on Kane when I get home.

"You do what you want, Barthello, we're leaving."

Off they trotted. The 'rabble' didn't even spare them a backwards glance, just moved as one entity to the Cloister of Trials door. I followed at the back knowing that I'd probably have to stay and wait with Tidus...well...until Barthello and Dona came back again...hopefully they wouldn't throw me into the Cloister of Trials as well. The Fayth might forgive Tidus's intrusion but I doubt they'd accept me, an ALIEN from a different planet...or whatever Earth was in relation to Spira.

"The Fayth is below us. Let's do it everybody!" Wakka declared happily.

"The 'Fayth'?" Tidus repeated quietly beside him.

"But first the Cloister of Trials, Kimahri, Wakka, ready?"

They all stepped onto the lifty platform thing that would take them to the Cloister of Trials. Tidus followed, I lingered. I knew what was coming anyway. Kimahri pushed Tidus off and growled at him. Tidus rubbed his shoulder indignantly and looked at Wakka.

"Hey, what gives?"

"You're not a Guardian yet." Lulu told him.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Yuna tried to reassure him. But Tidus was having none of it. As the platform went down, Tidus yelled after them:

"Oh sure, soon, like tomorrow soon...maybe!" He turned to me sulkily.

"Now what?"

I shrugged. I was getting a little too tired by this point in the day and all I could think about was ham sandwiches, maybe with a little dash of mustard and a yoghurt afterwards.

"At least I have company." Tidus muttered sarcastically. I scowled at him. So I wasn't in the talking mood, there's nothing wrong with being quiet for more than two seconds there blondie!

I could hear the voices of Dona and Barthello coming up behind us. Urge to jump off of nearest cliff on purpose this time nearly overcame rational thinking so it's a good job I was in a secluded room inside a temple really. When she saw us hovering near the entrance to the Cloister of Trials, she paused and stared at us. After a minute or 2 of getting her oh so envy making brain in gear she said:

"Where's Yuna?"

Tidus had obviously had a similar reaction to her reappearance…the jumping off a cliff thing I mean…and just pointed vaguely in the direction of the elevator.

"Then why are you here?" asked Dona the questioning.

"Hey, I'm not a guardian yet." Tidus told her earnestly.

Dona frowned at him and then gave me a prompting look.

My stomach gurgled at her in response and she turned her nose up again, her eyes were scheming. The overall effect of the mixed emotions was very odd I must say. Also, Dona has a big mouth…thought I'd just toss that in there.

"Not a guardian you say?" she cooed as Barthello swung those massive Neanderthal arms to scoop us both up over his shoulder. Tidus kicked out in protest but I just flopped. My stomach was way too painful to put up a fight.

"What's going on?" Tidus cried as Barthello threw him onto the elevator platform, me alongside him. Realising I was going on another lift ride, I tried to crawl back to safety but Barthello nudged me back onto the platform like I was a bad kitten or something.

"Just a little game." Dona explained through a pout.

Neither of us had time to respond to this, the platform was already moving down. As the platform disappeared below ground, I grabbed for a bemused Tidus' hand and pulled it up to my forehead.

"I must not fear, fear is the mind killer and…um…whatever else Earthworm Jim's sidekick said to stop himself from transforming into a hell hound!" I muttered.

"…Alex," Tidus whispered after a while.

I looked at him, it was all I could do to not to start bawling at him.

"…you're scaring me." He said, gently prising his arm out of my vice-like grip.

I pulled a face at him as the lift came to a complete stop and I could jump off to the safety of underground land.

Tidus stepped off more carefully and ignoring me hugging the nearest wall like a crazy hippie, threw his hands in the air and started pulling at his blonde hair.

"This is bad really bad! Only guardians allowed and I'm sure no guardian!"

"Too late now." I commented, peeling myself away from the wall.

"You're no guardian either, why are you so mellow?" His huge blue eyes were looking at me like he expected me to know something he didn't…wait a minute.

"You can do that…future telling…thing that you do! Does everything turn out all right? You can tell me!"

I felt like yelling at him: 'YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!' but that really wouldn't solve anything. Instead I told him to get a grip and take charge…and maybe stop relying on me to tell him everything that was going to happen. He gave me one of his patented looks at that but by this point I was just weary and wanted to get it all over and done with so someone would feed me!

"Okay…" Tidus mumbled, marching over to the Cloister of Trials door and pushing it open. I took a deep breath and tried to push my thoughts of fried pork aside before following him.

The next room was surprisingly flatter than the first room in the Besaid Cloister of Trials and had a huge heavy doorway at the far end that looked like it hadn't been opened in centuries. The most distinguishing feature of the room was the alter on fire over to the left which Tidus approached cautiously after climbing the steps. I examined some of the art work while Tidus took the first Kilikan sphere and dropped it into it's slot next to the door, revealing it as some wobbly metal work only seen when on fire. It was somewhat comforting to see that most of the carvings looked like physics equations…almost like I could revise for my exams whilst being lost in Spira.

"Alex, come on." Tidus grunted, pulling me into the next room by the back of my trousers.

The next room was the same as the previous in architectural design and Tidus put his Kilikan sphere into the sphere slot on the wall on the right hand side of the room so he could take a look around. Why he had to put it down for that I don't know…maybe it was hot? Remembering the game, I sauntered forward and tapped the glyph with my hand making it resonate pleasantly against my palm. Much to Tidus' surprise, it opened and we were permitted entry to the last and most painstaking room of the trial.

It was a wall of fire, the kind of inferno that makes it difficult to breathe and I was instantly glad I had been able to change out of my uniform before coming to that place. I wondered, with the blackened stone and the fire that never slept if we'd somehow stumbled into hell but then my stomach gave an almighty lurch and I started seeing the possibilities for marshmallow roasting so the intimidation factor was sort of lost.

"Alex are you alright?" Tidus shouted over the roar of the fire.

"If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna die!" I told him truthfully.

I expected some sort of sympathy but he just gave the T face of doom and pointed to the sphere slot in the wall by the fire.

"How do we get past this?"

"Oh I'll do it!" I snapped at him, moving away from that damned fire to get the glyph sphere that would open the door to the destruction sphere AND stop the wall of death. Grabbing the sphere, I cruised back into the main room and inserted orb A into slot B before a bouncing Tidus who lunged over the new floor. The delightful little yelps of:

"Ooh! Ah! Ow!" I heard as he burnt his little feet through his shoes made me smile on the inside.

And in his haste to get to Yuna, he had left the destruction sphere to me. Oh well, to the victor the spoils. After following him over with the Kilka sphere to burn the door down for him, I doubled back to move the destruction sphere to it's rightful place as explosive magic on the wall. The result was a chest that I pried open with my blade for a successful retrieval of a…

Thing.

A red thing.

…

"Come on!" Tidus called down the tunnel to the Fayth.

"Coming!" I called back. Shrugging, I slipped the red thing onto my arm and fastened it. Hey, no harm came from wearing treasure right?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So we've neared the end of Kilika…Luca is in sight people, I give it 3 or 4 more chappies before the action really gets good…will Hunter reappear? Will Alex ever get over her fear of lifts? WILL I EVER GO TO FUCKING SLEEP??? Find out next time…and beans. _


	18. The SS Canticle

_Greetings and salutations from the sunny shores of Britain! (is listening to the national anthem randomly) So my hard drive broke and I lost this chapter completely but now I've got it back and WE'RE AT LUCA!!!! (is so pleased that things are almost occurring. Beware for the return of Hunter is imminent!_

_Bw: HONTONI????_

_FB: HAI!_

_BW: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!_

_FB: Or am I just lying (eyebrow wiggle)_

_BW: Huh?_

_FB: To get you guys to start reviewing again, I miss your reviews!!! I hardly got any for my update!!! (sniffs)_

_BW: (holds up piano) You better not be lying_

_FB: (gulps)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own BW or BW'S piano but maybe one day I will own my teeth again…wait…I forgot the part about FFX didn't I __

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Sometimes it is in fact better to run and live to fight another day…especially if you are outnumbered.

**The S.S Canticle **

Wakka nearly had a cardiac arrest as we walked into the room where the guardians wait.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

"It was Dona and the big musclehead!" Tidus told them quickly.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences." Lulu explained as I fell against the wall.

I looked up at the door to the Fayth and wondered how she was doing in there. It was the same as before, when I'd thought about the consequences of me being in a place I shouldn't've been as well as Tidus…I mean…Tidus had met the Fayth before coming to Spira, all I had was Hunter and it's not like he was anything special.

"What consequences?" Tidus was asking anxiously.

"She could be ex-communicated." Wakka told him gravely.

I kept watching the door hoping that she'd come out and be alright and then we could all go for pizza or something. As I watched, my thoughts drifted to the Kilikan aeon Ifrit and whether I would be able to hear him as I had Valefor…hopefully not…Hopefully, hearing Valefor was just a side effect of severe sun stroke.

"So what's in there anyway?" Tidus asked Wakka.

"The Fayth, remember?" Wakka prompted. My inner grammar radar was bleeping at me.

'_Don't answer a question with a question!' _I thought to myself bitterly.

Lulu was more helpful than the grammar challenged Wakka.

"The Fayth are the people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon takes their souls willingly from their still living bodies."

'_It would make a great horror movie.' _My thoughts threw at her. I kept quiet.

"Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the Fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon.

'_No…that's not right…' _said a voice I couldn't quite place in the back of my head. I blinked at myself and shook my head. Sure it's right! Why wouldn't that be right? It's not like I'm an expert on Yevonite religion! I've been thinking too much.

"A-all that in this room?" Tidus stammered. "So what's Yuna doing in there?"

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin." Wakka said quietly.

I knew what was going on in that mind of his, Tidus I mean...Knowing that he was thinking about home, I started to think about my own home again. It's awful really…though I miss my life at home an insane amount, I couldn't get the image of a Domino's pizza out of my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we finally emerged from the temple, Yuna by Tidus' side, I couldn't take it anymore and sort of collapsed in a heap in the middle of the courtyard floor.

Tidus stared vacantly at me, still lost to thoughts of home.

"So…hungry…" I muttered, clutching my empty stomach that was threatening to pack up and leave if I didn't get it something soon.

"It's alright, we have a bit of time before the boat leaves…we really should eat something."

Wonderful Yuna! Kind, considerate and HUMAN Yuna!

Lulu looked a bit peeved but Yuna looked a bit peaky and Yuna's peakiness after emerging from trial by dead souls trapped in statues was worth more points thank Thu.

It was Wakka that bought my inner euphoria at being able to chow to a crashing doomy crash.

"We ain't got no food here, remember?" As though we were all intellectually challenged…which we were to forget something like that…don't look at me, I blame hunger.

I attempted to stand up, the quicker we make it back through the forest, the quicker we could chow on the boat ride to Luca, but my legs wouldn't work.

"Shit." I said. It was exactly the right word for my situation right then.

Everyone blinked at me.

Luckily enough, one of the Yevonites had seen me struggling or had heard Yuna mention food…actually, that's more like it, they all jump to do summoner biddings, forget the weary guardians and the people they travel with…but I'm rambling again…

One of the Yevonites that lived in the temple approached us timidly and pulled on Tidus' shirt.

"Hmm?" Tidus uttered, snapping out of the past for 5 seconds to look at the smallish person behind him.

"We have some food that you might eat lady summoner." She suggested with a little bow.

"Oh we couldn't after you've suffered Sin's-

"PLEASE!" I screamed throwing myself upon her feet and her mercy.

About 15 minutes later we were all sitting on cushions of fire red and orange in one of the little side rooms to an excruciatingly late but deliciously large breakfast of…um…Spiran food. They had given us a couple of bowls each so we could eat buffet style and as soon as I had been given a bowl, it was like my hands moved of their own accord.

I don't think I really tasted the first helping, just swallowed it into the dark abyss that my stomach had devolved into in food's absence, feeling a wave of contentment come over me like I hadn't felt in days. It made me think, when I could think again, about how much I take a full stomach for granted at home…that I can afford to be picky about food because I have it stocked where it takes me only a few minutes to reach 24 hours a day…

By my third bowl, the others had stopped eating and were looking at me like I was a freak show at a carnival or something. Even the monk lady who was bringing in some more Kilikan fish that tasted a little like shrimp stopped to gawk at me. But I was far too happy to care. I drank down the last of the water they'd also given us and took one more helping of shrimp fish before leaning back and belching heartily, something else I'd always been too self conscious to do at home.

"Aaaaaah, that's better." I said with a huge smile and rice stains on my face.

When we left, I didn't feel it was enough to thank the Yevonite that fed us so I gave her a huge heart felt hug that left her with a bewildered smile on her face. It reminded me of the way mum smiled when we hugged her randomly in passing on a good day…

Tidus was really looking down in the dumps as we edged down the hillside, following the same path the Luca Goers had gone only a few hours before. After a few minutes of grappling with myself, I made to ask him if he was okay but:

"Are…you okay?" Yuna.

"I…don't know." Tidus told her, stopping on the path way.

Yuna looked troubled and sort of lost, like she wanted to make him feel better but didn't have the first clue how.

"What…do you want to do?"

"To scream real loud." Tidus said in a joking tone…except it wasn't joking but you could only tell from the subtle undertones.

Yuna laughed nervously, hoping it was a joke but when Tidus really did scream, half of them nearly fell off of the stairs in fright. I smiled again, at least the stress relief was the same wherever you were.

The journey back through the forest was uneventful, though having been fed I was much more energetic when facing fiends. After his screaming atop the temple, Tidus seemed happy telling me how to correct my posture for faster reflexes and congratulating me on how my forcefulness had improved but I was starting to get worried about what would happen once we got to Luca…Yuna hadn't asked me to become a guardian so…would they just leave me there?

But no, I don't want to think about it.

By this time, the laptop that Rikku gave me was going crazy so I decided that I would look at it when I got on the ship and figure it out. If I had to stay in the game till the very end, I would have to learn how to make myself better.

When we finally got back into the village, most of the debris had been cleared away and the Aurochs were waiting for us on the ship eating their version of breakfast, some fish Datto had caught whilst rescuing a kid from under a jetty.

"I just need to run back to the inn a minute!" I yelled at them, running back before they could ask any questions.

The innkeeper and her obnoxious brat were waiting for me. He hit me with a stick in the back of the leg and ran off giggling as a goodbye and she just shook her head saying:

"Boys," and handing me my newly washed uniform. I wonder what sort of washing powder they use in Spira…do they HAVE non-bio? I sniffed the uniform warily and the scent of the sea and the air filled my senses.

"Thanks." I said, saluting and scooting back to the ship. Once I was on board and everyone was happy we set off from Kilika island and started making our way towards the Spiran equivalent of New York I guess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on deck as much as possible before the sun went down and the wind turned bitter. I spent most of the day trying to work out how to use the lap top though most of the buttons I pressed seemed to do stupid things until Wakka came and helped me, explaining that the key pad was to type in a sphere type and the joy stick was so that I could control my view of the sphere grid itself.

He explained, under the watchful eye of Lulu, the different spheres, the green being the ones for health, the blue for mana, the red for strength and the way they were placed on the grid. He also explained that as a travelling group, we could connect up the lap tops so we could see each other's strengths and weaknesses and adjust accordingly.

"Like wi fi!" I giggled but he didn't know what that meant.

Once he was done connecting me up and explaining everything I disappeared below deck to sort out my own grid. My grid had been assigned an orange colour so people knew where my grid was and I began inputting spheres into the keypad, power spheres (red ones) to begin with. I used some to improve my health and when I had used the joy stick to drop the spheres into the slots, the same green aura enveloped me as the one I had seen with the potions underwater. I had enough ability spheres (purple) to learn a few abilities such as haste and I put a few left over power spheres on my defence.

By the time I was finished I felt better than ever and, slipping the lap top in my pocket and my school jumper over my head for the chill, I dragged Tidus up on deck to see what was going on.

The first thing I did while Tidus went off to bug the Luca Goers around Yuna was look up at the sky. A million bright white stars blinked back, closer and brighter than I'd ever seen them before.

"Wooooooooow…" I breathed, sitting down against the mast of the boat to stare. I'm a city kid at home…so all this open space with none of the street lights is still a bit…unusual for me.

And I've never seen the stars that hypnotic before.

Without really thinking, I started tracing the patterns of the stars with my finger, trying to make something I recognised – Orion or the big dipper…but it was a silly notion really, I didn't really know the stars and I couldn't find the ones that normally hovered over my tiny terraced house.

"Don't call him that!" Yuna snapped at the Goers bringing me back from the glowing stars to the ship.

"But he is an idiot! They don't got what it takes to win the cup!" One of the very intellectual Goers was explaining in polished English.

"Well they do now that I'm here!" Tidus bragged. I give points to him for not tearing into them regarding their appalling grammar.

"Yes, they will win!" Yuna said certainly. "He used to be a star player for the Zanarkand Abes!"

"As if anyone lived in those ruins!" One of them laugh. I can't remember any of their names, is that wrong?

"It's not ruins, there's a big city there. There is!" She sounded almost childish in her assertion. It reminded me that Yuna wasn't really that much older than me.

When everyone had started staring at Yuna like she was mad, Tidus felt he had to jump in like a knight in shining armour or something.

"I got too close to sin and-

But Yuna wasn't some damsel in distress.

"There is a city, really!"

She turned her back on them and the Luca Goer whose name escapes me raised a camp eyebrow, a little smirk accompanying it and in a low tone he said:

"Right. Whatever your ladyship says."

They wandered back below deck in their hoard and I considered going with them. I wasn't sure if I should stick around to listen to Yuna and Tidus forming a bond or whatever it is you could call it but I didn't particularly want to spend an extended amount of time in the company of the extremely mad. So as subtly as I could manage (which wasn't very because I tripped over a barrel while I was on reverse mode and crashed gracefully on my already bruised butt), I ducked behind the mast and hoped Tidus would forget that I had dragged him up there.

"What's wrong? You seemed kinda mad back there." I could hear Tidus saying, probably walking up to talk to her.

But Yuna wouldn't turn around to face him just yet. Funny how I can picture it without the actual visual to help. It's also funny how much more impact it had without the visual to help, more sickening, I could only concentrate on the slight twitches in their intonation.

Yuk.

"They were being rude and…" A pause to spin round.

"I do believe your Zanarkand exists, I really do, you know?"

And he would be all surprised that someone actually believed him. I mean, not like the weird girl that came with him through space and time that already knows it's true, but someone that believes him purely without proof. Oh my giddy aunt!

"How come?" He asked quietly, so I had to strain over another barrel of pickles to hear.

"Sir Jecht used to always tell me stories. It'd be great to see your home someday. I'd love to go there."

Well you ARE on a pilgrimage to ZANARKAND! Duh!...Okay, that's cruel, it's Yuna. It's really hard to hate someone so nice.

"Yeah…" Tidus said sorta dreamily.

I made a couple of throwing up motions in my safe position behind the mast and got distracted by the voices I could hear on the level above me. The muffled voices of Wakka and Lulu filtered down through the hole made for the mast.

Carefully, I edged back round the mast to the other side so I could crawl up the ramp to the second level but nearly screamed when a bronzed hand fell over my mouth. My heart skipped a beat and my vision flashed for a moment but Tidus' face was in front of mine in an instant making frantic shushing motions.

I hyperventilated into his fingers. I should really get my blood pressure tested when I go home.

"Well, say something! You'll take responsibility?" Lulu was asking Wakka disbelievingly as me and Tidus crawled up the ramp as quietly as possible.

"Relax! They're bound to know someone in Luca!" Wakka assured her, leaning back against the mast.

"And if not? Have YOU ever seen clothes like the ones Alex was wearing in Luca?"

There was a pause. I felt angry…randomly…I'm not really sure why…because they were discussing my future when I wasn't there to discuss it with them? Maybe…

"He could always join a blitz team and I'm pretty sure he won't abandon Alex."

I looked at Tidus and he was smiling, a genuine smile that told me he wouldn't leave me by myself. Suddenly my feelings of anger melted away into a kind of bemused affection. With all that we'd already been through together, I should've known that he'd stick with me until the end. I could've hugged him.

"Anyhow, it's better than leaving them in Besaid!" Wakka argued.

"What? Just leaving them in Luca?" Lulu replied sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do?" Wakka. Grumpy.

Lulu's voice was softer when she replied this time, like she could sense us listening.

"Yuna wants to make him a guardian…"

"Oh yeah, geez…there's that too huh."

"And whose fault is that?" Lulu asked in an accusing tone.

"Not mine!" Wakka whined.

They were silent for a few minutes. Unfortunately, this gave me time to think about how my knees were going to sleep.

"It is mine isn't it." Wakka admitted lamely. "Why do you think she wants to make him a guardian anyway?"

Lulu answered him without hesitation.

"Because he's Sir Jecht's son."

"Oh right." Wakka the ever witty. " Wait, are you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?"

I could feel Tidus bristling beside me. I guess the last thing he wants is credibility because of his old man in Spira as well as Zanarkand.

"It's hard to say, but Yuna seems to believe so."

I looked back at the figure of Yuna, watching the dark sea and probably mulling over the end of her pilgrimage for the zillionth time. And I did feel cruel for those thoughts I had let myself think earlier.

"Okay." From Wakka.

" 'Okay?', 'okay?' That's all you have to say?" Lulu's exasperation was almost overwhelming and made me switch back to watching them. She was pacing the deck like a caged animal by now.

"Well yeah, I mean…He's gotta decide for himself ya? Well, him and Yuna I guess."

"You're right for once." Lulu mumbled thoughtfully. "I wonder which is best…why don't you tell him he should?"

"Should what?" Wakka asked, ever clueless. Sometimes I wonder if he follows the same conversations as us.

"Beomce Yuna's guardian."

"Why me?"

"Because Yuna can't."

Tidus had stopped breathing beside me. I could feel it in the vibes if that's possible. He had wanted to be Yuna's guardian from the beginning really…but wasn't sure if the others would let him…

"He hates his father, what he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him…'I want you to become my guardian like your father was to mine.'?" Lulu was explaining to Wakka.

"Aren't you being a bit over-sensitive?" Wakka asked. Typical male response. Not that I'm a feminist or anything but it is.

Lulu obviously thought the same way as me because she sighed rather loudly, forcing Wakka to go:

"Alright, alright, I'll try talking to him after the tournament."

"Be discreet." Lulu…suggested? It was more like an order.

"I know, it's his decision." Wakka conceded. "He hates his father?"

"Apparently, he told Yuna as much."

"Hating your own father huh? Sounds like a luxury to me. I don't even remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em."

I did feel a bit of sympathy for Wakka. I wondered which one was the older brother out of himself and Chappu…and which one looked after the other. I guess Chappu was the oldest…which somehow made his death a little more real…like knowing his responsibilities made him more of a real person, gave him more depth or something.

"I was 5 then…so I remember mine a little…" Lulu whispered, looking up at the stars.

I looked up too and thought about mum and Kane. I found my mind pulling me back to thoughts of space time and if I had been pulled 1000 years into the future on Earth too…would they be dead if I ever managed to return? Would I then be alone?

The lump forming in my throat told me I should stop this depressive string of thoughts now. No need to think about such things when there was more pressing stuff to occupy my time.

"Damnit, Sin just takes everything away from us!" Wakka yelled.

The sudden loudness seemed to jerk Tidus into action. He moved back down onto the deck like a shadow and stood staring at a Blitzball left by the Goers.

"Tidus?"

He was completely oblivious to me, looking at the ball by his feet like it was his father's head or something. Over his head I could see Yuna watching him with the sea wind shifting her hair. It made me remember the dance that she had done to send those poor sods off to the Farplane and how Tidus had been captivated. We won't mention my puking scenario.

He took a few calculated steps away from the Blitzball and moved his feet apart a little. Although I didn't see him move much, I could hear his feet shuffling against the wood, testing the grip perhaps? Then he hurtled forward and kicked the ball at the mast so it shot forward at lightening speed and rebounded.

I lost sight of it after it started flying but not Tidus, he was there to meet it, heading it back to the mast and then elbowing it so it would ricochet upwards into a spin. He followed it upwards, spinning in the air like a great drill but…he wasn't quite in time with the ball itself and when he tried to kick it, he was already beneath it…

When he landed, he landed on his arse and I could sense the curse in his thoughts as he stood up stiffly. I wanted to say something to him, anything really to make my presence known or to make him feel better but:

"You tried to do a Jecht shot."

"How do you know that?" Tidus asked, amazed. I sank into the shadows some more, trapped between them and the two bickering ones upstairs.

"Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child. He called it: 'the sublimely magnificent Jecht shot Mark 3'" Yuna giggled.

Tidus didn't join in her sentiment of his dad.

"Stupid name huh? You know what, there is no Mark 1 or Mark 2 you know? My old man said it was something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see the Mark 1 or the Mark 2. And they really did come back…I used to get so mad."

Yuna giggled again and Tidus hung his head a little. Probably thinking about how Jecht had made a positive impact on Yuna's life but a negative impact on his own and why the difference.

"You think he's alive?"

"I don't know…but…Sir Jecht was my father's guardian."

"So he's famous here too?" Tidus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. So if anything were to happen to him, I should think word would get around fast."

"Uh huh." Tidus sighed, hanging over the edge of the boat.

Somewhere on the other side of the sloping path I was on to the upper deck, I could hear someone else hanging off of the edge of the boat vomiting their guts out. Oh well, better out than in, bets on whether or not it was gay boy from the Goers.

"What would you do if you found him?" Yuna asked. She seemed curious and hesitant at the same time…like she didn't wanna know the answer. Maybe she was using this question as a basis for whether or not to ask him about becoming a guardian.

"Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago." Tidus said stormily but then he really seemed to think about it:

"Well…I'd probably just smack him one." He punched the air. "After what he put me and mum through and because he was famous I was always…well you should know Yuna, your father's famous too, everyone in Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?"

"It is hard to follow in his footsteps as a summoner." She admitted.

Tidus was nodding.

"Sure!"

"But," Yuna went on. "The honour of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think."

"Well there wasn't much to honour about my old man, that's for sure." Tidus mumbled, but Yuna heard him.

"You shouldn't say that about your father!" she scolded.

Tidus went on the defensive.

"I got the right!"

And Yuna faltered.

"Hm…I guess you do."

At this point, I'd had enough. I felt a wave of tiredness overcome me like I hadn't felt since Besaid and crawled below deck to find somewhere to sleep. Even Tidus' blush and:

"Alex! I…forgot you were…what did you hear?" didn't deter me from the wonders that were awaiting me in a bed below deck. I just waved him away and mumbled a 'night night Tidus' before slipping down below and between some sheets in an empty cabin. Tomorrow was a new day in Luca…where I knew I wasn't gonna find anyone I know, despite their happy attitude, I knew it was hopeless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, Alex was finally fed and managed to sort out her sphere grid in a way she can understand. Is she becoming to familiar with the way Spira works? WILL Hunter make a reappearance soon??? What awaits them in Luca? Find out soon!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	19. Long and Boring Procedures

_Yosh! Finally I update and things are SO nearly happening I can hardly continue to write! This chapter appropriately named for the long and boring stuff we had to go through until we get to the kidnapping which should be interesting. Hopefully I made this stuff more bearable. Yuna and Tidus were cute._

_BW: You return! Where you been?_

_FB: Doing essays mainly…it's nearing the end of our final semester this year._

_BW: Ooooh…well…that's still no excuse for your crazy update schedule!_

_FB: I know, I know . Hopefully my next update will be sooner rather than later_

_BW: You seem mellow today…it's creepy._

_FB: I'm feeling all unproductive…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the muses, COME BACK, COME BACK TO ME MY PRETTIES!!!!!!!! (cries) uh…or Final Fantasy X because if I did, I wouldn't NEED uni!_

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Breathe in and out, just like that…yeah…

**Long and Boring Procedures**

When I woke up, I could hear a lot of shouting and running about on the deck above me. I wondered if their feet had cut into my dreaming and I'd woken up because of the stomping – if they had, I didn't remember the dream. I had fallen into the first real dreamless and restful sleep on that boat since coming to Spira after listening to Tidus and Yuna and felt quite good when I pulled my geta on and clambered up on deck.

"Morning." I muttered to Tidus, blinking sunlight out of my eyes.

Tidus didn't reply, staring out at the looming port of Luca and the blue and green colour scheme that their Blitzball players shared. I followed his gaze to the packed walkways leading down to the docks and disappearing into the shadowed cover of the taller buildings and felt a bit more at home. Don't get me wrong, all the green forests and the blue sea I've seen so far have been really nice but sometimes it's nice to return to the artificial colouring of the urban jungle, y'know?

The only thing that I didn't really understand was how the whole city was so immaculately clean; a city that big should at least have some McDonald's wrappers lingering on street corners or something. As we pulled into the dock, a crowd of people swarmed over the boxes to cheer and I shrank in behind Tidus.

"What's wrong with you?" Tidus chuckled. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were scared of big crowds."

"It's not that!" I snapped. "I'm not exactly important enough to merit any sort of cheering, I'm not doing anything!"

Tidus opened his mouth to say something back. Probably highly sarcastic looking at the smug expression on his face, but luckily, an echoing broadcast of Radio Luca interrupted him.

"All the way from Kilika, it's the the Kilika Beasts!"

One by one the Kilika Beasts stepped up to the cheering crowd and exited the boat. It all seemed a bit weird to me but I guess the exhibition stage of the Blitzball was just as important as the rest of it.

"High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them, a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin, isn't that right Jimma."

There was a pause as the last of the Kilikans left the boat and the crowd waited expectantly for the next bit of the broadcast.

"Yes Bobba, they're going to be pulling out all the stops to bring back the cup this year!"

"Exciting, isn't it folks?" Bobba commented, clearly enjoying his job.

"We're up." Wakka whispered to Tidus.

I think Tidus was expecting a wave of glory like he got back home in the Zanarkand Abes but instead:

"Well well well, if it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! Their a living, breathing, stastical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right, in 23 years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."

Those 'few die-hard fans' were whooping rather half heartedly. Tidus was looking mortified.

"Best of luck to them and a safe journey back to Besaid." Jimma finished as I tripped down the last plank and onto the dock, shuffling out of the way with Yuna, Kimahri and the rest.

"Moving right along, our next team off the boat is…"

Behold as gay red head moves forward to take the plate, soaking in the glory and all the gorgeous men before him. I think he's checking out the guy in the green shirt Jimma!

"Here they are folks, our very own Luca Goers! They've got power, they've got speed, they've got teamwork! They're an all-round first class team and they're back home in Luca!"

"Without a doubt they are the favourites this year Bobba. And after dominating last year, it would take a miracle for them to lose today."

Too bad they're all suffering a bad case of ugly Jimma.

"You can say that again Jimma."

A giggle from me that gets me stared at. I shrug and wish I could broadcast my thoughts to lift the Aurochs spirits.

"Look at the crowd folks, look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned up to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know and you know folks. The Luca Goers are number 1!"

The screen above us blurred from the picture of the Luca Goers getting off the boat to…wait…

"What is that?"

"It's bright yellow!"

"Where-

Bobba and Jimma were laughing hysterically over the intercom trying very hard to explain to a bemused crowd that the yellow screen was in fact a well misplaced close up of my arse.

I could feel my own rhubarb coloured face.

"Alex!" Tidus pulled me out of the way of the camera and swung me out behind him. The eruption of laughter that followed the realisation of just what had been on screen burnt my ears and made my eyes sting.

"Well there's something I wasn't expecting to see, looked like more of a Kilikan style didn't it Jimma?"

"Right you are Bobba, well she must be embarrassed."

I will kill them all while they sleep.

The whole incident seemed to bring Tidus' anger to a head. He grabbed the megaphone some dock worker was carrying and scrambled up the boxes before anyone could really acknowledge what he was doing.

"Stop right there Goers!"

His face had replaced my arse as the most prominent on screen image…thank Thu.

"You guys are smilin' now, but not for loooooooong!" He taunted in a sing song voice.

"Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!"

I watched him jump off of the boxes in something like awe. Thanks to him, most of my embarrassment had dispersed quickly…or I'd mentally repressed the whole thing already which I suppose is more likely. Wakka approached him:

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?"

"We sure stood out though!" Datto cut in before Tidus had to defend himself.

"We were on the sphere!" Letty mentioned excitedly.

"Yeeeeeeeeeah, but we shouldn't really talk about that anymore, we'll seem very vain." I said.

Yes…I know I'm mad.

Luckily, it was at this point that a couple of kids pushed past us yelling something about Maester Mika's appearance on Dock 3. I felt a hitch in my throat and a wave of nausea that wasn't exactly related to the incident of my arse projection.

Seymour.

Just the prospect of meeting him here…the end of my acute Spiran future sight was enough to make my skin prickle in the heat. I took a few steps back.

"I'll go ahead and meet you guys in the Blitzball locker room."

I whipped round and tried to break into a sprint before any of them noticed but Tidus was like a monkey and had my collar before I could even contemplate what I was doing. He waited until the others were out of sight before commenting:

"I get the feeling there's something you know that we don't. What is it Alex? Is something bad gonna happen if we go to see this Maester guy?"

I honestly don't know, that's what I'm worried about!

"You know what?" I said in a slightly cutting tone, "I honestly don't know."

Sorry Tidus, but I'm fed up with this. I'm fed up of warning people of things I'm not supposed to and I'm fed up of you trying to pull my aside to question me every second of every day!

Tidus was giving me the most intensely evil gaze he could manage. I could almost hear his thoughts on his face going:

'_Look deep into my eyes…you are getting sleeeeeeeeepy…'_

I just raised both eyebrows at him.

I mean what?

"What?" I said.

He frowned at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I assured him fiercely. I didn't feel fierce on the inside, more weary. If future sight just gets you frequent and tiring interrogations then count me out, I'd rather just go with the flow.

"I just wanted to go up to the Blitzball locker rooms to rest summore…you should just say if you want me to stick with you!"

"Hu-bu-wu- " Tidus blustered. I thought that would throw him a bit.

"Come on." I said, pushing his suspicious arse forward.

By the time we reached Dock 3, it was already jam packed with anxious spectators and we had to barge our way through just to get back to Yuna and the others. I'm not so good at the barging myself so I just clung to Tidus' shirt as he hollwered loudly:

"Make way for a star Blitzball player! Make way!"

"I can't see a thing!" I said when we eventually made it.

"That's coz you're short." Tidus said, standing on tiptoes to see himself.

I kicked him in the shin.

It was the hair I saw first, great streaks of blue carefully styled into what resembled electric bolt shaped antennae. The rest of his hair fell neatly down his back in a great cascade. It was very much like watching a walking waterfall with his cool face and markings that signified he had Guado blood. He had a pretty boy chin and a pretty boy smile, a robe that matched his hair and painted nails likewise.

And as his pretty green eyes met Yuna's blue and green, he was the most terrifying man in the universe.

He followed the crowd's prayer gesture in honouring the arrival of Maester Mika who was probably older than my granddad and twice as wrinkly yet he moved quite easily down the boat.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour and all of you as well. I present to you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon." Ye olde man told us.

"I am Seymour Guado." Seymour confirmed with a voice that sounded like sakura blossoms on a light breeze. "I am honoured to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as Maester to the best."

The crowd bowed their head as one, all except for me and Tidus, Tidus because he was confused at the sign of respect, me because I'd given up on being scared in favour of a being ticked off at authority image. This earnt me a slap on the head from Wakka and both of us being pushing into an odd looking bow.

Seymour didn't notice us, his eyes interlocking with Yuna's as though he was searching for her inner most soul. Beside me, I could almost feel the heat as Tidus' blood boiled.

"Really psyches you up ya?" Wakka prompted, completely mis-reading the signs on Tidus' face. "Right, last meeting before we play, Aurochs, hustle!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaaaaaah, locker rooms. No matter how far I go or how strange the cities and the customs of the land I'm in are, I will never miss the pungent aroma of the boy's locker rooms. Sweat, meat, sweat and more sweat. I sat down in the corner by the little window that lead onto the street outside in hopes of getting a whiff of some pollution at least that would quell the stench of Datto's socks as he changed them on the other side of the room. Most of the Aurochs were pacing the locker rooms having managed to get changed in about 5 minutes, awaiting Wakka to return with their match ups. When the door opened and Tidus walked in, zipping up his fly, everyone's shoulders visibly dropped.

"Where's Wakka?" Tidus asked after a quick look around.

"At the match-up draws."

"We had to play the Goers in the first match last year."

"The year before that, and the year before that too!"

"Well…we would've lost to anyone anyway."

Tidus was probably about to say something highly motivational but Wakka came in at that moment with a triumphant look on his face that made Tidus' pointing finger of motivation wither.

"We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first which means if we win, we'll be in the finals!"

I think he was expecting some sort of round of applause or some serious whooping but the others just blinked at him like they didn't quite believe it.

"That's right, we got seeded!" Wakka confirmed, excitement apparent in his hoarse voice. "Two wins and we win the cup!"

This time the roar that came from the Aurochs climbed to a fever pitch, I was afraid the whole building was going to collapse though it looked like the whole place was marble and I slipped outside to escape. It smelt better outside and when I found out the door was sound proof, I sank down against it in silent gratitude to the god of doors, peace!

Once over the initial shock of the noise, I didn't really know what to do with myself so I took out my sphere grid and played with it idly. When I was alone without the need of sleep or any other basic needs, my mind wandered onto mind crushing subjects. At first I thought about what would happen when Tidus found Auron…he didn't really believe there was anyone from his Zanarkand here so when he did meet up with Auron…would he leave me? To addled with thoughts of time travel to remember me?

Pushing THAT thought out of my head, my mind turned to my family back home and what they must be going through. I wondered for the millionth time if mom had called the police, if Kane was allowed time off school fraught with worry over my disappearance. Maybe they'd already confirmed me dead…unable to find the body… I wondered if anyone even knew I was gone, had time stopped in that universe when I'd moved to Spira?

I pushed that thought of my head as well and then decided that I felt guilty that my thoughts were no longer concerned with home first…

"Hello."

Yuna's soft voice brought me back to my current situation with a bump and I stared up at her.

"Uh…hi." I said, standing up and brushing my now famous arse off.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I was-

"We don't have time." Lulu cut in.

Yuna gave her a fleeting glance and then muttered:

"Right…" Knocking on the Aurochs door until Wakka let them in.

"There you are!" Yuna exclaimed, meaning Tidus. "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in café!"

Tidus spluttered on his own yawn and met Yuna with huge and slightly hopeful eyes.

"A-Auron?!"

"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!"

Tidus leapt up and made to follow her out into the streets of Luca but Wakka caught the sleeve of his arm as he started to take off.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey! The game starts like real soon!"

Tidus met his look with the most pleading eyes he could manage…which were pretty good considering how unhealthily blue they are.

"C-come back soon ya?" Wakka conceded, letting him go.

"Hey, I'll be back!" Tidus assured him, grinning.

Wakka didn't look so sure.

"Hey Wakka, you're stiff man." Tidus said, turning back and taking hold of his shoulder. "Loosen up!"

Wakka's response to this nearly made me roll on the floor laughing. First he massaged the muscles in his face and then pulled the weirdest grimace I have ever seen, all pursed lips and squinty eyes. If anyone had been auditioning for the circus that day, Wakka surely would have been approached as prime clown material.

"No not your face!" Tidus told him, smiling. "Just breathe, in and out, like this…yeah…"

I decided to take Tidus' advice and eventually exited the locker room feeling calmer but more light headed than before. I guess that's what you get when you try and do deep breathing in a boy's locker room. My lungs probably weren't grateful for the careful intake of sweat and free underwear.

Waiting for us on the outside were a couple of Al Bhed Psyches.

"Y myto summoner!" One said, pointing to Yuna.

"Fa sicd nabund."

"Hey, Al Bhed Psyches right?" Tidus asked, completely oblivious to what they were saying. I wondered if perhaps I should warn them about Yuna's imminent kidnap…but I don't know…there's only so much you should mess with the events…especially if you want to accurately predict an outcome later…or get home!

"Some Al Bhed saved us the other day!" Tidus was saying. "And this girl Rikku gave me food and…uh…you don't understand me do you? Uh…well anyway, if you see Rikku, tell her thanks for me! Oh…and for the first game? May the best team win!" He struck up an intimidating pose and then continued out to the city with Yuna.

"Don't think I don't know what you're planning!" I said to them, for all the good it would do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimahri joined us outside and lead the way as we broke into a sprint across the town square.

"Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht!" Yuna huffed. It must be difficult to run in that skirt.

"Huh? How?" Tidus asked, rounding the corner and following Kimahri down an alleyway.

"Sir Auron was also my father's guardian, so he might know where Sir Jecht is."

I could see the doubts on Tidus' face as we rounded one more corner into a packed part of the city, a huge crowd in a great thoroughfare heading towards the front of the building we had set out from.

"I hate crowds." I said to Lulu, trying to make my lungs work again.

Lulu looked at me, mild surprise in those vampiric eyes of hers.

"Me too." She said.

Good lord, I'm connecting with Lulu.

I took a couple of steps forward, trying to assess the crowd well enough to snake past most of the people when I got pushed back by a couple of people with cameras intent on filming Yuna.

"Please, please let me through!" Yuna pleaded.

The camera crews parted so she could make it back to us and we could move on towards the café.

"You're really famous!" Tidus commented. I think he was surprised at just how influential Yevon was in the future…

Yuna didn't say anything, just smiled, bashful, and started to move on again watching the crowd around her.

"I hope we don't get separated." She mumbled.

"Hey Yuna!" Tidus called and whistled using two fingers and his mouth. She turned on the bridge she was about to cross, stunned.

"What was that?"

She reminded me of a kid that's just seen their granddad play the harmonica for the first time, her eyes were all lit up and curious. Tidus laughed, appreciating her innocence.

"It's what we do in Zanarkand to cheer on Blitz players, here you try it!"

He showed he how once again but when she tried it only hot air came out. I took the time to chill out on a nearby bench. Luckily enough, everyone was too busy moving towards the stadium or a screen to bother sitting down in this place so I was pretty much unbothered. Eventually Tidus turned to me and said:

"You too Alex."

"I can whistle perfectly well thank you." I huffed and tried not to look at him. I'd needed to rely on him in the beginning but I was starting to see that eventually I would be completely forgotten…and there's no way I wanted to wait to be forgotten by a goo goo eyed idiot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is a pretty big town!" Tidus observed after we'd been roaming it for a good half an hour in search of the café Kimahri was trying to lead us to. My feet were starting to hurt and my eyes were starting to burn from the constant sun. Sometimes taller buildings provided some relief but they were normally populated by vast amounts of stragglers from the game and it was sweaty.

"It's the second largest city in Spira." Yuna told him, gliding round to his right so they could walk side by side.

"I thought every town was little, you know…like Besaid and Kilika."

"Towns don't normally get much bigger than that…" There was a pause. "Because when a lot of people start to gather…"

"Sin?" Tidus guessed, an air of impending doom in his voice.

They continued on in silence for a while.

"So what about Luca? It's safe here?"

"It's no different, but the stadium is here." Yuna explained.

"The stadium?"

"The Crusaders fight to protect it with all they have, Blitzball is really the only entertainment we have. Spira's a little short on fun these days."

If I wasn't going blind from sun exposure, I would've sworn Tidus went a little green around the gills.

"Whoa…talk about pressure…"

"That's right."

That's right, that's right? Has she not heard of trying to make someone better when they're feeling under pressure?...Hmm, I guess not when you think about her line of work.

"So is Zanarkand like this?"

Tidus had a good look around as we crossed another square and headed down some steps.

"Well, there are more buildings, all tall and cramped together."

Yuna looked up at Luca disbelievingly.

"They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy?"

Tidus laughed so hard I thought he was gonna die.

"Lets go find Sir Auron." Yuna urged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We reached the café with no time to spare. Which was a pity because I was in dire need of a drink by that point.

"S'cuse me." I said to an old lady in pink and sat down in her lap. Kimahri hmphed gruffly and turned his back on me. The old lady, for her part, didn't even seem to notice I was there, eyes glued to the sphere at the back of the bar.

"Auron's not here." Tidus stated, dejectedly.

"Lets ask around." Yuna the ever optimist instructed.

"Have you seen a really miserable guy in a red coat with sunglasses?" I asked the old lady.

"Shush!" She said rather irritably and sipped on some orange and red juice looking stuff.

That was enough to deter me from asking anyone else. This was the sole reason I was the first to see Yenke rise from the far side of the bar and approach Kimahri. He was bigger than Kimahri with darker fur and a yellow mane, bordered by an extending hair pattern on his forearms. Unlike Kimahri, his horn was not broken and extended up towards the ceiling like a unicorns. I had to admit, he was a proud specimen.

He shoved Kimahri in the back to get his attention.

"Why not talk Kimahri, not seen Yenke for 10 years! Say something!"

Kimahri kept stocially silent as always.

"Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?"

Another Ronso appeared at Yenke's side, bigger still with a red themed fur colour this time and bright orange eyes that burned with more intelligence than his primitive speech gave credit for.

"Leave him alone Yenke, Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small, can't see Yenke and Biran's faces!"

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much in time of horn-moult! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso."

"Maybe taught too well." Biran snickered.

Tidus was getting more than a little urked by now and whispered next to Kimahri:

"Take 'em on."

He didn't have to say anything. Kimahri moved forward, grabbing Biran by the arm and twisting it up behind his back with cold accuracy. It seemed to take Biran by surprise because he yowled quite spectacularly, getting the attention of the barman.

"Take it outside, the tournament's starting y'hear?"

"The game!" Tidus yelled, pushing his way over to the screen, much to various people's protests.

Maester Mika's face was all over the screen as we watched. The crowd in the stadium had fallen silent to hear his opening words and as he started to speak, his ancient voice gave me the creeps though I wasn't quite sure why.

"Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here…"

I drifted off, it was like listening to assemblies in the morning at school. He was just like my school headmaster, maybe that was why he gave me the creeps. Everyone else was intent on the sphere so I looked out the café window at the city, finding the bustling street almost empty compared to a minute ago, all except for a lone figure standing in the shadows of the opposite alley dressed in black. He seemed an oddly familiar figure although hard to make out in the shadow.

xxxxxxxxx

_So who is this shadow? Is Hunter finally back for good? Or is it just some random fish monger trying to tease you all?_

_Fans of Hunter: NO!!! (all have machine guns)_

FB: (gulps)

_R&R please, I greatly appreciated my last load of reviews. _


	20. Cid's Marvellous Machinery

_Hola mon unsuspecting readers! I should be writing an essay plan for my tutorial later but instead I am going to post this chappie so I can hurry up with the next one. Yup, this one is especially long because I was trying to get through a lot of stuff, infinitely more fun to write stuff than the last chapter XD ACTION!!!_

_BW: You're making less sense than usual today FB_

_FB: AH! I have been eaten by the insanity of the demon sword AHAHAHAHA!_

_BW: (pulls a face) No more Soul Eater for you!_

_FB: But it's made of win and Krona is adorable!_

_BW: I'll get you one for your birthday! (kicks butt) Now (does the Monty Python voice) Get on with it!_

_Disclaimer: I own not Soul Eater or Final Fantasy X but perhaps when I become a death god, they'll give them to me as a present! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Know your own strength baka!

**Cid's Marvellous Machinery**

My heart skipped a beat. I got off of the old lady so fast, she almost came with me, yelling some Al Bhed curse I couldn't understand. I squinted at the shadow through the coffee window and tried to make out who it was before they started walking away.

"No don't-

"Yuna's gone!" Tidus screamed from somewhere on my right, completely diverting my attention from mysterious disappearing shadow people for a moment. Kimahri, who was about to floor Yenke immediately abandoned his rage and ran outside.

"C'mon Alex!" Tidus yelled, pulling out of the café into the street again so we could meet Lulu. I tried to look at the alley I had seen the figure in as we went along but I knew almost instinctually that there was nothing there.

"Where in Spira have you been?" Lulu…well I'd like to say she shrieked but you know as well as I do that she has no emotions. It was more a statement than anything else…

"Yuna has been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches and in order to get her back, they want the Aurochs to lose."

"What?!" Tidus' outrage was much easier to comprehend than Lulu's.

"They're only Blitzball players, I doubt they'll do anything drastic but we shouldn't take chances. Lets go get her." Lulu instructed.

"I'm going too!" Tidus said, resolve burning up those perfect blue eyes o' his. "This will be no problem! They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they'd have too! I mean how good a team could they be?"

"Wakka said the same thing." Lulu said, her voice lacking it's usual sharpness.

Lulu and Wakka sitting in a tree!

I know, I lack morals as well as concentration.

"He'll take care of the game, we should go and get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is at dock 4. Lets go!"

Oh God…more running around…when I said I was happy to see the city again I was expecting some home conveniences…like being able to sit in a nice comfy arm chair while others do your dirty work! And Luca seriously needs to invest in a ski lift up some of the steeper hills, it's a miracle the oldies of the city get to be so old!

On the way to the dock, Tidus asked around to see if anyone knew anything but no one did. I thought about asking for Hunter but something stopped me…maybe it was a fear that no one would know who I was talking about…maybe it was a fear that they'd nod suddenly and tell me he was in the city…lurking in street alleys dressed in black like some sort of Matrix reject.

When we got to dock 5, the closest dock to the stadium, we were met with a foreboding wall of crates barricading the promenade to dock 4.

"I look away for one second…sorry, you'll have to go round the other way!" The worker said to Tidus.

Tidus looked from the guy to Lulu and then back again, his face tinged a slight crimson.

"What is this?!"

"Must be the Al Bhed's doing." Lulu said before the worker could answer. He looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Lets go the other way."

The crimson tinge on Tidus' face deepened and he kicked one of the boxes before we left as if it would make him feel better.

Back through the streets we jogged. I was expecting someone to throw some sarcastic comments about my wheezing at me but they were all too busy being concerned about Yuna which made me feel guilty.

Once again, we hit the sea air sprinting through dock's 1 and 2. It seemed like a clean marathon through to dock 4 when luckily…I mean…unfortunately, a couple of machines barred our path.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, falling on my butt and crawling behind Tidus.

"Hey hey, what're you worried about? You're an experienced fighter now!" Tidus assured me, not realising I was hiding behind him just because the machines sudden appearance had surprised me.

Actually, I was much happier at the thought of fighting machinery. Up to that point, I had just been up against organic life forms and it's a little different when they haven't been pre-programmed to attack. Besides, cutting past the intricate network of organs and bones is not something anything should look forward to, these things seemed like they'd been put here for me to simply vent on.

"They're mostly vulnerable to lightening." Lulu muttered to herself.

"What are they?" Tidus asked, paying attention for the first time.

"Must be Al Bhed machina." I said, trying to make it sound like I was deducing rather than reciting. "Listen, if you can steal parts from them, they'll stop functioning properly and won't be able to attack!"

Tidus blinked at me for a minute and seemed to think it over. I was quite lucky this time in that my future sight made some semblance of common sense.

"Okay." Tidus said simply.

We faced them. I could feel Lulu gathering energy on my left side and the air crackled. On my right, Tidus was judging the machine's design with his eyes, trying to find his opening. I kept my stance and waited.

There was a whir of working machinery as the machine readied an attack but it was too slow, Tidus darted forward, moving evasively and stuck his hand out to grab the knot that held the machines arms on. Surprised, the machine looked down at its arms as they fell and that gave Lulu enough time to disable it with a shock.

I wondered, briefly, if machines could be Earthed. I guess so, the hulking mass before us was pretty damn lifeless after Lulu's blast.

It was my turn next.

I panicked.

I haven't ever stolen anything in my life and attempting to do it to a machine whose bits and pieces are firmly attached thank you very much seemed a difficult prospect. A took a gulp and moved before the machine had time to power up.

Unlike Tidus, I ran straight towards the thing, confident that I would know when it finally attacked and would be able to dodge at the last instant (ha ha), or maybe it was more that I was too irrational with panic to think of evasion. The result was that I got there in almost half Tidus' time but then the worst happened. As I went to yank the knot, though I managed to grab it nice and tight, it was screwed in tighter and I merely stopped dead where I was and ricocheted onto my back.

'_Oh God…'_ I thought to myself.

The machine powered up without a hitch and a metal claw shot down towards my face quicker than I think registerable. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain.

For a long time nothing happened. It occurred to me that my death was so quick that even I hadn't felt it and if I opened my eyes I would see the flood gates of heaven or the escalator to hell…if Spira HAD such things. Maybe I would become a fiend!

"Alex…"

Nope nope, I'm not opening my eyes.

"Alex…"

Shut up, go away, it's not real if I don't see it!

"ALEX!"

My eyes fell open without my consent to see Tidus hovering over my limp body on the ground.

"Huh?" I asked him intelligently.

"Are you alright?"

A wave of embarrassment was washing through me.

"Uh…yeah, thanks." I sat up and rubbed my throbbing back bone.

"What happened?" Tidus asked, sounding anxious.

Had he not seen? Did he just want to make me say it so I would suffer like I had never suffered before? Par the arse on the sphere screen incident…Clearly I hadn't been strong enough or dextrous enough to pull the screw from the robot's body and both Lulu and Tidus had been forced intervene. Said robot was lying in a heap on the other side of the dock.

"Nuttin'" I muttered eventually, trying to shrug life off.

From the far side of the dock, Kimahri grunted to get Tidus' attention and we both stared up at the broadcast of the game just as Wakka was hit brutally in the stomach.

"Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!" Bobba said heartily over the broadcast.

On screen, Wakka shook it off and tried to swim forward but out of nowhere, like a pike fish, another Al Bhed's fist collided with the side of his jaw.

"Ah, the referee doesn't call the foul folks! Wakka's getting a real beating out there!"

This time, Wakka went limp on screen a floated upwards like he weighed hardly anything.

"Hunnh…still in there!" Tidus said next to me, bringing me back down to where we were.

Lulu's eyes never left the screen, her lips were pursed as she spoke up.

"He won't last. Wakka's always like that." She shook her head.

Tidus looked at her a little disbelievingly before we continued on to dock 4.

"Ouch." He said.

"If Alex can move, we should go." Lulu said, keeping up the ice queen attitude and leaving the subtle message to Tidus to stay out of her affairs.

By the time we got there, the Al Bhed boat was just pulling away into the shallows of the sea, a hulking monster of deep sea salvaging equipment and silver landing decks.

"Oh no!" I said as Tidus dragged me along. "I refuse to jump onto a moving ship!"

"Then we'll leave you behind!" he shouted, throwing my arm back at me and sprinting.

Did I have a moment of indecision before following him? No. It was on an indignant whim that I ended up alongside him, him smiling smugly as though he'd meant for that to be the outcome.

I would have mentally face palmed if I'd realised the subtleties of his reverse psychology but there wasn't time.

"Idon'twannadieIdon'twannadieIdon'twannadieIDON'TWANNADIEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed as we all made a leap for it.

At the last possible moment, I clamped onto Tidus' hand like an angry crab and as I launched, feeling the wind rush past me, I could barely register anything other than his reassuring squeeze as we tumbled through the air in freefall…

The crash on deck was an uncomfortable reminder that I was me and not Yuna. It was quite a feat that I landed _on_ my feet (again ha ha) but the reverberations from the metal made me feel an uncomfortable sort of pain shivering up my back.

I started to hyperventilate.

"See, told you we'd make it!" Tidus smiled, nudging me.

"I…hate…you…" I told him between breaths.

Lulu's sharp eyes were scanning the ship already and as my lungs regained their designated function and my own vision cleared of spots again, I wondered how the HELL she had managed to leap like that in her attire.

"I'm surprised the ship's not-

The ground started vibrating under our feet before she could finish and a couple of trap doors in the centre of the ship opened.

"You were saying?" I said sarcastically. Even in the confusion, Lulu managed to shoot me a look.

From the trap door there came a whirring of machinery not unlike the sound the little ones we had faced on the shore made and from the ground arose the biggest Al Bhed machine I had ever seen. It was the same shape as the other ones were, more intricate looking perhaps…the only difference was when you looked at the shoulders where 2 huge silver cylinders had been added with a pointed dagger above each one. Designed for a spark barrage no doubt.

I looked around for the crane while the monstrosity powered up. Tidus saw it first.

"The crane, we can use that!" he said.

"It's out of power!" I added urgently. Might as well save time.

The normal suspicious look from Tidus.

"Just trust me!" I yelled. Not that he needs telling, I've proven myself more than once.

His eyes were on mine.

The machine finished powering up with a jerk.

I was drowning in all the blue.

"Lulu!" he said, suddenly breaking the connection in the gaze. "Use lightening on the crane!"

Lulu didn't need to be told twice. She managed to get in one shot before the sparks rained down on us like hell fire.

I don't really know what happened next. I think I was forced to do a funny sort of jig to avoid all the sparks and I think I got one in my eye…though that might've been me looking up to see the falling sparks and accidentally looking at the sun…when it was over, I was on the floor putting out a fire that had started on one of my trouser legs and the others were still up and alert.

Within a few seconds of the machine finishing it's attack, Lulu was able to hit the crane with another lightening blast and Tidus was able to run forward to steal something from the machine. Kimahri took a few extra seconds to recover, like me, because his mane had caught far but as soon as it was out, he had launched forward to bring his spear in a sweeping arc through some of the finer wires on the body of the machine.

I stood up a little shakily, but once I was up I moved towards the crane to try and work it. I guess I'm not so good with killing the bloody things so I might as well be useful. Turning the key in the ignition, I heard it splutter and die.

"It needs one more blast!" I called, ducking as another barrage ignited the air. It was much easier to understand what was happening as long as I was behind the crane and it was much easier to work as long as I didn't think about what I was doing. I know, if I could just sit down…really sit down…back home or something…and contemplate…I would throw up…or pass out…maybe both. I'd regress back to the state I was in before I learnt how to fight, how to handle everything…just because I had been allowed to contemplate! But right now-

The lightening hit the crane and the old machine spat into reluctant life. Acting quickly, I used the joy stick to move the head of the crane up.

I've never been very good with technology really even though I live in the internet generation…so I hit a bit of a wall when I came to how to get the head of the crane to extend. I looked at all the buttons in front of me and they blinked back.

"Um…" I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see as Kimahri went flying towards the back of the ship, hit the barrier with an almight 'oof' and try to stand up again.

'_Just press anything!' _my inner voice screamed.

I did. The crane dropped the claw on the end onto the hard metal floor and dented it with a boom that would scare even the toughest of soldiers. Tidus, who had just been about to attack had spring backwards out of the way.

"Watch it!" he called angrily.

"Sorry!" I said, pressing the button next to it that opened and closed the claw. Pressing the first button again had the claw back up in place and taking a chance on the big red button that was clearly though not literally labelled 'ejector seat;', I managed to make the red neck of the crane extend.

From here it was easy. Returning to the first buttons of death, I managed to get the crane claw to clamp onto the disks on the shoulders of the great machine and with some laborious yanking and the ear splitting crunch of machinery being moved in a highly unnatural way, the disks had been severed clean from the body.

Keeping my concentration, I swung the crane out over the sea spray and dropped the expensive equipment. With any luck it'll rust down there.

Having completed my arduous task, I peered back over at the others to their relaxed stances and Lulu's smirking expression.

It's like I said about stress relief. The bolt of electricity she let out upon that poor machine not only shut it down for good but made it explode in a blast of heat and debris. I had to take cover behind the crane just to survive burning!

She's just tense coz of Wakka.

When the machine was gone, Tidus was ready to barrel through those doors and fight anyone he came up against to get Yuna back but the doors to the lower decks, much to Tidus' surprise, flung themselves open and there was Yuna; as pretty and as happy as when she had been taken.

I couldn't ignore the wave of relief that tsunamied over Tidus' face when he saw she was okay. My feeling of nausea was back and this time I don't think it's because of Datto's socks. I glanced down at the hand he had held as we were flying through the air, totally exposed to any and every danger and wiped it on my shirt.

"I hope you hurt them." Lulu said with the malice I was becoming so accustomed to.

"A little." Yuna nodded with a smile.

Once Tidus was sure Yuna was alright, he started looking around the ship for any sign of the Al Bhed, looking for Rikku no doubt.

"What is it?" Yuna asked as he craned his neck in a perfect pidgeon impression.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved our lives when we first came to Spira!" he explained, still squinting into the dark. "They took us on their ship, even gave us food! I was kinda hoping this would be the same ship, but it's not. I wonder if they're all gone…"

"What happened?" Yuna asked, judging Tidus' regretful tone.

"Sin came up near us. We made it out okay, but I dunno what happened to their ship."

"Um." Yuna sounds like me. Careful, I have a trademark on that catch phrase. "Was their anyone called Cid on that ship?"

"I don't know." Tidus said honestly. "They were all speaking that Al Bhed language."

"Oh…" Yuna's features visibly drooped. It must be good to get news of family from time to time. I wish someone would tell me what was happening with mine.

"So who's Cid?" Tidus asked bluntly. Sometimes his tactlessness is overwhelming.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him." Yuna admitted.

I could see the cogs working in that oh so clever brain of his.

"Wait!"

There it is! Realisation and man's first development of reason! Please, don't hold your applause!

"Does this mean you're Al Bhed too Yuna?"

"On my mother's side, yes." Yuna confirmed. "Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married but she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

Lulu was looking shifty now.

"So you were worried he was…"

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage!" Lulu struck up, unable to keep quiet for much longer. "The thing about Wakka…he never had much love for the Al Bhed."

But Tidus wasn't listening, staring at Yuna like he had made this huge discovery that no one had known before him. I must purchase a large paper fan as soon as I can so I can hit him with it.

"Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka!" Tidus said emphatically.

Lulu twitched. It was equivalent to the most dramatic face palm in the universe in Lulu's repertoire of emotions.

"I thought I told you NOT to tell Wakka!" she groaned disbelievingly.

Suddenly, Yuna's flawed eyes grew huge and she made a half flailing gesture to get the rest of us to listen.

"The game!" she said simply.

"Oh!" Lulu half exclaimed, letting out another ball of lightening into the sky this time to tell the ship to turn around and head for shore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the journey back to the stadium, we managed to watch the final goal of the game. Letty shot the ball past 3 Al Bhed defenders to Wakka who caught it quite spectacularly and shot it into the goal as though his foot had radar. Both Yuna and Tidus jumped up and down like a pair of school girls and Lulu cracked a smile that she wouldn't crack for anyone else.

I wondered if Tidus would pull it off in the next game…

"We won!" Tidus howled, throwing the door of the infirmary open when we got back to the stadium. I bee lined for the stool and sat down, feeling my feet throb from the effort of running around the whole city.

"Miss me?" Tidus asked, grinning and throwing a Blitzball to Datto who ominously dropped it.

"Lady Yuna!"

"Are you okay?" The Aurochs crowded round her to make sure there were no scratches on her pristine skin. No one paid any attention to the girl with the seriously painful feet!

"All this because of me…I'm so sorry!" Yuna said giving a deep bow of sincerity that make the whole team fidget awkwardly.

"How an you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" Wakka asked, bringing the mood down with the serious distain in his tone.

"Hey, let it go okay?" Tidus said, holding his hands up.

"Don't go near the Al Bhed anymore, okay?" Wakka told Yuna, a prejudiced older brother enforcing his prejudices on his younger sister. "They're trouble."

"Not the most graceful win." Lulu said lamely, trying to move the subject back to their victory. "If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing."

She was referring of course to the slump at the end of the match, the sphere showing Wakka beaten but happy and being guided through the water to the infirmary by two swimmers in white coats (I kid you not).

"Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair?" Tidus commented dangerously.

Lulu's features curled into a veritable snarl. If I didn't know any better I would say I could see the flash of fangs in amongst those other healthy teeth.

"Excuse me?"

"I could never take Chappu's place." Tidus continued. "You're the one that told Wakka that, right Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl-

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Lulu spat venomously.

After this I was ushered off of my stool by Yuna so we could go and get seats in the stadium. Being a summoner, she got a box just a little lower down than the Maesters so we could turn up any time we liked.

"Hey, can't say there aren't perks to the job!" I said heartily, biting into a hot dog Yuna had bought me out of sympathy for my drooling at the smell.

I looked around the stadium a little half heartedly. Even if he was there, I couldn't see him in the large gathering of people, a spec of black in a sea of faceless people.

"This is it folks, in just a few minutes, the championship game!" Bobba's voice rang out in the stadium. It was a beautifully designed place, made in such a way that the broadcast sound carried clearly to all its recipients, bouncing off of the back of the seats.

"But who could have imagined, a championship game between these 2 teams! Our legendary Luca Goers and the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!"

I laughed at how they had changed their tune now. The Aurochs weren't just bad anymore they were 'ill-fated' instead, blaming everything on bad luck.

"This looks like history in the making Bobba."

The Aurochs and the Goers made their way into the sphere pool at the same time and I gotta admit, I was caught up in the atmosphere, the desperate cheering that far outstripped any football match I'd seen on TV when Kane forced me to watch them and the sight of the teams swimming. It was the first time I'd seen Tidus in the water from a spectator perspective and I could see why he was such a babe magnet back home.

The first thing that happened, before the game even started was the really camp red head taunting and flashing his arse at Tidus and the others. I wonder if he knows that baboons flash their butt in the wild to attract mates…

Told you he was gay.

"They're already going at it folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!"

That fired Tidus up. When the whistle blew, he was off the plate like a harpoon, reaching for the ball as if he were flying through air rather than water. I think the Goers were a little put off when Tidus reached the ball first and threw it behind him in a perfectly calculated pitch to Datto.

This time Datto didn't drop it and as he was about to pass to Letty, Tidus shot in front of him, being tailed by the labouring team of the Goers grinning at the camera.

Datto threw to Letty who swam forward a little clumsier than Tidus so when the Goers closed in on him, he was ready to throw back to Tidus so Tidus could make the first goal of the game, a somersaulted kick into the goal.

I was waiting for the comments from Bobba and Jimma but they kept quiet. Infused with the spirit of the game and with the fact that Bobba and Jimma hadn't been expecting this outcome, I jumped out to cheer for the Aurochs.

A moment or two later, Yuna joined me.

It was the happiest I had felt at Spira…together whooping with Yuna while Lulu and Kimahri hung in the background. I could understand why people queued up endlessly to get into the stadium and why so many people remained glued to the screen in the inns and cafes.

The next goal belonged to the goers. They rounded on Keepa and feigned a chance at the right. Poor Keepa was too flustered by the sheer number of Goers upon him to keep the goal properly and the Goers took easy points.

When the half time whistle sounded, the score was tied at 2 all. I flomped back down in my seat, voice rasping after all that yelling and waited for the people with snacks to come round so I could puppy dog Yuna into buying me popcorn.

"The crowd are cheering for the Aurochs, isn't this exciting folks!" Jimma…or Bobba was saying over the broadcasting.

But something was happening…the crowd wouldn't shut up, none of the sound was petering off at all like it should have.

"What's this? The crowd seem to be cheering for Wakka!"

I watched Tidus' face on screen and beside me, I could feel Yuna watching him too. His shoulders slumped in disappointment that he wasn't as loved as Wakka in Spira but he didn't hesitate in getting off of the field.

About 10 minutes past with no action. Popcorn came and went, people probably got up to use the lavatory…I was getting a bit anxious about what could have happened to prolong half time when Wakka swam out onto the pitch.

The crowd was so loud I think my ear drums maybe dead for the rest of my life.

"Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back!"

He was right of course, as soon as Wakka was on the field, the Aurochs spirits seemed to lift and as they took their positions on their side of the sphere, they were on fire.

"They could do it…" Yuna whispered beside me, eyes huge and reflecting the light being filtered through the water in the sphere.

The whistle sounded and Wakka was off the plate in an instant. I watched him carefully; he wasn't as graceful as Tidus, more human than fish, and Bickson – Hey, I remembered his name! – managed to get the ball before Wakka's fingertips had even brushed against it.

He paused to smile smugly at Wakka who was struggling and holding his sides, before moving off down the pitch to score another goal.

It was a tough game after that. Though they had Wakka on the field and the team was revved, the loss of Tidus hit them hard. Somehow, they managed to keep the score even so by the time the last 5 minutes were passing, the score was an even tie. From our place in the box, I could see them all huddling together, Wakka giving frantic signals in the water.

"How do they hold their breath like that?" I asked Lulu curiously as Wakka made his way back to the plate. Well, I didn't understand how a human being could hold his breath for so long underwater before he oxygen poisoned himself or tried to breathe and drowned.

Lulu stared at me…like I was stupid or something.

"Scrambled brain remember?" I said a little sharply.

"I'm sorry," Lulu conceded. "I have never known a case of memory loss from Sin's toxins quite as bad as yours before."

"Yeah…we were pretty close…" I muttered, feeling bad for lying when she was being so sincere.

"It's a kind of talent." Lulu told me, "Only certain people are born with it, the ability to hold their breath for a long time without dying. No one knows much about it, but most people born with that talent go on to become Blitzball players."

"Oh!" I responded, making it seem like I knew all about it really and just needed reminding.

The whistle sounded once more and again, Bickson and Wakka dove upwards for the ball. As was normally the case, Bickson had the ball and started up their end of the pitch but this time, the Aurochs were ready and had formed a defensive wall with every member of their team, including Wakka.

Wakka grinned. Bickson growled in the water and made to swim above them for a high lobby shot.

But Wakka was ready for that as well.

Though Bickson's shot was deadly accurate, Wakka managed to intercept, catching it in a cradle and stopping it with the curve of his stomach. Bickson was thrown aback by this display of skill and the Aurochs had no problems with the second phase of their plan. Using Bickson's stunned response, they took their time creating the sling shot of Blitz players that Wakka needed so he could be thrown through the water past the rest of the Luca Goers to the goal.

Everyone pulled back, nesting Wakka within the middle of their human sling shot. When they were ready, they released him and the crowd gasped as they watched Wakka spear through the water, almost parting it with the sheer speed of his attack. At the last possible moment, Wakka spread his limbs, using them as a breaking mechanism in the water, smirked at the flabbergasted keeper and shot an easy goal into the Luca's net.

I looked up at the timer on the bottom of the nearest monitor but there was no need. The whistle sounded for the end of the match, the Aurochs had won!

I jumped up and cheered as loud as I could, utterly swept up in my own excitement and the excitement of those around me! Watching the Blitzball…even playing it in the game is nothing like watching it in real life, its wilder and more beautiful than anything I've ever seen, it totally steals your passion and makes you feel…well…

Alive.

Then someone screamed. Not the cheering scream that I had been hearing for the Aurochs and their victory, but a real scream of genuine horrible surprise.

Lulu and Kimahri were up in an instant, scanning the crowd for the person who screamed but I was watching the sphere.

Wakka was near unconscious, floating near the Luca's goal and Tidus was swimming out to meet him, unaware of the green pike fish below him.

Sin spawn.

"SIN!" Someone cried from the exit, turning to run for it as they charged over him and into the stadium, huge sin spawn with muscular meaty bodies and thousands of teeth, charged with malice. Some of them jumped into the stands straight away tried to snap at the people. One poor soul got caught beneath their huge feet and a moment later…

I backed into a corner, trying desperately to mentally suppress the whole scene but knowing that I wouldn't be able too until I'd helped the others. There were flying spawn in the sky now, shrieking a shriek that I heard in the pit of my soul and others climbing like spiders up the side of the stadium towards the Maesters in the boxes.

I had never seen such chaos in all my life. Was this how it had been in Kilika right before everyone died? Was I really cut out for this?

A scream on my right told me that Yuna had been knocked down by one of the flying spawn. Instinctively, I pulled out one of my knives and drove it deep into the belly of the creature. I think the skin of this particular fiend had been tougher than normal…I don't think I was supposed to penetrate it like a hot knife does butter…I'm still very weak…I'm still a civilian at heart…maybe…

The knife made the creature draw up and cry in agony, a blinding screech that made my eyes cry without me. The distraction gave Kimahri enough time to pick up Yuna and Lulu enough time to hit it with a powerful fire attack that had pyre flies spiralling towards the paradoxically calm sky.

I stared at my tingling hand for what seemed like eternity, impressed by it, afraid of it…then I bent down to pick up the knife I had used.

When I stood up again I saw him.

Hunter.

Dressed in black and sprinting after a fiend through one of the stadium exits.

There was no mistaking him.

"HUNTER!" I screamed, vaulting over the edge of the box onto the pathway below and pushing through the convulsing crowd, the preying fiends.

He couldn't get away. I wasn't going to let him get away. There was no way I was going to lose sight of him again. He was here and he was REAL this time, I knew it.

I don't know how I made it to the exit in one piece considering the force of the panicking crowd and the fiends launching themselves at any unsuspecting target but I made it none the less.

I sprinted out into the gateway to the street. I couldn't see him anymore but-

"BEHIND YOU!"

I shot a look behind me. A muscular land fiend that had been following me for some time had picked that moment to charge.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, Hunter...is BACK! You've seen it for yourselves! So where has he been all this time? Why has he suddenly turned up? What's in store for Alex now Hunter's here? How long is he going to stick around for? I dunno, I'm only the author XD_

_R&R PLEASE!!!!!_


	21. The Ao Guardian

_Hola all!!! And Happy Birthday Stu who is 2 years old today! First of all, I am sorry for the massive amount of typos in the last chapter - I'm not yet used to my new keyboard and mistakes are therefore a little more rife and I haven't had time to keep to a vague update schedule and work for my uni courses at the same time. The mistakes WILL be rectified after the fic is finished._

_I hope this chapter sheds some light on a few of those pesky unanswered questions and sets you asking some new ones! Enjoy!_

_BW: (looks at the professionalness of it all) O.o_

_FB: I know (looks smug) I could be business thing of the year!_

_BW: Thing? Is your gender ambiguous now?_

_FB: (puffs up) YES, ANDROGENY FOR THE WIN!!!_

_BW: Who knows why you're playing FFX then? It's known for it's skimpy gender defining outfits!_

_FB: ..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or the concept of sunset juice - that belongs to the stools in Camden town and it really is a great pick me up!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Don't trust anyone...ever.

**The Ao Guardian**

'_Close your eyes! At least if you close your eyes it might not be so horrible!'_

I couldn't.

Instead I was rooted to the spot with my eyes open wide.

Nothing but a doll.

…

But there was no death, there was no pain. Instead a blur of black rushed in front of me and pushed me down with force onto my butt and I watched…all I could do was watch as he twisted to block the teeth of the fiend with the long pole of a scythe.

Hunter.

It was the same boy I'd seen at school, the same black hair, the same intense brown eyes with that spark of fire in the centre like a warning sign. The only difference was the attire he now wore, black trousers with silver lining on the pockets and round the metal adornments, an all black top with the sleeves…they looked ripped off, fitted on a torso that was skinny, yet toned. A couple of belts were looped around his waist and his shoes were black with silver tips, metal to protect his feet.

His arms were lean, yet they were holding off the fiend easily enough and eventually he managed to push it back, leaping sideways and making sure it's eyes followed him.

The two circled each other, the hunter and the hunted though I wasn't sure which was which. Hunter seemed cold as he circled, unemotional. The beast's back prickled and it snarled but it did not charge him the same way it had charged me…

Could I think? Did I think? I don't know. I was a helpless spectator again though this time I wasn't watching from the safety of the other side of the screen.

It was instant. His lip flickered ever so slightly and he darted forward faster than I could really follow, twirling his scythe up and around his neck to the other hand, confusing the beast enough for him to get in a clean hit with the blade that shone a cold silver in the sun beaming down on Luca's destruction.

One hit was all it took for the pyre flies to ride the wind.

I stared.

And stared.

And stared.

He just met my gaze with those level eyes.

"Can you move?" he asked in a low voice. It was his voice more than anything that made me blink, reconsidering my own existence.

"Um." I said, looking down at my legs, a little surprised that I had limbs. There was a rather nasty cut on my knee, how did that get there?

There was so much I wanted to ask him! Questions were flooding behind my eyes, the ones that I'd had right at the beginning, the ones I had put away accepting that there would never be an answer or anyone to answer them yet here he was!

I tried to gather up some sense of rationality, sanity.

"What-

"We don't have time for that now." He held out a hand for me to grab. It seemed like such a natural gesture that I accepted it, feeling the cold rush of his flesh on mine.

He was real.

He pulled me up but my knees were weak, threatening to buckle again. I stood my ground against him, flooded with…were they even emotions anymore?

I wanted to hit him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to plead with him to take me home, I wanted to hug him for being a real person from my real world that I was beginning to think was a dream.

In the rush of thoughts and feelings, I hadn't noticed that his magnificent scythe had disappeared but I didn't have time to ponder on it. Grabbing my hand again, provoking another shiver of reality, he sprinted up the slope just outside the stadium, the one meant for tech support only but it was unguarded in the chaos.

At the top...

We watched the destruction of the Luca Blitzball Stadium together, two singularly unrelated people atop the stadium wall. I watched the fiends decimate the boxes we had been sitting in one by one. Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri had managed to escape luckily enough but that didn't mean that people all over the stadium weren't dying.

I wish I could be noble enough to say that I'd gone to help those poor people, daggers drawn, but I can't. Seeing the whole carnage from above was worse than seeing only a portion of it as we were attacked in the box by the flying fiends...

Over the far side, I could make out a couple of figures fighting back, one had black hair and was wearing a crimson red coat.

So they had found Auron.

I looked over at Hunter to make sure he was still there.

He was watching Seymour.

Seymour stepped up to the front of the Maester's box and held his hands out before him. From where we were, I could just make out a glyph appear at his feet and as he brought his hands round in a concentrated circle, the glyphs flew upwards into the sky.

I knew what was coming next. The sky began to burn and from the scorch mark there came a great anchor, falling to Earth and the identical scorch mark in the stadium floor where it disappeared again. When the anchor reappeared from the hellish pit it had been flung into, it brought Anima, the great aeon with it.

It was terrifying in real life. It looked like a huge mummy towering menacingly over everything in the stadium, bandages wrapped around ribs that stuck angularly from a withered torso and a bandaged face with room enough only for a sinewy jaw-line, covered in sharp protruding teeth, and one bright red eye, full of malice. Its arms were tied crossways over its body, restrained, causing my imagination to fill in the blanks about what it looked like free. From its back, two huge black shield-like wings folded over its body, for protection...or again restraint.

Its bright red eye glowed a fiery gold and somewhere on the far side of the stadium, several fiends exploded.

I was beyond petrified. It was the fiend that had killed me time and time again leaving Auron or Tidus sprawled out on the floor of Macalania Temple...But the way it looked and it's awesome power wasn't why Anima scared me the most. It was the monologue that went with it, something I hadn't heard in the game.

"_HATE HATE HATE, I HATE YOU ALL! I WANT TO WATCH YOUR LIMBS EXPLODE, TORN FROM YOUR BODY. WHAT A LOVELY SPLATTER YOUR BLOOD WOULD MAKE ON THE CLEAN STONE! I WANT YOU TO FEEL MY PAIN, FEEL MY PAIN! FEEL MY PAIN! I HATE YOU!"_

"Oh God..." I whispered. "Make it stop."

I took a couple of steps back, aiming to sprint away from that aeon and the words I could hear from its soul but Hunter caught my arm, staring at me.

Seymour just stood in the Maester's box smiling.

xxxxxxxxx

Hunter stepped into the cafe with me trailing behind him. I had thought we would go and meet up with the others straight after Anima had destroyed all the fiends threatening to kill the spectators at the Stadium but Hunter had moved off in another direction and I hadn't wanted to lose him again.

The cafe was empty now, everyone having gone home because of the Sin spawn attack. I fell into an empty booth and held my head as Hunter ordered drinks. I was tired and was having a bout of homesickness thanks to Hunter's arrival but I was determined to ask him the questions that had plagued me for so long.

If only I could order them in my muddled mind!

"I don't know where to start." I told him, not able to look him in the eye.

He just shoved a glass of some orangey red liquid towards me across the little table.

"Drink this." he instructed, taking a gulp from his own glass of the same stuff.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously. I had read Alice in Wonderland, I knew what bottles labelled 'drink me' did.

"It's called Sunset juice." Hunter explained. "It'll re-vitalise you."

I looked up to frown at him.

"It's not poisonous." he said, a little bitterly.

Oh, forgive me for not trusting you after I borrowed your game of FFX and ended up actually _in_ the game!

I sniffed it first and took the tiniest sip. It tasted of sugared fruit and was quite nice to be honest. And I did feel better afterwards, like all my thoughts were falling into place easier.

"So," I began. "What's going on?"

Simple enough question, should provoke a nice long answer.

"We're having a drink in a cafe." Hunter said simply. I could have killed him.

"You know what I mean!" I hissed at him. "What the hell happened to me? One minute I was sitting on my bed about to try your special edition disk and the next I wake up in Zanarkand train station! You know I met Yunaleska?! And how are you here? What are you? It's obvious you're not a normal high school student!"

I could feel myself getting more and more emotional as I spoke to him. I'd been going through FFX as though I was in a dream but now he was here, the whole thing just seemed to come crashing down on top of me.

He kept his eyes on mine as he spoke.

"It's difficult to explain really, and I doubt you'll be able to handle it straight away."

I felt a little indignant at that, I'd survived being sucked into a video game for god's sake, what's left for me to not handle?! I didn't say any of this though, just watched him.

"But this…all this…" he looked around the café and outside at the sky before looking back at me with those awful piercing eyes, "…it's all real."

Stare.

Stare some more.

Take gulp of sunset juice.

He's a nut job.

"I mean it." He said to me, not moving his eyes. I wish he would move them, I wish he would look shifty or mad… "The world of Spira is not just the concept of a video game, it is a real place with real people and problems… and you know that already because you're here."

A lump was forming in the forefront of my throat.

"You're special Alex-

"Oh come on!" I shouted suddenly, tears forming at the sides of my eyes. "Cut all the Matrix 'you're the one' crap! Give it to me straight, are you a psycho with magical powers? How did I get here? Please...just..."

I knew I wasn't special. I was the most un-special person in the whole world. I trip over my shoe laces, I get mediocre grades, I vomit when I have to kill things…

His expression was unchanged.

"My disk was the key. It was a CD-WAM. WAM meaning World Access Memory. It acts as a teleportation device."

I stared at him but remained quiet. What's the use in talking anymore?

He sighed and for a moment he looked so much older. I wondered how old he really was seeing as he clearly wasn't a high school student like I thought.

"If Spira was not a real place in a real universe, we could not be here experiencing it. Tidus and the others would not have recognised and interacted with you, we would not be sitting here in a café miles from the linear game structure drinking a juice not originally included in the programme. Do you understand?"

I didn't.

I nodded.

"And it's not just Spira Alex…"

His eyes flashed, he leant in closer.

"Thought is real, it's the physical that's imaginary. All worlds are real, you're just one of the people that can access them."

The tears were flowing like a tidal wave down my face now. I didn't understand any of it, what was he talking about, all worlds are real...

"Okay, I adm-mit it, I d-don't unders-stand." I sobbed at him.

"All worlds are real." He repeated, leaning back away from me again. Was I disgusting for not understanding? Maybe it was just the snot. "All worlds ever conceived by men or by gods are real, it's how universes come into existence and continue to grow; you just have to know how to access them. Most humans would be pulled apart by the transition from one world to the next but you are special. You hold special talents within you that make you resilient enough to deal with the transition and the hardships of this world itself."

"So all worlds are real? Not only in video games but in books and films…even the stuff I write for school?" I threw at him between blubbering.

It was a stupid remark really, not ALL worlds like that could be real…I wasn't expecting him to sit there nodding perfectly seriously, waiting for me to process the information.

Clearly he was insane. But then how was I here? All worlds are real?

"I could…go into my own story?" I ventured, giving up on sanity and the mental capacity to understand anything anymore. I think a white coat would be appreciated. Nice padded cells and not a care in the world – I'd take it!

"No, only those that have been written onto CD-WAM by the first Ao Guardians are accessible by us." He explained.

"An Ao what now?" I asked, struggling with even more information.

'_Us?'_

"An Ao Guardian." Hunter told me seriously. When he looks at me like that, it seems crazy to think that he's crazy.

"In the old tongue, it means a guardian of worlds. They were the first to tap into the power of alternate worlds, the ones that made it possible for other talented people to travel to other conceived worlds."

His eyes narrowed.

"You are one of these talented people."

Stare.

Stare some more.

Take another gulp of sunset juice.

Proceed to choke on it.

"I bought you here using my CD-WAM because this is the world you connected to, the one that awakened your special resilience…like me…it's the world that I am using to train you in the ways of the Ao Guardian."

Oh God I wish he would stop talking. I wish he would make some sense.

"God, this is so hard to explain!" he exclaimed suddenly, leaning back in his seat on the other side of the booth and running his hands over his face in exasperation. It was the most emotion I had ever seen from him.

"Well…what about me?"

"…"

"You could have _asked _before you flung me into this world…I didn't get a chance to protest! What if I don't want this! What if I don't want to be this…world…warping…Ao…THING!" my voice was as huge as the rage that was being conceived in my stomach.

I'd never known anything like it, it was like an incredibly slow explosion coming from somewhere within.

"WHAT AM I EVEN SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN I'VE BEEN 'TRAINED' ANYWAY? DO I GET PAID FOR A LIFE ENDANGERING JOB?"

It was strange. When I finally got angry, I felt like I should have been angry at the beginning…

"Your job," Hunter explained quietly, his voice was tense and menacing, "is to make sure the story plays out generally as it does in the game version you know. You've already done it a couple of times, the biggest influence being on Yunaleska- telling her to get to high ground before Sin's tidal wave came to wipe out Zanarkand. If the story deviates too much because of changing factors, the fabric of the universe could be pulled apart by the resulting paradoxes. Don't worry, your presence does not affect the outcome of the game at the end providing you do your job properly."

I shook my head getting angrier and angrier as he spouted more information I couldn't comprehend. I wanted out. I wanted to go home and forget everything!

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I lunged at him, gripping his shirt in claw-like fingers. "I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT ANY OF IT, YOU HEAR ME? SEND ME HOME NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't."

I let go of his shirt and fell back on the little table. The barman had made himself scarce.

"You have to finish the game."

I could feel myself crumpling, tears once again swimming in my eyes and splashing onto the wood of the booth, into my drink, onto my trousers. What about Seymour? What happens when I can't do this job that you've out on me because I haven't finished the game? WHY couldn't you have just asked me so I could have said no and got on with my life?

"I hate you…" I whispered.

He didn't sit down again. Instead he walked close to me, so I could smell the familiar smell of home, of him, and he touched my hair.

"Me too." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I wish it had rained.

I wish the sky had been dark with an oncoming storm so I could vent my anger and misery on the wind, over the thunder.

The sun remained high in the sky, contrasting my mood completely as I changed from my Kilikan trousers to my familiar school skirt.

It made me all the more upset.

"I will come with you for a while." Hunter said outside my door. "To monitor progress and to make sure you can handle things to come."

Yeah right, I don't need some Ao babysitter.

I said nothing; folding up my Kilikan trousers and unlatching the door to the room in the boat I had changed in.

"I'll put those in my bag if you want." Hunter said, moving towards them.

I gripped them tight and glared at him.

He sighed, clearly only slightly irritated by my refusal to stop being angry with him.

"We should meet the others." He said, leading the way up the ramp to the deck of the ship.

I watched him go for a minute. There was still a lot of things I had been hoping to ask him, serious questions, stupid questions...but I couldn't...this whole thing still seemed too ludicrous to process and I felt that if I spoke to him again, I would just get angrier and eventually wear myself out before we'd even moved.

We met up with the others on the bridge to the Mi'hen Highroad, Tidus and Wakka already part of Yuna's guardian group. As expected, Auron didn't bat an eyelash when I came walking up the path. He did frown at Hunter though, a curious and slightly wary frown that made me think he could sense Hunter's true identity as an...

No...I don't want to say it anymore. It's a stupid term.

"You found someone here as well Alex?" Yuna asked me as we approached, clearly delighted by my 'stroke of good fortune'.

"Mn." I said. I don't want to answer questions, I want to crawl into a corner somewhere and sleep until things make rational sense again.

"My name is Hunter." he said, bowing slightly so his hair flopped forward.

"Nice to meet you." she said, formally.

I could feel Hunter looking at me...he wasn't actually looking at me, he was facing Yuna but you know when they're looking at you with their mind right? Like the feeling of being nudged with invisible eyes planted on their back!

"Er..." I started. "I was wondering if perhaps it would be alright if Hunter and I continued travelling with you?"

They stared at us. We stared back.

Stares all round really.

"Wouldn't it be better for you to stay safe in Luca?" Yuna asked me. The others said nothing, knowing it was up to her.

I shook my head.

"Please...I think I could help you a little...along the way..."

She stared at me with those big bright eyes, really stared at me, into me, through me...I thought I was going to pass out trying not to blink back at her but I didn't want to elaborate...

'_Please trust me...' _

"...Alright." She said eventually.

A large outlet of breath instantly followed this statement, and I whisked round to see Tidus looking relieved, grinning at me. My heart bounced in my chest, I waved timidly back.

Maybe it's not so bad if someone's glad I'm still coming along, you know?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We started making our way up the steps to the Mi'hen Highroad. Everyone, Hunter included, should be given fitness awards for being able to walk up them all without collapsing. By the time we reached the top, I had resorted to crawling on all fours, heaving myself up at the top and rolling onto the soft grass of the longest and most annoying road in all of Spira.

The Mi'hen Highroad. It was practically a motorway and yet the Spirans had only seen fit to cross it either on foot or on Chocobo back! Not only that, there were different levels and layers to this intricately designed road. I remember from the game that the creature from the pond could push you off the edge to the bottom of the road...the low road...then we'd have to walk up hill until the pass...

Oi vei...

But the Chocobos were a sight to see. I've only ever seen big birds in zoos back home so seeing those huge yellow things wandering around undisturbed was...amazing. They were everywhere up here, pecking at flower blossoms on the hill or being stroked by wandering strangers making their way to the other end of the Highroad as well. They seemed perfectly domesticated and yet...free...like the people and the birds were co-operating through a soul connection rather than through one imprisoning the other and forcing them to rely on their captors for everything.

As I lay there panting, trying to get my breath back and air my legs a little, coz lets face it, hot weather begets the complete disregard for modesty, one of those giant monster birds saw fit to step over and try and take a peck at my hair!

"OUW!" I yelled as it bit off a clear chunk of hair and started chewing mercilessly at it.

Tidus nearly fell over laughing.

Mental note: Shoot him along with Hunter!

"You must have a grassy smell." Lulu said, trying to hide the smile she'd cracked as well.

Great, so they're stoner birds.

I got up and dusted myself off. Auron started the walk over the grassy highroad first taking huge great strides and barely glancing in my direction, eyes shielded by the shades. The others started off as well and I lagged behind, a victim of midday sun and the lingering heavy thoughts dropped on me by the prince of pain (Hunter).

And so we walked.

And walked.

And walked.

For hours.

I was pretty much left to my own thoughts and I mostly thought about Hunter. I wondered how old he was really, I wondered where he came from - if all this Ao Guardian nonsense was to be believed. I wondered why the hell he would choose someone like me.

I also thought about home and how close I had been to going back. I won't deny it, there was something in the back of my mind that had ignited when I'd seen Hunter again; the hope that I would be able to leave the danger of Spira and return home. Thoughts that I had quelled had come flooding to the surface, how would mum and Kane react when I finally turned up again? How would I find living at home now that I'd...adjusted to life in Spira?

We stopped for a picnic.

"Where did all this come from?" I asked as Yuna and Kimahri laid out a feast of bento and oolong tea.

"We bought it after Maester Seymour saved everyone in the stadium." Yuna told me with a smile that rivalled the purest daylight in brightness.

I opened my mouth:

"Glaaaaaaaarb." said my stomach.

I shut my mouth quickly and tried to ignore the fact that my face was burning crimson. Nearly everyone sitting down to eat started laughing with the exception of Auron who might have been clinically stripped of his emotions at an earlier stage in his life and Hunter who probably used the same surgeon as Auron.

"You should try some of the peppered beef bento ya?" Wakka said, passing it to me. I sat down on the lump of grass they'd picked and tried some.

It really was delicious.

And once again I hadn't noticed how hungry I'd gotten.

Opposite me, Hunter barely said a word through the picnic. And he barely ate anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Hunter has revealed that Alex has the potential to be an Ao Guardian! Do you think she'll be able to pull it off? How long will he stick around? What WILL happen when they get to Seymour? So many questions - more questions now I hope and not so few answers! _

_Hunter: I can't believe you're making me do this._

_FB: (smiles happily)_


	22. The Aeon Whisperer

_(sings) Good morning, good mo~~rning! Hello everyone! Long time no see. Sorry about the long absence but I was busy writing my FYP for my final year and moving house etc. I'm getting less and less time to do the things I want to! This chapter goes out to Token who actually published The Real Game for me as a birthday present and brought me the next game so I can work on a sequel if this ever gets finished heh!_

_Token: Aw shucks, it was nothing._

_BW: O.o You published this? THIS? Was I in the book? (primps hair)_

_FB: No, it was just the story ._

_BW: You cut me out? (lower lip wobbles)_

_Token: Well I wanted it to be professional. (backs away)_

_BW: YOU CUT ME OUT? (brings out chain saw)_

_FB: (monotone) Run...run for your life._

_Token: Oh god..._

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Know your enemy from the inside out, know their true intentions. Minimise the risk of hesitation.

**The Aeon Whisperer**

After our picnic, we packed up and set off again, fully recharged. I'm not entirely sure what sort of Spiran animal is used to make peppered beef bento but I'm guessing it's cow-like right? No use worrying over eating shoopuff 'beef'.

We walked until my feet were starting to ache underneath, so that every part of the underneath of my foot felt like it was being slapped every time I took a step.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked Tidus wearily.

"Wotcha asking me for?" he raised an eyebrow. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Kicks?"

Blank stare. Slang terms not appreciated.

We only stopped when a hulking land mass on the side of the road came into view. It reminded me of the ruins of the Al Bhed temples we had landed in when we first came to Spira, Tidus and me...except this one was shaped like a great Roman helmet.

"Some old ruins?" Tidus asked no one in particular. Imagine his surprise when a tiny man with a hunchback answered from somewhere near his elbow.

"Correct! A city most ancient. A terrible testament to Sin's power, I tremble every time I see them. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mudpuppies."

Mudpuppies...is an AWESOME term.

"But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin." Yuna piped up from somewhere on my left.

"A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that m'lady summoner. Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar, at your service m'lady."

His voice was profoundly soothing. Maybe it was the accent...I could just curl up and fall asleep if that man would only read me a story!

"I am on a journey, studying the history of our world Spira! My travels have taken me many places and I am troubled but what I have seen. Fragile smiles on peoples faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin! They're counting on you m'lady, give them a reason to rejoice again!"

My eyes were seriously drooping by the time he'd finished. Kudos to Tidus and Yuna for being able to listen to him that long without feeling comforted into sweet oblivion.

"I will." Yuna said, by the ways of a goodbye. We started walking again. I straggled out behind Hunter and watched him for any sign of weakness.

He showed none of course. He walked stiffly upright with a slight frown on his face...like he was concentrating really hard on walking...or like he was constipated.

Suddenly, he shot round and his piercing eyes locked with mine. They narrowed a little and I was reminded of a cat trying to corner something wriggling.

Note: Don't think degrading thoughts about Hunter.

We stopped again.

"Huh? What's happening?" I asked, peering over Hunter's shoulder.

No one said a word. The first of the fiends had appeared, three of them. The first was a flying eye similar to the one I had seen Wakka defeat back in Besaid but darker in colour, the second looked like a floating fire ball with a hideous grin on its face, eyes a darker orange than the flaming body they socketed. The last was a huge beast with two great horns protruding from its back, two huge forearms clearly used to hit people into unconsciousness.

Wakka, Lulu and Auron took up the front line while the rest of us waited in the back, surrounding Yuna. I admit even now that I'm more experienced in these...fights, I still wish I was in the middle with her instead of on the outside looking for anything dangerous. I won't lie, I have none of that protect the damsel in distress blood guys seem to have!

Lulu struck first, hitting the bomb with a blizzard attack meant to freeze the flame out. It let out a screeching cry and shook off the shards, growing to about twice the size as if to mock Lulu's ability to kill in one swing.

Beside her, Auron hmphed indignantly and charged forward, pulling the great sword off of his shoulder to fall towards the huge beast in the middle. At the same time, it lunged for him, only to be sliced almost clean in half.

"Oh..." I mumbled, feeling my stomach tremble at the sight.

"That's how it's done." he said, moving back to the rest of the group. Hmm, I guess even Auron likes to brag sometimes. I looked at Hunter.

He was watching the events unfolding next to Kimahri with a stoic, unreadable expression. He didn't look the least bit impressed with Auron's kill. I sighed, the man was my only connection back home and he's the one I could least relate to.

Spurred on by Auron's strength, Lulu tried harder to defeat the flame demon and hit it with another blast of ice, much stronger than the first. Thankfully, she managed to kill it before it decided to self destruct, dropping to the ground and rolling over like a dead fish. I don't really need shell shock to add to the growing list of unpleasant experiences in this place. Lulu looked triumphantly at Wakka who pouted, which is a horrifying sight, and threw his blue ball at the winged demon with startling accuracy.

Not a scratch on us after that and to think we'd probably be prosecuted for cruelty to animals back home. The pyre flies filled the sky in that ominous way that they do. I wished that I could feel more for them...but I guess I was set in my thought patterns of seeing them as just a game...even though I'd often felt the crunch of blade on bone...

We continued onward and the road didn't get any shorter. It twisted and turned and provided the same flat green-ness everywhere I looked. The sun beat down on my neck, burning it and I could feel myself perspiring. It really made me want to take a shower. After a particularly sharp turn in the road, Yuna stopped. I thought maybe she was gonna pass out from heat exhaustion, I know I was considering it, but instead two people rode up on chocobos.

One of them had long shocking red hair and dark skin while the other had short brown hair and a big grin on her face. I guess she was grinning because of the third member of the Chocobo knights, the poor poor sod that was running behind them.

"Lady summoner I presume?" Mrs Redhead asked. I forget her name. Don't blame me, blame the sun, it's practically burnt its initials into my brain.

"Yes, I am Yuna." Yuna agreed pleasantly.

"I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo knights." She explained grandly. I wondered if it was wrong that she, as a lowly knight, had a grander introduction than the future saviour of the planet but I'm not gonna say anything.

"And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." Mrs Brunette explained, as if we had asked. Well, we'd already been attacked by fiends so you're doing a swell job!

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area," Mrs Lucil Redhead was saying, "with a taste for Chocobos. Do be careful if you happen to rent any Chocobos."

"Thank you, we will be careful." Yuna said.

"Good, we should get back to our rounds. Farewell." Lucil said with the air of someone more important than the queen mother.

The poor sod who was following on foot gave a look of disbelieving horror to Lucil who simply turned her Chocobo around and started running in the direction they had just came from. After a moment or two, he followed, wheezing all the way.

"A large fiend..." Tidus muttered to himself thoughtfully. "Let's go get him!"

"Why?" asked Auron the ever philosophical.

"...Because it's the right thing to do!" Tidus decided uncertainly.

I gave him a look.

He ignored me.

Auron seemed to have been taking his emotion pills and was laughing softly.

"What'd I say now?" Tidus asked wearily.

"Jecht said that a lot." Tidus told him. "And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me."

Again with the walking. Lulu fell back to Hunter this time, eyeing him up. Hunter merely treated her as though she was an annoying fly buzzing round his head.

"So, do you come from the same place as Alex and Tidus?" She asked, her voice betraying none of the curiosity she was clearly feeling.

"I come from much farther away." He said. I hate to admit it, but everytime this guy opens his mouth, I stand to attention like some trained Labrador, ears pricking up at the sound of its masters voice.

"Oh? Then how do you know Alex?"

"We were casual acquaintances at school." He said and left it at that.

I got the impression that he wasn't lying, just telling a very vague version of the truth. I made a note to ask him later, maybe he'd be straight with me. (ha ha)

We met some more people on our journey, meaningless meetings that provoked questions from Tidus and yawning from me. I knew it all already and all I could think about was how comfy it would be if we could just find a miscellaneous armchair and fall into it. The only time I looked up to listen was when Yuna was talking about the calm.

"Don't say it isn't worth it, even for a little while...people can sleep in their beds without being afraid. Don't say it isn't worth it."

People don't really talk that way y'know?

Even if they think that way.

It made me realise once again how very very far from home I was.

We continued. I began wondering how much longer my feet were going to go, I could feel them entering autopilot, that strange sensation in your feet where you just know that if you stop, that's it. We did stop once more before the inn.

She was dressed in a green robe-like dress that had an embroidered pattern all along the main body. It was a free flowing and comfortable looking thing built more for convenience I think than fashion. She had auburn hair, true auburn that is neither red nor brown and she wore two...well they looked like yellow umbrellas on the sides of her head. I wondered if perhaps she had sensitive ears.

"Lady Yuna? I am Lady Belgimine, a summoner like yourself.

"Oh? How do you do." Yuna said, a little taken aback at meeting another summoner out on the Highroad.

"I wish to challenge you to a duel of aeons, do you accept?"

Yuna looked a little uncertain for a second or so but nodded.

"I accept." She said.

I took the opportunity to sit down on a jutting rock. Ignoring everything and everyone around me for a minute, I took off my shoes and wiggled my feet feeling the new movement breathe life back into my weathered limbs.

Both summoners called forth their aeons. Belgimine called forth her Ifrit so Yuna decided to go with Valefor. Ifrit arrived in a burst of heat, fire pouring forth which seemed to me like the end of the world. He was a large muscular beast more humanoid than Valefor with angry features and a firey mane. When he came, he let out an almighty roar while the calm Valefor stayed close to Yuna.

And it started again, that banter that doesn't fit with the game at all and that I can't place...or rather can but think it might just be me going crazy.

_HELLO IFRIT._

Ifrit...grinned?

_VALEFOR, YOU KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED._

Valefor...shook his head?!

_YOU ARE YOUNG AND RASH. THOUGH YOUR STRENGTH IS GREAT, YOU HAVE YET TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO PROTECT YOUR SUMMONER._

I stood up and backed away, tripping over another jutting rock as I went and landing on my back.

"You alright?" Wakka asked me. I looked wildly up at him and then at Hunter. Hunter was watching me with meaningful eyes.

_IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE SCARED ONE OF THE YOUNG GUARDIANS!_

Valefor turned a little to look back at me. She merely glanced before facing Ifrit again.

_SHE IS AN AO GUARDIAN._

Wait...what? I stared at Hunter.

"Can you hear that?" I asked him.

"Hear what?" asked Tidus, coming into view over my head. I pushed him aside.

"Hey hey!" He protested.

"Can you hear that?!" I asked Hunter again, a new level of urgency screaming through my voice.

_LOOKS LIKE A NEWBIE._ Ifrit...said???

Valefor suddenly seemed really tired when she...spoke...again.

_YES. SHE HAS YET TO DISCOVER HER POWER AND HER HEART IS SCEPTICAL._

'_Stop talking about me as if I'm not here.' _I thought to myself and then remembered that I should be panicking about madness. I knew I should have asked mum about hereditary diseases from dad's side of the family.

_ENOUGH YABBERING, LET'S FIGHT!_ Ifrit growled and started to attack.

Wakka helped me up and I backed away, looking wildly at Hunter again for any sort of help whatsoever but the bastard just continued to look at me purposefully. I chanced a glance at Tidus and he was giving me the same look I could feel on my face. Oh please...I don't want him to think I'm insane...

"I-it's just the heat." I said, sitting down again suddenly as the war of the aeons raged above me, explosions littering the sky and bright waves of light filtering through the atmosphere.

"Are you sure?" Tidus asked me sceptically.

Felt like glaring at Hunter. Didn't.

I nodded.

Tidus still looked unconvinced but turned back to watch as Belgimine's Ifrit wiped the floor with Yuna's Valefor.

_HA! IFRIT RULES!_ he...thought? Am I a mind reader now?

Valefor drifted away, knocked back to the place she had come from to recover.

"You did well." Belgimine told Yuna. "But you still have a long way to go."

And with that, she wandered off like a lost but rather regal spirit.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"We rest here." Auron said decisively as we neared the Al Bhed inn somewhere in the middle of the road. It was a ramshackle place compared to the hotels and cafes you got back in Luca, rounded to fit the curve of the landscape and squat with a fairly dull shade of brick considering that most of the dwellings I'd come across in Spira so far had been painted glorious colours or had been made using the finest coloured cloth. There was that beautiful view though, out to the ocean we'd been on only that morning – golden now as the sun dipped lower in the sky and the end of the day drew nearer.

"But this is an Al Bhed shop." Protested Wakka as I began to stumble through the doorway.

"Is that a problem?" Auron asked, a little condescendingly.

"They don't believe in Yevon! And in Luca they...they kidnapped Yuna!"

"Where were her guardians?" Auron asked levelly.

Wakka and Lulu both put their hands to their foreheads in their Spiran equivalent of a 'Doh!'

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health." Yuna said lamely, trying to keep the peace. Seriously, I wonder how she's going to make it as a summoner if she's so scared of conflict.

"I'm not tired one bit!" Wakka insisted, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well _I _am." Auron said and walked firmly into the inn.

I didn't wait to try and comfort Wakka, slipping inside the building after Auron and following him up to the front desk as he ordered us each a room, including me and Hunter. It was a simple transaction, pay after you've stayed, I took the liberty of opening a tab in your name. I felt myself go a little hot round the cheeks.

"Um...Auron...sir..."

He turned and looked at me with those enigmatic sunglasses.

"I'm afraid I don't have any money."

He stared at me.

"Can you give these to everyone?" he asked quietly before glancing at the number on his own key and wandering off to find his room.

My eyes followed him as he left and I shivered as he disappeared round the corner with a flick of his red coat. When I had played the game, he had always seemed so enigmatic and strong but here...I caught a wave of sadness radiating from him like heat blazes from a radiator. It was profound and old and...something he was used to.

I passed out the keys as he asked to Lulu, Kimahri and an adamantly protesting Wakka. When I got to Tidus he grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at his intoxicating blue eyes, surprised.

"Alex." He said.

I could feel myself beginning to blush and I became painfully aware of what I was wearing suddenly, and that I'd been perspiring out in the sun all day.

His eyes bore into me, blue and intense and so very very serious suddenly. He looked good when he was being serious...

"I'm really...well..."

What WAS he gonna say? Surely...surely he wasn't gonna say something that would change the course of the game! Wouldn't that be catastrophic for the whole universe if what Hunter said was true?

Still, I couldn't ignore the look in his face, what we'd been through together and how my insides were knotting so very tightly.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us, even though you found someone you knew in Luca..."

My heart sank. That's all? No heart stopping speech about how he...or...

God.

I tried to keep the disappointment out of my face and voice.

"No problem."

"I mean it." he said. "It's like you're family, the little sister I always needed!"

He was smiling, I half wanted to hit him.

"That's nice." I managed through gritted teeth. He just beamed at me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." And off he trotted to find his room. I just stood in the foyer for a few more minutes unable to make a move for the defeat that was anchoring me to the floor. Eventually, Rin came over to ask me if I was alright. I mumbled a yes thank you and started walking mechanically towards the corridor. My room was at the end of the corridor at the top of the stairs. There wasn't much inside, a sink with some washing stuff, some complimentary water that I downed in about two seconds, a day in the sun with no pit stops would make anybody guzzle, and a bed that smelt vaguely musty. I didn't care, I fell face first into my pillow and lay there thinking malicious thoughts about Tidus.

'_That stupid, one track minded, Yuna obsessed, idiot...the little sister he always needed? GOD! I'm not that much younger than him! How could he not see my budding womanliness! Stupid stupid stupid...'_

It went on like that for quite a while, let's not go into how long or exactly WHAT else I thought about him – the whole thing is a bit embarrassing really, until I'd worn myself out and my stomach was rumbling. I sat up and looked around the room, not sure if I could be bothered to go and find something to eat if I would have to witness that sunset scene between dear prince dickhead and his beloved saint wife Yuna. In the end, I found my thoughts turning to Hunter again. I hadn't seen him go to his room, though I'd purposefully given him the key next to mine so I could go and ask him questions. Maybe that was the answer as to what to do next. I pushed myself up off of the bed and caught a whiff of myself by accident.

I smelt like someone's rotting shoe.

Definitely washing first. Taking the jug, I filled it with water and started washing my face. My clothes were sticky with the sweat I'd suffered during the day and I found myself longing for a Laundromat. I took my spare clothes out and looked at them, they needed a wash as well but obviously I had to wear something. Sighing, I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to find a complimentary yukata.

If I believed in God, I would be saying some sort of grace by now.

I took it out laid it on the bed while I washed. I dunno if I've ever mentioned this before but using those jugs to wash in your room is frustratingly difficult. First you have to make sure you don't slosh water everywhere and then you keep having to traverse your room naked so that you can get more water when it gets dirty and as for trying to wash your hair!

I stopped when I was vaguely clean and dried myself well enough to pull on the yukata. By this point, I was thirsty again and was just about to go and get a drink, throwing the door open only to find Hunter standing there, hand poised over the door like he was about to knock.

My immediate reaction was this.

'_Ha!_'

Don't ask me why.

"What do you want?" I asked him bitterly. I was thirsty and angry and he wasn't about to get in my way damnit! I looked up at him in a very anti-looming sort of way, why does he have to be so tall.

He...looked back at me. Obviously still popping those emotion suppressants. I'm surprised he hasn't died of an overdose.

He lowered his arm and continued to look at me. I didn't want him playing mind games by being as blank as possible so I went on looking right back. He'd changed, like me, out of his previous clothes and was wearing the complimentary yukata – is called a yukata for boys. His chest was bear beneath the robe and I found myself trying to stop my eyes from wandering downwards.

"I know you have a lot of questions." He said to me after a while.

Damn straight I've got a lot of questions! Like why the hell did you kidnap me? Where the hell did you come from in the first place? Why can I hear crazy disembodied voices every time an Aeon is around? WHY the HELL did you KIDNAP ME?

I opened my mouth feeling the rage well up inside me again.

"Come to my room." He said, and I'll let you ask them."

His voice was surprisingly gentle, my anger subsided. I stared straight into his eyes to see if his feelings were sincere but his gaze was as stoic as ever. How am I upposed to judge if you're seriously a nice guy or not when you won't even back up your own voice with a friendly look?

I sighed.

"Alright."

Hunter's room was the same as mine if not a little smaller being the one next facing the outside of the building. I sat on the bed and watched as he poured me some of his complimentary water. I took it gratefully. After he'd poured some into his own glass, he sat opposite me on the little chair his room came with.

"Shoot," he said and for a moment I faltered, taken back to the very beginning when I'd caught up with him in the hallway from my history class.

"Okay, okay," I said, running my hands through my hair, "I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt here."

Lie.

"So just tell me...why did you kidnap me?"

I was expecting him to come at me with layer upon layer of excuses but no, not our Hunter. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Kidnap? Is that what you call it?"

"That's what it is!" I yelled, feeling my face flushing with frustration. "You gave me that disk knowing full well I'd be trapped here and didn't tell me anything about it! I just wanted to go home and play a nice game...of..." I didn't want to say anymore, the lump was forming in my throat to let me know tears were on the way again.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you," Hunter said, watching me try to hide behind my hair. "It was the only way to set you free."

"Set me free? You TRAPPED me here! I'm a prisoner of this...this...whatever you call it, insanity! You forced me-

"I had no other choice."

His words were laced with an underlying tone that told me I should shut up. I know I was the one that should have been angry and I know I should have been the one to tell him to shut up but you just can't help it when someone is so good at multi-layering tones like that and besides, I've seen Hunter fight.

"Normally a potential Ao Guardian is conditioned for months before being taken into their first new world to train," he told me in a voice so quiet it sounded like a drum being struck next to my ear. "We're a dying breed. There aren't enough of us left to handle the sheer multitude of paradoxes that are threatening existence. If someone with talent is spotted, we have to train them straight away whether they like it or not because they're so rare and because there's such a demand. If we don't rectify the paradoxes..."

He looked at me and for the first time since the cafe in Luca, his eyes glinted and I could feel the full force of the pressure pushing down on him.

"It's freedom or death."

I sat in stunned silence. He leant back in the chair and let out an irritated sigh. He seemed to understand that I needed a moment to process so he got up and muttered something about going to the bathroom. My brain struggled to wade through the information as the door closed behind him.

So if I wasn't trained as an...Ao Guardian then I'd be...threatening the existence of the universe? No, it's too big a concept, I can't possibly be responsible for something like that...I'm...I'm just a high school girl who's not particularly good at anything, how can the universe be left in my inadequate hands?

I looked at my hands sitting on the bed and tried to see something special.

They looked like ordinary human hands.

When Hunter came back, he didn't go back to his seat across the room but came and sat next to me on the bed. I felt his closeness and for some reason, it comforted me.

"I can't believe you made me admit that," He said. I glanced at him and then returned to staring at my hands.

"Our situation is top secret need to know only."

Was he trying to apologise?

"Listen, I know what I've done to you is...beyond unforgivable but if it's any conciliation, I won't let anything happen to you."

My eyes flicked up to meet his. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to find but on his face, though stoic looking as ever, was a hint of the intense determination he was very clearly feeling. He meant what he said.

That was when I began to understand how to read Hunter. He wasn't like me, able to show his every emotion on his face like an open book, no, he had the same emotions but they were buried so deep that the only way he knew how to show them was through a series of subtle signals. When determined, his brow furrowed just a little bit and when on edge, his mouth tightened just a little.

Such was the expression he wore.

After that, I didn't really hate him so much.

"I won't forgive you and I will be going home after this nightmare is over with." I told him. He seemed to relax after I'd spoken and moved back over into his chair. He didn't say anything about me continuing on this Ao business either so I took that as a good sign.

"What else do you want to know?" He asked.

I thought about it and you know what? I couldn't remember a single question I'd wanted to ask him. It was like the magnitude of what he'd told me after my first question had wiped them clean out of my head.

"Er..." I started. And she's off folks! Place your bets as to when she'll actually be able to form a coherent sentence again, smart bets are on never.

"Maybe we've done enough for today." Hunter said, standing up to open the door.

"No wait!" I yelled. I will not be tossed aside like month old cheese. I searched my mind frantically and thank God I hit on the events of that afternoon.

"The Aeons," I said.

He sank back down into his chair.

"Am I just going crazy, because let's face it, it's a perfectly understandable option given the circumstances, or...can I hear the Aeons?"

He looked at me.

"I'm just crazy aren't I." I said wearily and sighed. This is gonna cost mom a heck of a lot in psychology bills when I get home.

"No, you're not crazy," Hunter told me, leaning back in his chair, "I suppose you've thought about how Aeon sounds a lot like Ao."

I hadn't but I nodded seriously anyway. He doesn't need to know how dense I am.

"An Aeon is a creature that passes between worlds. I'm not entirely sure where they originate but it is one of the Ao Guardian's talents that we can understand what they are saying...or rather thinking, as theirs is a form of telepathic communication. They know all about us and what we do; they can be a crucial ally or a dangerous enemy, it is quite a rare gift to be able to understand them, not every Ao Guardian can."

I could feel my eye twitching.

"So...what you're saying is that I'm actually psychic."

He nodded. Once. Briefly.

And me? I started to giggle.

"It's nothing to laugh at." Hunter said, crossing his arms and pouting ever so slightly. It was a lot of emotion for someone so dead on the outside and it only made my giggle fit worse.

"I think we've had enough for today," Hunter snapped, standing up again and moving to the door.

"Wait!" I spluttered through chuckles. "Where are you going?"

"To find something to eat." He said, still abrupt.

"Oh hang on, I'll come with you." I told him, stumbling up off of the bed and out of the door. "I'm hungry too."

I grinned at him as we wandered down the stairs together and back into the reception area. He made a point of hiding behind that thick black hair of his. I thought about what he'd told me as we went up to the desk and asked if we could get some food. I'd meant to ask him some personal questions as well, like where he'd come from and if he had family waiting for him back home.

"So how long exactly have you been a...guardian?" I asked as we sat down on a little table in the corner.

"A long time." He said simply glancing up as a pretty little Al Bhed waitress came over bringing glasses of Sunset juice. I looked at it and suddenly really craved a Dr. Pepper.

"How long?" I pressed him, looking over his shoulder at Auron sitting alone on the next table. It looked like he was reading the newspaper but I think he was sleeping, his head was sagging a bit in his coat.

Hunter was glaring at me when I looked back and somewhere, something inside me started to melt.

"None of your business."

Charming.

"I don't suppose I have any hope of finding out just how old you are then." I said a little bitterly, taking a sip of sunset juice and feeling annoyed as it replenished my energy and threatened to take the bad mood Hunter had put me into.

Wall of silence.

No, I didn't you would tell me. So for all I know, you could be a perverted old man.

Dinner was a bowl of stew and something that looked a little like bread but tasted quite a lot different. As had become the custom, I wolfed the stuff down pausing only to drink and suppress a belch. When I'd finished and was leaning back in my chair with the giant belly of digesting, I looked over at Hunter's bowl and saw that just as before, he'd barely touched any of it.

"Not a big eater huh."

"No...not really." He said, a little absent-mindedly. It was getting dark by now and the pretty waitress was going round lighting the lamps. When she got to Auron she shook him very gently and politely asked him something in Al Bhed. He mumbled something back and disappeared to his room.

Hunter's eyes flickered in the candle light and he looked...fatigued. Perhaps these sort of conditions did effect him after all.

"Are you alright?" I asked, feeling sympathy wash over me before I could stop it.

"Hm? Yeah, sorry, I think I'll go to bed now if you have no further questions for me."

I frowned at him. It wasn't just the subtlety of his emotions, it was the way he talked that made him seem more inhuman than he really was. Like a military text book laced with slang from where he'd been on call. Were the Ao Guardians like the military?

"No...no, that's it for now thanks." I told him a little awkwardly. He nodded again and stood up to leave. I watched him go thinking over everything I'd learnt that day. It had been a busy day in the brain department, I knew why I was here, why I could hear the Aeons, what I had to do...yet I still knew jack about him.

_So through Alex's cunning and deception (ha ha) we were able to learn a little more about the Ao Guardians. Their numbers are dwindling and so to protect existence from paradoxes, they're kidnapping people and training them on hard and fast crash courses! Will Alex be able to survive her training? Will she be able to escape to go back home? Will she ever know ANYTHING personal about Hunter the abductor?_

_Will understanding an Aeon come in handy? _

_Hunter: You are the most annoying person that ever lived T_T_

_FB: I love you too honey (mwah) _


	23. Drumstick

_Okay, so I'm sure you're wondering about my update schedule considering this is my second update in like three days where it normally takes about half a year. I have 2 weeks off before uni starts again and will try and update as often as possible in that time. Then it'll go back to once every month or so unless it all gets a bit complicated then the wait'll be longer. I hope I get lots and lots done over these 2 weeks! _

_BW: You? Oh slacker extraordinaire?_

_FB: I'm not that bad! And I don't slack anymore!_

_BW: Half a year? _

_FB: That wasn't slacking, it was doing other stuff...ing..._

_BW: (taps foot)_

_FB: (sobs into BW's kiss the cook apron)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own nothing...maybe Hunter...maybe he's my slave. Mm, kinky._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Don't sympathise with the enemy, it's not healthy.

**Drumstick**

I was dreaming. It was a stupid dream about Tidus and Yuna. They were outside watching the sunset together and when Tidus got up to start his speech about Blitzball, he turned into a coconut and dropped straight onto the floor, bouncing twice. Then he opened his mouth, because he still had one, and said:

"Lmayhehk."

"Bless you." I said and rolled over. There was another knock on my door that sounded exactly like a coconut dropping heavily onto the grass and an old maid came in wearing a weathered bandana on her head.

"Ah!" I said, by the way of good morning.

" E'ja lusa du lmayh ouin nuus." She said and held up a polish cloth.

"Oh you want to...clean...right...I'm not dressed yet."

"Oh, you don' speak Al Bhed." She said.

I tried not to frown and demand coffee at her. Not that I like coffee but as I looked outside, it seemed the sun was just rising and as it turns out, I'm not a morning person.

"I haff to clean your room in time for new guests at midday." She told me, starting to run a broom over the floor.

Midday, you've got like ten hours yet lady!

"Can I...look...can I just get dressed?" I asked her helplessly as she got on her hands and knees and checked under the bed.

"Aqlica sa ruhuinypma knyhtsudran, luimt oui bmayca lmayh eh so nuus frema drec fusyh bidc uh ran kynsahdc vun dra tyo?" asked a voice by the door. I looked up to see Hunter leaning against the open door frame with his arms folded. He looked fresh as a spring daisy this morning and happy as ever. The sleep must have done him good.

I don't know what he said to the old maid because she stopped what she was doing at once and bowed low to him.

"Ur oac cen, E's cunno."

Then she scooted next door to clean his room instead.

"Uh...thanks..." I said then remembered that I was in my underwear and hurriedly pulled the blanket from the bed round myself.

"No problem." Hunter said, turning and shutting the door behind him. I squinted at him through the bleary eyes of sleep as he left. Was it just me or had he been a little red round the cheeks?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I came downstairs dressed in the white top and my school skirt, for optimum breeze manipulation seeing as how it was day two of the trek along the longest road ever created, Tidus was sitting cross legged in the foyer bit with a massive Al Bhed primer open at his feet.

"Kukoooo-te see...oon-haay-ha-kuk..." He said, frowning desperately as he tried to pronounce all the insane Al Bhed words. I laughed and went over to sit with him.

"What does that mean?"

"Good morning." He told me and flashed me a smile. "Rin gave it to me in commemoration of our meeting...or something."

I opened my mouth to say something back but instead or a nice civil 'good morning to you too' or something of the like, a scream came out of my mouth? For a moment, I blinked in utter surprise but Tidus was looking over my shoulder at a girl that had just come in.

"Someone help! The chocobos!"

Tidus immediately sprang into action, leaping up and striding towards the poor girl like a knight in shining armour. Though this one had no armour, bare legs in fact...

"That's our cue." Auron said to me and followed the two outside.

I watched them go with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well give me five bloody minutes to wake up." I muttered, standing up and making to follow them out of the Agency.

I was stopped by Rin at the door who looked a little stony faced but otherwise unfazed by the appearance of the Chocobo Eater.

"Thank you for your help. Please use this."

He pressed a little packet into my hand and stepped aside to let me through. I walked out into the blinding sunlight and squinted at the packet. It was a mega potion and totally unlike the regular potions I'd seen. Potions came in bottles, in liquid form but the mega potion was like pure condensed healing, a packet of little bright green pills. I stashed it in my pocket and ran to catch up with Tidus and Auron.

"It'll come up on the roof of the Agency." I yelled at them as I ran across the grounds. Auron stopped instantly and turned in one smooth pivot, he didn't question how I knew, he just looked up at the roof expectantly. Tidus had to skid to a halt and gave me that same suspicious look as always before following Auron's gaze.

Just as I'd said it came via the roof, jumping down so the ground wobbled and I lost my balance face first into some dry grass. It was a massive fiend that looked a bit like Ifrit's retarded brother. It had huge curling horns and dull blue fur, tiny black eyes hidden underneath monumental eyebrows and a huge mouth that could easily swallow most of Rin's Agency without even trying. As I watched it, it opened its huge mouth and let it's tongue out, spreading saliva everywhere. It's breath stank of rotting meat.

The main thing to worry about was its arms. They were like orangotang arms, far too large for its body and powerful. Tidus pulled me up and behind him as the fiend advanced.

"We're going to have to do this fast." He said, watching the fiend's arms.

He got into a position and I could feel the air shifting. The fiend moved to pummel him, letting it's fist hover above him. I screamed, I couldn't help it. It was so much bigger than I remembered. The fist came down through the air and I couldn't shut my eyes. It was like watching a horror movie, you know you don't want to watch but you just can't help it.

Tidus finished casting haste. The fist fell and Tidus dodged, so fast I could barely see his movement. Auron backed him up by swinging his huge sword over his shoulder and cutting straight into the fiends wrist. The fiend howled and fell over, clutching his cut wrist and rolling over the floor in agony.

Something weird happened to me.

It was a hideous creature that took the life of innocent chocobos. It looked bad, it even smelt bad, it was someone that had died and hadn't been sent properly...and it was in a lot of pain...and it couldn't help wanting to eat the chocobos...and it was in a lot of pain.

The tears just...exploded out of me. I don't mean I was loud or I dropped to the floor sobbing but...I didn't well up or anything, I just felt the tears suddenly sliding down my face. It was the weirdest reaction I'd ever had to a fiend.

"Alex!" Tidus yelled, trying to snap me out of it, but I couldn't attack it, I couldn't treat it so inhumanely even if it was a fiend that would be better off in the Farplane. I'd never felt this way towards any of the other fiends, they had always come at us first, forcing us to fight back out of self defence. This one seemed to be defending itself from us.

Auron and Tidus pushed the fiend towards the edge of the cliff together as it struggled to regain itself. Kimahri ran forward to help after a while, then the fiend made a grunting sound and rolled forward. They scattered, the fiend howled in anger.

Tidus was breathing so fast I was surprised he hadn't passed out. He took a running stab at the beast as soon as it landed, stunning it enough to avoid being nearly beaten again. Both Kimahri and Auron charged this time, going for the other arm and managing to cut it up quite heavily just below the shoulder.

The same roll of agony on the grass. The same pushing towards the edge. More tears from me. It was like I could feel the thing's torment projecting through the ground. It was red hot, the story of the soul and it was crushing me that we were supposed to be the ones in the right.

"Alex." There was a hand on my shoulder. I gasped. My heart beat loudly in my ears. I'd felt that hand on my shoulder before, somewhere else...long ago. It was the most profound déjà vous I'd ever experienced.

He stepped out in front of me, leaning on his scythe which was hanging over his shoulder. His eyes were burning.

"Look at them Alex, they're trying their best to kill it as quickly as possible so it doesn't suffer too long."

I watched them fighting it off, Tidus doing double time and sweating more than anyone to make sure that it would be good and dead. Even Yuna was coming forward to try and push it off the edge.

"Every moment as a fiend is agony." Hunter said and he walked forward to join them. I felt so small as I watched him, and so awed. I'd never expected him to understand the compassion I was struggling with.

The others backed off again as the fiend rolled to its feet and leered at them. From the side, Hunter merely pulled the scythe round his neck and following the curve, let the blade swing into its body. The fiend cried out, a long and ear splitting howl that made me insides quiver before rolling over again. Tidus gawped at him and even Kimahri stared at him for a good while before Auron yelled:

"Attack now!" Snapping them out of it long enough for them to push the fiend over the edge. The fiend flailed for a bit in mid air in a fairly comical way before falling to its death. The sky was dense with pyre flies.

When they had dispersed, the chocobo left in the coral slowly came out of hiding, sticking their long necks out from behind the Agency, their heads twitching this way and that. The first one to run out recklessly was a dappy bird if I ever saw one, he didn't stick his neck out to check the coast was clear like the rest, he just ran straight out and round in circles like a lunatic, tripping over a rock and nearly falling over the edge himself. When they saw he wasn't being eaten, the rest emerged.

Yuna and Tidus stood side by side watching them together, or rather, Yuna was watching the chocobos and laughing, Tidus was watching Yuna.

"Are you interested in renting some chocobos?" A voice asked behind me, I turned to look at Rin who had chanced coming outside himself after he heard the elated screeches of the chocobos. "As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge."

I looked up at the huge yellow birds that suddenly seemed bigger than they really were.

There is no way I'd be able to actually get on that thing.

"Uh...no, than-

"We'd love to." Tidus said, happily flinging his arms round my shoulders and beaming. "They're so cute and they'll cut our time travelling down by a lot!"

"You are indeed right." Rin agreed. "Just go and see the attendant over there and she'll fix you up."

The attendant was the same girl that had come in screaming for help. She looked little more than a farmer's girl with a stitched green hat over her dirty blonde hair and a pair of green dungarees. As I glanced over, I noticed she was talking to the chocobo like they were her own family, hugging their necks and patting them until they...or she...had calmed down.

Surprisingly, Wakka was the one to approach her and they talked for a good ten minutes about some such thing or other. I shot a quick glance at Lulu who was hanging back in the shadows like the vampire she was with a scowl on her face.

"Okay guys, we can use these ones." He led the chocobo that we had rented out into the field and just gave us a lead at random. I stared up into the big yellow face of my adversary and saw that it was the stupid one, the one that had run out before looking.

Had urge to vomit.

"Nice birdie."

The chocobo cocked its head to one said and screeched so loud that all the other chocobo in the area looked up somewhat disapprovingly.

"You alright Alex?" Tidus asked, already mounted on his and looking more ridiculous than usual.

"I'm fine." I said, though the grey tone in my face probably gave me away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hunter climb up onto his in one swift movement. He didn't look stupid at all the git.

I looked at my chocobo again who had got bored of me and was looking around restlessly for something to torment. I pulled on its reins so its head was on my level, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to try and get on now and you have to be patient because I've never done it before and I'm not exactly the best climber. If you buck me off or move when you're not supposed to, I will kill you and we'll eat you for lunch. I could really go for some healthy chocobo drumsticks this morning after all we've been through."

The chocobo blinked.

"Ka-ooh!" It said, by the way of communicating that it understood...I hope.

"Okay." I said to it and led it over to the coral so I could use the fence, climbing up the side. I was just about to try and swing my leg over onto the chocobo saddle when the stupid bird heard something akin to a croak in the bushes and started moving forward excitedly to find out what it was. In a last ditch effort, I threw myself forward to try and get a latch onto the saddle and missed, falling face first into the dirt.

I could hear them laughing above me, Tidus loudest of all and when I looked up at Hunter, even he had a tiny smile, the first I'd ever seen.

I'd been fully prepared to sulk over the whole thing but that smile surprised me so much I sort of forgot to. Tidus, red in the face, hopped off of his bird and gave me a hand up. I leant on him and felt the warm pressure of his chest. It made me blush.

"That was really funny," he told me as Wakka reined in my stupid bird and held it steady. "C'mon, I'll help you up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riding a chocobo was a lot like what I imagined riding a camel would be like...but harder because there were no humps to keep you upright. It was true it spared your feet the ache which I was glad about after they were still throbbing from the trek the day before but the constant bouncing up and down made your butt hurt after a while and I couldn't quite get the hang of the rhythm to minimise the damage.

After a good long run along the highest part or the Mi'hen Highroad, I was starting to get grumpy. My lungs complained mightily whenever the chocobo got a bit overexcited and bouncy...which was most of the time.

"Easy Drumstick." I muttered, pulling on the reigns to slow him down a little bit.

"Drumstick?" Tidus asked, pulling up alongside me. He had started off as bad at chocobo riding as me but as usual, had picked it up easily enough. Now he looked practically graceful where I still looked like something that should be put on Spira's funniest home videos.

"Yeah, I figure if I give him a name, I can curse him later when he throws me down the ravine." I said, peering over the edge to the lower Highroad.

"He won't throw you off." Tidus said with a smile. Yeah, easy for you to say, you're not riding the dippy one.

We went along a little further before we heard the shriek. I don't know if I mentioned Shelinda the extremely devout Yevonite before. When we spoke to her somewhere back along the Highroad, I was beginning to feel the effects of thirst and exhaustion so didn't take much interest. Anyway, she came charging along on a chocobo that was even less well behaved than Drumstick. I gasped as it hopped onto a very small unstable looking pillar and then to the other side of the horse shoe shaped pathway, throwing her off so she landed in a heap.

Tidus started to giggle but stopped when he saw Yuna rushing over to help. I'm with him, it was like watching a nun getting thrown into the mud.

We bounced over, Drumstick seemed very happy to see his best friend ever and the two chocobos started making noise a bit like gibbons make at the zoo.

"Good lord!" I shouted to Lulu, who was covering her ears and looking murderous.

And when Lulu got pissed.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUPEH!" Wakka's voice rang out over the whole of the ravine. I'm surprised there wasn't an avalanche somewhere. The chocobos immediately shut up and stared at him with rapt attention.

"That's better ya?" Wakka said, sticking out his chin to look menacing. To Lulu he said:

"Just gotta know how to handle 'em."

Lulu scowled.

"Are you alright?" Yuna was asking the crazy nun lady.

Shelinda shook her head.

"Word has gotten round about me, no one will listen to me when I try to talk to the Crusaders."

Yuna just smiled.

"Don't give up." she said.

I thought about it. We were heading straight for that stupid operation on these birds, headlong into the thick of serious peril. All those people dead...

I sidled over to Hunter tending his chocobo while Yuna tried to raise Shelinda's spirits.

"Operation Mi'hen." I said.

Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"What of it?" he asked.

"So...we don't actually HAVE to go that way right?"

Hunter sighed and looked at me wearily. Suddenly, I felt stupid for even bringing it up.

"Have you forgotten what I told you? We can't avoid it, we're here to make sure it all plays out like it's supposed to."

"But what's really so important about that bit?" I asked, knowing full well it was a futile question really.

"Apart from the fact that it is the way to D'jose, it is important for them all to learn of Sin's destruction, Tidus in particular."

I looked at him, Tidus I mean. He looked so happy, laughing as his chocobo tried to give him a friendly peck on the ear. He hadn't realised it yet, but he'd started to fit in on Spira. I didn't want to make him have to go through that operation when I knew enough to warn him.

But I don't particularly want to be responsible for the death of existence either.

We set off again after a long while trying to help me back onto Drumstick who was in such a frenzy from meeting the other bird that he could keep still for about 2 seconds at the very most. By the time we reached the gateway, my arse was so sore I was glad to get back on my aching feet. Drumstick was obviously full of affection as I fell off of his back onto the floor because he decided that he would nuzzle my face so hard it nearly came off as a token of his appreciation.

"Oh bane of my existence." I said mock lovingly to him before collapsing down on the grass.

'_I shan't budge another inch.' _I thought as the rest got off of their monstrosities. Just past one of the crusader carts, I could hear Donna complaining about being impeded in her pilgrimage. Her voice was like a drill through my brain.

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?"

"NO exceptions." The guard told her quite clearly.

"Useless!"

"I'm sorry, you have to leave your chocobos here." Someone was saying a lot closer. I raised my head a little to make out Clasko taking the reins of all the chocobo. I looked up at Drumstick who pecked at my hair back and stared lovingly at me. I sighed. Even though he was the biggest pain in the arse (literally) ever, I'd probably miss him.

"It'll probably be better if you stay here anyway," I told him, handing him over to Clasko. "It's nothing but a suicide mission through there anyway."

We stopped for some food and drink which was good because my stomach was starting to get vocal again. This time it was a bento of rice and some kind of fish. Lord knows how Rin managed to fish way up on a cliff side, best not to ask questions. Hunter ate a little more than he had the previous day but still nuts compared to my turkey if you know what I mean. I felt like a pig watching as he picked at his food.

I eyed his left over rice when he was done but didn't ask for it. Rudeness, even in the weirdest of circumstances, has a limit.

When were all fed and watered, though I was still thirsty in this unrelenting sun, we headed up to the gate where the guard stopped us. He was about to repeat the 'no exceptions bit when I heard a couple of voices up ahead.

"Hey Luzzu! Gatta!" I called, waving. In the back of my mind, flashes of the game played through the back of my mind, what was going to happen to them...I wanted to warn them, to tell them but...

Hunter scowled at me, quite hard. The message behind the scowl hit me like a blast of hot air, he was angry at me for even thinking like that...or being so stupid after he'd warned me so many times about those stupid paradoxes.

"Hey guys." Gatta called running happily forward to meet us. In the background, Luzzu was explaining that they'd managed to get the last Sin spawn delivered safely and the guard gave the signal for the cart in the gateway to be pulled on through.

"How are you doin'?" Wakka was asking, as pleased to see them as anyone.

"We're okay, there's a lot of work to be done for this operation." Gatta was telling us excitedly. "We're going to beat Sin today, once and for all!"

Tidus looked impressed but beside me, I could see Yuna's face falling. No one else seemed to want to say anything.

"Teach me to Blitz sometime okay?" Gatta asked him. I wondered if perhaps it was a secret dream of his to become a Blitzballer.

Over his shoulder I watched as Luzzu was about to follow the cart through. I glanced at Hunter, then I glanced at Luzzu. The indecision was churning in my stomach with my bento. I wanted with every fibre of my being to warn him, to drag him back if possible and have him hide here at the gate until it was over but Hunter's eyes boring into me stopped me. I made a brief choking sound as I decided I was going to do it then stopped.

Luzzu disappeared and Tidus hit me on the back to get rid of whatever he thought was stuck in my throat.

We waited. My mind crawled over the guilt that was slowly spreading through me for not warning Luzzu. He was going to die. He was going to die and I hadn't done anything to stop it. I had a human life on my hands, someone I liked, someone who's awful fate I could have altered. I expected Hunter to perhaps come a talk to me, tell me I'd done the right thing but instead it was Tidus that sat down beside me.

"What's up?"

"Hm?" I looked up into his bright blue eyes and felt something in my soul twitch. I felt wretched. "Oh...nothing, I'm just sore from riding those chocobos."

"Hm...seems like it's more than that to me."

I tried to stop looking into his eyes but it was like they were reading my mind, sharing the burden. I wondered if they were his mom's eyes.

"I know I haven't known you for that long but I'm sure I can tell when something else is up with you Alex."

I stared at him for a while. Could he really understand me better than anyone else here? I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak when I felt him stiffen beside me.

"What?" I followed his gaze out over the small mound we'd come over and watched as Seymour approached flunked on each side by a small entourage of people.

He was scarier close up, with eyes like shards of ice in green and nails sharp enough that they should have been registered as lethal weapons. As he passed, I caught a whiff of fine scent that set my teeth on edge. Anyone smelling that fine in this sort of world was probably hiding something ominous. More ominous than just horrible BO I mean. The smell matched his floral voice and the effect was intimidating. It was...well it was like when you've done something to really annoy someone and are expecting them to yell so hard they turn blue in the face but what you get instead is a horrible silence, punctuated every now and then with a very quiet word or two. His voice should have been deep and harsh, not friendly.

"So we meet again Lady Yuna." He said, ignoring everyone else and approaching her.

"Y-yes?" Yuna stuttered, awed by his presence. Yeah, you look at your girlfriend now Tidus and see who she gets turned on by eh?

Okay...that's mean...again.

"You look troubled, is there anything I can do?"

"Well..." Yuna said, looking at the gate hesitantly. She didn't need to say anymore.

"I see."

He took a couple of steps forward so the guards would see him. They saluted in a most grand manner, it sent chills down my spine to watch, if only they knew what sort of guy he was really.

"Maester Seymour, let me show you to the command centre." said one of the soldiers, running up and bowing. Seymour held up a perfectly clawed hand.

"Hold, I have a request."

"Yes your grace?"

Pah, he's not graceful, he's more like vaguely oozing slime.

"I need to have Summoner Yuna and her Guardians let through to the command centre."

"But sir..." The soldier piped up, sweating quite profusely and glancing at us as though we were the cause of all his troubles in life.

"Do not worry, I will take full responsibility." He said casually. The guard had no choice but to stand aside, shaking his head slightly.

"It is done." Seymour told Yuna, smiling smugly.

"Thank you your grace." Yuna said, bowing down as low as she possibly could without bending her knees. It was almost pitiful watching her.

Seymour turned and started walking into the Mushroom rock passages meaning for us to follow. His expectance of us to follow like sheep seemed to irk Tidus more than anything else he'd done so far.

"Yuna, it's time to go." Lulu said gently, making Yuna snap upright and blush.

"Who does he think he is?" Tidus muttered to nobody in particular.

Wakka just chuckled.

"He's a Maester, better get used to it ya?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time we made it through the gate, the wind had changed and the sky had come over a swirling, turmoiled grey. I watched people left and right pulling carts, issuing orders and generally running around like headless chickens feeling the prick of dread in the back of my mind. My stomach churned.

"All hail Maester Seymour." Someone shouted on my right. I didn't look up, if I looked up and noted them and saw them dead later...I don't know how my sanity would hold up.

A number of times I nearly opened my mouth to tell them. Screw what Hunter said, these people were going to die! But the unrealistic notion that I could alter the course of the universe always stopped me.

I don't think I could tell you how brutal it is to know that someone sitting beside you is going to die...it's even worse when you can't tell them, are forced to watch as they plod their happy way to hell. I never thought I'd have to deal with something so heavy, I'd never been conditioned to keep my sanity under such ludicrous conditions.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado will bear witness to your deeds today."

Having a Maester there to back them up seemed to make all the difference. Any doubts any of them had struggled with seemed to disappear and they all saluted proudly.

"Sir!"

I watched him sending them to their doom and couldn't quite feel hatred. He was like Charon, ferrying them across the water to the afterlife, but one that ferried them while they were still alive. I thought about when the time came to fight him, maybe it would be easier to face him, to try and kill him, with this running through my head.

He moved along the pathway a bit to talk to some of the Crusaders who seemed to be having a personal crisis. I watched him and willed them with all my heart not to listen to him.

"What's going on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders eh?" Wakka asked, watching him talking to the soldiers, pale in the face. "They're using Al Bhed machina, they're violating the teachings!"

"Even going against the teachings, they're willing to risk it for the greater good. I think Maester Seymour sees that too." Yuna explained to him. Wakka looked stunned, he blinked a couple of times and turned on Lulu.

"Lulu?"

She looked pensive. Her dark eyes flicked towards Seymour and then towards Wakka.

"I can only speculate." she conceded at last. True that, me too, and I have constraints unlike you people.

I glanced at Hunter. He was watching Seymour with a look. I don't mean he looked particularly angry or hateful but his eyes were dark and alert, his mouth was drawn just a little tighter than usual. Maybe he was having the same issue I was after all. Maybe he wanted to save these poor people as much as I did.

"Ask him yourself." Auron said to Wakka as Maester Seymour broke from the Crusaders and came to rejoin our group.

Seymour walked up and through everyone. Wakka was forced to part with the rest of us as Seymour looked first at Yuna and then at Auron.

"Ah, Sir Auron, it is an honour. I would be most interested in knowing what you've been doing these past ten years." he said in a voice that sounded like it had been dipped in honey and chocolate.

Auron didn't glare. It wouldn't be successful through those shades anyway.

"I've got nothing to say about it." he said, and brushed past Seymour on his way round the corner.

"I...see." Seymour said after him, a little smile on his face pertaining to Auron's defiance perhaps. To Yuna he said:

"Sir Auron must be a great asset as a Guardian."

Yuna seemed to be overcome with awe as the great and mighty Maester spoke directly to her...again.

"Your grace!"

Over my shoulder, I could see Tidus rolling his eyes.

"Please, there's no need for formalities." Seymour assured her, clearly loving the attention.

"E-excuse me." Wakka piped up. "Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship...presently...present here...sir?"

I would have laughed if it wasn't so sad.

"Please, speak as you normally would." Seymour said.

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"It's true, I should." Seymour conceded, all blasé and uncaring. "However, both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'hen was born of that wish they share. Although it maybe sacrilege to Yevon, their intenstion are pure. And I, Seymour Guado - the person, not the Maester of Yevon...as a denizen of Spira...I wish them well in their endeavour."

He reminded me of Hitler. Able to manipulate the way people thought because of how he spoke. It was probably his most deadliest weapon, that voice of his.

"But using machina...that's bad isn't it?"

"Pretend you didn't see them." Maester Seymour said, covering his mouth slightly as if something ghastly was going to come out, which I suppose it had. I shivered and went to pull my blouse out of Hunter's bag.

"Bed your pardon." said Wakka, his eyes huge. "But that's not really something a Maester should say."

Seymour's eyebrow flickered in annoyance. For a moment, I was fully aware that he could squash Wakka like a bug if he wanted.

"The pretend I didn't say it." he said, a little sharply. With that he walked off around the corner after Auron leaving the rest of us standing there like morons.

Al Bhed to English

Lmayhehk - Cleaning.

E'ja lusa du lmayh ouin nuus - I've come to clean your room.

Aqlica sa ruhuinypma knyhtsudran, luimt oui bmayca lmayh eh so nuus frema drec fusyh bidc uh ran kynsahdc vun dra tyo? - Excuse me, honourable grandmother, could you please clean in my room while this woman puts on her garments for the day?

Ur oac cen, E's cunno - Oh, yes sir, I'm sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So they made it to the Operation Mi'hen and Alex isn't happy. She understands that she can't do anything to save these people but what about herself? Her future isn't assured like the rest of Yuna's gang, and what about Hunter? Will they be able to survive this operation with their sanity in tact?_


	24. The Worst Day

_Good lord (looks at lengthy chapter) Update numero 3 of my 2 week break before uni starts again. I should seriously start working on my FYP but this is getting interesting._

_Token: Ooh, why, what happens?_

_FB: Dude? You're still here?_

_Token: Yeah, I decided I might live here because it's so springy and fluffy like a mattress (beams)_

_BW: Who are you and why are you stealing my spotlight?_

_FB: (looks at BW's new bazooka) More like a bed of nails than a nice mattress. _

_Token: No way, she's as cuddly as- AAAAAAAAAAAAH_

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I will amount to NOTHING! We are going to be consumed by the NOTHING!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **You can postpone feelings of panic and horror to deal with it later, you just have to make yourself do, not think.

**The Worst Day**

"I'm sorry, this road is closed at the moment."

I peered just over the cliff top at the command centre. A lot of bodies in various brightly coloured clothes were moving about and yelling things to each other over the coastal wind. It all looked so military, minus the camouflage get up that no one in Spira could afford. Everyone seemed to know exactly what they were doing but not what they were making, some of them were looking at mechanical tools like a cave man might look at a remote control.

The road that was blocked off would have got us there in about five minutes. As it was, we had to travel through Mushroom Rock road.

"Be careful," warned the guard. "There are a lot of fiends in the gorge today. The Sin Spawn seems to attract them."

"Thanks." I muttered, as we made our way past him.

Mushroom Rock road. It was a huge myriad of bulbous jutting rock pathways that formed a dense and complicated maze. There were pathways that looked chiselled, man-made, and they led to nowhere while other pathways were hidden as one rock sloped down harshly onto another path. As I glanced along the gorge and into the cavernous natural archways that formed some of the tunnels along the path, I wondered if we would ever be able to navigate it properly.

"Be careful," Hunter told me, looking out over the road, his eyes flicking up and covering the walls. "There are a lot of crags and crevices around here that you could slip and fall into if you're not careful."

"I know, I know." I snapped at him and climbed down onto the first pathway. "I'm not entirely useless you know."

Blatant lie.

We had to walk single file along the edge of the ravine. The worst bits were the bridges, those awkward floating pathways where you had nothing to rely on but your own balance. Whenever I had to step over these things, I had to hold my breath and keep my eyes firmly on Tidus' back, mimicking every one of his steps. Twice I nearly slipped down and had to grab hold of Tidus' outfit to help me balance, white knuckled and scared witless.

"Hey hey watch it." He complained as we stumbled across to the other side.

I don't know how long we walked, it felt like hours but the sky never got any darker. The amount of concentration you had to use whilst walking along this erratic terrain took its toll on me pretty quickly so I ended up hanging off of Tidus' arm like an over-affectionate limpet. Along the way, we met a couple of soldiers on duty, including Lucil who told us she'd been expecting us which I gathered was a lie by the way she kept shifting on her chocobo. Some of the people we met gave us large potion stocks which got distributed amongst us all. I had to put my stock in Hunter's bag which was painful, if I needed them whilst fighting the sin spawn later, I wouldn't be able to get quick access...I'd have to get a bag of my own where I could.

We were about half way along before we encountered the first of the fiends. It was a huge muscular thing hiding on the rocks. It's skin was the perfect colour of stone so even Hunter hadn't noticed it. When we were close enough, it howled at the sky and spread this crimson wings, gliding onto the stone before us and hissing, it's beady black eyes watching Auron and Hunter.

Auron stepped forward, shades glinting in the sun that was trying its hardest to shine through the clouds and vaulted forward swinging his great sword down onto the beasts back. While it was distracted, Wakka signalled to Lulu and she gathered energy.

While all this went on, I struggled with my balance. Both me and Hunter were the last ones on one of those jutting bridges and I was having trouble not panicking and staying on the slippery rock.

"Keep it steady, keep it steady." Hunter was murmuring, as though his words alone would help me balance. Try doing something useful, like holding me up.

"I can't." I said, concentrating on not getting distracted by the screeches from the beast as it was blinded by Wakka's ball.

"Bull." Hunter said simply and gave me the tiniest push. It was all that was needed for my momentum to change and for me to fall forward onto the wider rock. I clung to it and crawled, listening to the sounds of the battle as my skirt shifted over the rough rock. My teachers would kill me if they could see what I was probably doing to the fabric. I don't know why I was bothered though, it was already ruined.

When I got to the end of the bridge, I looked up just in time to watch Auron swing his blade down into the creature again. The pressure in the air changed. It felt like a great weight was pressing down onto my shoulders for a moment and where Auron's blade had swung, there was a trail of distortion. I knew what the signs meant without having to ask.

Power Break.

The fiend had trouble recomposing itself after that attack, leaving an opening for Tidus to move in. His sword did barely half the damage that Auron's did but he didn't seem perplexed. He fell back to the others and watched the fiend as it staggered into the rocks, slamming its head against the ravine walls as though it would help cure the blindness. When it turned, I could see the blindness covering its eyes like a dense swarm of flies.

Tidus was looking at me expectantly.

What?

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You should attack it while it's still blind." He said, taking hold of my shoulders and shoving me forward. I could feel my eyes growing as he let go of me and I was standing face to face with the fiend. It looked bigger now I had to do something about it, even more powerful though it was damaged. I gulped and got into a ready stance, pulling my blades from the sheaths at the sides and running at it. At first, I had no idea what I was going to do but as I watched it flailing, I could see the wounds that Auron and Tidus had inflicted, angry red lines that ran over the great beast like streams.

I wasn't sure if my daggers would penetrate the thick hide of the creature so I'd use the wounds that Tidus and Auron had already given me. Changing the angle of my attack, I timed the fiend's swinging into the ravine wall and lunged forward, stabbing the blade into the wound with speed I didn't even know I had. Of course, my timing was completely wrong and before I could drag my blade through the wound, the fiend's head collided with my stomach and sent me flying into one of the natural stone pillars.

The whole thing winded me. I was nothing more than a useless lump on the sidelines for the rest of the fight, wheezing and struggling not to throw up. Wakka explained to me later that my dagger had provided the leverage needed to finish the beast off, Auron had used it to swing himself round and add more momentum to his attack which had killed it. I felt better about being the leverage needed to end the fiend's misery but quite put out by the fact that I had barely done any damage when everyone else had been so effective.

The pyre flies filled the sky as usual, though they looked spookier somehow against the back drop of the turmoiled sky. Auron looked shiftily about him.

"The pyre flies will attract more fiends, we should keep moving." He told us. They waited until I'd stopped retching and could walk again before we moved on. Sure enough, as I left, I could see some strange flowers blooming where the fiend had fallen. They had thick brown trunks like a palm tree and huge angry red blossoms that looked more like flesh than petal. As we moved away, they let out subtle wafts of yellow pollen that made everyone drowsy.

"Don't let your senses be dulled." Hunter muttered to me as we walked along and I rubbed my eyes to keep them open. "Those are Funguar plants, they kill their enemies by sending them to sleep and burning them to death."

My eyes snapped open again after he said that. I remembered those flowers from the game and how I'd been killed numerous times by having my characters sleep through their death. How different it felt to be threatened in reality.

I also remembered something I'd read in a biology text book about how banana plants could move their roots to gain the optimum amount of water, inevitably moving the whole plant a couple of centimetres each year and freaked myself out. If a harmless fruit plant from my safe world could move to get food, I was worried about what these carnivorous man eating plants could do.

The road continued to twist and turn. Auron continued to guide us unfailingly. Luckily enough, the plants didn't follow us as I expected them too but we did encounter a couple of others along the way growing on the rock faces like anomalies. I don't remember much of these battles, only that the pollen smelled sweet and sickly and put me to sleep almost instantly. Through these plant induced sleeps, I didn't dream and woke only after being slapped round the face repeatedly by Hunter or Tidus.

Towards the end of the road, my mind seemed to get to grips with processing what it was that lay before me. I kept getting flashes of all those people dying in the game and I kept realising, with a jolt of panic, that there was a very real chance that I would die too. Whenever these little panic attacks occurred, I stopped dead where I was and looked back the way I had come as though it was my only saving grace. It took all my willpower not to just run back, run away, get out of this situation that no high school kid should never have to deal with.

I don't know what, in the end, kept me going. Maybe I realised that, alone on the Mushroom Rock road, I was more likely to die there than at the command centre with the others or maybe I just trusted Hunter and the words he said to me back at the Agency. Whatever it was, I continued onwards and upwards with the rest of them despite the sense of terrible foreboding.

By the time we reached the main geyser platform (for the platforms taking us upwards were operated via the natural geysers that ran through the road, I would have been more interested in the workings of those platforms if only the circumstances had been different), I was in such a state that I could feel my heart beat pounding against my rib cage.

I dropped back to Hunter.

"I don't think I can do this." I said, wringing my hands to try and get rid of some of the sweat on my palms. "I can't, I don't want to die, this is stupid."

His eyes flicked to me, dark and stern.

"Don't panic." He said, which just made everything worse.

"Too late." I said in a low voice that hopefully told him how serious I was. "How can I not panic? I'm literally being asked to survive a suicide mission that even the trained people died in."

My voice wasn't rising, my heart beat was sounding louder, faster.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"This is stupid, I don't think I can do this." I repeated balefully and plonked down where I was sweating and panting and feeling the rising pressure.

No one turned to look at me. It's not that they didn't care if there was something wrong or not, but their attention was taken up with the arrival of Luzzu and Gatta, Gatta complaining about not being able to do anything against Sin and I was complaining that I couldn't get far enough away...

Distantly, I could feel myself thinking that I wanted to warn Luzzu, despite the paradoxes that might occur. I'd had enough of it all, I wanted to go home, I wanted it all to stop, I wanted to vomit so that I could stop feeling the need to pass out.

Hunter crouched down in front of me. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face and the shape of his hand as he took hold of mine. I tried to look at him, couldn't see through the spots.

"Alex, listen to me, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You'll survive this operation, you won't die here." His hand squeezed mine, my eyes cleared. And I saw him.

His eyes were...shining. Like bits of amber held up to a fire.

I believed him.

He sat with me as I felt the rest of the faint leave me, going hot around the face and then so cold I shivered. When I stood up, Gatta had already left and Luzzu was being confronted by Tidus, Wakka and Lulu.

"Gatta...deserves better." Tidus said, folding his arms and looking a little appalled. If only he understood what Luzzu would have to...I made a move forward to tell Tidus to lay off but Hunter shot out an arm and stopped me, shaking his head.

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt," Wakka put in bitterly, "Why are you guys fighting anyway? Aren't the Al Bhed machina enough?"

Luzzu took Wakka's abuse without fighting. He looked miserable as he faced them all, like he wished he'd done better, or he knew what was in store and dreaded it, like any human being.

"They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay til they're done."

Wakka scowled and turned his back on Luzzu. If he had to pick someone to take his frustrations about the Al Bhed machina out on, Luzzu seemed like a prime target, someone who was going along with everything and wasn't someone as important as a Maester.

"Wakka..." Luzzu said to Wakka's back, his voice was pleading.

"I might not get another chance to say this..." He looked at the ground, ashamed. "It's about your brother."

Lulu's eyes widened, her hand flew to her mouth.

"Luzzu no!"

Wakka frowned at Lulu and turned to Luzzu.

"What?" he asked, his voice was ominous.

Luzzu spared a fleeting glance at Lulu who shook her head so her beaded hair flew everywhere. Then he said:

"I'm the one who convinced him...to enlist."

Lulu let out a little gasp and her eyes flooded. She lowered her head so no one would see. Luzzu's mouth twitched down as he watched her, Wakka was simply stunned into silence.

He shook his head and looked Wakka directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

I suppose it was like baiting the beast because Wakka's eyes flashed and before anyone could do anything, he had hit Luzzu as hard as he could on the side of his face so he went flying into the dirt and almost over the edge. For a minute, Wakka stood above Luzzu, mad with rage and aiming to do more damage but Tidus stepped in, grabbing his arms from behind and holding them tight.

"Wakka! That's enough Wakka!"

It took a while for Wakka to calm down, to stop seeing red enough that he was released. When he was released, he moved towards Luzzu and snarled at him, watching as he wiped the blood from his cut lip.

"When we used to Blitz together, Chappu used to say...He'd say that when he won the cup, ya?...He'd propose to Lulu."

Yuna's eyes darted disbelievingly over to Lulu who said nothing, tears falling silently onto the ground, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. She must have missed him, it must have hurt if people talked about him. I'd never much been concerned with Lulu's love life in the game but seeing the pain in person...it was something else, something crushing.

"And then one day he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that." Wakka was saying, menace in his voice like poison.

Luzzu started to struggle to stand up. I wanted to go and help him but I think it's one of those men things. If one man hits another then the man that's been hit has to get up by himself or lose all credibility. At least, that's what I told myself while I didn't move a muscle.

"Chappu also said to me...that being with your girl is good, but keeping Sin far away from her is better."

Lulu glanced up briefly and then down again.

It was only now that Wakka turned on Lulu.

"Lu, you knew?"

"Luzzu told me...before he left." Lulu admitted, sniffing a little.

"She hit me too." Luzzu assured Wakka as Lucil the chocobo riding wonder came up towards us, yelling something about Crusaders in the vanguard forming on the beach.

"That's my cue." Luzzu said, turning to follow the bright yellow bird down to the front line. Every bone in my body ached to push forward and warn him. I stayed put.

"Luzzu," Wakka called out after him. For one wild moment, I thought he had channelled my desperation and was going to warn Luzzu for me but then he said:

"Don't die out there."

Luzzu smiled, I turned away.

"So you can hit me more?"

"Lots lots more." I heard Wakka tell him.

Then Yuna:

"Sir Luzzu, please! Please don't go."

I turned back to see her standing with her arms spread, barring his exit. He was looking at her with a most sombre expression on his face, of a man condemned.

"I have to Yuna."

I felt that, for a moment, Yuna understood fully that he was going to die, as if she had the true power to read the future. And he knew it too. I don't know if that counted as a warning, maybe if I'd told him for certain he would have still gone.

"Let him go," Auron told her gently. "He has already chosen his path, as you did when you became a Summoner."

She knew, he had chosen to die for Spira just as she had. She stepped aside and he disappeared never to be seen alive again. Surprisingly, I didn't feel that sad about it when it eventually came to letting him go. Maybe it's because I was beginning to understand that it was his choice...not that I'm praising suicide you understand.

Everyone climbed aboard the platform in silence and it took us up in the final stage of our journey to the command centre. As we made it to the peak of the cliff, we were met image of people running backwards and forwards carrying tools and bits of machinery over to various canons that were lined up along the cliff side.

Wakka stuck his chin out and strode forward.

"Curse these..." He kicked it and went red in the face as the metal reverberated soundly against his toe.

"He really hates them huh?" Tidus said to Lulu, a little surprised at just how strongly Wakka felt.

"Chappu...left the sword that Wakka gave him in Besaid...And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead." Lulu explained. Tidus simply stared at Wakka for a moment before glancing down at the sword in his hand. He was probably a little overwhelmed at being treated like a little brother, a little scared too that he was supposed to replace someone who'd been dead for some time.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Wakka shouted back testily. "I just...HATE these sacrilegious contraptions!"

Some of the people passing by, trying their best, stopped to look at him with fear written all over their faces. When he saw them watching him he must have felt guilty because his face darkened and he turned to look the other way, sulking.

"It's alright, he's just a religious nut." I told them, hoping to bring their spirits up again, a little.

We moved on, wandering through the sea of canons and watching as adjustments were made ready for the final attack. Some of them were in better shape than others, set up and ready to roll with the stench of gun powder already in the air while others were in near disrepair. We saw one man slapping at huge nails with a rock. He told us that his canon had come loose in the test shot and had been thrown into the back of the cliff. I tried not to think about how much these people didn't know.

As we walked, we could make out Luzzu and Gatta's crate being opened up and a huge woodlouse type bug crawling straight out of that one and into another crate followed by screeches and a lot of banging. Wakka looked disgusted.

"It won't work anyway." he said stubbornly to no one in particular, but Yuna overheard him and turned to glare...well as much as Yuna can glare without looking all righteous and sad.

"Don't say that...It might be a hopeless campaign and it might mean going against Yevon...but the Crusaders _and _the Al Bhed - they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever and that's what we want too, isn't it?"

Wakka shuffled guiltily from one foot to the other and muttered something.

"Isn't it?" Yuna repeated, staring him squarely in the eye. Wow, so she does have a spine when she needs one, not like with Seymour...

Wakka didn't stand a chance of course.

"Hm. Alright already...but I still think machina are bad news." Still defiant...if only a little. "They're forbidden for a reason y'know?"

Yeah, I wonder, maybe it's forbidden because it's the only thing Sin's actually scared of so he tries harder to destroy the people that are gonna use it against him. Just a theory.

All through this little exchange, I'd been searching for somewhere out of the way where I could sit down and prepare myself for what was about to happen. After all my searching, I found the perfect spot, a little rock next to one of the canons that no one was using and I was about to sit down when Lucil came riding up on her chocobo.

"Lady summoner! There you are! The command centre is this way, Maester Kinoc is also there."

Yuna seemed surprised.

"Maester Kinoc, too?"

"Yes." Lucil confirmed, nodding once. "Please hurry my lady."

I was dragged up by Tidus and pulled the rest of the way to the command centre. It wasn't much, a few tents heaped up to form a sort of barrier, the same kind that were used in Besaid to shelter people from the intense sunlight. Outside, piled against the walls was a lot of equipment that reminded me of the campsites I'd studied in history books. Most of the weapons were just swords or knives but there were one or two guns packed in there as well. The main entrance was guarded by Gatta and had a blue screen set up to show that men of power were talking behind it, only the acceptable people were allowed in. I looked at Hunter.

"The operation will begin shortly, please check all of your equipment." A thoroughly unimpressed Gatta told us, huffing between words, failing miserably to keep the disappointment out of his face.

"You alright?" Wakka asked tentatively.

"Of course not." Gatta said, rage collecting in his face like storm clouds. "I came here to fight Sin and they stick me here."

Next to Kimahri, I could see Auron's eyebrow twitch.

"If you want to prove yourself, first you must complete the tasks you are given."

Gatta's hands balled into fists and he growled, but he didn't say anymore, not after Auron had told him off in his wise man voice.

I decided to take Gatta's advice and check my equipment and my sphere grid while I had some time left. Sitting down out of the way, I pulled out the little laptop to check my sphere stock. With every fiend I'd had a hand in killing, I'd been given some of the spheres that had fallen from the beasts. Strength, magic, ability, speed...It all seemed...I don't know, wrong, or something...to get prizes for doing something like send a poor spirit on its way to a peaceful rest. But who am I to judge the laws of this land?

I sighed inwardly and glanced at the number in my sphere stock. I'd been doing pretty well for myself, issues about prizes from fiends aside, and had gathered up a nice level of ability spheres and strength spheres. I had a look around my grid to see what abilities I could get, wondering about healing. Turns out I wasn't much of a healer according to the grid.

I had the opportunity to get an ability called Guard which meant I could literally throw myself in front of someone and take damage for them...yeah right, as if I would ever be that brave...I could get something called Jinx which lowered the enemies luck and on the other side, Luck which made everyone better at evasion and the like. There was also something called Copycat which looked useful so I spent a sphere on that one. At least if I could see someone else using cure this way then I could copy it, even if I hadn't learnt it. As I let the sphere slot into place, I could see the light purple glow enveloping my hands and feet and I felt different, more knowledgeable, like a large chunk of information had been dropped into my brain...which I suppose it had really...

I hope spheres don't give you some sort of disease.

When I'd finished revelling in the fact that I suddenly knew how to perform an ability, I turned my attention to the stuff that I could do for my weapons. After careful deliberation I decided to get something called Double Strike which would let me do twice the damage (meaning I'd probably at least do a little bit) and something called Soul Blade that had a lot of question marks next to it. I spent some time upgrading my strength and speed and then checking that my blades were sharp enough...which they were thank god...not that I'd be out of knife sharpeners on a mountainside.

When I was sure I'd finished messing around and generally destroying myself via computer, I slumped down against the wall and waited for the fire to start. Hunter came to sit with me not saying a word. I appreciated his silence. Like company without company. Time to think whilst under his protection.

I was getting intensely nervous.

For a while. watching Auron talking to some bald monk man, I tried to think of a plan of action that wouldn't get anyone killed but my mind just wouldn't allow me to cope with it. Instead, I ended up listening to that Maester telling them that the plan was a failure waiting to happen. I thought about it...thought about him...wasn't I just like him? Knowing that people were going to die, knowing how Sin wouldn't even be a little effected and yet still letting them go off to...

I doubled over...held my mouth and tried to concentrate on not throwing up...again...my teeth are going to be so rotten by the end of this.

Hunter laid a hand on my back and rubbed it gently. It helped a little, the nausea and panic subsided, I was able to look up and when I did, my eyes were met with the image of Tidus laying a hand on Yuna's shoulder, Yuna telling him how she felt she didn't belong there with those soldiers. He was starting to fall for her, that Tidus, I could see it in the way he looked at her, eyes lingering on her face...even when he couldn't see it.

I doubled over again and prayed that I wouldn't have to get up soon.

I did of course. Maester Kinoc walked out onto the platform to signal that everyone should start their attack. We stood and watched them, watched as the water started to heave with the weight of Sin pushing up against it. It was the first time I'd seen it, all of it...it was just a huge grey mass with glowing antennae sending transmissions along to Sin's 'brain'. It had no discernable facial features or limbs...but it's sheer size was enough to make the fear take hold and twist my insides.

"No..." I said, backing away to the furthest corner.

Hunter wasn't watching Sin at all, he was watching me.

"Can you hear it?" He asked.

I...wait, did that mean Sin was some sort of Aeon? I stared at him through the turmoil and could do nothing else.

"Look out!" Auron suddenly shouted, grabbing Yuna around the waist and dragging her back away from the Gui that had just landed on the edge of the cliff. I had a split second to let my eyes flash over to the empty cage before running forward along with everyone else. As I ran, I found the fear in my stomach lessened, like the act of doing something, anything, was flushing it out of my system.

We surrounded it. It wasn't exactly the best looking of all the creatures Sin had produced. Compared to the flickering spawn I had seen in Zanarkand this looked like a bad case of inbreeding. The worst bit by far was the exposed hole in the stomach, I knew that when it opened, it would show us the colour of its insides and I wasn't sure if I could deal with that or not. Quickly, I scanned the arms of the thing and when I looked back at Yuna's Guardians in their respective stances, I knew they were going to do it wrong.

"Hit the arms, otherwise it'll just block your attacks." To Lulu, who was closest on my left I said: "Hit it with thunder, and tell Wakka to aim for the head too..."

Her eyes were getting wider and wider as she was listening to me and when I'd finished she just shook her head in disbelief.

"How do you..."

"Just do as she says." Auron growled, running forward to hit one of the arms. I don't think I ever really realised how strong Auron was until I saw him hit that arm. He didn't rebound off of the thick armoured shell like I thought he might, the blade went straight through, like cutting through putty, and the arm exploded into millions of dazzling pyreflies.

The Gui cried out when that happened, a huge howling cry that made me scream and cover my ears, squeezing my eyes shut. When I opened them again, the Gui was glaring at us (as much as it could) and its head was moving wildly. Seeing the head moving like that on that great pulsating body made me want to vomit all over again but I couldn't, not now. I looked at Hunter to my right and tried to remember that he promised nothing would happen to me.

I had to warn them.

"Hit the head now! Someone! It's going to use something called Demi!"

Shocked faces all round. All staring at me! When that huge monstrosity was in front of them! My eyes quickly found Wakka. I pointed in a silent scream at it but he was just frozen, awed by my future sight or something.

It was too late then. The atmosphere compressed. I felt a great tug on my chest as though my heart was about to be ripped out and then the whole world went black before me. I felt a great heat wave roll over me followed by an intense and crushing cold. When it was over, I found myself and the others sweating and shaking, all but Hunter and Auron who still stood though Auron was at least perspiring.

As though getting his own back, Hunter darted forward and swung his scythe through the air, cutting the carnage around us in half and destroying one of the arms as though it was nothing but a harmless bug. If I could have, I would have wondered just how strong he was...

I had expected to be laid out for at least a turn, feeling like I was going to pass out but the strength spheres I had managed to give myself seemed to be working. I stood up, a little wobbly round the edges but otherwise alright. Wakka and Lulu finally seemed to be heeding my advice about the head and were attacking it between them.

While they attacked, I decided I'd set myself up for a Double Strike, moving a couple of steps back so I was technically behind Hunter and readying myself. I wasn't sure if it would work...it was like reading a text book, I knew how to do it but I didn't really know _how_ to do it, didn't know the feel of the movement of my body...or how to bring my blades down with enough force to matter...still...

As the others moved forward, I could see the people fighting below. And as I watched, I could see Sin getting ready to throw that huge, infernal ball of light at them.

"No!" I screamed but there was nothing I could do now. I watched as the energy swept across the beach, decimating them so the smell of burning flesh tainted the air. Even the Gui stopped attacking us for a moment. Maybe it had received some sort of telepathic signal from Sin to stop so we could see the destruction it could cause. So we could cower as our lives ended too.

Surprisingly, despite the stench of death that was slowly wafting up to us, I didn't vomit. I didn't collapse or fold into a foetal ball at all. I think I had somehow shut down my ability to fully comprehend what was going on...as protection...or else I'd go insane. Instead there was only the Gui and the idea that if I defeated it, I could go on living.

Thus, it was me that made the first move after that massacre. I charged forwards, screaming, no longer really aware of the fact that I had never performed this special move before, not really caring that I was only some school girl with no special skills whatsoever. I stepped out at the last moment, arched my back, spun through the air and drove one of my blades into the exposed middle so far I thought perhaps I would lose my arm inside. Luckily, the ring of the blade was left exposed as somewhere inside, I hit bone and I used that as leverage to attach myself to the creature's body and cut all the way down the length of the torso.

The creature cried out in serious agony but I only heard it as though from somewhere far away. While it was distracted I pulled the blade out of the middle and made to slash a quick x through the middle of the thing but at the last moment, the first arm regenerated and ploughed into my side sending me flying sideways into Yuna, stunned.

For a while, the two of us lay together, me clutching my side and groaning as waves of pain came and went. I worried about internal organs and if any of them had haemorrhaged. I tried to look at Hunter but I couldn't lift my head.

"Alex, don't worry, I'll heal you." said a soft voice somewhere above me.

I glanced up through the wheezing to see Yuna. She was standing above me with her staff outstretched, breathing deep. I could see the little green particles gathering at the tip of one of her staff decorations then when she was done, let them go towards me. They encompassed me, the green of healing flooding me until it found the source of the damage and worked to pull me back together. It reminded me of Neurofen.

Once the pain had finished ebbing away, I was practically back to new. I sat up, felt my copycat ability noting down how to cure in my brain. I don't suppose I can really describe it to you, Copycat...it's probably the strangest ability you'll ever have to deal with because it's constant...like a photographic memory but only for other people's abilities.

The Gui was having a tough time now but so was our party. Tidus had limped out of the fight entirely and was slumped against one of the back walls. Kimahri, Auron and Hunter were holding the thing off, destroying the arms then attacking the bloody exposed middle while Lulu and Wakka stayed back, hitting the head long range.

Yuna spotted Tidus and made to run off.

"No." I said, grabbing her arm. "Kimahri's about to be hit by one of those arms, go and see to him, then you can summon, I'll get Tidus."

She looked at me in that way that only Yuna can look. Like a kicked puppy and a deity all at once...if that's even possible and ran straight into the throng of things to find Kimahri. I sprinted towards Tidus and crouched down before him. His leg was pretty bloodied up and I could feel the memory of cure fading.

"Are you alright?" Tidus managed through gritted teeth. I ignored him and concentrated on gathering the necessary energy to perform cure. It was easy enough, when I knew how to do it, I just had to pull my blade up in front of me and concentrate on the particles of energy that floated around, picking the ones out of the atmosphere I needed and putting them together to create something big enough to make Tidus feel better. Then when it was ready, I just swung my knife down in the general direction of Tidus as Yuna had me and the green glow enveloped him. After that, the knowledge fell away from me like water from a waterfall.

Tidus let out a contented sigh and stood up. He still limped a little but otherwise, the blood had stopped pouring out of the wound.

"Thanks," he said, looking at me with those blue eyes.

He didn't wait for me to respond, just limped forward towards the Gui, determined to still make a difference. I followed him, still determined not to think too much about what I was doing. I could feel my sanity nudging me in the side of the head every now and then accompanied by a huge bout of panic but somehow I managed to ignore it.

The Gui was pretty much dead by now, it's head was nothing but a lifeless weaving thing over its body, its arms were gone and it was bleeding copiously from the various wounds in its middle. We weren't doing too bad in comparison, Auron's arm was bleeding and Kimahri looked like he'd taken a nasty lump to the head but everyone else seemed alright.

Tidus paused when he saw Yuna twirling her staff about her head.

"She's summoning."

'_Awesome, she listened to me!' _I thought to myself, watching as Ifrit tumbled out of the sky and roared at the Gui.

'_WELL YOU'RE BIG AND UGLY.' _Ifrit said to the Gui looking him up and down. _'LEMME DO YOU A FAVOUR.'_

He howled again and dug his fists into the dirt. The ground shook, we were all thrown off balance, even Auron, as Ifrit literally pulled up a side of the cliff and launched into the air. As I watched, I saw his molten hands turn the rock into a burning mound and as he got higher he threw it up before him, launched himself back and hit it straight at the Gui. It didn't stand a chance. The rock exploded as it hit the body, unprotected without the arms, and the Gui gave one last scream before keeling over.

Once it was gone, the panic that I'd been carefully suppressing took a giant leap into my throat but I didn't keel over myself or even start retching, I was too busy watching the giant Al Bhed gun that had started to gather energy. Sin was watching it too, as wary as any giant beast can be and it looked like it was calculating.

Then just before the gun had gathered enough energy to fire, Sin's aura exploded into a protective field that made the waves of the water roll over the beach and high up the cliff. I felt the spray on my face.

Someone gasped.

The gun fired.

A ball of pure energy, something I couldn't really begin to understand, hurtled towards Sin and hit the protective field with an atmospheric jolt. The two were locked in battle, machine versus monster, the most terrifying thing I had ever witnessed.

At first, the energy seemed to be denting Sin's defences but Sin didn't like that, not at all...he let out a hollow sounding wail as if to tell them all off or something and his energy exploded.

"Down!" Someone yelled above me and before I could follow what was happening, Hunter had pushed me flat on the floor of the cliff side with his arms over me. The next thing I knew was an explosion of heat and light that made me kick and scream beneath Hunter's arms. The only time I had ever experienced anything like this was in the beginning, Zanarkand...when the city had been destroyed...Except this time, there was no being saved from the inferno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, she faced the Gui, she saw Sin destroy those people, has she survived that last blast? Will Hunter have kept his promise to keep her safe? _

_Hunter: You can't kill off your main character._

_FB: I've done it before (looks at fingernails)_


	25. Shock Treatment

_Hello all! Sorry for the delay uploading this chapter, the final instalment for my break. Just so you know, I'm back at uni now so my update schedule is back to random as I've got to concentrate on my FYP (pulls faces). Also, I FINISHED THE GAME!!! (plays music and pulls party poppers) Poor old Seymour never knew what hit him and as for Yu Yevon (shows butt to screen) Ha ha take that you parasite!_

_BW: Who's a parasite? (meaningful glare)_

_FB: BW I love you and everything you stand for? (big eyes)_

_BW: Don't give me that crap! (pulls out bazooka weapon and aims via new infra red aim)_

_FB: AAAAAAAAAAAH (ducks behind desk) Help help she's a maniac today!_

_BW: bwahahahahahahahahaha_

_Disclaimer: I do not own things for I am a Buddhist and I believe that if I want something, I must give something up. (wants a sammich so gives up homework)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Whatever horrible things you survive, it can only make you stronger.

**Shock Treatment**

I didn't dream, I just remembered. I remembered what it was like to go to school, to do the same things day in and day out without a care in the world. I remembered being able to go home and argue with my brother, to play those stupid games that I liked so much...

"You're really crap at this you know?" Kane would say, taking the controller off of me and killing the boss in about three moves then throwing it back into my lap as though he didn't care.

He always did think he was God's gift to gaming, maybe they should have asked him to do the Ao Guardian thing, then they'd have someone worthwhile on their hands.

My eyes fell open.

The first thing I found myself able to comprehend was that I was laying beneath a grey sky. I let that churn through my system for a while, carefully not moving so I wouldn't have to understand more than one thing at once. I was dimly aware in the back of my mind that something horrible had happened to me but as far as I was concerned, the longer I didn't know about it the better.

The next thing I managed to understand was that I was laying face up on the sand. I knew because I could feel the patterns of the rough sand dunes on my back and I could hear the gentle lapping of the sea mixed in with something else...sobbing? Yelling? No, I don't need to know.

I was hurt. Not very badly it would seem because I could only feel a dull ache edging its way into my thoughts coming from my right arm. Maybe I should try moving it but then again maybe not.

I lay staring at the sky again for a while.

As I lay, I started to remember what had happened. The operation, the Gui and all those people dying though I had the knowledge to stop it all from happening. I realised that if I was on the beach, that meant if I sat up I would have to see them all, laying there never to move again. I couldn't cope with the idea and somehow found myself convinced that if I stayed as still as possible it would all go away.

Why hadn't I stopped them? Why had I been able to watch that massacre? Why was it only playing over and over in my mind now? The sheer scale of what had happened rendered me immobile.

How long did I lay there in the sand wondering if I had lived or died? Did months of time pass without a single thought in my head? I know that once or twice I saw people above me running through the chaos trying to find someone or otherwise heading somewhere because of orders or something. I really don't know how long it took but eventually, and I know this is going to sound weird, but I could feel myself coming back to me.

Go on, laugh if you want to.

When that happened, I blinked, turned my head and realised that the pain in my arm really wasn't just a dull ache after all. My gaze followed a trail of debris from my arm to one of the Crusaders who was laying propped up against one of the destroyed canons, dead, eyes wide open with a permanent scream on his face.

An explosion of feelings in my stomach, in my chest and huge tears that I could hear splashing down on the sand next to my face. Slowly, I turned my head back away to look at the sky, letting the tears flow and pool in my ears. I was alive and these people were dead. They had to die so the universe could continue...what sort of sick universe was this?

"Alex?"

I didn't want to look over at Tidus, I didn't want him to help me up. Hearing his voice made me think about the others. I wondered if they had been alright fighting with Seymour against the Gui again and...

I turned towards Tidus who was looking at me with an expression of concern so dramatic it was nearly comical.

"Where's Hunter?" I asked.

He gave me a long look then sighed and shook his head. I had to find him. I struggled to get up and heard myself whimper when the pain of my arm shot through the entire right side of my body.

"Stay still, you'll make it worse." Tidus told me, pushing me back down and reaching into his pocket.

"No, I have to find Hunter!" I told him, wriggling to get up again. It didn't matter that I was surrounded by so much death, or that I'd been witness to a massacre. That bastard had saved my life, just like he promised, and possibly at the cost of his own. I had to find him, to thank him and make sure he was alright.

"Alright, alright, just give me a minute." Tidus complained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple of those little pills, mega potion.

"It won't fix the bone but it'll numb the pain for a while." He told me and handed them over. I stared at him then, scanned his body to see if he had any broken bones or anything. He didn't, just a few grazes, one nasty cut along his face.

"Thanks."

I sat up slowly and slipped the pills into my mouth. When I swallowed, I choked, I've never been good at taking solid medicine without water. For a few seconds I felt dizzy from pain and panic but the pills soon started working, wrapping me in a green glow so bright I thought the whole world had become green. When the medicine had finished working I could no longer feel my arm, though I couldn't really use it and my thoughts were calmer, more ordered.

I stood up slowly, felt the wobble in my legs and ignored it. Tidus smiled a sad little smile at me.

"I'm glad you made it." he said.

He did seem relieved, I wondered if he'd found Yuna yet.

"Yeah, you too." I told him. I couldn't bring myself to say any more. Here amongst all this sadness wasn't really the time for big sentiments. I tried to smile at him and failed, turning instead to start trekking across the sand to find Hunter.

As I walked, I clutched my arm to my chest in case the searing pain tried to make a brutal come back at any point. The beach was in far worse shape than I could ever have imagined with bits of shattered cliff side cratering the sand and machinery still on fire. The stench of the burning dead was overwhelming and a couple of times I had to kneel on the sand holding my mouth with my good hand and try to breathe the fresh air that was left rolling off of the sea.

I had to check all the dead.

I had to.

They all looked so different...when they were dead. I suppose it's because every remaining muscle was so lax...so...empty...devoid of anything to tense them, even as they slept. Sometimes I saw horrific things, bodies that didn't even look human anymore...

When I saw them I just...

It took me over an hour to find Hunter. By the time I found him I had passed out so many times that I was nothing but a shaking heap of sweat and sick. He was kneeling next to a man whose limbs were splayed about him like one of those puppets, the ones where you pull the strings and they pop back upright again. He, Hunter I mean, didn't look harmed at all. Or bothered.

"I can only give you something for the pain." He said to the unfortunate man, pulling out a high potion.

"Please." The main sobbed weakly at him. "Please, I must...get to the D'jose Temple, they can fix me there. Please."

I waited until Hunter had given him the potion, waited until the man had fallen into a fitful sleep, lulled by the numbness, before I walked over.

"Hunter."

His eyes flicked over to me, lingered on my broken arm...since I'd hit the ground so many times more already, it had pretty much dislocated itself and was hanging at a funny angle. I was glad I couldn't feel it.

"I'm sorry about your arm." he said. "I promised nothing would happen to you..."

"You saved my life." I said, crouching down next to him.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the steady rise and fall of the man's chest as he slept on. Even though his limbs were broken, it was refreshing to see someone who was still alive.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay with you either...I...came to see what I could do." Hunter told me.

So, he does have a heart. Perhaps he was dreading this stage of the journey as much as I had been. I sighed and something in me felt a little better.

"You know what? I feel like shit." I said.

He stared at me for a minute and then started chuckling. Yeah, that's right, Hunter the emotionless wonder, his face actually creased up as he laughed.

Had the whole thing driven him insane?

"You're always the same aren't you?"

I frowned at him. What did that mean? I went to ask him but he just stood up and ruffled my already matted hair.

"Let's go and find the others."

We slunk over the sand, watching the idle pyreflies. I tried not to look at the worst cases of the dead as we moved back. Mostly it was out of fear and nausea but somewhere I knew, now that I'd found Hunter alive and well, that it was respect as well. I doubted anyone wanted to be seen that way and it's a big thing with me, respect for the dead.

"Will anyone put coins in their eyes?" I asked Hunter as we walked away.

He glanced at me across the sand.

"Why?"

"For Charon...if they don't have money for the ferryman then they'll be doomed to wander as a lost soul forever."

I'd learnt about it in Latin. It was an old belief...strange that I would think something like that but I genuinely worried about it.

Hunter laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they have Yuna." He said.

Suddenly her job seemed more important than ever.

The sand stretched on. The dead continued to stink and somehow I managed to make it to the furthest end of the beach without passing out again. Now that I'd found Hunter, I seemed to be able to deal with the situation a little better.

When we got there, the others were waiting for us, regrouped and watching as Yuna performed her death dance. We joined them and no words were exchanged. No one could bring themselves to say anything while Yuna was dancing that dance. She went on like that for hours, always the same ritual, the same flowing movements and all the while, I kept thinking about how she was Charon, ferrying the people across the water for free.

We started moving again sometime mid afternoon. By then, the smell of death had begun to linger on my clothes. As we set off along the D'jose high road, we weren't alone. The survivors of the attack were all heading that way, like a group of refugees with an air of hopelessness hanging over them.

It didn't take me long to start lagging behind, the effects of the potion were wearing off and my arm was aching in that threatening sort of way that told me if I didn't get some real help soon, I'd be nothing but a pool of agony.

"There's not much we can do for your arm." Auron told me, glancing at the odd angle through his shades. "Not until we get to the temple anyway."

I grunted in response. If I spoke to thank him for his concern, I was afraid I'd end up sobbing.

"Hurry up you two!" Yuna called, smiling the brightest smile she could. I had to admire her. Even through all of this she was actually able to smile. A bit like Hunter. I wasn't that strong, not by a long shot. Maybe I'd never laugh again.

Tidus stayed behind to walk with me as we crossed underneath the walkway that made up the D'jose Highroad. As we walked, the sea lapped at the coast and made a pleasant soothing sound. The air was crisper as we moved away from the dead and the whole thing started to fade in my mind. I was suppressing it, and while it wasn't exactly conscious, I could feel it happening. Strange to feel the mechanisms of your own mind working.

"She's awfully cheerful." Tidus said to no one in particular as he watched Yuna's smile.

Kimahri stopped ahead of us. I knew what was coming but the sound of his voice was still a surprise. So low and serious.

"In dark times...she must be. She must shine bright."

Tidus' jaw practically hit the floor. I don't think he'd ever considered that Kimahri might talk if he ever felt like it. He turned to me over the pathway and was doubly surprised to see that I wasn't. I just looked at him wearily and waved him off.

"Now are dark times," Kimahri went on, "Yuna tries hard."

Tidus shook his head and tried to make out like he hadn't been surprised at all, folding his arms over his head and looking way too relaxed.

"We should help her then."

"If we worry, she tries harder." Kimahri said, glancing at Yuna through those cat-like eyes of his as she ran forward to talk to one of the Crusaders. "Do not frown."

He turned and made to leave. I checked my expression to make sure I wasn't frowning and found my brows furrowed as far as they could go. Good job I'm not old or I'd have wrinkles.

"Hey, was he talking to me?" I asked Tidus, poking the frown with my forefinger.

Tidus shrugged.

"Don't worry, be happy?" Tidus called sceptically after Kimahri. The huge feline turned and walked back towards us. Now that he'd spoken, it seemed to me it had been a waste hiding his voice. It was good, deep and soothing.

"Kimahri try too."

"Smile, let me see." Tidus said, peering into Kimahri's face. Kimahri looked like he was trying to concentrate and his mouth slowly turned upwards, sharp teeth bared. It looked more like he was about to hiss at you than smile. Tidus shook his head and muttered:

"Sad."

Kimahri turned around, the expression fixed on his face so he looked like a really scary version of the Cheshire cat. I sighed, I probably would have laughed if the circumstances had been different. As he walked on, Kimahri tossed something over his shoulder and I barely caught it, thrown off guard.

"For your arm until we reach temple." Kimahri's voice floated back to me.

I stared after him for a moment, then took a quick breath and gulped it down letting that sweet mint after taste linger on my tongue.

We kept going. It took me a while to realise it but as I made an effort to catch up with the others, Lulu was speeding up. I frowned and tried to jog to catch her up, a bad move that left me gasping for air on the side of the road.

"What's up?" Tidus asked, heaving me to my feet so we wouldn't get left behind.

"It's Lulu." I said between breaths. "I think she's avoiding me."

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Tidus said, waving his hand.

"No, look, I'll show you." I said and jogged forward a little so he could watch her speed up.

His eyebrows raised in mild surprise. As I slowed up to walk with him again, he looked thoughtful but ended up shrugging.

"I dunno what you did to piss her off, but never mind eh? I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal, she's probably just cranky."

Well she doesn't have to take it out on me. We've all had a tough time here y'know?

Up ahead, Yuna was getting advice about fiends that could turn us to stone with just a gaze. It would probably be quite nice to be turned into stone. Then all I'd have to worry about is erosion from the sea.

The path seemed longer than it really was as we walked, the sun fell out of the sky and sat beneath the turmoiled clouds turning everything fiery orange. We did come across one of those stone fiends. It was a huge lizard curled around the base of one of the support pillars holding up the cliff and as the refugees approached it, it lunged out and turned two people to stone with just a quick glance. Of course we had to stop it, and of course I was pushed back by both Kimahri and Tidus. I can't say I wasn't grateful, I didn't want to fight anymore, I just wanted someone to fix my arm so I could find a corner to sleep in for eternity.

It took them a while to defeat the thing, it turned both Kimahri and Auron to stone. Thank the gods for Yuna who had found some time to learn Esuna and managed to make them human again...except in Kimahri's case because he's Ronso...I could feel the Copycat ability in my brain working, breaking down all the movements of Esuna so that I could understand and, if I needed to, repeat it.

Mentally, I told myself to shut the hell up. I don't need the extra strain of trying to learn new things at the moment, even if it is only a temporary thing.

When we reached the bridge to the temple, the sun was just setting, disappearing behind the mountain peaks so the air turned a little chillier. I shivered beneath my blouse.

"Hey, how much longer till Zanarkand?" Tidus asked, running up to take a look ahead. He sounded unbothered but I knew, especially after all that had happened, he was feeling home sick.

"Still a ways." Wakka told him matter-of-factly.

"First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalem. Then across the thunder plains to the temple at Macalania." Lulu explained, throwing names around as if this was going to make us feel better.

"Oh boy." Tidus sighed, shoulders slumping.

It was just as Kimahri said. As soon as Tidus showed the tiniest bit of negativity, Yuna tried doubly hard to make him smile.

"But first, we get to pray at the temple in D'jose!"

Smiles all round.

For me it meant bed, oblivion, and maybe a midnight snack when I woke up sweating and shaking...which I was trying valiantly to prepare myself for. You don't go through something highly traumatic without getting a few nightmares from it.

"We can't just skip all that...can we, huh?" Tidus muttered, looking weary.

"I have to pray to the fayth in every temple to earn the Final Aeon." Yuna explained. I looked down at the geta on my feet and found myself pondering how long I could go without a new coat of varnish.

"That's a summoner's training. She's gotta prepare her mind and body, all to get ready for the final summoning."

I guess it takes a lot of preparation. She hadn't cried for the people that died yet, she'd just danced her dance and done her duty. Maybe she'd been trained to suspend her emotions. I certainly hadn't.

"Must be tough Yuna." Tidus said sympathetically. Perhaps he was a little in awe of her by this point, after all, he was just a boy accustomed to luxury...like me. Except in his case, he'd probably been taught to fight at school a little bit. The way he picked it up when Auron gave him the sword at the beginning just wasn't natural.

"I'll be fine...with you here." Yuna told him quietly as the others moved on, blushing from ear to ear.

Tidus blushed too and ogled. Clearly he wasn't aware of just how important he was to Yuna, even now and though she'd only known him a little while. His spirits seemed much improved after this.

The others started walking again. I lingered against the split in the road feeling the aches reverberate through my body. After ten more seconds (I had to count it down or I'd never get up), I heaved myself onto my sore feet and made to walk again, arm throbbing. As I started to beat along the path the others had followed, I could just hear Auron saying:

"Hey, new guy." to Tidus.

I didn't stay to listen to the conversation between them. For one thing I was pretty sure that Auron meant for it to be a private conversation and for another, it made me envious. I yearned for someone from my home, someone to talk to about this whole mess. The people around me just didn't seem more than two dimensional...if you know what I mean...except for Hunter, who was solid as a rock and just as good to talk to.

As we trudged over the stone bridge, the impact of Sin's attack on the gun above the temple caused a mini avalanche and the whole thing shook. We wobbled about for a bit and I watched my feet intently for any sign of cracks in the stone. Hunter just meandered across it as though earthquakes were just a part of his everyday life, which they could be for all I know. Maybe he lived in Los Angeles before he came here.

When it stopped, we waited a little while to make sure it had stopped before we moved on again at Auron's signal. Along the way we met Lucil and her Chocobo Knights. They seemed a little bit tired, ruffled, in need of some tlc but otherwise unscathed. Only one Chocobo had survived. The thought of those big brainless birds sprawled out on the beach amongst the other dead made me want to cry all over again which I didn't. I was far too tired of feeling that way.

"We turned our backs on the teaching and cast away our faith...this is our reward." Lucil said bitterly.

"What kind of Chocobo Knights are we if we don't have any Chocobos." Elma muttered, petting the distressed Chocobo on the beak. I liked Elma, she seemed to have a real Chocobo whisperer thing going on.

We wandered on, finally stopping in front of a large rock with what looked like an antennae at the top, sucking in radio waves and transforming it into pure electricity. My feet ached, my arm ached, I just wanted to go inside but as we approached, the whole thing started shaking again and before I could register that it wasn't a bigger avalanche, the rock itself had split apart, exploding outwards to orbit the temple, held up by the constant stream of energy surrounding it. The building itself under the rock casing was intricately carved.

"Awesome." Tidus exclaimed, taking a step back again so he could see more.

"The Lightening Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth." Lulu explained to him, smiling at his expression.

I stared. It really was an amazing sight, those rocks moving about the building as though they had a will of their own.

"That means another summoner's already in there." Wakka, teller of the obvious, kindly pointed out for us, flabbergasted. I suppose it was quite weird for two summoners to be in the near vicinity after what had happened.

"Another summoner?" Yuna asked, a little sombrely. Sore loser maybe?

Oh you know I don't mean any of it, I'm just cranky.

"What if it's Dona?" Tidus asked in a disgusted voice. Well, I gotta give him credit for not paying attention to her semi-nakedness. I gave Hunter a suspicious look, what did he think of her semi-nakedness? Was he a boobs man? A leg man? What did he look for in a woman?

Just my luck he had to turn around then, dark eyes running from my loose arm to my expression.

"What?" he asked in a low voice that made me jump.

"I was just wondering what _you_ thought of Dona." I said, watching his face very carefully for any sign of reaction.

He didn't say anything for a minute and then:

"Is too relaxed about her duties."

That's it? No thoughts about her breasts or the fact that she leaves nothing to the imagination? Maybe he just wasn't telling me. After all, he's been so open about everything else.

"Oh I've had enough of this." I said gloomily and started making my way up to the temple, avoiding the floating rocks that soared past. Just as I was about to reach my hand up and push the door to, I spotted Gatta sitting by the side of the great thing, limbs sprawled out, looking pale.

Strings of guilt pulling at my heart.

Surprisingly, Hunter moved first.

"Are you alright?"

Gatta shook, looked up at Hunter with large dilated eyes.

"M, no, no I'm not alright!"

Yuna knelt down in front of him and took his hand, I was too frozen with guilt, horror, all of the above. Why wasn't I still like this? Because no one I'd known had died? Was it a deep denial that would suddenly overtake me later when I wasn't aware?

"I...f-found Luzzu...he was...cut in half...half of his body was..."

Yuna's face went green, and so did Hunter's, a little. I looked over, tried to find someone who wasn't freaking out hearing that and found Auron lurking in the shadows, shades downcast and eyes closed. So even he was trying to block that mental image. As for me, a picture of those poor people, disembodied, floated around in the front of my mind. I sat in the dirt like Gatta and tried to make myself think of something else, anything else.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm going back to Besaid."

Yuna stood up and the rest of her Guardians took it as a sign that there was nothing else we could do for him right then. Tidus gently grabbed my shoulder and hauled me up as we moved into the temple. I watched Gatta for as long as I could before I was swallowed by the darkness inside.

It wasn't dark for long. Once we'd crossed the threshold of the doorway, the temple became illuminated by lightning rods scattered about the painted glyph on the floor with patterns of bright blue lightning raging above our heads. I crawled over to one of the tiers where the choir was singing the hymn and put my head between my legs. I could feel Lulu's eyes on me, dark and disturbing. I really wanted to know what I'd done to make her so mad.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?"

The man that had approached Yuna couldn't have been much older than her...though he seemed it. He had this air about him that seemed calmer than the rest of the world. As Yuna introduced herself, she smiled and saluted. It was the first real smile I'd seen off of her all day.

I lay down on the tier to listen to their conversation. Just as I suspected, horizontal felt good.

"I am summoner Yuna from the isle of Besaid."

"As I thought, the daughter of Lord Braska!" The man exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "You have the look of your father about you."

"My father?" Yuna asked, mildly surprised. "You knew him?"

"No, I have never met him." The man told her, coming to his senses a little bit, as though the dream had been squashed out of him or something by the bitter truth of reality.

I don't know.

"Ah, my apologies, I am Isaaru, I am a summoner like you."

"Like Isaac? A biblical name?" I ventured, to no one in particular.

"And I'm Pacce!" The little kid next to him piped up, bouncing up and down a little in order to be seen. I couldn't blame him, I hadn't noticed him until he'd spoken up. He was tiny, probably barely eight years old.

"Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska." Isaaru was saying, I could feel myself starting to drift off and my stomach gnawed restlessly inside my stomach. I didn't want to go to sleep for fear of the nightmares...but at the same time I was yearning for sweet oblivion.

Hunter came over to sit next to me.

"Do you want to go to sleep already?"

"What already? Surely it's night time by now." I said bitterly, shuffling away from where I could feel Hunter's warmth.

"I had nightmares the first time too." Hunter said and got up again. What was the point in coming over here if you were just gonna tell me that and leave? I sighed and wondered how much longer Yuna was gonna be with this stiff. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Isaaru but talk about bad timing.

"Yuna, I Beg your leave. Good luck to both of us."

"Yes." Yuna said, and stood aside to let him go.

She didn't watch him go, just looked round at the injured and then spotted me lying on the side like some dead artefact. It was her turn to walk this way, thank God the others had some sense and went off to do their own respective stuff for a while.

"Your arm is broken."

No shit Sherlock.

"Yeah, I dunno how you missed it when it's been at this angle for...a good couple of hours."

"I'm sorry Alex...I've had a lot on my mind. I'll do my best to heal you right away."

Now I feel guilty for feeling neglected. Can't say I can't wait to get my arm back though...can they mend bones with things like cure?

Yuna moved away for a moment, running over to one of the healers in the corner who had just finished mending someone's broken leg. After a short discussion they returned to me together.

"This might hurt a bit." The healer warned. "I'm going to set it back in place."

Oh god.

"When was your last potion?"

"Somewhere on the Highroad." I mumbled. "Look, can I have a stronger anaesthetic?"

Like morphine?

The healer shook her head.

"I'm afraid not."

I weighed up the pros and cons of crying for a minute and then decided that the pain couldn't last forever. Her fingers felt like daggers all the way up my arm and just as she was about to set it, I felt a hand in mine. When I looked up, it was Wakka of all people. He grinned at me...in that way he does and watched with upmost fascination as Yuna and the new healer worked.

I tried to give him a look that could express the sheer scale of the gratitude I felt but at that moment the healer sat on my arm or something because there was an explosion of pain like I've never known before, so forceful it made it hard to breathe. There was a howl, at the time I thought it was coming from me, it was only later I realised that it was coming from Wakka as I crushed the bones of his fingers.

There was an almighty crack followed by a couple of seconds of intense hyperventilation and weighing up the pros and cons of just simply giving up and dying.

"You should feel a little better now." The healer said, looking pleased with herself.

Excuse the hostilities, but I just glowered, no anaesthetic and now a masochist healer. I was relieved to find that after the initial throbbing, my arm did feel better and as I looked, I was doubly relieved to see that it was no longer attempting the life of an isosceles triangle.

"Thank you." I said. "I never want to do that again."

The healer smiled that polite, bedside manner smile and started telling Yuna something about casting a spell.

"You'll be alright now." Wakka was saying to me in a squeaky voice, trying to remove his crushed hand from my grip.

"Thanks Wakka."

"That's okay," Wakka said, smiling. "You can be the one to buy the medicine to fix my hand."

I tried to smile at him as both Yuna and the healer stood above me, chanting something and hanging staff's over me. As they chanted, I could feel the pain of my arm easing and my eyes growing heavy.

"No...no I don't want to sleep yet." I mumbled, but there was no helping it. I didn't have time to change my clothes as I'd wanted, or to sit in a corner forcing myself to accept what had happened. The healing was soothing and before I could really start to fight it, darkness closed over me and I fell into that sweet oblivion. Away from Sin, away from the death, the destruction, away from everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, Alex survived the drop onto the decimated beach. Is she scarred for life? Is she lucky she managed to survive something so horrible? What about Hunter, what does he make of everything? And why is Lulu mad at Alex? _

_Hunter: (shrugs)_

_FB: YES! Because Alex fell on and broke her favourite hair ornament! (points)_


	26. The D'jose Priest

_I've been thinking a lot about interdimensional warping and Final Fantasy X-2. You know, I quite like the new Spira, especially Kilika, it's my kinda town with all that water and the water taxies clearly based off of the water taxies in places like Turkey._

_BW: They could have water taxies in Japan too!_

_FB: You think? O.o I never saw any!_

_BW: You went inland when you were there holidaying._

_FB: But the mushrooms!_

_BW: Are you even trying to pay attention?_

_FB: Fudgybears?_

_BW: (pulls out throwing knives distainfully)_

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is a mushroom, a mushroom, a mushroom, Final Fantasy is a mushroom, one that's not mine! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **You should always be alert, even when relaxing in case an enemy tries to get the upper hand.

**The D'jose Priest**

I did have nightmares that night. Horrible dreams about lost souls wandering the dark beach, images of those that had died and been torn limb from limb by the fiends that had probably infested that area. And a dream about Tidus, locked away inside a dark cage, desperation burning him from the inside as he called for someone to release him so he could protect his girl. Then at the last minute, as he looked up, he turned into Hunter with tears falling over his cheeks.

I woke up sweating and shaking, hugging the blanket I had been given as close as I could to my chest. For a while, I stared at the ceiling as my mind caught up with where I was, letting the dreams fade into the dark. When I was sure my heart beat had returned to normal, I pushed off the blanket and sat up. The room was filled with the low rumbling of several people breathing in and out in their deep sleep and as I squinted, I could just make out the carvings on the walls and the urns that told me I was still in the temple, probably in one of the side rooms with the other Crusader refugees.

I looked around and found the door in the corner of the room that clearly led out to the main hall where many other people were undoubtedly sleeping by now. I sat and thought about whether I could hold my pee until morning.

I really couldn't.

Carefully, I pushed myself up into a standing position and tried to plan a route that would take me to the door with minimal casualties to the sleeping masses on the floor. As I looked around me, I caught a glimpse of Tidus' blond hair and tanned face poking out of a blanket next to my futon. Though I couldn't really see properly in the dark, I could have sworn he had his thumb in his mouth and was smiling in the most ridiculous manner. Before I could stop myself, a smile cracked the corners of my face and one small chuckle escaped from my throat. I slapped a hand over my mouth and winced as I felt the stiffness of the newly mended arm.

Someone on the other side of my futon moved.

"Alex?"

Shit. Can't even go to the bathroom in peace anymore.

I turned like a kid about to be scolded, hoping against hope that I'd woken up someone nice like Yuna or Wakka but no, no, just my luck I'd woken the ice prince. Hunter stared at me through alert eyes in the dark.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah." I hissed back, watching as someone somewhere on the far side of the room rolled over. "I just wanted to use the little girl's room if you know what I mean."

Blush central. It's not like I had any better way of saying it. Good thing it was dark really.

I heard a shuffle next to me and watched as he stood up too, slightly surprised.

"What, you need to go too?" I asked him.

Brief pause. Is he laughing at me again?

"No, I was going to show you the way."

Oh...well then...

He stepped over the first person effortlessly and weaved his way over the bodies to the door. I tried to follow his steps exactly but I guess creeping isn't an ability for Copycat to note down because I ended up treading on a few fingers and getting cursed at. By the time I reached the door next to Hunter, half of the room was grumbling so I had to bow and apologise to the room in general.

Hunter pushed the door to, revealing the hall and a draught which made me shiver under my blouse. I expected the hall to be full of people, hundreds and hundreds of refugees sleeping all the way up the choir tiers but it was empty. The only thing to show that there was any kind of life at all was the burning electric pulsing around the lightning rods in the centre of the room. Maybe it was too dangerous to sleep in the hall.

Hunter led me over the cold floor. It chilled my toes as I wandered over the glyph on the floor and I vaguely wondered where my geta had gone in all the confusion. We moved right across to the other side of the hall and I thought we were heading to the other little room but it turned out there was a bathroom right next to it. Why there wasn't one on our side, I'll never know. Perhaps Yevon was on a bit of a budget considering Sin's destruction.

"This is it." Hunter said, pushing the door open for me and switching on a light. Ah, the D'jose temple, the only place on Spira with cheap and actually usable electricity.

"Heh." I said, smiling awkwardly as I slipped past him inside. The bathroom was small and cold but again, ornately carved. The people that live around here must have a lot of time on their hands.

When I'd finished, I went to push the door open but Hunter barred my way out with his back to the door. Still half asleep, I frowned and pushed a little harder.

"Lemme out."

"Shh." He hissed through the gap.

I started, alarmed by his tone and peered out underneath his arm. Now that I was listening, I could hear the sound of voices. There were a couple of men by the sound of it. One of them had a voice that stood out above the others, sounded more authoritative. There was a woman as well, a distinct voice that I recognised straight away.

'_Lulu?' _ I thought to myself.

"It was very good of you to come at such a dark time for these people. They need to know that there is something good in the future." One of the men was saying in a soft voice.

"Chaplain, you know I can't practice bias in my craft towards good fortune. I see what I see and that's it." The one with authoritative voice told him.

"I know, but it can't get much worse than this."

I didn't remember this bit of the game. The man with authoritative voice sounded so distinct, you'd think I'd remember it. I thought about what Hunter had said way back in the diner at Luca, how we could deviate from the linear story line because Spira was real, a real multi-dimensional space. I shuddered. This must have been something that had happened whilst Tidus was sleeping, that ominous black out after the operation on that god awful cliff. Without being able to rely on my knowledge of the game to help me prepare myself for what was coming, I felt vulnerable, blind.

"Ah yes, you're one of Lady Yuna's Guardians. Lulu?"

When Lulu replied to this guy, she sounded astonished, as though he had guessed her identity without being given any clues.

"And what can I do for you?"

"Uh...there's..." she hesitated, sounding guilty. Just what was happening here? Above me, Hunter pressed his back closer to the door as someone came into view.

He was bald and covered in tattoos as far as I could see, which was about down to his shoulders. From where I was, it looked like he was naked except for a few jade green beads around his neck.

"There's someone I want you to...take a look at. I'm not sure but I think she...might be a threat to the summoner."

"Is she a guardian?" Ah, so the bald man was the one with distinctive and commanding voice. I should note this down in the book of important facts.

"No...but she travels with us."

Forgive me for the gasp but I just realised who she was talking about. I backed away from the door and sat up on the side of toilet, trying not to exist with all my might. Something really was bugging Lulu, she thinks I'm a threat to Yuna? What did I do?

"What is your reasoning for this accusation?"

"When we fought one of the Sin spawn she...she knew exactly how to defeat it with just a quick glance. Like she had some sort of...connection to it. And this isn't the first time she's known things that no one else could possibly know."

Oh stupid stupid Alex! Of course she was going to think something like that! I've been going around all this time feeding them all information, when and where the fiends will appear, how to kill them...of course they were going to think I was being given information by something...or that I was a fiend myself! At the very least they were bound to think I was a threat to Yuna.

And wait, she wants that bald tattooed man to 'have a look at me'?

An ominous pause followed by the biggest and most discontented sigh I have ever heard from the bald man. Oh what, so I'm a hassle for you am I ugly?

"Bring her to me." The voice of baldy commanded. I could feel my eyes widening in the dark as I listened.

"We have prepared a room for you my lord, in the monk's quarters. Would you like to rest up before seeing the girl?"

They moved further into the temple so the conversation drifted out of eavesdropping range. I sat huddled on the toilet, wondering if Lulu was even now tiptoeing into the bedroom to fetch me for the crazy man. I wondered if she was just going to wake me up and drag me without saying a word or if she was planning to tell me what was going on. Hunter waited a while before opening the door and moving into the cubicle with me, his dark eyes blazing.

"What...will they do to me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Hunter said simply. He leant against the wall next to me.

"What...should I do?" I mumbled, hugging my knees tighter. I had no idea what he was going to do to me. Did they have mental wards on Spira? Would they take me into a dark examination room and ask me questions that I couldn't answer? Pronounce me crazy and then knock part of my brain out so I couldn't complain about the decision. I didn't wanna end up like that blonde chick in From Hell.

And all of this was yet more stress on top of the trauma we'd all just experienced on the beach. All that trauma and now an accusation like that? I felt the place where my heart would be in my chest and poked the dull ache that was starting to throb.

"They're going to find us sooner or later." Hunter prompted.

I was scared. Really scared. But right then, I didn't care. I'd been through too much to be afraid. I didn't have the energy for it.

"Let's go and meet them." I said, uncoiling from the toilet seat and striding purposefully towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked in his low voice. He didn't sound particularly concerned but I knew he probably was. I thought about how he said nothing would happen to me.

"Yeah." I said and, with shaking hands, opened the door to meet Lulu as she came out of the sleeping quarters looking puzzled, her dress muffling the sound as the door shut. I stared defiantly at her.

"My business is done." I announced. "You can take me to baldy whenever you want, I'm ready."

Lulu flushed slightly but didn't avert her eyes from mine like I expected her to. I'd been brought up in a society that averted their eyes whenever eye contact was to be made in these sort of situations. It took all my willpower not to turn away.

She moved forward and grabbed my wrist, not saying a word. Hunter moved to take the other hand, which I'm ashamed to say made me shiver. When Lulu glared at him, he glared back. The air definitely chilled as those two clashed and I sat shivering in the middle, wishing one of them could cave so we could get this whole messy ordeal over with.

Eventually, Lulu rolled her eyes and strolled off, dragging both me and Hunter behind her, through the elaborately carved hall into a corridor which looked positively plain in comparison. There were a few windows letting in streams of moonlight and drafts of air on one side of the corridor and on the other there were a few doors, all lined up in a nice identical row. It was to one of these doors that Lulu led us to.

We waited as Lulu knocked. I was shaking violently, from the chill of the night or the nerves, I'm not really sure. Hunter's hand squeezed mine reassuringly, my teeth chattered.

"Enter." said the low voice of the bald man. Lulu pushed the door to without saying a word and nudged me into the room. As soon as I passed over the threshold, I was hit with a blast of incense smoke so pungent, I nearly fell over. My eyes started watering so I could only make out the barest minimum of the details of the room and my nose clogged so I started spluttering.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, trying desperately to breathe through the smog.

"This is called bright eye." The voice said. I tried to take a look at the guy but my eyes just wouldn't open.

"It helps clairvoyance."

Okay, nut job.

"Think you're using enough?" I asked him as Hunter walked in beside me and leant against the wall. He'd let go of my hand by now. I kinda missed the contact.

Baldy didn't say anything for a moment. Not until the door was shut and it was just us in the room. Then he said:

"Sit down in front of me."

To be honest, I had the right mind to just say 'no' to defy him. He wasn't the boss of me, he shouldn't use such a commanding tone! I found I couldn't help myself though, my legs just sort of carried me over until I was sitting neatly in front of him with my legs tucked under me. That was the biggest give away that something was amiss, I never sit neatly. I looked imploringly at Hunter for help but he was watching the incense like it might jump out and attack him.

Now that I was in front of this guy, I tried to see him more clearly. He was wearing robes of the deepest blue, pulled over one of his shoulders like a toga. So that's why he looked naked. He had a long face, big ears and droopy mad-looking eyes. His tattoos were mesmerising.

We sat in silence for ages, him looking at me and me looking at him, staring. After five minutes or so I started to get bored and made to ask him what exactly he was going to do but my mouth wouldn't move, no sound came out of my throat. Puzzled, I tried to look at Hunter but my head wouldn't move either. Panic settled in, that feeling that was becoming oh so familiar. Was I being possessed? Was my soul being ripped from my body? Why had I ever agreed to do this willingly? I started screaming, or rather trying to, throwing myself against the walls of my invisible prison...if that was even possible. It was so frustrating to feel myself moving while nothing changed in front of me. Above me, the baldy continued to stare and as I let out a particularly forceful scream, I saw his mouth flinch up into a smile.

"What's happening?" Hunter asked quite calmly from somewhere on my left. He must have noticed by now that something horrible was happening. I could feel myself turning towards him without turning, willing him to come and shake me or something. Panic raged in my gut.

"She's in a trance," baldy said, his lips moving perfectly well, "I have contained her soul so I can probe into her mind without any interference."

Bastard.

I'll kill him when I get out of this.

Very randomly, he chuckled.

"She's scared, but that doesn't mean she's any less feisty."

A blade, flicked out in the corner of my vision and fell under his throat. It was a curved blade with markings on. Hunter's scythe.

"Stop messing around." Hunter's voice hissed.

Baldy's eyes narrowed.

"I will not harm her. I merely want to see if she is a fiend or is, in any way, connected to Sin."

"I can tell you now, she isn't."

There was a pause as the bald guy regarded him.

"We shall see." he said, looking back at me. I could feel a cramp crawling its way across my foot where I was sitting and mentally sobbed at the fact that I couldn't move. Baldy closed his eyes for a minute and the room grew silent. Not even Hunter dared force him to stop now. In the back of my mind, I could feel something poking and I tried to shove it off, like someone swats away an annoying mosquito. Again, the baldy had a smile flicker across his face. Mentally, I gave his poking a good kick.

Even that didn't put him off for very long. I struggled hopelessly against his probing until he broke through my 'defences' and I was left sitting there while the entirety of my mind was laid bare for him. He'd know everything...about the Ao Guardians...Earth...even about my private thoughts...would he tell them about it if he knew how fragile the universe was? Would that mean that the story had subverted too much creating the paradoxes we'd worked so hard to avoid? I felt to utterly useless as I felt him exploring my mind, delving into the parts I hadn't realised I could be aware of.

And all the while, his smile widened.

The cocky bastard.

"She certainly has a power," he said after a while. If I could have, I would have looked at Lulu to see if she looked relieved that her accusations were actually founded.

"But it is a power like mine."

"You can't be serious..." I heard her whispering. Power like this guy to paralyse and control people? As if. Maybe he'd come up against a mirror.

"Future sight."

Oh.

Lulu gasped, she sounded awed. Yeah, that's right biatch! You shouldn't mess with me, I'm powerful and I've been trying to help you all this time, you should never have doubted me.

He chuckled again so the sides of his face creased showing his age. What was so funny? Was he reading my coherent thoughts?

"She's like nothing I've ever seen before...you can rest assured Guardian, she is no threat to the summoner. Quite the opposite, you're lucky to have someone like this in your party."

Well thank you baldy!

I stared at him for a while longer, feeling my eyes start to dry out from the incense. As if I could do anything else. I wondered how much he really knew, what he would do with that information. Would he hold it inside him forever? Or share the burden? I tried to look at Hunter to see if he was showing even subtle signs of panicking but the effort caused me to get neck cramp and my head didn't move at all.

"Let her go now." Hunter growled from somewhere behind me. The bald monk let one last sweeping gaze linger on me before turning his back to me where he was sitting. At first I was indignant, how rude could you get? Dragging me all the way out here in the middle of the night to probe my brain without permission and then when you're done you just turn your back on me? I frowned at him and huffed, folding my arms across my chest before I realised what I'd done.

"I'm free." I whispered.

Hunter moved towards me, crouching down where I was sitting.

"Can you move everything?" he asked.

I wriggled my fingers and toes, blinked a few times to moisten my eyes up again and grinned at him. It was the nicest feeling in the world to be in control of my own body again. Quickly, I changed position on the mat I was sitting on and rubbed life back into my dying foot.

Lulu hovered in the background, guilt etched all over her face. I ignored her.

"Next time, ask my permission before you paralyse me and go diving into my thoughts." I muttered bitterly at Baldy's back as my foot tingled.

Baldy turned back to me then and I squeezed my eyes shut defensively. I hadn't expected him to respond to that and I hadn't particularly meant to piss him off.

"I'm sorry if what I did was invasive," I opened my eyes just a crack to see him hanging his head before me in a little bow. "These are dark times for Spira, we have to investigate any suspicion in case it jeopardises our future."

I felt myself blush.

I guess I can understand that.

Next to me, Hunter huffed a little and turned his back on them both. Like he didn't make mistakes. I didn't know what to feel. Indignant, horrified, forgiving. It was just something else I had never been taught to deal with at home, back where a personal invasion of that scale might be a seriously punishable crime. Honestly, I didn't feel anything much, still numbed from the sheer scale of the emotion that had been forced out of me by the battle the previous day. Compared to that, this seemed so trivial.

"I'm going back to bed." I said, by the ways of a decisive thought.

"I'm also sorry for disturbing you at such an hour." Baldy said, still bowed. I grunted my response, stood up shakily and turned on my heel to the door of the little room. I paused with my hand on the handle, thought for a moment and threw back at him:

"Oh yeah, your incense is stinky!"

Ha! The ultimate revenge!

And with that the perfect exit out into the corridor where I'll remember my way ba- oh shit. I stood outside in the corridor, looking from left to right and back again. Everything looked the same, even as the sun was starting to rise through the windows and bathe everything in an early light.

"Oh...shit." I said and picked a direction. I hadn't gone three steps when Hunter appeared in the doorway behind me. His expression had softened a little and now that he'd stopped glaring at everyone he looked dead tired, massive bags hung black under his eyes.

"You're going the wrong way." He said, and held out his hand for mine. My resolve faltered, I walked forward and held onto his hand. As he guided me back, I turned to look at the door and saw Lulu coming out, closing the door behind her looking tortured. It's not like I can really hold a grudge if she thought there was something wrong with me...I smiled at her over my shoulder and she looked a little surprised, like she didn't expect me to forgive her for days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get uuuuuuuuuupuh! We're leaving!"

"Huh?" I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut. With a massive effort I made them flicker open for a minute so I could catch a glimpse of Tidus standing over me pouting.

"What's up with you? You slept more than everyone!"

Yeah, you'd think that.

"Oh just...leave me here to die." I said, hiding myself under the pillow on the futon, blocking out the world. I didn't want to wake up yet, I only just got to sleep.

"We don't have time for this." Tidus said and with that, he reached down and picked me right up off of the floor, swinging up and over his shoulder like a weighed nothing. My stomach churned on his bony shoulder.

"Ah! Let me down you psychopath! Let go!" I pounded half heartedly on his back, irritated and happily surprised all at once. I really don't know why him lifting me like that made me so happy...

As if rubbing it in my face, Tidus started whistling as he took me out into the main hall. Loads of people stared at us as we went passed, including Gatta who looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Oh yeah, we should check on Yuna." Tidus said cheerfully, veering into the other little room. It was quite messy inside, with a few people sleeping soundly on the floor, their wounds bandaged.

"Put me down." I hissed to Tidus, serious this time because my stomach was complaining.

Tidus did as he was told, his eyes hovering over the sleeping form of Yuna, her hair in disarray and her face sunken where she'd gone to sleep even later than me. Shelinda stood by the side of her bed, shaking her head and putting her finger to her lips.

"She was working until dawn." She whispered over the sleeping people, "Healing the wounded and sending the fallen..."

Tidus looked at her, studying her as though she would disappear before his eyes.

"I guess I'll just let her sleep for now then."

Oh sure, she gets to sleep because she was being helpful, I get forcefully interrogated and get a rude awakening anyway.

Not that Tidus was to know anything about last night.

He turned round to leave, taking a step towards the door before Yuna stirred. Quick as lightening, he was at her side, kneeling by her bed as she woke up. It took her a few moments to blink the sleep from her eyes and realise who was by her bedside, a radiant smile breaking over her face.

"Good morning," Tidus said softly. In the background, I wondered if I should leave. It seemed a bit intimate for witnesses, not that Tidus even remembered that I was there.

"What? Morning?" Yuna exclaimed, sitting up quickly so her hair stuck up.

"Don't worry." Tidus told her calmly, looking right into her flawed eyes. Yuna was having none of it.

"But it's morning." She jumped up off of the bed and bowed as low as she could. "I'm so sorry! I'll just be a minute." She scuttled over to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room, pulling out the obi to tie around her waist and her sleeves. She worked quickly, tying the obi first and then putting the sleeves on, pulling the purple draw strings tight. When she'd finished that, she ran back towards her bed to fetch her summoning staff. She never remembered to brush her hair.

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay." Tidus repeated, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to take a deep breath. He wanted to pull her into a hug, I could see it written on his face. How had it taken Yuna so long to figure out he was digging on her?

I sighed a massive sigh that no one but Shelinda noticed and disappeared out into the main hall. For a minute, I thought about breakfast but if Yuna was rushing about like a headless chicken, it was doubtless I'd get any. I meandered across the hall and, on a whim, decided to change my clothes before we left so I could get rid of the lingering smell of the dead. I walked out into the open air about a quarter of an hour later dressed the yellow trousers and my school jumper. The morning was bright and despite what had happened the day before, the birds were singing. The air was fresh too, no trace of the dead left.

As I crossed the compound back towards the bridge up to the Moon flow, I noticed Hunter talking to one of the people in the shop. After a while, Hunter nodded and something was given to him wrapped in brown packaging. I frowned and nearly walked straight into Lulu who gave me a look like a kicked vampiric puppy.

"I...I'm...sorry about last night," she said, her eyes actually averted from mine this time.

I nodded.

"I was...uneasy...because of what..." She trailed off, lowering her head a little so her hair slid forward and covered her eyes.

"Because of?" I prompted gently. I'm not exactly good at mind reading.

"Because of what..." Her voice broke a little. "Luzzu...said before he died."

Oh, Chappu.

"I never wanted Wakka to find out."

I was a little mad, I admit. I probably should have been raging considering she took me to a bald monk who invaded my mind but I couldn't blame her for wanting to protect Yuna and our circumstances, mine, Tidus', Hunter's, aren't exactly in our favour. Then she has to deal with the whole Chappu thing again right before something insanely traumatic? Hell, that would make anyone uneasy.

"It's okay." I said to her, patting her on the shoulder. She looked up at me with those dark eyes, surprised. She really wasn't expecting me to forgive her so easily. She looked grateful and puzzled.

"To be honest," I said, feeling the sudden urge to stretch, "I don't have the energy to hold grudges. Oh, here's Yuna."

Yuna came out, huffing and puffing, bowing to everyone and apologising for being so late. She glanced round at everyone and spotted Auron lurking in the back. She galloped over and gave her deepest bow.

"I'm so sorry."

"Really, there's no rush." Lulu told her. She seemed in much better spirits now I'd forgiven her...it must have been plaguing her for the rest of the night.

"Here, your hair." She said, laughing at the anti-gravity look Yuna seemed to be going for.

"A summoner with bed hair, what's the world coming to?" Wakka asked mockingly, stepping out behind her and examining the new do.

"You could have woken me up!" said Yuna, pouting indignantly.

"Uh...we called to you," Lulu told her between chuckles, "but with all that snoring."

Yuna smiled huge and bright. I was nearly blinded by the radiance.

"Hmm...what is it today? Everyone's picking on me," she moaned. Everyone started laughing, they couldn't help it. Even I laughed, this whole thing seemed so light hearted after the day before that I just had to laugh. Even Auron let out a brief little snicker.

"You too sir Auron?" Yuna asked, affronted.

I couldn't really see beneath his collar but I was pretty sure he was smiling. An old man smile, like a parent looking at a daughter.

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave." he said.

Everyone laughed again and started off together along the road to the Moon flow. I hung back with Hunter as the party pressed on and as we walked over the bridge, I noticed, even Hunter had cracked a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Lulu thought that Alex was a threat to Yuna and took her to see the bald monk. Does the monk know all about the Ao Guardians? Will he keep it a secret? What will happen when they finally reach Seymour? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? _

_Hunter: (sighs and ties FB up in straight jacket)_

_FB: Love you all, R&R please!_


	27. Where Pyreflies Gather

_'Squeak, sniffle, snuffle, brux, buffer, squeak'_

_BW: Say what?_

_FB: I'm learning to speak rat._

_BW: (raises eyebrow) Why?_

_FB: We have two new pet rats at home and I wanna be able to talk to them! 'Squeak, sniffle, brux'_

_BW: (frowns) You'd like your underwear skewered on a stick and my face dipped in honey?_

_FB: You speak rat?_

_BW: Oh...yeah I guess so._

_FB: ... ... ...TEACH ME! OH PLEASE TEACH ME! (glomps BW into the ground)_

_BW: Aargh, argh, SQUEAAAAAAK!_

_Disclaimer: I own..THIS RUBBER DUCK (shows screen) And my nails and a sofa...but not FFX but in the event of a natural disaster I could steal it and market it as my own in a dystopian future...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Always be aware that some enemies are not actually enemies at all.

**Where Pyreflies Gather**

The road to the Moonflow. I huffed wearily and tried to concentrate on the trudging movement of my feet. I could feel the lack of sleep dragging on my body but didn't mind it as much as I normally would have. Exhaustion made the mind go blank, sweet relief from the trauma of yesterday.

As we walked, the vegetation became more lush, sheltered from the withering sun by the cliff side, sprayed by the tempestuous weather blowing in from the sea. There were even a few farm fields by the wayside as we travelled, massive fields of strange fruit that looked almost ready to harvest. The produce looked better as we went further inland, the debris from Sin's attack became less frequent and more plants had been allowed to prosper.

I walked in a happy stupor, hoping that no one would disturb me. Occasionally, I had the presence of mind to glance at Hunter or Lulu, but they just kept walking straight, as if understanding that I didn't really want to talk to them.

A few times along the beaten track, we saw fiends slinking through the bushes, soldiers that Sin had left behind. Kimahri and Auron took silent turns killing them while Yuna watched sadly. After the first few had been sighted and killed, I groaned.

"We don't really have to do the fiend thing today do we?"

"What do you mean 'the fiend thing'?" Auron of all people asked. "Fiends come whether we will it or not."

"Just checking," I mumbled grumpily, lagging behind to walk with Wakka. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, being scolded by Auron. It was like being told off by your favourite teacher.

Wakka just laughed.

"That'll teach you to start complainin'" he said happily.

I glared at him.

"And what's up with you Mr Shiny Pants? You seem overly happy for someone who watched a bunch of people get murdered yesterday."

A silence fell between us, black and brooding. I knew I'd crossed a line but was too tired to bother about it. For all his shallowness, Wakka seemed to understand my weariness with a profound sense of gravity and smiled wide just for me.

"It just seems to me that today is a new day, y'know? And I promised Yuna I would make this trip a happy one, it's an important promise."

"Yeah, you guys are all real big on the smiling huh." I said monotonously, staring at my feet as they plodded along.

"You could do with a lighter look on your face ya?"

"Forgive me, I haven't had the mental practice you guys have," I said under my breath so Wakka wouldn't hear.

We moved on a ways. Oddly, Wakka's chipper attitude did cheer me up. I found myself holding my head up and taking an interest in what was around me, pushing thoughts of yesterday to the back of my mind, as far as it would go. I watched the children playing on the debris and the swish of Yuna's skirt against the grass. I wondered for a while, if I should try to talk to her, find out how she was really feeling about all this pressure she'd been placed under.

It was difficult though, especially when Tidus kept looking at her with his big boogly eyes. He was staying especially close to her today, trying to make it look casual, like it wasn't becoming a need. I grimaced and recoiled from the idea of talking, putting my head back down to watch the steady flow of the ground.

Somewhere along the way, we came across a fat Ochu straddling the path. A few terrified farmers were gathered around it, trying to tie it down and drag it out of the way but anything they did just enraged it and a flurry of poisonous pollen would erupt from its depths until the men were writhing on the ground.

Seeing them all in pain like that provoked Yuna to call her newest aeon Ixion.

Lightening gathered around her staff. The trinkets on the staff head spun and pulsed as though pulled by a magnetic force. She threw the staff back behind her and pulled at the atmosphere, dragging the lightening out of the weather and creating a portal for the majestic creature to step out of. It was a magnificent thing, all silver, almost see-through. The horn on its head glowed lightening blue like the bolts that flashed through the mushroom rock it was born in. It's mane was of the purest white and it's eyes glowed dark and deep.

Yuna stepped forward, smiling in welcome.

"Hello, I am Yuna, pleased to meet you."

_CHARMED, _said a voice only I...and maybe Hunter...could hear. I tried not to freak out, I should be getting used to it by now.

The aeon stepped forward to face the Ochu, exuding waves of nonchalance. His princely manner reminded me of an aristocrat or a celebrity. To be honest, I'd never taken Ixion for such a toff before.

The fight was over quickly while the farmers looked on stunned. Ixion reared up on his hind legs and threw a mixture of lightening and air towards the Ochu, which withered instantly, leaving a faint rotting smell behind like overripe fruit.

Ixion's nose wrinkled in disgust.

_UGH. COMMON MULCH. _

He turned and bent his horse head low to Yuna.

_UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN M'LADY. _

His dispersion was a little extravagant, he knelt down on one knee in an elegant bow that made Yuna blush and giggle. I was beginning to see a pattern with this one.

When Ixion had finished his disappearing act, our attention was pulled back to the farmers who were all looking at Yuna in awe.

"A summoner..." One of them whispered.

My eyes narrowed. These farmers lived next door to the Mushroom Rock, how odd was it for a summoner to pass by? But then I remembered that there weren't normally fiends like Ochu dotted around and summoners probably never used their aeons on this derelict road.

"It's an honour to have seen you summon madam summoner," The oldest of the farmers said, bowing low. "It's been a long time since anyone has had to summon in these parts."

"This is gonna be a good day for you," I mumbled, thinking about the other summoners that were setting out from the temple.

Yuna smiled that stiff and yet somehow softening smile.

"Thank you, I am glad I was able to help."

The farmers gathered around her like the people back on Besaid had. Yuna let them touch her hair and get as close as they wanted though Kimahri hovered fiercely by her side. I watched her along with Hunter and Auron, wondering where she was dredging up the stamina, as she allegedly had had less sleep than me.

"She's something special," Auron said next to me, his deep voice sending me into an exhausted stupor. If only he would sing me a lullaby. I could sleep for years.

"Yeah...I know," I said, stifling a yawn and wondering when the farmers would go back to their homes so we could carry on.

"You are not so un-special yourself."

I glanced at him doubtfully but his expression was obscured by the dark glasses and I had to settle for thinking that the passing comment was his attempt at humour. As Yuna moved with the farmers to one of the enclosed fields, a thought crept up on me and squatted in the middle of my mind like a fat toad.

"Hey Auron, mind if I ask you a question?"

He looked at me but didn't reply. I could already feel my resolve faltering but pressed on regardless.

"Do you have, like, a family to get back to at some point? People you care about?"

Auron's dark eyebrow twitched and for a moment he looked so much older.

"Yuna and her guardians are my family now," he said disappointingly.

"Yeah alright," I said, not convinced. "You know what I mean though, someone to go back to, someone you loved?"

As soon as the question was out of my mouth, I frowned.

"Love...present tense...you know what I mean."

On my left side, Hunter stood up abruptly from where he was crouching to look at some vegetation and flashed me a sharp glare.

What?

Auron turned noticeably to look at Tidus, I followed his gaze. Tidus was giving most of the farmer's the evil eye as he struggled to barge through and take his now recognisable place by Yuna's side. As we watched, a farmer elbowed him in the ribs and he snarled, almost rabid with the need to be close.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have someone to go back to?"

Faces flashed in the darkness of my memory but I tried not to let my family swim to the forefront of my thoughts. Being tired can make you over-emotional after all.

"I do, but I'd rather not think about them today."

Auron nodded.

"Mind what you ask, when you ask," he said and moved further back to examine some of Ochu's pyreflies that had remained behind.

Hm...touchy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took us a long time to get to the Moonflow. We were delayed by Biran and Yenke who decided to show up just to torment poor Kimahri with the news that summoners were disappearing. He took it all without a word. I wondered if they, Biran and Yenke, really felt they had won something, picking on someone that stood there so quiet. It reminded me of a boy at school that was well known for being bullied because he bared it all in silence. I'd often wondered if one day, he would just snap and do something really awful to the bullies, but it never looked like his anger was bubbling under the surface.

In fact, it hardly seemed as if he was there at all. Kimahri was the same. As I watched, the light left his eyes but apart from that, he seemed utterly unfazed.

When they'd had enough, Biran and Yenke walked on, guffawing about Kimahri's broken horn. After that, he stayed extra close to Yuna who patted his arm absent-mindedly every now and then as though she understood just how much he was or wasn't hurting.

As the Moonflow drew closer, the ache in my feet seemed to come back on me with full vengeance and the arm I had broken the previous day, though healed by multiple potions and a surgeon's hand, felt stiff and cold.

"Can we rest for a minute?" I asked puffily, already knowing the answer.

"We're nearly there, you can rest while we wait for the Shoopuffs." Lulu told me gently.

Figures.

The trees parted at the bank of a calm river. I could feel my own eyes growing wide, despite the sleep threatening to overcome them.

"Whoa." Tidus said.

Whoa indeed. It was hauntingly beautiful, more than I had been expecting. Pyreflies left rainbow trails across the water, others glowed peacefully on the beds of fresh water lilies. A warm air blew in from somewhere, it seemed inviting and yet somehow a little dangerous. I was alert as my senses were somewhat dulled. Around us, the trees seemed to bend out of the way, respectful to this natural phenomenon.

"This is the Moonflow," Lulu announced for the benefit of both me and Tidus.

Tidus whistled appreciatively next to me. I stumbled over to the tree Hunter was now leaning against and sank down against it, losing myself in the ethereal glow of memories.

"These are Moon lilies," Yuna told Tidus, tugging on his arm and pointing to the ghost-white flowers that dotted the lake. "They say clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls."

"The entire lake glows like a sea of stars," Lulu put in wistfully.

Tidus' face lit up, his eyes sparked joyfully. He grinned widely at Auron and Lulu and said tentatively:

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"We're not waiting until night fall." Auron told him sternly. Tidus scowled. I guess that'll teach him to ask dad in future.

While they talked and stared at the beauty of the Moonflow, I could feel myself start to drift. The light from the pyreflies reminded me of a night light...though evocative in their implications. I slipped in and out of alertness, struggling to stay awake. Eventually I felt my eyes close indefinitely, just as Wakka said something about a Shoopuff and Hunter's hand rested lightly on my shoulder sending an electric current straight to my stomach. I jolted awake.

"You scared me," I managed to mumble, heaving myself up.

"You can't sleep yet Alex, just a little longer until we book into Guadosalem for the night."

I nodded and tried to look at him. Something was off about him today but I couldn't really put my finger on it. He looked just about as sombre as usual...maybe even a little more so.

"Are you-

"Alex!"

I blinked and glanced up the path to where Tidus and Yuna were both waving. They looked picturesque together like that, made for each other. I squinted, trying to picture them as an old couple sitting side by side on a porch somewhere, waving at some random kids.

The thought made me want to smile. I tried it. It still cracked my face.

We moved on up the path to the first sign of a complicated settlement, the Shoopuff port. I completely forgot to ask Hunter if he was okay after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa!"

Tidus ran forward, ever energetic, and stared at the giant creature before him. It looked even more like a cross between a fish and an elephant in real life than it did in the game. I guess that's to be expected but I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from the shining scaly body, the delicate fins, the large pillars of legs. It had beady black friendly eyes and made a noise very inappropriate for something so big.

"Awwww," Yuna crooned as someone's trunk brushed across her bow, fascinated by the colour and texture.

"That is something," I gasped, falling back on one of the benches.

Kimahri sat next to me, a soft look on his face.

"Kimahri has many memories here."

"You come here a lot?" I asked, wishing with all ferocity that I could go to sleep on his furry arm.

"Not a lot, with Yuna though."

I smiled too, remembering the story from the game, how Yuna fell into the water and Shoopuff scooped her back out. The story took on a bit of a different meaning after everything we'd lived through.

Something caught my attention as we sat there together. The remaining Chocobo nights were trying desperately to get a stressed looking Chocobo onto the Shoopuff to ride across the river.

"No, I don't think sho, it'sh bad idea yesh?" The Hypello driver was saying. I stifled a chuckle, or rather tried to. Being so tired, I wasn't very in control of myself and I found myself devolving into incomprehensible snorts. Kimahri must've thought I was insane.

"Please, we beg of you?" Lucil pleaded, frustration lining her face.

"Imposhibibble, imposhibibble!" The Hypello exclaimed.

Well that was it, I was off.

"Aahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Pause for gasp of air so huge I could have sucked in half a continent.

"Ahahahahahahahahahhaha! Ow...ow...hahahahahaha!"

It was like some sort of barrier had been broken. People turned to see who was making such a noise, Kimahri shifted further away from me on the bench and I clutched at my side as a laughing related stitch started to form.

I laughed until tears streamed down my face, until my face was almost purple and when it was over, I hiccoughed slightly and tried to hold in the stray giggles that wanted to escape.

Tidus, Hunter and Lulu were watching me with wide and surprised eyes. I tried to look at them seriously and opened my mouth to explain:

"Hee hee hee...ahem, sorry...I'm okay...ha!"

Lulu frowned lightly, clearly thinking that my little mis-hap with the priest was making me teeter dangerously on the edge of sanity.

Tidus was grinning at me and Hunter looked as though even he was trying to suppress one of those rare smiles.

"You're nuts," Tidus told me, helping me up into a standing position.

Lulu's face took on a grey tinge.

I wiped my eyes and beamed at him.

"Hypellos are awesome." I said and looked on, satisfied, as Hunter's face broke into a broad smile too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shoopuff launchin'"

The Shoopuff stood and sunk into the murky water. It was a strange and yet delightful feeling, being moved by something so big. It reminded me of the rides at theme parks though the Bubble Ride at Chesington didn't have anything on this.

"Look over the side," Wakka told Tidus smugly. "You too Alex."

I wondered if looking over the side would make my stomach churn considering the last time I'd been in the water, I'd been thrown into the path of evil Sin spawn. Luckily though, I seemed alright.

We stared into the murk, my eyes slowly widened as I realised what I was looking at.

"Whoa...a sunken city!" Tidus exclaimed breathlessly.

As we swam overhead, I could make out the tops of buildings decorated in the same intricate etchings as Zanarkand had been the million or so years ago I had first woken up there. I peered and managed to follow the line of a monorail; big screen advertisements bobbed in the flowing water. There was a lot of rubble scattered around the city, a lot of buildings cracked from the bottom up. There was a tarmac road too though I couldn't see any cars.

"A machina city - thousands of years old," Wakka said in his spooky voice.

I sat back against the cushions in the travel box on the Shoopuff's back and wondered if it liked carrying us all the way across the river.

"They built this city on top of bridges across the river." Wakka told us.

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse and it all sank to the bottom." Lulu finished.

"It's a good lesson," Wakka told us darkly.

"A lesson?" Tidus asked, ever curious.

"Yeah. Why build a city over a river?"

Tidus stood up and frowned as he thought about it. He reminded me of some of the boys at school when they'd been called on to answer a perplexing science question.

"I guess it would be convenient with all that water there."

I nodded absent-mindedly and tried not to drift off, lulled by the motion of the Shoopuff under me.

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove that they could defy the laws of nature."

"Pft, idiots," I scoffed to no one in particular.

I left Wakka and Lulu to explain to Tidus the finer mysteries of life and instead tried to keep myself awake watching Hunter. He still didn't look right. His jaw was too tight, his eyes were sharper than normal. He looked a little like a wild animal, aggressive and yet scared, not like his normal emotionless self at all.

"Are you alright?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

Hunter blinked as though coming back from very far away and glanced at me, surprised.

"I'm fine."

"You just look a little...funny." I said, trying to be tactful and failing.

He shrugged and went back to watching the water swirling out behind us. I gave him a suspicious look and moved on to watching Auron who was looking just as flustered as Hunter was. No one else seemed to notice, not even Tidus. Maybe I'm just getting really good at reading badasses, spending more and more time in their company.

"The war ended...and our reward...was Sin." Lulu said ominously to finish off Wakka's story. I was caught off guard. Before I could stop it, flashes of the scene on the cliff side of operation Mi'hen flashed through my mind. I could feel the exhaustion and the misery tear through me. Why would anyone ever want to fight a war, disrupt the peace that had been given them. Why would anyone ever risk making something like Sin appear?

I wondered if I was going to be sick after all and turned to hang my head over the side.

"No barfing I jusht had thish Shoopuff waxshed!" The Hypello driver told me angrily, waving his hands about so the Shoopuff started rocking more. He stopped as soon as he realised what he was doing but the rumbling continued up and through the shoopuff, reverberating along my spine, down into my battered feet.

"Whatsh could thatsh be?" The Hypello asked no one in particular.

I knew what was coming but Auron beat me to the punch.

"Yuna, sit down!"

But Yuna was far too shaken to be able to take in instructions. She wobbled precariously as Tidus tried to balance his way forward. I tried to throw myself down but the Shoopuff lurched to the side and, as I should have known, I fell straight onto the side of the carrier (hurting my ass in the process quite badly) and rolled off into the water backwards.

I screamed, much to my own shame, and struggled as I hit the water to find the right way up. For I while I thrashed insubstantially, wearing myself out and pushing myself further down, forgetting entirely about the breathing necklace in my frantic efforts to myself up . The familiar sensation of panic started pumping through me along with something else.

In the back of my mind, I felt utterly apathetic about what was happening to me. The panic, although very real, was dulled somewhat. I was so weary, I hadn't realised quite how weary I was until I felt that numbness, the apathy pushing at the back of my mind. The simple idea that I didn't care if I lived or died.

That feeling more than anything else kept me thrashing, desperate to find the right way up. I wanted to talk to someone, to ask them if I was crazy for thinking like that...and most of all, I wanted to sleep.

When I knew I'd run out of strength, it was easy to give up. It felt good somehow that I'd given it my all, and as the burning started in my lungs, I thought:

'Peace at last.'

Something closed around my waist. For a second, the strongest sensation of de ja vous came over me. I was taken back to the battle with the Tros in the machina ruins. I'd nearly drowned but then someone had come to get me, held me just like this.

Tidus?

I strained back, though my neck was heavy, to see and through the spots that were breaking over my eyes, the face of Hunter greeted me, anxious.

He said something muffled in the underwater swirl, stuffed the necklace into my mouth so sweet air made my lung expand and the spots recede a little, and kicked up towards the surface. Whether it was the light of the sunset carrying over the Moonflow or the way the water current was flowing, I couldn't stop myself from staring at him through the remaining spots. His black hair streamed behind him like a shadow, longer than I'd realised, shimmering. His cheekbones were thrown into perfect contrast, accentuating the placement of his features, his straight pointed nose, his lips, slightly dark from the water temperature.

His eyes burned almost crimson through the water. Crimson and alive, like blood.

I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so beautiful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunter dragged us up through the water. The dots around the edges of my vision were creeping towards the centre, blocking out the blurred landscape of dead buildings beneath us. Occasionally, bright flashes would erupt from somewhere further forward, Tidus and Wakka battling Rikku's machine. I wondered how they'd do, if they'd be able to read the signs of the machine without me to wave my arms frantically at them.

We broke the surface.

"Alex!" I heard someone, possibly Lulu, call down.

"Mn?" I managed, by the way of a response through the necklace. I felt sluggish and ill, the cold air of the evening did nothing to take away the cramping feeling that I was about to lose it. A ringing started up in my ears that made me frown.

"Stay awake Alex." Hunter's voice ordered in a calm voice.

'_Oh sod off,' _I thought, '_I haven't had a good long sleep in ages, lemme alone.'_

He chuckled next to me.

So he can read my thoughts?

Oh who cares anyway.

The ringing in my ears began to fade as I started to drift, lulled by the waves and the feel of Hunter's arm keeping me above water. But then I could feel something else wrapping around me, something distinctly tentacle like.

I woke up with a jolt.

"AH, GIANT SQUID!" I screamed as the Shoopuff hoisted me, upside down, from the water.

For a moment, it held me at trunk's length while I felt the blood rushing to my head, letting me drip dry before it pulled me back into the carrier; dropping me in a bedraggled heap. Yeah, right on my sore ass.

"Well thank you very much," I said, dripping sarcasm.

Hunter climbed up of his own accord looking pretty smug. I glared at him. He glanced back at me, his eyes full of humour.

"Oh shut up," I said, turning my attention to the water as a muffled boom sounded and a dark cloud of pollution tainted the water smoke coloured. Tidus and Wakka had successfully disabled Rikku's machine. I watched the smoke intently for any signs of Wakka and Tidus, ignoring the imposing city below, trying not to think about how it had nearly swallowed me up.

After a few minutes, I saw a glimpse of purple in the water and pointed as Tidus swum with a limp Yuna to shore.

"Oh thank Yevon," Lulu exclaimed, sinking down on the bench, her crimson eyes following the form of Wakka as he emerged from the water and started ringing out his trousers on the shore.

"We'll be docking verily shoon," the Hypello driver assured us, observing as the party leaned out over the edge, trying to see everything.

The Shoopuff docked up and we were helped off. Lulu and Kimahri ran straight to Yuna without a second glance, Auron, the ever composed, paused to pay the Hypello.

"I'm shorry about the journey," he said, handing Auron back half his money.

"Keep it, I have no need of it," Auron said mysteriously, walking towards the shore to find Yuna and the other worried guardians.

I staggered off of the Shoopuff and sat, dripping in the middle of the road.

"Why doesn't anyone else ever get uncomfortably cold and wet?" I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest squelchily.

"You're just highly unlucky," Hunter assured me, holding out a hand to help me up. I considered refusing his hand and just curling up and going to sleep but I was far too cold and I could see the cliff side entrance to Guadosalem where I was certain a nice warm bed was waiting.

I grabbed his hand and he hoisted me up, supporting me as my legs threatened to buckle. The heat of embarrassment crept up my face.

"You don't have to hold on you know," I told him as I lurched gracefully into the Shoopuff waiting terminal.

He said nothing, just shook his head and held on as we made our way slowly down the beach.

I soon spotted Tidus a little way away from the others examining the wreckage of the machine. I decided to wobble after him, my portable support beam following in case I should decide to collapse after all. God, it's not like I'm 10.

After poking around a bit, Tidus came upon the still figure of Rikku who stood when he saw her as though electrocuted into consciousness by his eyes.

She stood tall, taller than me though I remember my brother being delighted that we were the same age (her tall, thin, beautiful, me, short, thin now from the trials and tribulations of a week in Spira, lacking). She reached back like a contortionist to pull at the zipper of her wet suit and out she stepped. She had sand coloured hair and a pointed face, still rounded with puppy fat and general good humour. She wore a pout as she dusted herself off and shook her hair and when she looked up her eyes were the brightest green. She was pixie-like in every sense of the word and the brightly coloured feathers that bounced aside her hair just enhanced this aspect.

She was a different beauty, different to Yuna who was like an idol - all soft and tender, different to Lulu who was intimidating and sexy. Rikku's beauty was playful, youthful.

She had great legs.

"Ah, I thought I was done for back there," she said, spotting Tidus and winking at him.

"Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey! You're okay! How you been?" Tidus asked, excited by the prospect of meeting someone that had at some stage provided him with a meal. He glanced back at me like an excited puppy, as if he was saying:

'Look, look who we've found!'

I grimaced respectfully and kept my mouth shut.

"Terrible." Rikku said, in answer to his question before he could ask me if I was alright. The pout intensified. How did her bottom lip even do that kind of thing and make it look cute?

"Yeah, you don't look so good, what happened?" Tidus asked, frowning at the slightly green pallor she was sporting.

"You beat me up, remember?"

Tidus' eyebrows went into motion overdrive as he tried to work out what Rikku was talking about. She glared at him with all her might.

"Wait...that machina was you?"

Rikku rolled her eyes emphatically.

"But you attacked us!"

Rikku's expression softened slightly. She looked down at her shoes and kicked the loose Earth.

"Nuh-uh...it's not exactly what you think," she muttered.

"Yo! Friend of yours?" Wakka called, jogging across the shore with the others, Yuna safely wedged between Auron and Kimahri.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Tidus said uncertainly, peering at Rikku out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he'd offended her.

"She helped us before we came to Besaid," I croaked. Wow, my voice sounds rough.

"Hey!" Rikku exclaimed, pointing at me. "Your clothes changed, I didn't recognise you!"

"Yeah, give it a few days after washing up on a VERY warm island, you start to smell a little ripe," I told her, giving Tidus a pointed glare.

Tidus smiled and shrugged.

I can moan all I want I guess, Tidus never really started to smell. Maybe Zanarkand technology extended into self cleaning clothes.

"So...uh...Rikku, you look a little beat up. You okay?"

I wondered how Wakka hadn't put two and two together yet. He really is dense. Insert overwhelming urge to hug the dumb lug here.

"Uh...Wakka," Lulu said, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"There's something we need to discuss." Yuna said, smiling as she came to stand next to Lulu.

"Girl's only," Rikku added, "boys please wait over there."

Wakka frowned but let it go. He was in high spirits after decimating Rikku's machina. He should probably see a psychiatrist about his destructive urges. Tidus started to follow Yuna but then seemed to remember that he was engendered with the boys and turned a swift 180 before anyone could really catch on.

Hunter let me go and I hobbled over to the little pow wow that had formed.

"How is Uncle Cid?" Yuna asked fondly.

Rikku's eyes grew huge for a moment, then she reached out to take Yuna's face between her hands, squishing her face in a comical way. I resisted the laughing impulse though it was hard. I was starting to lose reason.

Rikku examined Yuna carefully, turning her face this way and that, then staring deep into her odd coloured eyes.

"Oh wow, no way, Yuna?"

Yuna's smile widened under the squishing, making her look even funnier. I guffawed without meaning to and got a half hearted stern look from Lulu. She really hasn't been the same since the whole affair back at the temple. Maybe I should do something to even the playing field. Then she can stop acting so creepily nice to me.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Rikku was saying, bouncing lightly, despite the green colour she was still sporting. "Not since you moved, you're so pretty now! And a summoner! I mean I'd heard all about it from papa but-

Lulu cut her short.

"The boy's will be getting impatient."

"Oh right," said Yuna giggling, looking genuinely happy for once. "Rikku, would you do me the honour of becoming my guardian? It would be...good...to have some of my extended family close."

"Oh for real?" Rikku asked, shocked by the proposal.

Yuna looked anxious as she waited for the response, like she remembered Rikku's Al Bhed beliefs and was afraid of offending her.

"Well yeah! Anything so I can spend more time with my favourite big cousin Yunie!"

Yuna's eyes literally sparked. The aura around her flared out and for a moment, it hurt to be near something so bright. Next to her, Lulu was trying desperately not to smile.

"Oh let it out," I said, nudging her in the ribs. "Drop the sour puss demeanour already, the only one that probably really appreciates it is Wakka."

She went bright magenta and gave me a look so withering, I almost crumpled into myself. I guess I'd evened the playing field enough with that comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikku was heartily scrutinised by the party. Everyone knew she was Al Bhed save Wakka, no one really questioned her intentions when it came to Yuna, though the boys were never really let on to the connection. We started off up the path to Guadosalem and a haven I couldn't wait for. As we moved away from the bank and the Shoopuff port, the trees got thicker and darker, vastly different to any of the plants I'd seen in Spira so far. The evergreens reminded me of home and I found myself squinting into the branches trying to make out the shape of a tree house.

Rikku darted about the group like a little flitting sprite. It was like she'd always been a part of Yuna's guardians. She had a few words with Auron, Lulu, even Hunter. She eventually drifted to the back to walk with me.

"Are you alright?"

"Mn," I said by the way of a polite response. I was flagging bad.

"I was really worried about you two when you were thrown from the boat you know. Brother said you'd probably been swallowed up by Sin,"

"Yeah...well all's well that ends well...or something," I said intelligently.

"He seems to be doing alright," she said, motioning to Tidus who was gaily skipping along.

"Better endurance than me," I mumbled. "That and a better night's sleep."

"Oh? Not sleeping so well? I have a couple of remedies for that if you wanna try it out."

I shook my head. My past experience of sleeping medication hasn't exactly spurred confidence. Once when I was little, Kane fed some to me and I conked out for nearly 24 hours, mum said she thought I was dead and called all the emergency people while Kane cowered in his room. Not a pleasant thing to wake up and find it's midday of the day after you thought having some white suited madman hovering above you with a cold stethoscope and a stick for poking.

"Oh, I guess you've got Yuna to help with that sort of thing," she said, happily flitting away to bug someone else.

"Urngh..." I said which I think is tired for 'goodbye'.

There were fiends along the road, nothing we hadn't already faced and Rikku's clever mixing overdrive was really helpful in taking them out quickly and efficiently. Unfortunately by this point I was more a hindrance than I help and happily got myself hurt a few times before Hunter insisted he take over fighting for me.

And so it was that battered, bruised and seriously needing the toilet, we arrived at the gateway to Guadosalem.

It was a beautiful place. Even in my barely conscious state, I managed to get a good look around the gateway, following the veins of different coloured lights in the walls up into the spiralling trees above us. Embedded in the floor below us was a huge blue stone that pulsed like a heartbeat. It was like the whole place was alive, some huge stunning organism that we could stand in. Inside, a few Guados hovered, large of hands and feet, ethereal in the way they moved and spoke. They seemed generally slower than...than the guests they allowed in, like they were taking life at a much more relaxed pace.

The air in the tunnel as we descended, guided by the pulsating light veins, turned sweeter. The aroma reminded me of incense, specifically that Bright Eye stuff the priest had been using back at the temple. A peculiar feeling washed over me as I thought about it, not quite nausea.

A little way into the entrance tunnel, we came across Tromell, Seymour's Guado bodyguard. He was swaying serenely from side to side looking old and unhappy.

"We have been expecting you Lady Yuna," he said and bowed deeply, " Welcome to Guadosalem, this way my lady, this way."

He reached out to take Yuna's hand but Wakka intervened, stepping in front of her like Kane had stepped in front of me in the past.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He made an ex with his arms signalling that Tromell shouldn't touch Yuna. Yuna laid a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I am Tromell Guado, in the direct service of our great leader lord Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna."

"Business with me?" Yuna said, surprised at the unexpected honour.

I stifled a snort.

"Please follow me to the manor, everything will be explained. Please, your friends may come too."

Gee, thanks, I'd rather go to the nearest hotel and sleep.

Yuna looked round at us all and I glanced back, not really giving her much of an opinion, my eyes half closed already and all.

"Um...if it's possible...I would like to be able to rest up before coming to Maestor Seymour Guado's home." She bowed low in apology.

I didn't remember this bit in the game but then it all gets remembered in a higgledy heap so maybe the party did rest before heading on over there.

Tromell looked troubled by this decision but the idea of etiquette, having us freshly pressed for his master seemed to win him over.

"Very well, I shall inform Lord Seymour that you will be seeing him tomorrow morning, any particular time?"

Yuna shook her head.

"Lady Yuna," Tromell bowed to her and then to us before waddling off along the path.

"Are you sure this can wait until tomorrow?" Auron asked as soon as Tromell disappeared around the corner.

Yuna stared at me and I yawned back.

Wait...is this delay my fault?

"I think it would be best if we all got some rest today." Yuna confirmed, nodding lightly.

Auron nodded in acknowledgement of her decision. I tried to look at Hunter worriedly, would this delay change anything? Jepordise the universe? But he just followed Auron up the tunnel towards the village of Guadosalem.

It really was spiritual, Guadosalem. As we passed through the entrance way, the hovels and holes dug through the rock emitted soft inviting light. The rocks glistened as we passed by and the Guado people moved silently over the walkways, ever laid back and ephemeral. I almost walked into Rikku looking up the large rocky 'chandelier' hanging in the centre of the roof of the cliff. Different coloured light poured out of it and lit every corner of the cave.

"Hey hey, watch it!" Rikku said, grinning from ear to ear as she held me up.

"Sorry, I was trying to see if that thing had pyreflies in it," I told her, gesturing at the light.

She looked up at it carefully and squinted.

"It's possible," she said, shrugging. "Guadosalem is big on the whole pyrefly thing after all."

I nodded, it was all I could manage. Conversing was proving increasingly difficult, especially with the ever-increasing need to visit the little girl's room. Luckily, Auron seemed to have taken Yuna's not so subtle hint and was heading straight for the hotel situated in the middle of the village, carved into a support pillar, lit up like the 4th of July. The door to the hotel was intricate, beautiful. I had to stare at it for a good couple of minutes before Rikku and Tidus managed to nudge me through the door.

Inside, the floor was royal blue, yellow light veins pulsed along it out into the main core of Guadosalem. I tried desperately not to stop on any of these veins in case it turned out that the place itself was actually alive. In here was a more recognisable set of lights and a desk with a sully looking Guado standing, looking expectantly at us.

"Rooms for a Summoner and her Guardians," Lulu said, flashing her boobs across the desk as if this would make him 'forget' all about charging.

Beside Tidus, Wakka scowled.

"Very good, we have rooms available on the top and bottom floor, all other floors are booked."

"It's a popular place," Wakka told Tidus before he could ask, "people come from everywhere to be here. They get to go to the Farplane to see their loved ones after all ya?"

Tidus looked blank. My stomach gave a little jerk of fear as I thought about the possibility of seeing my family on the endless fields of the Farplane but the prospect of bed was so close now I managed to remove the thought.

I grabbed a key and stumbled off up the stairs before anyone could say anything about some dinner. I was getting pretty hungry but the whole thing was overcome by the need to fall onto something soft and escape. I wondered if any of the cleaners would pull a stunt like the one back at Rin's place, because it looked like I was going to have to sleep in my underwear.

I hate doing that.

"Hey Alex,"

Just ignore them, ignore them and go find a toilet then collapse in your room. Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow.

I turned around...curse my lack of will power. It was Yuna, of all people, moving swiftly over the pulsing floor with something tucked under her arm.

"Whaaaaaaaa~~~"

Remember who you're dealing with, don't be grumpy, she's fragile.

"...at's up?" I asked, trying to turn my groan into a casual enquiry.

"I thought you might like some pyjamas. The Guado downstairs gave them to me saying that I'd be more comfortable in them but I think you might appreciate them more than me."

Blink.

Oh.

"That's...really nice," I said, taking the pyjamas and hey, I meant it!

She smiled that dazzling smile.

"I hope you sleep better now."

"Yeah, I will do," I said, smiling back as best I could and turning to find a toilet. My conscience tugged at me. I grit my teeth and turned back.

"Uh Yuna?"

"Hm?" She spun back to face me, her hair swishing into place...damn her.

"Thank you...for postponing going to Seymour's until tomorrow...I really appreciate it."

Another smile.

"No problem, I should look after you at least as well as you're looking after me."

Which I suppose for me is like hardly at all. I hadn't really given her safety much thought since we set out on her pilgrimage.

I nodded guiltily and she skipped off to do good elsewhere. Smiling and shaking my head, I looked down at the pyjamas and noticed with a chuckle that they were patterned with little blue ghosts, not unlike the boos you find in Mario.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, we've made it to Guadosalem, lots of good things coming your way here, I've been looking forward to it since Hunter joined the party. So will Alex finally get some sleep? Has she altered the fabric of everything by causing this delay? Will she ever get to pee? And will Auron ever reveal who his family was?_

_Find out next time by tuning in to !_

_Hunter: That's it, I'm pursuing a new career. (gets up and leaves)_

_FB: Nooooooooooooooooo, come back, I can't write this without yoooooooooooou!_


	28. Be Honest

_Z...O...M...G! (rises from the crypt like Mushu in Moulan) I LIVE! (does the tongue thing) Ollo mon unsuspecting readers, if any of you are left by now, apologies for the extremely late update (half a year to be precise). I've been busy jobbing, making a rattie utopia, looking after my boyfriend etc but BEHOLD as I have FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! (does a small jig)_

_BW: Finally, you KNOW how long I've been stuck here? You didn't leave me a key to get our or ANYTHING! (holds up M16 menacingly and goes to the phone to order pizza)_

_FB: (le gasp) What have you eaten this past half year?_

_BW: (looks shameful) Boxes of Nerds._

_FB: Oh...oh no...(afterthought) No wonder you look so skinny._

_BW: (beams) Yes, the Nerds have made me insane, sugar crazy, utterly gaga._

_FB: I should probably run now shouldn't I (smiles harmlessly)_

_BW: Yes, that would be sensible. Your presence is making me territorial. (loads the gun)_

_FB: (runs for her teeth) Oh yeah, I mean no disrespect to anyone in this chapter, especially regarding issues of arranged marriages. Alex's comment is a by-product of upbringing, she means no disrespect either. Also, shout out to Japan for all the horrible stuff that's been happening over there. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX so please don't phone me, gush over my achievements and then attempt to sell me double glazing. Thank you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Always Figure out if a battle can be won before blindly charging forward. Take in all possible angles and approaches. Take battle like a game of chess.

**Be Honest**

That night I slept for what felt like 5 minutes. Before I knew it, I had blinked awake in the semi-darkness of the hotel room, mouth uncomfortably dry. For a minute while I hovered on the edge of exhausted half sleep, I argued with myself about whether or not I should get up for a glass of water.

'_Nah,' _I thought to myself, rolling over onto my left side to go to sleep. I began to drift again, my thoughts swirling around the prospect that I may have indirectly doomed the universe by making Yuna stop for the night, when my little finger started twitching. I tried to ignore it but the twitch erupted into full scale pins and needles before I could drift off again and I had to roll over onto my other side.

A couple of minutes passed before my right arm followed the example set by the left and went numb.

Huffing, I fell onto my back, not the most comfortable positions in the world but if it would stop my limbs protesting, I was game for anything. I tried to let my mind go blank but by then it was too late. Thoughts swirled round my head, what had happened back at the Mi'hen operation hovered uncomfortably behind everything else, like a dark veil.

I sat up and switched on the lamp next to my bed so the room was flooded in the haunting light of electricity. Yes, I know, electricity! Guadosalem clearly does well from its tourism trade and being so spiritual, it's obviously never likely to be attacked by Sin. I wondered for a while, as I slipped my feet into warm complimentary slippers, why people didn't just gather and cower here rather than stay away in their own towns and cities but then I remembered something someone had said about Guados...not being trusted by the regular Spirans? Or something...plus a lot of them were probably too poor to make the journey. A wave of guilt flushed through me as I thought about poor Auron paying for pretty much everything.

Seeing as I was up and running, as it were, I decided to go find myself that drink, maybe have a shower.

Yes, I know...a SHOWER! With RUNNING HOT WATER and COMPLIMENTARY GUADO SOAP! I had nearly cried when I ventured into the toilets and found those waiting for me, pristine and clean. I had thought about showering and doing some laundry before coming to bed but the exhaustion had guided me back to my room before I had a chance to do anything productive.

I slipped out of my room and shivered as the chill of the hallway hit me. I had no idea what time it was and there was no way to tell in the bowels of the cliff side; I had to assume it was early, from the chill and from the fact that no one seemed to be up yet, the place seemed dead.

I shuffled to the end of the corridor to the toilets and looked up at the sign expecting to see the stick man appropriates for the right gendered door.

Of course, this is Spira so no such luck.

I found myself looking up at a pair of signs written in what looked like hieroglyphics, both painted black, no colours to help me out at all.

I wondered which toilet I'd used last time and vaguely remembered being directed into one by Wakka though I was too tired to pay attention. If only I could remember which way he'd sent me.

I stared at the signs until my eyes watered and my mind started throwing sarcastic comments at the doors, as though the inanimate objects might get offended.

'_Oh Sod it,'_ I thought to myself and strode purposefully towards the door with the sign sporting a character that looked like a deranged cross between a dog and a bird.

I stepped on through and let the door swing shut. Inside, it was well lit and warm, steam fogged the features of the room and I could hear the sound of a shower. Out of the corner of my eye I could just make out the shapes of urinals set in the wall next to the cubicles.

Oh crap.

I glanced fearfully up at the place where the shower sound was coming from and made to spin round but before I could even so much as blink, the shower stopped and the door to the outside world clicked open.

I braced myself for a lot of yelling, possibly in foreign but instead all I got was a bewildered:

"Alex?"

I stared through the mists at the figure before me. Dark, dark hair, dripping, longer than I realised. Burning brown eyes, fairly tall, fairly nice body...mmm...a towel round his waist.

Hunter stood dripping and blinking at me, at least mildly surprised to find me waiting for him as he stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, strolling over to the sink to grab a comb.

My mind felt like it was wading through hot sludge. I pointed at him, the most ruthless point I could manage; the kind where your sleeve flies off of the end of your arm and dangles before you.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I shrieked at him, blushing from my ears to my toes.

He glanced at me in the mirror and ignored me.

"Did you come to find me to ask more questions?"

Ignoring my request, the stupid...how am I supposed to think with him...like that? Nice back though.

"For your information, I came to have a shower and find some water." I told him, trying not to let my voice squeak.

"Ah, then the girl's room is across the hall," he told me, clearly amused the snarky git.

"Ha ha, who in hell's name can know that with those signs out there," I yelled at him, throwing my pointing arm over my shoulder...um...pointedly.

"I must admit that Guado is a very difficult language to try and work out," Hunter said, stepping back into the shower cubicle to finally put some clothes on.

I took that as my cue to go but something hovered uncomfortably in my stomach. I stared at the place where the door had closed as if I might be able to see right through it.

Perverted I know but hey! I'm growing up here.

I finally let myself think about how we might be swirling out of control towards the end of the universe. How long would it take for the universe to end? Minutes? Days? Years? Would I be able to go and see my family in time if it was all going to end?

"Um..." I said to the cubicle door and waited for his response. Nothing, as I should have seen coming.

I cleared my throat, spoke a little louder.

"So...is the universe going to end?"

I heard the click of the shower door lock and he emerged looking thoroughly freshened up (the git), in a new plain white shirt and army trousers. I stared at the army trousers. They didn't do much to disprove my theory that The Ao Guardians were some kind of military.

"Shall we take this back to my room?" Hunter asked, not really waiting for an answer. I followed him out of the bathroom like some over-affectionate limpet, casting a longing glance at the women's room and the shower I would probably never get to have. His room was a little way down the hall from mine, we didn't say anything as he slipped the key in the lock and sauntered in.

His room was a little smaller than mine with the same furnishings minus a small vanity table in the corner of the room. The soft glow of the light veins pulsed through it, illuminating his face. He switched on the bedside lamp and sank down on the bed. Cautiously, I sat down next to him, feeling the panic, and the bile, start to rise.

"We're gonna die aren't we...because of this delay I caused."

He looked at me with those impenetrable eyes and shook his head, slowly, purposefully.

"No, we're not going to die," he said evenly.

A wave of relief washed through me, as strong as the tide bringing with it a brutal attack of the shakes where my muscles had been tensed and I hadn't realised.

"Oh thank God," I said, "so I haven't ruined the universe,"

That tiny smile.

"No, a delay like this won't cause a paradox,"

"Why not?" I asked him, more curious than anything else.

"Because it hasn't changed anything vital. Crucial events will play out all the same, what's a day to the boundless time of the universe?"

Well...when you put it like that, my worry seems kinda stupid. I stared at him, he always seemed so wise; far beyond the capacity of a normal 15 year old.

My thoughts turned instead to all the things my presence had changed while I had moved along in the game and with a new hitch of panic in my gut, I thought about Yunaleska and that stupid little hint that had been given almost a lifetime ago.

"Uh...what about...Yunaleska?" I asked, turning my head away so I wouldn't have to see the disappointment and anger that was sure to flash across his face when he realised I had ended the universe after all.

"What about her?" He asked, his voice tinted with mild surprise. "Do you think you might have caused something by telling her to get to higher ground?"

I decided to look at him to give him my best suspicious glance.

"How do you know about that anyway?"

His eyes took on that shine, like the fire underneath them had been lit for the day.

"Alex, I never really left you when you were first catapulted into this world."

Suspicion slowly morphed into not entirely unpleasant surprise. I mean, it was a little creepy that he'd been watching me like some deranged reality show but it was sort of nice to know that someone would have been aware if I'd died out there. If I'd been killed by the fish at the ruins...if I'd drowned in the underwater fortress.

The underwater fortress.

Something hit me. A realisation of something I'd known all along.

My eyes travelled down to his hands, those pale hands. The hands that had encircled me, that had stuffed the necklace into my mouth as the Tros battled Tidus and Rikku; the same hands that had stopped me from being absorbed into the underwater city outside Guadosalem.

"It was you," I whispered, "you were the one that stopped me from drowning."

I felt so stupid, thinking all that about Tidus saving me like some sort of hopeful idiot. It's not like I'm naive enough to believe in all this fairy tale knight in shining armour stuff, it's lame!

So why then, did I put so much effort into believing...

I looked at Hunter, barely able to meet his gaze without colouring in shame.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He shook his head, pushed it aside and said:

"You did your job by telling Yunaleska to get to higher ground...or rather, provided a guarantee that she would survive the first wave of Sin's attack. You enabled the storyline to continue as was originally intended."

I frowned.

"But...I...changed something...my presence altered something so shouldn't there be a paradox?" I spluttered.

I could feel my mind starting to shut down, this whole thing was far too tricky to grasp. The rules were too contradictory, the idea of paradoxes in the universe was far too delicate an idea.

Hunter was nodding, like he sympathised with my confusion. Yeah, like that could ever happen, I doubt this guy's been confused a day in his life.

"It's hard to understand," he said, "I'm not sure I'm really the best person to try and explain it. For now, just be satisfied that you haven't caused anything destructive, okay?"

I relaxed a bit. He always knew what to say, like he could read my thoughts. Or maybe my thoughts were written on my face. Maybe I was easily read because I lacked depth. I sighed heavily and stifled a yawn.

"Any chance I could go back to sleep now?" I asked.

"I think it's getting close to morning," Hunter told me gently; that's a no then. Tromell was expecting us in the morning after all.

"So, how come I don't know anything about you?" I asked, casually changing the subject before I could feel too much disappointment.

It was like I'd hit a button to power a death ray. His eyes formed into slits, his face stiffened, jaw tightening as his teeth clenched. For a minute I thought he was going to yell at me and recoiled from him, shocked by the extreme reaction.

"I... don't like talking about myself," he managed in a softer voice than I was expecting. He breathed in deep and low, calming himself. Just what...had happened to this guy to make him so enclosed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling like I hadn't quite done anything wrong but that I should apologise all the same.

Hunter shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. It must be hard for you to travel and trust me when I don't tell you anything about myself."

He grimaced.

You're damn right it's difficult. This isn't exactly helping the psycho killer image there buddy.

"Will you just tell me one thing then?" I asked him, desperate to find out something about him so I could gauge his character a little better.

He gave me a long hard look with his penetrating eyes.

"What?" he asked, sounding as uncomfortable as I felt. I licked my lips and pressed on.

"Is...is Hunter your real name?"

I was expecting him to refuse to answer but instead he drew back looking a little surprised. Then his face took on a thoughtful expression, like he was trying to decide what to tell me.

He sighed and kept his eyes level with mine as he answered.

"Yes, it is my real name,"

Well I'll be a blue assed rabbit, I wasn't expecting that.

"But it's not my first name," he told me, before I could start making judgements.

Huh. Maybe his first name's something really embarrassing like Marion or something...Marion Hunter, the badass Ao Guardian kidnapper hee hee.

I started to snicker but managed to hold it in check when Hunter's eyes narrowed again.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said, smiling from ear to ear despite myself. I wanted to ask him what his first name was but I could tell by the look on his face now that he wasn't going to part with that little piece of information. I'd settle for calling him Hunter, at least he had told me something honest about himself.

I smiled at him reassuringly, feeling a little closer to this enigmatic, uncomfortable character that had become such an important part of my life.

"Don't suppose I have time for that shower do I?" I asked, good humour radiating from me.

Hunter frowned as he tried to read the oddly happy aura coming off of me. His bewilderment made me all the more happy for some reason.

"I'm sure there is," he said eventually, a little subdued as he watched me stand up from the bed and stretch.

"Great, I'm desperate," I told him, pulling at the dead locks of my hair. When he didn't say anything else, I turned and made for the door, thoughts swirling with images of a nice hot shower and the curiosity Hunter's honesty had sparked.

"Alex?"

I spun back around to meet his eyes and almost lost my balance. Why does his voice do that to me? The man radiates authority I swear.

"Hm?"

He threw something at me which I dutifully dropped. It made an unmistakable jingling sound as it crashed onto the hotel floor. Gil.

"Your cut of the fiend kills, Auron asked me to give it to you."

I gave him a look, wondering if he'd taken the money out of his own pocket. I wasn't going to press him on the matter, with that money, I could buy a new outfit, get my old clothes washed, maybe upgrade my blades though it would be a sad thing to change them over. Despite what they're used for, you do grow attached to the weapons you use.

"Right, thanks," I said, grabbing the money and straightening up. "Don't suppose you know if there's a laundry service here? I've run out of clothes I can stand to wear."

"Ask at the desk." He said simply.

I turned back to the door, felt the cold of the door handle under my fingers.

"By the way, thank you," I told him, not looking back, "for being honest with me."

The door clicked open and I fled into the hall before the blush reached my cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shower felt good. The heat flushed through my system, relaxing the muscles that were still tense. My hair felt like lead on my head but as I washed and washed again, it eventually began to feel like hair again. The bottoms of my feet softened and the aches between my toes disappeared. I had a lot of time to think under the stream of hot water but I purposefully concentrated on the meticulous job of cleansing, scrubbing all the filth away.

Once out of the shower and dressed in my least scummy clothes, I gathered up everything in my meagre wardrobe and headed downstairs.

The front desk was almost empty so early in the morning which was good, it meant I wouldn't have to wait in line with a pile of stinky laundry.

"Uh...would you mind washing these please?" I asked the Guado behind the counter. I panicked briefly about blood stains and what sort of assumptions the staff at the hotel would make and I tried to assure myself that people probably came here with blood stains on their clothes often what with the fiends on the road and all.

"Yes of course miss, it's 5 gil for our washing service, 10 for washing and drying, and 15 for dry clean."

Wow, dry clean.

I checked my purse and decided to go for wash and dry. Considering my limited wardrobe, I'd probably have to change soon enough and it was a bad idea to wander round in wet clothes. I handed over the money and decided to wait for the others browsing the goods in the shop across the way whose lights sparkled over the dark Guadosalem rock floor.

It was small inside, and cluttered, with a number of strange artefacts up on high shelves away from the customers, bottled potions, pills and books scattered here and there in heaps. The weapons were kept behind the counter, I could see a sword not unlike Tidus' and a cactuar toy that Lulu might have been interested in. There were no Blitzballs which surprised me a little.

I headed straight for a clothes rack at the side of the room and skirted round an elderly Guado woman to check out the garments. They were all made in Guado fashion, toga-esque drapes with a patterned light cotton shirt. I pulled at the clothes that were starting to make my nose wrinkle and picked the smallest garment I could find.

In the end, I spent nearly all the money Hunter had given me, leaving my blades to be upgraded with the merchant, buying the garment, stocking up on various potions for healing and magic restoration and buying a large satchel to carry it all in.

'_If only mum could see how responsible I'm being,' _I thought to myself as I finally exited the store, satchel stuffed with clinking bottles.

Things were starting to pick up a bit when I got back to the hotel so I made a point of quickening my pace up to the hotel room so I could change before the rest of my party was up and out the door.

"Alex?" Wakka asked as I came staggering down the stairs again in my new outfit. I looked up at him briefly and saw much to my irritation that he was trying to stifle a giggle fit.

What? It's hard to walk in this thing.

"That's not how you wear that ya?"

"Well how am I supposed to know," I snapped at him, manoeuvring clumsily over to the side of the room. "No one bothered to show me how to do it in the shop."

"That's because people that normally buy Guado clothing know what they're doing already," Wakka said, chuckling away. "Come here, I'll tie you up properly."

I scowled at him but shifted so he could re-arrange the long fabric. Out of the corner of my eye I saw as Hunter descended, back in his black uniform save the white shirt he had on underneath the top. He stared at me in my Guado get up as Wakka finished tying it up behind me, then shook his head as though pulling himself back from somewhere far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is everyone here?" Yuna asked as we gathered around her, each holding a dumpling we'd bought at the little hotel restaurant.

Lulu did a quick head count and nodded once.

"We shouldn't keep Maester Seymour waiting any longer," Yuna said, leading us out of the hotel and into the streets of Guadosalem. The streets were bustling now with Guados travelling back and forth between places on the spiralling walkways. I could see Seymour's mansion stretching out below us and suddenly felt naked without my blades.

It was a fine looking place, lit up brighter than anywhere else in Guadosalem, built into the rock face and decorated with fine blue stone. Outside, a couple of braziers lit the way forward and guards stood at the entrance.

"We're here to see Maester Seymour," Yuna told one of them cautiously.

"Yeah, you and every other traveller that comes to Guadosalem. You'll have to make an appointment."

"But it-

"It is Maester Seymour who requested our presence," Auron told the guard, cutting Yuna off with such authority that the Guados jaw stiffened. He whispered something to his friend and the younger guard opened the door to the mansion, pushing the great stone door open revealing a posh interior, lit mainly by the glowing pulses that shot through the floor.

A few minutes passed. We hung around. Eventually, Tromell showed up at the door to take us through.

The air was cooler inside, chilly even and I shivered under my new, thin clothes as the door shut behind us. We were moved into a lobby, a huge space with two separate staircases and a balcony that overlooked us, so Seymour could descend from the heavens like the god he was I suppose.

Man the guy gives me the creeps.

There were a couple of priceless looking vases dotted around, no pictures, no mess, everything was ornate and perfectly organised. I wondered if Seymour wasn't a little OCD, it would probably fit with the rest of his mental issues.

We weren't waiting for long. Tromell reappeared and beckoned for us to follow him into a huge hall. It was almost as ornate as the temples. Intricate little patterns wound themselves up around the pillars, spreading onto the walls and continuing. Here there were a couple of patterns, plain sweeps of colour to contrast with the ornate look of the room. A couple of huge crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling and a balcony skirted the top of the room. I suppose being a Maester, Seymour would have to throw parties to greet other important people, I could just imagine him escaping the crowd to do his scheming on that balcony.

There was a buffet spread laid out with the finest looking foods, fruit and salad, I even saw some crab probably fished out of the Moonflow. I wondered briefly if, because it came from the place the pyreflies chose to gather, it might make you see hallucinations or something if you ate it.

I hovered around the buffet and kept an eye on Hunter who was keeping an eye on Tidus...who was watching Yuna. It was one big looking web really. I rolled my eyes and sauntered over to Yuna, leaning against the buffet table she was staring at but not really seeing.

"Are you okay?"

Yuna glanced up at me and smiled that radiant smile. The one that I was starting to understand a bit better. She was so good at smiling that you could hardly notice she wasn't happy.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I feel...troubled," she admitted. Yes! Score one for inquisitor Alex! On the other side of the buffet table, I could see Wakka's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh?" I prompted, trying not to look at the finger sandwiches placed tantalizingly behind Yuna's back.

"It is an honour for the Maester to see me...but I saw how powerful he was...facing that monster on the Mi'hen Highroad. I feel uneasy around him."

Can't say I blame her, the guy has creepy written all over him. It's the cherry blossom voice that does it I think...and the madness he can't quite conceal in those too calm eyes.

When Tromell returned, there was a smile on his face. Yuna moved smoothly over to greet him and I hefted myself off the side too causing the table to rattle and echo in the huge hall.

"Oops," I said, grinning at Auron's disapproving expression.

"Truly it is good to have guests again," Tromell said more to Auron than anyone else. Yeah Auron, better to have noisy guests then no guests at all.

"Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira," Yuna said solemnly.

In the back, I could hear Tidus whispering the Wakka.

"Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?"

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man," Wakka explained.

"Truly a loss for us all," Tromell said, bowing his head for a minute. When he looked up again, though, his eyes were shining. "But now, a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human, he will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all I think, Lord Seymour...He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira!"

"That's enough Tromell," a voice like golden syrup demanded from the back of the room. I shivered involuntarily as Seymour moved into view.

"Must I always endure such praise?" he asked no-one in particular. I made a gagging motion in the background meriting a scowl from Wakka and a tiny grin from Auron. It was a bolder move than I really felt capable of. Seymour terrified me, it was only a matter of time until we had to face him. Until I only had one shot to live.

I'd never really understood how...safe it had been to just keep battling him time and time again, a continue screen popping up whenever I died so I had the option to just try again. I'd never given much thought to the characters who had to die over and over again.

I shivered again, goose bumps prickling along my arms and over the back of my neck.

"Welcome," Seymour was saying, performing a brief prayer gesture to Yuna and the others.

"You...wanted to see me?" Yuna asked him. Tidus was giving Seymour the lazy eye behind Auron, some kind of unspoken challenge. Seymour didn't miss it, the polite smile widened a little too much.

"Make yourselves at home," Seymour told us in his most flowery voice, "there's no rush."

"Please keep this short," Auron interjected. "Yuna must rush."

Tidus' expression changed to one of triumph but Seymour seemed utterly unbothered. I guess it's the fine tuning of upper class upbringing. He was insatiably polite us he replied:

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests, Lady Yuna, please follow me."

Yuna had a resolute expression on her face as she followed him into a little room at the back of the hall. The rest of us trudged in behind her, me pulling at the Guado garments I was wearing. I already missed the more comfortable fit of my school uniform and the clothes the hotel owner had given me in Kilika.

The room was dark and smelt faintly of mould. It must've gotten damp at some point and there were no windows to open to air the place.

Suddenly, a projection of bright light and colour erupted around us. I gasped as the image below my feet became the sprawling metropolis of Zanarkand seen from the sky. Although it was night, the lights of the city shone over the water like Christmas decorations and the gently pulsating electric buzz resounded through it as thousands of machines did the work that no humans could do.

"Zanarkand!" Tidus exclaimed.

From where she was standing, Lulu looked around sharply. She really couldn't deny that he was telling the truth now. How would he have known this nameless metropolis was Zanarkand otherwise. She turned her attention to me as I looked over the projection but my face was blank. Most of this I'd never seen before, the only thing I recognised was the Blitzball stadium, so much bigger than the one in Luca.

"That's right, Zanarkand," Seymour was saying, "as it looked 1000 years ago. The great machina city, Zanarkand."

The scene pixelated and morphed into the train station. Tidus stared at the people as the wandered past, almost reached out his hand to touch somebody, desperation lining his face. A couple of them walked straight through him, hurrying to board their trains.

I glanced around, looking for the image of myself, a little startled that I felt a twinge of homesickness when looking at this place. The beginning.

"She once lived in this metropolis," Seymour commented mysteriously.

"Who?" Yuna asked, turning to look at Seymour.

The scene changed again. We were standing in an apartment, the bedroom. Lady Yunalesca was sitting with her hands folded on a double bed. My nose wrinkled and I fought to keep my expression blank, aware of Lulu's hawk eyes.

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna exclaimed, pulling back shocked.

I wondered if Tidus had ever seen her before but Zanarkand was a big place. Even if they had met, it was most likely an inconsequential meeting.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravagings," Seymour told us, continuing with the history lesson. He turned to Yuna again.

"And you have inherited her name."

"It was my father who named me," Yuna admitted, her eyes cast downwards, ever modest.

Beside me, Tidus' eyes were narrowed. His hands kept forming fists and then releasing them again. He couldn't really do anything in Seymour's own home, though I know he really wanted to step up, give Seymour a quick punch to the face and spit out:

"Hands off my girl!"

Of course, he was more sensible than that...probably. And Yuna wasn't his.

"It took an unbreakable bond of love, the kind that binds two hearts for eternity," Seymour was saying, watching as Yunalesca rose from the bed and ran towards a man dressed in stuffy over-elaborate clothes. Royalty? Maybe. They embraced and Yunalesca's expression seemed to clear. I hadn't really noticed she'd been sitting there troubled.

The projection ended, there was a flash of mist white. Through the fog, I could just see Seymour bending over Yuna, asking her something that made her gasp, lift her hand to her mouth.

We traipsed out into the little room afterwards. I felt quite well rested. For once we'd stayed in, watched a movie, rather than starting the day out trudging over the land fighting fiends. I almost felt like asking Seymour if he had any video games.

Yuna faltered before Seymour and he smirked as she ran over to one of the buffet tables and downed about a gallon of Sunset juice in one go.

Tidus watched her with a worried look lining his features. When she came to tell the others what was going on, he was one of the first to rush over. Both he and Rikku stared at her with tilted heads trying to figure out just what it was that had made her so flustered.

"Um...uh...err..um..." Yuna stuttered, glancing back at Seymour who was lounging luxuriously against one of the pillars.

"He...asked me to...marry him."

Tidus' jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You serious?" He asked. His tone was dangerous. I gave a side glance to Hunter and wondered if we could restrain him between us if he decided to go for Seymour after all.

It was Auron that stepped up, utterly unimpressed.

"You know what Yuna must do."

"Of course. Lady Yuna, no, all summoners are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin, it means easing the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for all the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester as Yevon."

Right, so there's no love in it whatsoever. Great. It was just like listening to my R.E teacher going on about those poor girls that had been forced into arranged marriages. I never in my life thought that I would have to witness one. It just seemed so morally...backward.

Auron seemed to agree with me. He seemed almost outraged as he argued with Seymour. Perhaps he'd forgotten to take his emotion suppressants that day.

"Spira is no playhouse," he growled, "a moment's diversion may amuse the audience but it changes nothing."

"Even so, the actors must play their parts," Seymour countered flawlessly. To Yuna he said:

"There's no need to answer right away. Think it over."

Yuna looked vastly relieved.

"We will do so then," Auron told him bitterly, "we leave."

"Lady Yuna, I await your favourable reply," Seymour threw out as a final word, oozing creepy confidence like some sort of spiritual pimp daddy. Yeah, you heard me. I bet he has a number of hot Guado women in his basement.

Everyone turned to go just like that, with Seymour smirking his triumphant smirk. Hunter grabbed my hand to make me turn startling me into movement. Auron was the last to leave.

"Why are you still here, sir?"

I whipped round. I remember this from the game, nothing was different here except...this little hint hadn't mattered so much before.

Auron froze where he was. His face was unchanged though his lips parted slightly, his face became unusually grey.

"I beg your pardon," Seymour said, bowing his head. "We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Auron sniffed once and grunted before following us out, back into the streets of Guadosalem.

_So we've learned a little more about the mysterious Hunter and as the next chapter rolls around we'll be able to discover a little more. I'm dropping a big chunk of plot in the next chapter so look out for it!_

_Hunter: (shudders at the thought and goes to make himself some peppermint tea...yes, he likes that stuff)_

_R&R if you love giant pandas!_


	29. That's the Spirit

_So I was at work today and I have this cold but I thought I would be able to make it through work anyway but then I got all hot and my face went bright red and I had a fever and I don't really remember packing but I came home! _

_(looks at sentence and winces)_

_Thus with that in mind, I apologise if some of this doesn't make sense or if any of the spelling is as appalling as it was in the last chapter. _

_BW: You should really proof read (nods)_

_FB: I did but at the moment, if I didn't make sense the first time round, I doubt I'd make sense the second._

_BW: (blinks) You nearly mis-spelt sense didn't you._

_FB: I want my mummy-face!_

_BW: (blinks again)_

_FB: You know when you're sick and you just want your mummy...I think I'm gonna go watch a Disney movie (wombles off)_

_BW: O.o_

_Disclaimer: FFX is not mine, on no, FFX is not mine (does that Wayne World wiggly eyebrows at camera look) _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **When in doubt, no one can really blame you for running away...right?

**That's the Spirit**

The Farplane.

I'd pushed the issue of that place away, stuffed it in a corner of my mind so I could deal with more pressing issues; Hunter's reappearance, the concept of the Ao Guardians, Operation Mi'hen...

As we walked along the path towards the gateway, it all seemed to fall on top of me like a tidal wave. My mind kept churning over the possibility that I could see my mum, my dad, my brother in that place...

I couldn't deny the little ball of excitement that formed in my stomach. I hadn't seen them in so long. The fact that to see them there would mean that they were...dead...it didn't really register. It just couldn't happen. Even though I had been flung a thousand years into the future, that was Zanarkand's future wasn't it? My family was...somewhere else...

Surely time didn't really work the way it did in Final Fantasy...right?

Or was I still, after everything I'd been through, thinking too much within the confines of a game?

We reached the pulsing gate of the Farplane and I watched warily as the party ascended, Yuna in the lead. Auron set up camp on the second level of the steps, sitting out on the barrier, his legs swinging over a natural crevice in the cave walls. Rikku sat across from him.

"Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked him innocently. I watched Auron's pale face as he shook his head. He didn't look well at all, the whole thing was highly suspect. Was he that creeped out by what Seymour had said to him?

"I do not belong there," he said simply.

Tidus blinked at him and shrugged indifferently.

"What about you?" Tidus called over to me. I took an automatic step back but nodded, completely caught between the idea of staying blissfully unaware on this side of the gate with Auron and Rikku.

If I never found out though, would I be left forever wondering? I had too much to think about already...maybe if I cleared it all up, got it over with...I could at least try and move on.

I could feel myself starting to shake as I answered Tidus, licking my lips to try and supplement some moisture back into them.

"I'm coming," I squeaked.

To my surprise, Tidus smiled that heart warming smile of his.

"I know it's pretty creepy but we can't miss out on the experience of it."

I gawped at him. He must have thought me a prize idiot.

"You're not really going to see the dead," Rikku told Tidus, "more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the Pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person, nothing else."

There was a pause as Tidus pondered this. I felt a hand encircle mine and looked up, startled, into the warm eyes of Hunter.

Wow...since when have his eyes been warm?

He was smiling that tiny smile. It was almost...compassionate. He was trying to comfort me.

"I keep my memories inside," Rikku told Tidus, unusually sombre for someone with so much energy. Tidus just shrugged again and made his way up the steps to move through the barrier into the world of the dead.

Hunter pulled my hand gently and I tripped over the rough floor, loping awkwardly up the first set of steps. As we climbed higher, my shaking got worse and as we passed Auron, sitting there so ashen faced when nothing before now had fazed him, I let out a little whimper.

"Alex, are you okay?" Rikku asked, concern lining her face.

I tried to tell her that I was fine, that I was just a little creeped out by the idea like Tidus, but all that came out of my mouth was a stutter.

"I-I'm f-f-

I nodded, cutting myself off and concentrating on relaxing my face.

"You know, you really don't have to go in there if you don't want to."

I nodded again but purposefully kept going. My hand was starting to sweat inside Hunter's grip, he must've been so grossed out but he kept his grip firm on mine anyway. I made a mental note to thank him after all this was over.

"She's right you know," Hunter whispered to me. By now I could feel the soft, lulling breeze of the otherworld through the weaving barrier. Up close it looked like viscous, a bubble of thick substance caught within a metal ring in the side of the cliff. It was enchanting, and terrifying.

I paused when my big toe hit the bubble, expecting to feel jelly on my bare skin but it felt more like a thick mist. The image and the feeling just didn't fit together, the whole experience of my senses giving me different messages made me even more uncomfortable.

So there I was, standing on the edge of a different reality, trying to work up the courage to find out if my family was dead.

God.

I'm just one stupid 15 year old kid. I'm nothing special. My life doesn't invite adventure. So why am I standing here trying to be more than I am? I'm no hero, if I see them...

"Don't back down," Hunter said beside me, his other hand resting on the small of my back. Even here, the touch so close gave me chills. It was a firm, steady hand, grounding. I looked up at him gratefully, breathed in and stepped forward.

The gateway resonated, a ripple broke the surface of it and spread as I passed through. I almost got distracted watching, moving through the mists but Hunter's hand on the small of my back kept me going. I wondered if souls had ever become lost in the barrier.

Eventually the mist cleared and I could see the end of the pathway, a jutting ledge over a sea of swirling peach and orange clouds. I stared down into it as we walked up onto the ledge, utterly flabbergasted by the interweaving strands of atmosphere. Through the vivid colours, I could see sweeping fields of pyreflies as they glided easily between bright red poppies.

All around us, I could hear the sound of rushing water and tried to peer through the thick clouds to catch a glimpse of the waterfall. I remembered from the game the view of the Farplane from far away, water all around parting for this one serene place, framed by spires that looked like they were made of fine crystals reaching up into that infinite sky. In between the pillars, a black sun beat down on the land, it's shadowed rays sometimes floating across the platform we were standing on. No one moved out of the way of these rays and when it passed over my shoe, I didn't feel any comforting warmth as I would normally. Perhaps the pyreflies were warmed by those rays.

I expected to smell the sweet smell of flowers and fresh water as I walked around the platform but instead when I breathed in, it just smelt like the bald man's incense back at the temple of D'jose. The smell made me feel more uncomfortable than the awe inspiring sight before me.

"It's cool," Tidus decided beside me.

I nodded, unable to say anything; trying, as the awe wore off, not to think of my family and call them.

But of course, by trying not to think about them, I'd already thought them.

And they were there.

They stood over the void, ethereal light of the pyreflies giving them an opal aura. My mum and my dad stood together, holding each other's hands and smiling. My brother stood next to them looking as cocky as ever, his blonde hair swept back from his face in that stupid hairstyle he thought was so cool.

I had been trying to mentally prepare myself for the force of the grief that I thought would hit my stomach like a sucker punch. Instead, my mind just kept coming up with ways that this could be a mistake. The pyreflies reacted to memories...were these figures just the memories of my family? How could they show up in the Farplane if they belonged to a different universe?

I let go of Hunter's hand and took a step towards them, the sound of my geta on the rock sounded almost far away.

"Are they...really...dead?" I asked, though it was difficult to speak, every word was a strain. I was unable to shift my gaze from my family to Hunter, afraid that if I looked away, I would lose them forever.

"Yes," Hunter said. I felt the grief welling up inside me like a furnace fire.

"And no," Hunter told me quickly before my face crumpled. I turned to him then, stricken, tears falling hot and fast over my cheeks. I could feel the heat of hysteria settling in.

"WELL HOW CAN IT BE BOTH?" I screamed at him, "HOW CAN THEY BE DEAD BUT NOT DEAD? HOW CAN THEY BE HERE? NO ONE EVER PERFOMED A SENDING FOR THEM, THEY DON'T EVEN BELONG IN THE SAME UNIVERSE!"

"We all belong to the same universe," Hunter said quietly.

"Oh God, what are you talking about?" I sobbed, crouching down on the cold stone, staring up into my mum's face and wishing with every fibre of my being that she would just wrap her arms around me.

By now, the others had come over to see what was wrong but Hunter motioned for them to stay back.

"Please," I begged him quietly, "please just tell me something I can make sense of. Just this once?"

I glanced over at him again and almost pulled back in fear. His face was contorted in agony, his brown eyes shimmered in the light from the black sun, radiating empathy. The emotion portrayed there...I can't even begin to describe it. There was so much, layer upon layer of emotion that I could never hope to understand. All this after his normal expression so devoid...it mind blowing.

Slowly, deliberately, he crouched down so he was level with me, those scorching eyes burning into my gut, right into the epicentre of my grief. Somewhere in the back of my mind, something urged me to ask him what was wrong but as I watched him, he lifted his arms up and opened them to me.

"Come here," he said gently.

Fresh tears made clean tracks on my face. Confronted with such strong emotions, what choice did I have? I crawled into his arms, let them close around me, shutting off the image of my family as I broke down completely. His hand fell to stroking my hair as I cried. I cried so long and so hard that I thought I would never stop, or that I would simply keel over right there on the Farplane and die of dehydration.

All the while I sat there crying, Hunter didn't let go. I knew I would probably get mad at him again when I was finished crying for pulling me into all this but for now, he seemed to be the only thing anchoring me to reality.

Eventually, my sobs subsided into little hiccoughs, the raw burning feeling of grief had been numbed slightly. I sat up, letting his arms fall away and tried not to look at my family as I stood up.

"Alex?" Tidus' anxious voice asked from behind me.

"I'm alright," I told him, I didn't turn around to face the others or stand up. "I just...wasn't expecting them to be dead...that's all."

Someone else crouched down next to me and I saw Hunter's eyes flash a warning but the hand I felt on my shoulder was soft, warm and unbelievably comforting.

"Take as much time as you need," Yuna's soft voice told me.

I couldn't say anything back, my mouth just wouldn't form the words so instead, I just put a hand over hers and gave it a quick squeeze. Yuna was alright really...it was like she felt everyone's pain. She must have started off as a really fragile person in the beginning.

Her hand left me then and I could hear the footsteps as they moved away down the platform steps back onto the path to Guadosalem.

"Tell me," I said to Hunter when they were gone, my voice low and husky where I'd been crying.

"Tell me what you meant."

There was silence for a while. Despite the anger blooming in my stomach, I kept it under control, understanding that Hunter was treating this matter with the delicacy it deserved.

Eventually, he sighed.

"Yes Alex, they're dead." A new tsunami of grief. I locked it down.

"Your temporal leap was all encompassing but when I get you back to your world at the end of the game, they'll be alive."

I shook my head a little more forcefully than I meant to.

"I don't understand."

"Ao Guardians are not bound by the laws of time," Hunter told me. "While it's true your family is dead here, they live on normally in your timeline. The Farplane is just like heaven. In death, all worlds conjoin."

I shook my head again, the anger being replace by a confusion that hurt just as much.

"I don't like this," I said after a while, "I shouldn't have come here, I should have just let myself mull it over without knowing. Please take me home now, I don't want to do this anymore."

That look again, like all the pain in the world rested on his shoulders. That expression made me want to throw something at him and hug him all at once.

"Alex I can't, just know that you'll see your family again alive and well, I promise you."

The sincerity in his voice calmed me, capped the rage and confusion I was feeling. I stared up at my family letting everything play out inside me like a tempest. I have no idea how long it was that we sat there, Hunter and me, hours, days...but slowly I could feel rationality coming back to me. I thought about what he said. I would see them again and they would be fine so that made everything okay.

But it didn't.

I'd seen them on the Farplane and that was somehow traumatic. I hadn't really expected to see them there at all when I'd first entered the Farplane. It was the only way I could muster the courage to step in and find out. If I'd known what I would find here, I probably would have avoided it.

"I feel like an idiot," I said after a while.

"Don't," Hunter said. He was sitting beside me now, his dark hair hiding his expression. I could only see his mouth which had returned to its familiar straight line. I felt better knowing that Hunter had returned to his normal emotionless self. It meant that everything was slowly falling back into place.

"I screamed at you...and I disrupted everyone's time on the Farplane."

Hunter shrugged.

"It's okay, they did what they had to do here without a hitch. Yuna has Lord Jyscal's sphere."

"How do you know if you've been stuck here with me?"

Hunter didn't say anything, he just gazed up at my family as if he was as attached to them as I was.

"Is that your mum?" he asked.

I looked up at my mother smiling serenely down at me and fought the urge to start bawling again.

"Yeah, that's her. People say we look alike but I don't really see the resemblance. I think I look more like my dad, same stupid face shape."

I sighed as I thought about the long hours I used to spend in front of the mirror poking my jaw line. It wasn't particularly deformed or anything, it's just that I'd always wanted cheeks like my mum and my brother, soft, curving down into a point.

"I think you look like her," Hunter said thoughtfully. "Same eyes."

I looked up into my mum's hazel eyes and scoffed.

"No way, I'd kill for my mum's eyes."

Hunter turned to look stoically at me.

Infuriatingly, I could feel the heat of a blush creeping along my cheeks so I turned to look out over the Farplane.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" Hunter asked, guarded as always when I turned the conversation round to him. At the moment though, I didn't particularly care about his reaction or his objection to me knowing about him.

"Who do you look like? Is your family here too?"

His mouth turned down at the corners before he could stop himself and his eyes...well...suddenly they shimmered.

"Please...please don't make me think about it," he whispered.

I could feel my eyes growing huge in fear again. Seeing Hunter like this, it made this trip seem so much more unsafe. Although I hadn't really realised it, I'd been depending on his stoic, level-headed demeanour for a while. It told me that everything was alright, all levels normal etc. Now he was finally showing me some real emotion...

Of course, like me, by trying not to think about it, he'd already thought about it. Images started wavering in front of me on the burning background of sunset. Somehow I thought it would be disrespectful to look if he was distressed but I couldn't help myself. I was like those people driving past a car crash on the motorway, inevitably turning to look at the carnage whether they wanted to or not.

I turned.

And saw myself staring back at me, framed by the dark sun and the ethereal glow of pyreflies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ALEX!"

I tore across the walkways of Guadosalem pushing past the Guado and the tourists alike heading straight for the hotel. Behind me, I could hear the sound of his feet on the stone as he chased me, intent on reaching me, making me listen to him. I didn't want to hear it.

I ran straight into the door of the hotel, my hands slapping down on the wood so hard they stung afterwards. I fumbled with the handle of the door, afraid that he would get to me in the time it took for me to open the door.

He didn't.

"Excuse me miss, is anything-

I cut the hotel staff off as I bolted across the lobby and took the stairs two at a time. I was aiming for my bedroom. That room at least had a key, I could lock him out. I could lock them all out.

My feet pounded loudly against the hotel floor as I raced along the corridor. I nearly careened into Rikku sprinting as fast as I was and she spun on the spot, totally disorientated.

"Alex?" She called after me. I didn't stop to answer her.

When I reached my room, I barrelled straight into it and locked the door with a click. I turned on the little bedside lamp and started pulling the vanity table in front of the door, just in case the others came looking and decided to use force to get in. When I was sure it would hold them off for a little while, I went over to my bed and sat in the middle of it, hugging my legs as tight as I could.

I watched the door.

It seemed to take an eternity before I heard his voice outside it.

"Alex..."

"Go away," I commanded bitterly.

A pause as he considered what to say next.

"We need to talk this over properly."

"I don't want to," I threw at the door, pulling the pillow off of my bed and hugging it tight.

"Please Alex..."

"No!"

A sigh outside, the creak of the door as he leant against it.

"Look...I know that the girl on the Farplane looked like you...but it's not what you think. I'm not some stalker, I'm not some psycho, it _wasn't you_. She...she was my...my girlfriend back home."

A pause. I let this all sink in. A girlfriend, he had a girlfriend that looked uncannily like me? No, no way, that was just completely and utterly unrealistic.

Whatever that meant anymore.

No, he's admitted to me that Ao Guardians aren't bound by time, how do I know that wasn't a futuristic version of me? How do I know we don't become involved later? Why didn't he tell me about it?

"She...she died," he told me through the door, reading my mind again no doubt.

I stared at the door, let myself become completely still, let my thoughts slow until they were barely a trickle. The stillness threatened to crush me but I bore it.

A girlfriend. A dead girlfriend.

How did she die?

"Look, I didn't bring you here because you look like her...you can't imagine what I went through when I found out you looked like...gods, this is so stupid!"

How do I know this isn't a lie? Why wouldn't you tell me before? Why didn't you try and prepare me for this? Is Hunter even your real name?

I was starting to cry again, salty tears were running into my Guado sarong, soaking through to my knees.

"Go away," I whispered.

"Alex, you have to believe me!"

Why should I? What have you done to prove your trustworthiness in the past?

"Argh, fine! Just stay in there then, I can't be done with this anymore. The minute they assigned me to you, I begged them to assign you to someone else...it's like they're trying to make me pay...my own personal hell...this is madness..."

I could hear the pain in his voice again but I didn't believe it. He'd pulled me in, tricked me from the beginning. Every time he'd told me anything, he'd conveniently forgotten to tell the most important part. His copy of the game being a portal to another world, my potential to become an Ao Guardian, his...dead girlfriend.

No, I didn't believe it.

I shifted on the bed, laid down in the foetal position still hugging the pillow. For a while I lay watching the door, the tears that had flown onto my knees now flowing into the sheet on the bed. He didn't speak again, in fact, I didn't hear anything.

I didn't feel like investigating, I didn't move. I felt like the whole of Spira had collapsed on top of me and was pressing down on me pinning me to that bed in that little hotel room. Occasionally I would fall into a fitful sleep but Hunter permeated my dreams along with the haunting image of myself on the Farplane. I always woke up to the same image of the vanity table in front of the door, keeping everyone else out.

I don't know if anyone came to see me in the time I was locked away in that room. I don't know if Hunter came back. The first thing I really focused on was a light rap on the door sometime later, dreading it was Hunter back again.

"Alex?"

Tidus. I considered ignoring him, slipping back into oblivion.

"Alex, we're leaving soon, something about Thunder Plains."

Leaving soon. I blinked at the door, took the time to compose myself before hefting myself into an upright position. I could still feel the weight sitting on my chest but necessity made me move. I lost myself to the mundane task of packing all my stuff in my bag, leaving the room tidy enough including putting the vanity table back in its rightful place.

When I was ready to leave, I hesitated at the door. I was scared to go out there, scared in case I had to face Hunter, scared of the questions that the others would ask no doubt.

I couldn't stay here though.

The only thing I knew was the game, being left alone to wander Spira like a lost soul seemed almost unbearable as a way to go. Even the prospect of facing Seymour was less scary than that, at least if he killed me I would get some sweet relief from all this.

I gripped the key in the lock firmly and turned it, pushing the door open and stumbling into Tidus' anxious face.

"Alex, are...are you alright?"

I glared at him.

"I wish people would stop asking me that," I said, my voice sounded cracked and strange.

"Right, sorry," Tidus said, sweat dropping as we walked down the hall together. He managed to keep quiet until we reached the stairs but once we were there his resolve broke and he gave me a sidelong glance.

"You want me to teach him a lesson?"

"Huh?"

"You know, for what he did. It might just be my personal philosophy but I think it's a crime to make a girl cry," Tidus said.

I stared at him.

"I can take care of myself you know," I muttered as we made our way down into the foyer.

"I know you can, it was just a suggestion. You're my friend, I thought that I'd look out for you is all."

I knew I should thank him but I just couldn't bring myself to as I asked the Guado behind the desk for my clean laundry. I just wanted to forget about Hunter for the moment, even though we were travelling together. Maybe I could try and ignore him.

Everyone was waiting for us outside when we finally emerged. In a stroke of self preservation, I had slipped my Kilika trousers on underneath my sarong, knowing we were going into the icy regions of Macalania soon.

My heart was pounding as I looked for Hunter in the rabble but I couldn't find his telltale wild hair anywhere.

"Um...has anyone seen Hunter?" I asked.

They all shut up when I said that, like I knew they would. They must've thought he'd done something really horrible to me.

I guess he had.

Yuna was the one to speak.

"No one's seen him since..."

Since he set up rant camp outside my room. Yeah, thanks.

"I'll go get him," Tidus said, raising an eyebrow as I made to tell him off and moving back into the foyer.

I leant against the wall at the back of the group unable to speak to anybody. I was finding it difficult to look at them too, scared of meeting their eyes. The only one I could get comfortably close to was Auron and that was probably because his eyes were guarded by shades.

Tidus didn't waste time. Within a few minutes he was out again but Hunter wasn't with him. He looked puzzled as he stepped over to Yuna's rabble, puzzled and a little anxious.

"His room was empty when I went up there," he told us much to the dismay of the others. Tidus turned his deep blue eyes onto me, an apology washing through them.

"He's gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wow-wee (a saying that should be brought back), so this was an emotionally rocky chapter with plot EXPLODING out of the woodwork like so many num-chucks. What's happened to Hunter? Will Alex ever forgive him? How will she continue her journey without him?_

_ALL THIS AND MORE IN...THE NEXT CHAPTER! (flies away on a magical tissue)_

_R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE and thank you. _


	30. Stealing My Thunder

_Salut, aloha, guten tag and all that! So after a long and complicated argument with my external hard drive plus poking this chapter in the face with the wooden spoon of rightfulness, I have FINALLY FINISHED THE THUNDER PLAINS! (does the hokey kokey), with the result that this chapter is quite beefily long._

_BW: (applauds)_

_FB: (staggers under weight of all the gifts that BW received from Sai, one happy reviewer) This came for you in the mail btw! (drops sack)_

_Sack: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BW: Oooooh, what is it?_

_FB: STUFF! There's a rocket launcher and a net launcher and a pack of wolves, knives, swords, machine guns...all manner of goodness!_

_BW: (picks up a little message card) To BW, please use this on FB if she fails to update quickly. Hey, FB, how long did it take you to update this time?_

_FB: Couple of...(gulps)...months?_

_BW: (glee) I think I feel like using the wolves today (points to FB) sic'um._

_Disclaimer of love: If I DID own FFX, I would hire a team of ninjas to perform for me while I sipped lobster on a bed of satin (nods)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **What's so great about battle anyway?

**Stealing My Thunder**

They searched for him. It took them a couple of hours to check the hotel and the shops, to stop people on the streets of Guadosalem and ask for him but he just wasn't there anymore.

I didn't help them. I just sat on the edge of one of the walkways, letting my legs dangle over the opening to the Thunder Plains. Occasionally, they would pause in their frantic searching to give me a look but I ignored them. I didn't really want to talk to them about him, about what he'd done to me.

It was Auron that saw fit to call the search off and gather everyone together again. They stood in front of me and Auron spoke though I hardly heard him:

"He knows where we are going?"

A nod from me, brief, barely there.

"Then we carry on, he'll just have to catch up or make himself known."

I slid off of the walkway onto the path to the Thunder Plains. This was it, once we were gone from Guadosalem, I felt that we'd be leaving him behind. There was a small spark of panic in my stomach that was just swamped by the pressure of the inevitable. I had to go, and he had to be left behind, it wasn't like I could keep dawdling undecided while the story progressed without me.

By now, Rikku was getting nervous, her brow furrowed as she walked and her knees were almost knocking together from the way she was trying to huddle into herself.

I kept myself to the back of the group, tried to hold myself together though every muscle in my body felt heavy. It was almost like I'd lost all my energy.

I really didn't want people to talk to me.

"Is something wrong?"

Auron's voice. I jolted, my head whipped up so I could look at him but his accusing shades were on Yuna who was trying to stare defiantly back at him.

"No, nothing."

There was a pause. Auron's shades flashed in the lightening that erupted from the troubled skies outside and filtered into the tunnel. Rikku shrieked nearby and grabbed the hem of Lulu's dress.

"You're a poor liar," Auron decided.

"It's really nothing," Yuna insisted, taking the lead and urging us on. She didn't really want anyone to talk to her either. For once in my life, I could relate to this doll-like person on an emotional level.

Being Auron, he respected her unspoken wishes and dropped it, following her and the others out of the cave mouth and into the fine weather of the Thunder Plains.

I stared at the rolling black clouds overhead, at the dark, scarred landscape and suppressed a bitter laugh. This place was so fitting, so...I couldn't remember the word. We'd learnt it in English a while ago and I just couldn't remember the word. When the weather reflects the emotions of the characters, a turmoiled sky for a turmoiled heart. Like the world was being empathetic for once.

Vegetation was sparse if there was any at all, even the grass seemed to have trouble growing here. Great big black pillars littered the plains as far as we could see, jutting up and into the sky like hands.

"Oh no...we're here," Rikku whimpered from behind Tidus, her emerald eyes huge and transfixed on the sky overhead.

As if on cue, a rumble of thunder boomed across the sky and a streak of lightening split the world in two. Rikku screamed. The lightening hit one of the towers rising out of the charred ground and made it burn red for a few seconds.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" Tidus asked disbelievingly, hands on hips and head cocked to one side.

He seemed a little more frustrated than normal, more bothered by the obstacles on the road. I remembered vaguely from his time conversing with Lulu in Guadosalem that he'd admitted to being in love with Yuna. The Seymour proposal thing must have been getting to him quite a bit. Tidus' mood made me feel all the more lethargic for some reason.

"See the lightening rod towers?" Lulu prompted, pointing them out as if Tidus could miss them towering above him. "The lightening is drawn to them...hopefully."

"We head North," Wakka said, a look of grim determination on his face, "not too near but not too far from the pillars alright?"

"We should avoid wide open areas," Lulu put in at the end. They worked well as a team Lulu and Wakka so long as Lulu didn't realise they were of course. They weren't yet sparking though, not like Tidus and Yuna. I wondered if it was because they had the childhood friends barrier to get over.

Another bolt of lightning pierced the sky, relieving the tension above the thick black clouds a little. Rikku screamed again and fell back, absolutely petrified.

"I...I think I forgot something in Guadosalem!" She said, straightening and grimacing at everyone.

"Nice knowing you," Auron said, a little heartlessly if you ask me.

Rikku's face was a picture though. The grimace morphed into a look of comical horror, her eyes were wide, one of her perfect eyebrows was raised in disbelief. Her mouth hung open, catching flies as my brother would have said.

"Okay, okay I'll go," Rikku said bravely, unable to keep the little whimper out of her voice. As we moved out onto the dangerous plains, Rikku stuck her head out from the cover of the cave mouth and pouted at the sky, her eyes narrowing.

"Be nice," she told the sky, as if the clouds could hear and respond to her. I had to chuckle, the whole thing was so childish...and so something I would have done at the beginning of this trip when things didn't make sense.

Everything made too much sense now. I think I was happier when I was unaware and panicking.

The lightening bolts were maddeningly erratic as we crossed the plains. They came down in clusters, bolt after bolt chewing into the ground and leaving smoking craters, and then they didn't come at all. This was the worst time, the quiet time, when your nerves could build up with no release until the tiniest sound set you off.

At first, we hung around under the tower for ages watching them, trying to figure out some sort of pattern, gaps we could run through. There wasn't a pattern of course. It was all random.

Auron led the way out after a particularly large lightning bolt had carved its way across the path in front of us. I guess he was going with the assumption that lightening never strikes the same place twice but it didn't work that way for us.

There was a white flash above us and before anyone could really react, a bolt had hit Wakka, bouncing off the plate on his arm and ricocheting into one of the towers which absorbed the energy and grounded it.

"ARGH!" Wakka cried out, clutching at his burning shoulder and crouching low.

"We have to move!" Lulu shrieked at him, pulling him up and hoisting him to a safe position under the next tower.

The rest of us followed, Rikku jittering hysterically beside Wakka as Yuna healed his arm. The force of the electricity had burnt right through Wakka's plate leaving a nasty patch of red skin underneath that smelt foul. I felt a little nauseous but managed to keep an indifferent look for Wakka. I remembered how he'd stayed cool when my arm was dislocated at the D'jose temple and wasn't about to make him freak out by wincing at his pain.

It didn't take long for Yuna to heal him though the skin where his plate was remained dark as he stood up. Skin tissue being hit like that...it had probably scarred.

Wakka didn't need to stay down for long and he wasn't bothered by the scar, he just thanked Yuna and lead the way across to the next tower.

Next, it was my turn to feel the cold precision of lightning. The flash blinded us but when it had hit Wakka, the whole thing had seemed to go so fast. Flash and boom, someone had been hit. This time, it seemed to go in slow motion. It was amazing, the air crackled with energy and I felt as though I could simply side step out of range at leisure.

But...

I didn't want to side step out of range.

One bolt of lightening and this could all be over. It would be quick and clean and I could join my family on the Farplane. I wouldn't have to deal with any of this anymore, I wouldn't have to think about Hunter and...Hunter.

The temptation was colossal, my heart rate was charging but as I made my mind up about what to do, I felt so calm. Calmer than I had ever felt in Spira.

I felt...almost normal as the flash exploded into boiling electricity and collided.

Pain ripped through my stomach, my lungs were on fire. All the air in my system ejected as Tidus rammed into me, forcing me to make a lady-like 'oof' and slam gracefully down into a ditch. Tidus sprawled out next to me, his feet interlocking with my ankles making them twist unpleasantly.

It took me a minute to untangle my thoughts but by then panic had settled in.

"Tidus!" I managed to shriek as I shoved him off, scrambling up and rolling him over.

He was breathing heavily, a frown on his face, his blue eyes like a stormy sea.

"What the...hell...was that?" He asked through great big gulps of air.

An unpleasant prickle crept up the back of my neck. My face felt hot and huge as I checked him over, purposefully making meticulous work of it. I was so worried.

"Are you alright? Do you need a potion or something?"

"No," he sat up, made a point of breathing in slowly through the nose and out through the mouth, "we just missed it. No idea how, but we did."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He was staring at me. His blonde hair caught odd flashes of light as lightening exploded elsewhere on the plains and shimmered. He was a little slip of colour on a dark void.

"So, are you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

No. I don't want to...I can't think about it.

"What are talking about?" I asked innocently, playing dumb.

"You know what," Tidus said accusingly, sounding like a cross big brother. It made me so mad.

"I don't," I snapped at him, "so lightening almost hit me, big whoop, it hit Wakka and you don't seem to be expecting him to dodge it!"

"You can see the future, don't deny it," Tidus told me accusingly.

Oh, oh don't even go there boy. You have no idea what the hell you're getting into there.

My temper didn't even boil, I didn't feel myself getting angrier and angrier as I normally would. I was perfectly rational and then I had snapped. Everything suddenly had a red filter on it, there was no other colour in the world.

"No, I cannot see the future! I cannot predict when the lightening is going to hit someone so don't you dare rely on me. I can't help you! With this, or anything else!"

I threw my hands up in the air, wishing to dear God there was something around that I could destroy mindlessly. Tidus didn't retaliate, just stared at me with a shocked expression slowly replacing the suspicion on his face. I snorted at him angrily and made to turn around to storm off.

Ha, storm...ha ha, I'm such a comedian.

Tidus, of course, didn't like to finish things like that. He grabbed my arm, spun me round and fixed his mesmerising eyes on mine, the blue of his searching the brown of mine.

"Look, I don't know what he did to you back there but it's not the end of the world."

Thank you wise man Tidus.

I glared at him.

"Guys, get out of the open space!" Rikku called over to us, her voice cracking with the panic her phobia induced.

"Let go of me," I told Tidus, shaking my arm. He didn't let go, just changed hands as he came to stand next to me so we could walk together. I tried to give him the death glare I knew was welling up inside but I just couldn't. Somewhere, I must have been grateful that he was worried about me.

We huddled under the lightening tower watching the top of tower burn red as flashes of energy struck it. Nobody actually asked me if I was alright, well, no one said the words anyway. We all kept going in silence for a while, moving across the scabs of the land, picking up treasure and watching people in the distance.

I didn't remember these guys from the game, mere shadows on the back drop of the plains, running between the turrets with reckless abandon, chasing the lightning.

"What are they doing?" I asked, pointing them out to Lulu as we stopped to open a chest.

"They're storm chasers," Lulu explained forlornly.

"Oh," I said intellectually, transfixed as one of them threw something into the air and started laughing like a maniac.

"Sometimes when Sin attacks, people get lucky and survive."

"But just because they survive, it doesn't mean that their families always do," input from Wakka. I guess he was the most experienced in the matter. I mean, I know Lulu had lost her parents, probably Kimahri too but Wakka had lost a brother as well somewhere else. Two different sets of grief to test him.

"Not everybody has as much mental stamina as they should," Lulu finished. We watched the crazy storm chasers for a while under shelter, their silhouette's getting further away.

To most travellers crossing the Thunder Plains, I supposed they would be kinda scary. I probably would have found them quite scary in the beginning...but I felt I understood them a little. It must be nice to see the world through the eyes of insanity.

We met Shelinda along the way, seeking refuge beneath one of the towers. She seemed unusually bright and when we asked her why she was so happy, she told us all about Yuna getting married to Seymour.

Tidus was horrified. While the other Guardians nodded their heads or shrugged, Tidus stepped up, a look of determination on his face.

"I'm afraid she's going to turn him down," he told her.

Yuna stared at him, confused and then upset that he'd taken the initiative without asking her first and then, so quickly I almost missed it, a flash of joy illuminated by the light that broke across the sky.

"Oh...that's too bad," Shelinda was saying, her face falling. "I'm sure people all over Spira would have rejoiced."

Oh sure, guilt trip the poor girl. It's not like she has better prospects or anything being so great. Yeesh lady, Seymour's weird. It's like trying to set up a diamond with a rock...not that you can set stones up like...oh nevermind.

When we tried to move on from there we were confronted with the first of the fiends, creatures that lived off of the lightening on the Thunder Plains. They all had colour schemes of black and yellow like wasps, telling us they were dangerous. I pulled out my new blades and tried to ready myself. As I'd expected, these new weapons felt different, less clunky than my old ones, smoother and lighter. Thankfully, the shop had kept the dragon motif that had been on my old ones though the blue and red dragons were inlaid on black handles and the tails of the dragons stretched on my blades, making them glint different colours.

I felt faster with them and when I held them, I could feel cold chunks of knowledge hit my brain as I gained new abilities. Suddenly I knew how to aim and throw so that my knives could hit targets long distance, an ability called 'Long Shot', and I gained a stealth attack called 'Back Stab'. I was getting better at it all the time, I could feel it but...as I was getting better, I could feel my ethical objections slipping away.

I watched as Lulu unleashed a water spell on the Thunder Element and wondered if Hunter had made this journey too, experiencing the slow deterioration of his normal morals. I didn't want to be like him.

"Alex, you should try out those new blades," Tidus told me, shoving me forward, "it might cheer you up."

I snorted at him, he grinned and shrugged happily, retreating.

I stared at the beast Tidus had set me up against. It was a dog like the ones on the Mi'hen Highroad but unlike them, its fur was black and gold, bristled into thousands of spikes like a porcupine. As I looked at it, teeth bared, stance hostile, I started calculating the best way to finish it off. What was its weakness? Could I exploit that weakness? How would it move? Could I best those movements?

I hadn't realised as we'd moved along the pilgrimage, but somewhere, this calculation had become an automatic thing. I didn't consciously think about it at all anymore. Now that I'd realised this, I tried to shut it off and just look at the thing before me.

It just looked like somebody's dog splattered with yellow paint, a husky descendant perhaps. Though it was snarling, the legs beneath its body were shaking. It's eyes were wide and alert, it knew what was happening and more importantly than all that, I could see the rise and fall of its chest beneath its body.

"No, I don't want to," I mumbled to no one in particular, taking a step back.

The newly acquired abilities at the edge of my mind, pushed forward, itching to be used but I couldn't kill it.

It was alive.

It might have only been alive because someone else had died, every moment, as Hunter had told me, might have been agony for it...but it was alive.

I shook my head, turned to look at Tidus though it killed me to do so, dreading the look of confused disappointment I was sure to find there.

As soon as Tidus understood that I wasn't going to attack it, he leapt forward, sword glinting a cold blue in the light from the sky, an sliced through the creature's hide. I winced as it whimpered and closed my eyes as pyreflies spiralled upwards.

When the battle was over, I didn't move to collect fiend spheres like everyone else and I tried to tell everyone through my excellent telepathic skills that I didn't want them to ask.

"What's wrong Alex?"

Why do I not possess telepathy? It would save a lot of time and energy on my part. I tried to smile at Rikku but it just wasn't happening.

"Uh..." Great start that.

"We're not murderers you kn-AAAH!" A bolt of lightening broke overhead, almost sending Rikku into the foetal position on the floor.

"Uh...what was I saying?" She asked through chattering teeth.

"We have to keep moving," Auron told us firmly, leading the group to the safety of the next tower base.

He was right of course. Tidus walked with me to the base of the next tower. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. I was losing it, big time, and I couldn't really afford to do that here where ignoring my own survival instinct literally meant life or death. I stared at the people in the group, the computer programmes that had become my friends and family. They were all glancing at me out of the corner of their eyes or as they turned a corner on this harsh terrain. No one was saying anything but maybe it was because they were afraid I would get...upset...

Another lightening blast, this time close enough that I could smell the vegetation burning.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Wakka said, grinning because this time, he'd managed to step out of the way in time.

Lulu gave him such a look that the expression literally crumpled off of his face.

"Stop kidding around," she ordered.

Wakka didn't argue. In fact, his whole body fell into the slouch of negative reflection.

"Yes ma'am," he said dejectedly.

There was a sound behind us suddenly that set my teeth on edge. At first I felt sure it was a fiend and felt the familiar well of dread start in my stomach as I contemplated a repeat of the previous incident. Frozen by my own objection to killing, alienated from the guardians that loved Yuna so much.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

I turned back to see the figure of Rikku huddled around herself and paused mid-step. Her eyes were transfixed on the spot where the lightening had struck, there was a manic grin playing over her lips.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Wakka the ever-oblivious asked.

But Rikku never answered him.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

"Heh heh heh, you're giving me the creeps," Tidus informed her, oh so caring and sensitive to the girl that had saved his life.

Another burst of lightening hitting the towers and flashing to the floor, grounded. Rikku screamed and fell onto her knees, covering her ears with her hands and shaking her head. When the rumbling thunder had died down she crawled like a bug over to Tidus' leg and gripped the hem of his trousers.

He looked absolutely disgusted, it was a picture.

"I wanna go home! I hate lightening! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there? Please?"

"This storm never stops, better to cross it quickly," Auron said, glaring at her as though she was some sort of convict. Hmm...maybe he had a thing against the Al Bhed too? I thought it was just Wakka.

For some reason, Auron's treatment of Rikku made me really angry again.

"Hey hey Scrooge, lighten up will you? She's obviously scared witless here. How would you feel if it was you?"

Once I'd said it, I wished I hadn't. Auron's face didn't perceptibly change but the atmosphere got darker, the wind picked up, even the lightening abated momentarily in the wake of Auron's wrath.

"I have been there. For your information, when the time came, I faced my fear as quickly and _quietly _as possible. Now, mind your own business."

He stomped off...as much as Auron stomps...well...he walked off with the air of stomping, you know what I mean, like he was trying to pretend that he wasn't having a tantrum. I stuck my tongue out at his back as he went, probably coming across a lot braver than I really felt.

And for all his anger, Auron did steer us into the Travel Agency, sheltered by the biggest tower on the plains. Rikku smiled at me gratefully as she headed under the shelter, folding her arms around her knees in a porch chair and taking deep breaths.

It couldn't have been more than a minute or two before Auron motioned everyone to move off again. The rest of them followed him like sheep, Tidus and I stayed by Rikku's chair as she tried and failed to stand up again.

"Please can we just rest here for a little while?"

The group turned as one to give her a look and then continue walking into the storm.

"I'm scared of lightening! Please can we rest?"

Turn as one. Look. Continue walking.

"I'm too young to die!"

They were almost back out into the craters of the plains now. The sky rumbled overhead menacingly.

"You're mean, cruel, your mums would be ashamed of you!"

This time when they turned around, Wakka's straight face was wobbling. Rikku didn't miss it, she frowned and pouted making her look more like a pixie than ever.

"Are you having fun doing this to me?"

I thought Auron was going to burst a blood vessel.

"Fine, we rest, she's worse than the storm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The inside of the Agency was much like the inside of the one on the Mi'hen Highroad. It was a little nicer, a little bigger, it obviously did better than it's brother out here on the plains where people would have to come and rest from the awful storm outside. I sat down in one of the lobby chairs and tried to ignore the memories that were being dredged up in my unwilling mind. I'd sat and eaten with Hunter in the last Travel Agency...

"I'm...a little tired," Yuna said above me and though I knew she was lying...kinda...she did have massive black circles under her eyes and uncharacteristic frown on her face. She floated over to the front desk and addressed the receptionist there.

"Do you have a room available?"

The girl behind the desk seemed a little shocked to be dealing with the summoner Yuna that everyone had obviously been talking about. I guess summoners were normally true to Yevon...did that mean they normally ostracised the Al Bhed too? How many came to stay at these little Travel Agencies?

"Lady Summoner? Yes, we have a room available, just through there."

She handed Yuna a key.

"Thank you," Yuna said before disappearing into the corridor without a word.

"Uh...Yuna?" Wakka took a step forward to ask her what was going on but Yuna never even glanced back.

Lulu was frowning beside him, a puzzled expression making her seem less intimidating than usual.

"It's not like her," she said thoughtfully.

I sighed. Tidus would sort it out, I had no intention of making futuristic predictions to Lulu about her health and longevity today, besides, after we'd gone through Macalania woods, I wouldn't know any more than them anyway.

The prospect of meeting Seymour was laying heavily on my nerves now, like snow and ice on the pavement. The fear I was starting to feel was like black ice, dangerous, unpredictable, the coldest way to go. I knew that, especially after Hunter disappeared, I should have been running, screaming in the opposite direction but I just couldn't. Though the fear of Seymour was overpowering, the anger I was starting to feel at Hunter was so much stronger than that. If I deviated from the game now, it was guaranteed that I would never see him again and I wanted to. Already my mind was starting to fantasize about ways to give him a proper greeting, a punch to the face, a knee ram into the groin...oh I like that one.

As for the universe? Right then and there, I couldn't care less. My choice to continue with these people was a choice I'd made for me, not everyone else for once.

I know...none of it makes sense really does it? Scared but angry but indifferent? Maybe I'm broken.

Rikku looked a lot better now she was inside, curled up in a chair like me.

"So...uh...what made you so scared of lightening anyway?" I asked, suddenly desperate to engage in conversation. Any more self reflection and I may just end up killing myself after all.

Rikku gave me a look that spoke of years of perfect sibling respect. I knew that look well.

"Brother and I were at the beach," Rikku began in classic camp-fire narrator mode. "It was lots of fun, the sun was shining, I was beating him at volleyball, the water was sparkling...I decided to go for a swim but I guess I picked the wrong moment because a marine fiend came out of the water and attacked me."

Rikku had everyone's attention now, even Auron had visibly turned his chair a little to hear her better.

"Then what happened?" Wakka asked, engrossed.

Rikku grimaced at her audience, a perfect cliff-hanger expression.

"Brother wanted to protect me so he cast a thunder spell at it..."

A pause for dramatic effect. We all knew what was coming. She took a deep breath and yelled:

"But he missed and hit me instead!"

Everyone winced. I glanced around at them all and almost smiled at them, so caught up in Rikku's story. Lulu recovered first, special vampire humour healing abilities.

"Thunder is the best defence against marine fiends."

Rikku nodded.

"I know but...I've been scared of lightening ever since."

"Pft, well that's understandable," I told her, nodding. "Anyone would be scared after that,"

"Really?" Rikku asked hopefully.

"Maybe not everyone," Auron just had to say behind her. I glared at him, what was his problem anyway?

It was only then that I realised we'd lost Tidus. I knew where he'd gone of course and I could tell by the know-it-all look on Wakka's face that he did too. When I'd played through the game, I'd willed everyone to leave them alone for a while so they could have some privacy and actually do something about those requited feelings that were so obvious. Here, it was the opposite. I wanted to tell Wakka to get a move on so I wouldn't have to acknowledge that things were moving between them. It's not like I felt that way for Tidus...any more...it's just that...I guess I couldn't stand the thought of seeing their romance blossom when I felt so betrayed.

Pretty selfish, huh.

I uncurled from the seat I was in and stretched. My body felt unusually stiff and light, my heart felt heavy. It was like all my weight had been moved to my chest, gathered in a ball there to sit uncomfortably.

I must be some kind of masochist or something. When I saw Wakka wasn't about to move anytime soon to fetch the love birds, I mumbled something about needing the toilet and slipped down the little corridor, creeping along until I'd reached the outside of Yuna's room.

Her door was lying wide open and their voices were filtering through into the corridor, Yuna's quiet murmur, Tidus' embarrassed apologies. I tiptoed closer, slowly closing my hand on the doorframe so I could steady myself as I peered round to look at them.

"His son...Seymour? Well I know one way to take care of him."

I leant around the doorframe a little more to catch Yuna's expression and to my horror, a lock of hair swung around the doorframe, glinting in the light from the storm outside. I heard Yuna gasp and felt my face heat.

"I'm sorry," she told Tidus abruptly. I barely had time to compose myself and prepare an apology before Yuna came hurtling out of the room, nearly barrelling me over in her haste to get away.

"Yuna!" I squeaked, trying to grab the hem of her dress on a reflex. The need to apologise to her for sneaking around was quite violent, it was a little worrying. Like I was apologising for something more than just eavesdropping.

But I missed the hem of her dress, my fingertips brushing the dark purple material as she ran down the corridor, stopping only when Wakka barred her way (better late than never I guess).

"Yuna? You alright?"

Yuna nodded silently.

Wakka looked into her eyes and some sort of silent communication passed between them. He stood aside to let her go and eyeballed me.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

How could I explain to him that I'd just come down here because he wasn't going to? Now that I thought it through, I was being really invasive...I thought about telling him that I got lost on the way to the bathroom but for some reason I wasn't up for lying today.

I thought Wakka would be really disappointed, like some kind of parent, but he strolled up towards me and pinched me on the ear, grinning like a loon.

"Huh? HEY!" I screamed, struggling under his pinch which only made it worse.

The noise must have alerted Tidus to our presence because he was facing the right way as Wakka dragged me into the little room. He grabbed Tidus in a head-lock, still pinching my ear. I whimpered as the blood rushed to it and made it unbearably warm.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he asked, his accent extra thick as he scolded us.

"Yuna...was acting funny," Tidus told him, struggling against his grip. I said nothing, the pain in my ear was seriously restricting my speech capabilities.

"Yeah, yeah. She'll tell us when she's ready," Wakka said, turning to me and then back to Tidus. "So hold your Chocobos till then."

He let go of me almost immediately but stayed in a head lock with Tidus for a few more seconds. I smiled at them though my ear was really throbbing as all the blood started circulating properly again. It hurt to smile, like my face was cracking, like the muscles used for it had died somewhere.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Tidus yelled when he saw that I'd been freed. Wakka let go smiling smugly at him.

"Lets go," Wakka said, hitting him on the arm affectionately, "I think Sir Auron's just about ready to tear his hair out, y'know?"

The image of Auron getting so worked up was weird, when we rounded the corner at the end of the corridor he was sitting there stoic as ever, though his lips were a little thin, a sure sign indication of tension.

"It's not going to stop is it," Rikku whispered mournfully, staring out at the storm like a frightened puppy.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would," Auron said bitterly, ah, he _is _on edge to keep going.

Rikku tossed a hurt look over her shoulder which morphed into a look of terror as another burst of thunder and lightening rumbled across the sky outside.

For some reason, Auron's irritation seemed to boil over. He strolled purposefully towards the door, intent on making his way outside. As he passed me, I could literally feel the drop in temperature. I shivered.

"Fine," he snapped, stopping with his back to the crumpled form of Rikku, "stay here."

Rikku's green eyes flew up to what she could see of his back, a little shocked at the hostile treatment. Auron didn't wait for her response, choosing to make a dramatic exit out into the storm.

Rikku seemed to uncurl from herself, an indignant expression replacing the fear lining her features.

"Alright already," she told the door, "but you didn't have to say it like _that_...you could be more comforting or something."

The door said nothing...thankfully.

"You know, try to cheer me up?" she was still going. "You just don't get me at all, do you?"

The door remained inanimate in response. I wondered if she was imagining Auron's face over it. Maybe she was practicing to tell him off later.

"Hey, are you listening?" she called through the wood just as another lightening bolt pierced the storm outside and lit up the hotel lobby suddenly. Rikku gasped but purposefully didn't crumple into herself this time, her defiant eyes were still on the door.

To my right, Tidus gave me a curious look but I just shrugged. I wasn't really sure if Rikku was still taking offence at Auron or if she'd actually moved all her agitation onto the door itself.

"I'm not scared," she yelled out, clearly aiming for Auron to hear her now.

"I'm not scared ya hear?"

She took a couple of stomping steps forward out into the storm. The silence left behind after she'd gone rang in my ears and stirred the unpleasantness that had settled over me since...he...had left. I opened my mouth to say something to break the silence but nothing came out. No one looked at me as they filed out into the storm after Rikku either and I had to look down at my hands to make sure they were still solid, that I wasn't just fading away in the background.

Outside it was the same twisted sky line, the dark clouds making ominous patterns in the sky overhead. Rikku had marched resolutely over to Auron who was standing out in the storm seeming in much better spirits. I squinted at him suspiciously. Surely he couldn't have been planning for Rikku to get annoyed with him so she would face up to her fear of the storm...surely he hadn't just played an epic mind game with her head so she'd be more angry than she was afraid...

"Oh whatever," I muttered wearily. I'd had enough of people and their mind games.

Just as we were about to set off again, some guy jogged up out of the plains and aimed a camera at us. He was wearing a blue shirt in the style of one of the smaller islands, Besaid or Kilika. There was a flash that had nothing to do with the storm and without a word, he jogged right on, sandals slapping on the hard terrain as he went from pillar to pillar.

"Hey, you're supposed to ask permission y'know!" I yelled after him grumpily. The last thing I want is a reminder of this part of the journey, the lead up to Seymour...

"I think Kimahri blinked," Yuna said, smiling at her Ronso companion.

Kimahri shook his head and Yuna nodded hers. For a moment, they were caught in a nodding loop until Yuna broke off, giggling.

It was nice to see that she could still put all the tumult to one side and still laugh about stupid little pleasant things. I didn't even crack a smile.

I was starting to understand a little more how special Yuna really was, that she could remain so positive when she knew she had to go after Seymour and then Sin and...die...it was just incredible. And she was only supposed to be two years older than me?

I nudged Tidus in the ribs.

"She's too good for you."

"Eh?" Tidus squawked. I had the small malicious pleasure of watching the blush creep up his face.

I decided to leave it at that, food for thought you know?

We started walking forward and Tidus cantered to catch up with me.

"What do you mean she's too good for me?" Tidus asked, looking quite flustered. "I am the star of the Zanarkand Abes you know."

He puffed out his chest proudly. I had to chuckle...or would have if I could remember how.

"You know what I mean, she's like the epitome of all things good but hey, better you than Seymour right?" I told him, trying to smile encouragingly. It seemed to work because he smiled too, a small, secret smile that I'd never seen before.

For some reason it just made me feel more lackluster.

I dreaded the thought of meeting fiends on the road but when one did finally crop up, sending my heart careening against my chest in panic, no one really seemed to expect much from me, pushing me to the back with Yuna on standby.

I couldn't watch them killing the fiends, even the big iron giants that appeared, threatening to cleave us all in two if we didn't stop them. Instead, I just stuffed my fists into my ears and tried to forget about where I was and where I was going.

Of course, afterwards, I felt utterly useless, like I wasn't pulling my own weight within the group and the guilt went to war with the feelings of shame and nausea that rolled around my system every time we came face to face with a fiend. By the time we got to the edge of Macalania forest, I was threatening to break down and as I looked up into the crystalline trees, I knew that I would somehow have to pull myself together before we faced off against Seymour if I had any chance of surviving him.

It was a task that seemed entirely impossible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So at the end of this chapter, Alex is feeling seriously down after Hunter just upped and left her there. What will become of her when she faces off against the great cosmic creep? Will Tidus and Yuna EVER get it on? Does Rikku always talk to doors when she's angry?_

_Reviews make me update 10 times faster! _


	31. An Ethical Objection

_OH MAH GAWD MYRATTIEHADBUBBIESANDNOWTHEY'REALLFLUFFYLIKEPUPPIESANDTHEY'RESOCUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! (falls over)_

_BW: (blinks at the crazy) Your...rattie...had...babies..._

_FB: 15 babies (is proud) They're roan and hooded and Irish!_

_BW: 15...as in like one and five?_

_FB: YEAH! (beams)_

_BW: (is riddled with visions of FB's house covered in little ratties) This...is insanity in the purest form, I am sorry FB but it's time. (pulls out mobile phone)_

_FB: ...time for lunch? (holds up fork)  
_

_BW: Time for the men in white coats. (dials)_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Minecraft I would build a giant golden statue of a...wait...this isn't MINECRAFT! (falls over melodramatically)_

_END!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Don't be selfish and don't forget why you started fighting in the first place.

**An Ethical Objection**

Macalania Forest. Nothing more than a short journey to Seymour. By now my stomach was flipping over as feelings of nausea and anger went to war inside me. When I was angry, I was unbearably hot then the heat would ebb away to make room for a fear so violent it made me shiver.

I barely noticed my surroundings as we walked on though I knew the place was beautiful. It was a complete contrast to the turmoiled moors of the Thunder Plains, utterly serene, even a little eerie. The vegetation was denser here, all blooming in various shades of calming blue or purple. The pathway we were on curled up onto what looked like a giant, fallen tree though if it was a tree it had been warped somehow and stretched to reach into the forest forever.

We stopped at the base of the tree and I doubled over to catch my breath. The whole thing, the sheer intensity of knowing what was going to happen, how it could go if it was anything like the game at home, was seriously taking its toll on my stamina. I felt like I'd been running a marathon though if anything, we'd dawdled as we'd entered the forest. The fact that I'd have to fight Seymour without the benefit of...his...advice just made it so much more difficult. I hadn't realised just how much I'd relied on him before.

Up ahead, I watched as Rikku turned back and surveyed the sky, her lips twitching as she realized we were officially out of the Thunder Plains. She turned back and gave a little hop of victory.

I didn't miss Uncle Auron and his thin lips of disapproval either.

"Are you okay?"

The question made me jerk up in surprise and I glanced back into the cold face of Lulu.

"Uh..." I said lamely.

Her eyes were bright on my face and oh so creepily crimson. She really was quite an intimidatingly beautiful woman, if Spira had bards, they'd probably write songs about it.

"I don't mean to be tactless," she was saying in a soft voice, like a black widow before the strike...if spiders could talk. "but I want to know, do you feel bad just because Hunter left or is it...something coming?"

I stared at her.

An honest to God wait a minute my brain is processing this stare.

JUST because Hunter left...geez lady.

There was a silence that I didn't feel compelled to break. Even if I could tell her I wasn't sure if I'd merit that with an answer. Doesn't she think that I would tell them if it was something else? Doesn't she think that I want to avoid as much peril as possible on this trip?

I started to work up to a good and proper head of steam but then, when I thought about it, I did know something...and I wasn't telling them...

I guess I was more obvious about my fear than I realized.

I deflated and for some reason that made Lulu smile.

"Forget about him," she told me, "he's not worth your time."

With that she moved off, following the others up the tree ramp into the canopy where the soft orange glow of the lamps staved off the encroaching blueness of the forest around us.

I was left staring after her again and almost missed my cue to start walking as Auron dropped back to talk to Tidus about Yuna's motives for marrying Seymour.

"You're worried about Yuna," Auron stated bluntly, making Tidus narrow his eyes...not that I could see being ahead of them and all but I could feel it y'know? Funny how you don't have to be able to see people to read them.

"Course I'm worried about her, what is she thinking?" Tidus asked, not really expecting an answer.

"The simplest answer would be...in exchange for agreeing to marry him...she hopes to negotiate with Seymour." Auron explained, ever the shocker.

"Negotiate what?" Tidus asked. He sounded alarmed.

"I wonder," Auron said, thinking about it.

There was a pause as the two of them looked over and I busied myself with examining the particularities of Yuna's obi as she walked in front of me, trying to duck my head so they could see the object of their little private conference without giving away the fact that I was eavesdropping.

"What? All by herself?" Tidus asked eventually.

"She's strong, but Seymour is the better negotiator," Auron chuckled. Ah the follies of youth...or something.

"Well then, why don't we do something about it?" Tidus asked, ever the man of action. He had a serious damsel in distress complex going on where Yuna was concerned, I wondered if he knew it.

"She wants it this way," Auron informed him, a warning in his voice.

There was another pause. I could feel the air start to crackle as Tidus got frustrated. Not that I could blame him. He really wasn't one for doing helpless well.

"Argh! I just don't get it! Doesn't she trust us?" he complained. I chanced a glance back at them and saw Tidus running a bronzed hand through his golden hair. He's quite sexy when he's stressed. The flash of agitation in his eyes made him seem really athletic.

I know I'm mad. Or maybe I'm just a sucker for blondes.

"On the contrary, she doesn't want us caught up in whatever she's planning," Auron told him. Like he understood everything...which he probably does...remind me not to look at him.

"Yeah...that's what I thought," Tidus confessed, sighing out his frustration. "That makes me worry even more...she could just tell us."

"That's just the way she is," Auron waved a hand, urging Tidus to let it go. "She's naive, serious to a fault and doesn't ask for help."

Hmm...seems to me he was speaking from experience there.

Once again I found myself thinking about Auron's life prior to all this...and the love that he'd clearly had somewhere in there.

Maybe she was like Rikku. That would certainly explain his disdain for her. He's not exactly good at dealing with dredged up memories. I'm still shaking from the look he gave me on the road to the Moonflow when I dared to ask.

"You're probably right," Tidus conceded, making me jump. It took me a couple of seconds to remember he was talking to Auron and not reading my frivolous fantasies about Auron's personal life. I guess I've gotten to use to Hunter and the way he reads...read...my mind.

"Yuna's easy to read," Auron told Tidus as he walked away, following us up the path, "but hard to guard. Stand by her, always."

I made a point of marching stiffly as Auron passed me (long legs) and taking particular interest in a couple of glowing butterflies hovering around one of the lamps lighting the way along the giant fallen tree path. I didn't want him to know I'd overheard. He was starting to get quite personal with Tidus and I didn't particularly want to ruin that, especially for Tidus who was starting to treat Auron like the father he'd never really had.

We pressed on. The forest grew denser and through the foliage we could all hear things moving. The forest around us sparkled in our collective peripheral vision making us all think that things had shifted pointedly as we shuffled on. I don't really know how I kept going, probably working on auto-pilot.

After a while, Yuna stopped and we all watched as a familiar figure came jogging down along the tree path on stout muscular legs. His bare chest glowed blue in the light from the forest and as he drew closer, I could see the panicked expression on his face.

"Hey!" Barthello called, grinding to a halt before us.

"You haven't seen Dona have you?"

We all shook our heads.

"Dona? Can't say I have." Tidus told him, frowning.

"What's up?" Wakka asked, noticing that the terror on his face seemed to intensify.

"We got separated on the way here," Barthello explained quickly. "Damn it all, I've got to find her!"

I cocked my head to one side as he spoke. He looked like a moving GI Joe doll, especially when he said 'damn it all' in that raised masculine voice. It reminded me of that film they used to show on TV at home, 'Small Soldiers'.

Maybe the Gorgonites had taken Dona.

I turned away and shoved a fist in my mouth to stop the laughter bubbling up in my throat. It was weird, it wasn't like proper laughter...it felt almost manic as it fought to escape.

"Calm down," Auron told him, stepping forward. He used such a commanding tone that _I _felt soothed.

That man has a gift.

Barthello's brow unknotted a little but overall he didn't look less stressed.

"But if anything happens to her..."

"Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you need to keep cool and search," Auron instructed him. He sounded so experienced and authoritative, I had to wonder if the same thing hadn't happened to him at all on his journey with Braska. Of course, he had Jecht to rely on in such a crisis...ha ha.

"But-

"Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner." Auron cut through him like a hot knife through butter. Barthello took a deep breath.

"You're right," he said.

"Shall we search?" Auron asked, in a gentler voice.

Auron was pretty cool really. He always knew what people needed to hear. He knew when to be the voice of command, or when to be the voice of compassion...of course, it all fell to pieces when it came to Rikku but I'm not exactly gonna say anything.

"No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you Sir Auron," Barthello said, performing the prayer gesture and jogging off.

We all watched him go until he turned the corner out of sight then picked up the pace again without a backwards glance. Poor sod, I did hope that he found her somewhere in this sparkling ghost-like place. He did seem quite lost without her orders.

Along the way we met various Guado wandering the forest, blending into the background with their ethereal skin tones and looking a lot happier than the Guado in Guadosalem. Perhaps this is where they'd originally come from.

Mostly their messages were all the same, get thee to a Seymour.

Yeesh...it makes my skin crawl.

And of course, I knew they were coming...the fiends. The foliage was so dense and so wild but the fact that I knew they were coming didn't actually help me. I had no idea what to do, I felt so useless not helping the others, insuring our survival...but I just didn't want to kill them. The dilemma made my stomach all but give up.

We encountered a chimera first waiting for us on the linear pathways through the trees. It looked like a huge minotaur with a snake for a tail and the head of an eagle and a lion growing out of it's back. One of its arms was bathed in ethereal bubbles, the other in flame. I cowered behind Auron, making to edge back behind Yuna at the rear of the party but Tidus grabbed the shoulder of my sarong and held me firm.

"You're going to fight this one," he hissed at me meaningfully.

A jolt of horror sped through my system, I could feel my eyes widening in fright. My gaze flew over everyone around me but they were ignoring me...probably on purpose.

He dragged me to the front of the fight and I resisted him. The chimera stared at me as Tidus shoved me before it, eyes red with anger.

"Oh God..." I whimpered.

I gripped the handles of my knives and tried to drag them from the belt slung across my waist but it was like each dagger weighed a ton. The look the monster before me gave was scorching, terrifying and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it meant me harm. Meant to rip my body to shreds for no other reason other than to satiate it's anger...but I couldn't kill it. I couldn't. Through the glare, and through the thundering roar of my heart beat, I could see as it snorted and a cloud of mist filled the air before it. It breathed just as the creature on the Thunder Plains had breathed. It was alive.

"Alex!"

There was a sharp pain in my side and a force rippled through me, throwing out of the way as the beast charged. I ended up sprawled on my back, everyone else had scattered.

The chimera skidded to a halt and shook it's great bull's head. It glanced at the people around it, picking a target, eventually settling on Yuna. Instead of charging for her, I could see something gathering around the watery arm.

"You must kill it," Auron's voice yelled from somewhere on my left. In a flash, he was standing in front of Yuna, beckoning with his sleeved arm for the beast to try it. The taunt was not missed by the chimera. It snorted angrily again and reared up, forgetting the magic in favor of a charge to incapacitate Auron.

It was just as Auron wanted. He looked like a samurai as the thing charged, waiting for the precise moment to strike, his sword held impossibly still. When the beast was close enough (too close it looked like), he swung his great sword down, a purple aura enveloping him as he sliced through the beasts water arm.

Magic break.

The chimera howled in agony and staggered, falling to one knee. Yuna scuttled out of the way, unscathed.

Auron's shaded eyes were on me. The burn of humiliation crept up my neck as I stood, dusted off my sarong.

"Every waking moment as a fiend is agony, to be alive when you should be dead is unnatural. The soul does not do well being stretched so far."

I tried not to look at him but he wouldn't turn away, even as the chimera stood and aimed a fire spell at him which Lulu deflected with ice magic. Even the lights of exploding magic didn't deter that stare.

So I had to look at him and as I looked I could see the rim of grey iris over the top of his slipping shades.

It was quite painful.

Next it was Tidus' turn to hit the thing. Backed by Wakka, he darted forward, sword shimmering as he swept it up cutting a quick clean slash through the creature's bull face. The chimera cried out and swept for Tidus but he had already gone, dropping back so Wakka could hit the thing long range.

Tidus dropped back to me, his light blue eyes serious.

"You can't afford to be noble, it's kill or be killed."

The statement made my nose twitch. Where did this blonde twerp get off sounding like...like him.

I wouldn't be like him. I wouldn't be cold and heartless. I wouldn't lose my compassion to the will of the Ao Guardians.

I started to shake my head, slowly at first and then so violently my ears started to ring.

Tidus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to say something else but the chimera picked that moment to charge at Tidus' exposed back meaning both of us had an elbow to the ribs pushing us out of the way.

There was a slow motion moment where I could see the flaming arm of the chimera aimed for Wakka's face. He realized and, impossibly slowly, brought his arm up to block. There was a colossal crack as Wakka's arm broke and I watched through a silent scream as the bone crumpled.

My own arm, still stiff from Operation Mi'hen twitched in response.

"Wakka!" Someone screamed. Yuna or me, I couldn't really tell which.

Over to my right, I heard Rikku gasp as Wakka fell to the floor, clutching his arm and rolling over in agony. My eyes flicked up to the creature as it skidded to a stop before the edge of the tree trunk platform, caught in the momentum of its attack. There was a small window in which Lulu and Yuna scrambled forward, Yuna standing above him with a concentrated look on her face, Lulu standing in front of him looking seriously pissed.

The atmosphere seemed to darken before her. My eyes were pulled to her hands, circled so they looked like they were holding something invisible. The air crackled with static electricity.

The magic she threw at the creature this time was powerful enough to stun it. It collapsed beneath the tundra and lay on the ground, eyes of all heads wide open, unseeing. Only a slight twitch in its leg gave away the fact that it was still alive.

Lulu turned to me then, her eyes were burning. Quite an alarming picture considering her eyes are bright red anyway.

"Alex," her voice was soft, gentle. It took me by complete surprise considering how fierce she looked then.

"Alex if this...if this was Chappu..."

Everyone was quiet, even Wakka stopped shuffling upright hearing Lulu mention his brother again so soon after the Farplane.

"If this was Chappu, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

She gestured to the creature, stirring. I could feel the breath catch in my throat.

She made to say something else but a roar from the now awake chimera cut her off. She didn't really need to say anything else.

I let what she had told me pass through my system, let it confuse me as the others regained their fighting stances. Was it really so compassionate to keep these creatures alive? Lulu would kill her own lover to stop him from suffering...I guess it was the age old debate, euthanasia - good or bad?

When I was young I'd always been heartily supportive of euthanasia, I always thought that it would be better to let someone's suffering end. When I got a bit older, I'd started thinking about what the people that were living through it really wanted. Maybe they wouldn't mind the intense suffering so long as they were alive to appreciate the little things. Did the fiends really appreciate anything?

Maybe I was thinking about it too much.

Maybe all I really had to comprehend was that right now this thing was threatening my companions lives...and if I killed it, maybe it didn't exactly mean that I would lose something of myself.

I didn't really have to decide anything as the creature climbed gradually to its feet. The abilities I'd learned over the course of my journey all pushed to the forefront of my mind, Copycat pushing at me to try the magic Lulu had just showed me, Double Strike potentially letting me do twice as much damage. When I gripped my blades this time, they didn't feel heavy, they felt good.

My legs were already starting to propel me forwards. I drew my blades in one quick, smooth move and readied them. Perhaps I was as cold and heartless as him after all, perhaps I was just doing what had to be done to survive, an instinct I couldn't really fault myself for...all I could really comprehend as my blade drove under the beast's leathery skin was that it was a relief to have done it without really thinking.

The chimera howled and fell to its knees, punching the floor as it dispersed into pyreflies. I felt strangely detached as I watched its body disappear. I knew that somewhere deep inside I still wasn't comfortable with this but somehow I didn't really see it as a lack of compassion anymore.

"Alex, that was gr-

"Don't touch me," I hissed, jerking my shoulder out of Tidus' congratulatory pat.

He blinked, taken aback.

The others watched me like I was a bomb that was about to go off as they cleared up after the fight. Probably thought that I'd finally lost it with all this ethical objection crap...which I guess I had really. Who gets caught up in this stuff when we're fighting for our lives?

I sighed inwardly as we started walking onwards, lagging behind the others not really wanting to talk to anyone. Tidus was never really one to take a hint though and I guess I should have known that Rikku was the same.

"You really shouldn't feel too bad y'know," Rikku said, dropping back to walk beside me.

"I can't help it," I mumbled feeling inexplicably tired.

"I'm guessing you didn't have too many fiends where you came from," Rikku continued, happily oblivious to my discontent.

"You have no idea," I muttered, hoping that she wouldn't hear me.

"It's like we're fighting a war right? Like all the fiends are enslaved soldiers and by killing them, we're freeing them from having to do Sin's bidding." Tidus put in, grinning at me in a way that made me envious.

"Somehow that really doesn't make me feel better," I told him, thinking of all the soldiers that had died during the world wars at home.

"It's for the greater good," Yuna put in, turning back to face us, making the whole party stop. I could feel a blush flushing through my cheeks again.

"By killing the fiends we free the souls of Sin's victims and we protect those that still live."

Her eyes were so steady and so earnest. She seemed to much older than seventeen. Maybe I was just being selfish, stupid with my over-thinking. With my need to rid myself of any connection to him.

Yuna's last word on the matter finally silenced the irritation twins thank Thu. We continued in silence, picking our way through the dense trees until the foliage became so thick that I thought we'd strayed from the path. We had to slow right down to advance, dodging the crystal trees and skirting round the lamps that got fewer as the vegetation got thicker. As we moved, I noticed that Auron kept checking the roots of the biggest trees in small jerky movements.

Turmoil threatened to flare up inside me again but I was too weary to give it the fire of anxiety it needed to get started. I'd just deal with the Spherimorph issue when it arose, at least it was another road block to the certain doom that was Seymour.

"Wait," Auron said suddenly, veering off on a tiny path to the right, almost invisible with overgrown bluish branches.

"It was here...somewhere," he muttered to himself.

"What's here?" Tidus asked, nonchalantly putting his hands behind his head.

"Something you should see," Auron insisted, unperturbed by Tidus' relaxed stance.

"But...sir Auron..." Yuna began to protest gently.

"It won't take long," Auron assured her urgently. It was weird for him to sound so urgent. The tone stopped Yuna from saying anything more.

He drew the dark sword from his back and in the same move, brought it down on the innocent tree trunk blocking his path. I had expected to hear the hollow thunk of blade on wood but instead there was a delicate sound, a shattering sound as the crystal trees broke. Fragments of glassy foliage littered the ground, shimmering as they fell.

The others watched him attacking the foliage, Tidus and Yuna exchanged a meaningful glance. They thought he was letting off some steam or something.

When the way was clear, Auron sheathed his sword again and walked onwards without looking back, just expecting us to follow. I had a right mind to stay where I was, maybe lean up against a crystal tree and try and catch a nap or something.

"Come on Alex," Tidus said, grinning at me and grabbing my hand to pull after the old man.

So much for my rest stop.

The path was only narrow for a few feet, opening out into a clearing with a few shallow pools of ice blue water. I peered into them as Tidus ran forward, straight through the puddles as though he didn't even notice them, causing huge ripples. It looked like the pools ran on forever, deeper and deeper into a world that was entirely crystaline but as I frowned, I realised that the bottom of the pools were just made of refined crystal reflecting the water and shimmering foliage above it, giving the illusion of a neverending water world.

Cautiously, I put one geta'd foot into the water and felt my eyes widen as the water barely covered my toes though it looked like I'd suddenly developed god-like powers.

Heh, Kane would love this.

"This place," Tidus was saying to Auron, awe in his tone, "water isn't it?"

I glanced over to where they were standing, facing a huge twisted tree in the middle of a pool that probably ran a lot deeper than the littler ones dotted around this clearing. There was a low waterfall here gushing in a perfect arc around the tree which had the biggest crystal embedded in it's trunk that I had ever seen.

I frowned at it.

It looked familiar and not just in gaming terms either.

I edged closer, keeping behind the boys so I wouldn't be taken off guard when the Spherimorph turned up. The crystal was perfectly cylindrical and shinier than anything else I'd seen in the woods yet. In all insanity I wondered how much more powerful an orb like that could make crystal ball visions, if pyschic powers worked that way. It would certainly look impressive to paying customers anyway.

"This is what spheres are made of," Auron told Tidus as I skirted round behind them like some kind of deranged ninja. "They absorb and preserve memories."

As if on cue, the water in the huge pool started to bubble and gush, like a geiser had just been released beneath the surface.

Auron's expression changed ever so subtly. After being close to the likes of..._him..._I felt quite attuned to Auron's particular brand of expressionlessness.

"Of course, fiends are also drawn to these places," Auron told us as the thing before us started to take shape, oozing up and out of the water, pulling itself into an orb around what looked like a small lump of putty.

We barely had time to react, before we'd even managed to set ourselves up, the thing was hovering over us twisting it's shape, sliding smoothly from an orb into something that resembled the head of a hammer. I didn't notice until it was far too late that it had picked me as its first target. I held back a scream as the thing dropped on top of me.

I braced myself for something quite unpleasant, the feeling of suction as I was taken inside the dense liquid and crushed to death inside but it wasn't like that. Instead of being overcome by a gelatinous body, the thing had fortified itself. It was like getting hit with an anvil. I heard myself whimper as the thing crushed down on my shoulders and waves of searing pain rippled through my body from top to bottom.

To my intense surprise, I didn't collapse under the onslaught, my legs held firm and somehow the pain seemed to ground itself underneath me like earthing an electric current. Spots broke in front of my eyes as the thing backed off and it took a moment or two before they cleared but once they'd dispersed and I could breathe again, it wasn't too bad.

The ache in my shoulders told me I'd probably have a couple of nasty bruises but nothing serious.

"Alex, are you alright?" Tidus called across the battlefield.

I took a deep breath and, despite the ache in my shoulders, gave him a thumbs up.

As it settled back into place above the water, Wakka's ball collided with the side of it, forcing its way through the watery body with pure momentum to hit at the putty inside it. My fingers itched over my blades.

I wasn't having as much trouble facing this thing as I had the chimera. This thing didn't breathe, didn't have discernable organs. It was easy to imagine that this thing wasn't alive.

As I watched, the orb glowed a peculiar shade of green, like cartoon poison, and a jet of water flew towards Auron. Lulu struck back before it had even finished with a lightening attack that had it reeling. Magic more than anything else seemed to make a dent.

Seeing how much damage it dealt, I could see that Lulu was already working up to another lightening attack.

"Lulu!" I shouted. "It changes magic, so it's weakness will change!"

A lot of creeped out stares met my determined eyes but I was getting used to it. And I wouldn't know what was going on for much longer.

Lulu, the most comfortable with my 'gifts' since talking to that bald monk back in D'jose, smiled a devilish smile and turned back to the thing in front of her.

As if it had heard my warning, the orb floated forwards, towards Kimahri this time and landed with a thud on top of his shoulders as it had mine. He barely grunted as it collided with him and it certainly didn't seem to make him lose concentration as it had me. I wondered briefly if he would have bruises under all that midnight fur.

Once again, as the orb backed off into place above the water, Tidus darted forward and sliced up through the thing, his knife moving smoothly through the liquid-like body to collide with putty which shuddered. It was a weird thing, watching Tidus' sword through the middle of that creature, like the two were made of the same stuff.

It shivered back into place and, on a whim, I decided to get a quick attack in before it used its next magic attack. I moved around it knowing that I wouldn't be graceful enough to have a sneaking edge but hoping that it wouldn't notice me until I was a little closer. My fingers tingled.

I managed to get half way around the thing. It probably would have noticed me if not for the fact that it was concentrating on the magic it needed to perform an attack.

My heart beat bounced wildly.

I jetted forwards, my feet skimmed across the water, knocking my geta off so I was bare foot. The force of the water threw my balance and the sting of fear jolted through my body as I realised I wouldn't get there in time.

Everything slowed. There was a wild moment where I was too caught in my own momentum, unable to do anything but continue with my attack and the thing released its magic on some poor sod on the other side of the bank, fire this time. I brought my arms up above my head, both blades pointing towards the putty-like thing in the centre of the oozing mass. It was like all the fancy abilities I had learnt had fled from my head. Like all that was left was pure, undiluted instinct.

My blades plunged into the back of the thing until my arms were halfway in too. They crossed through the middle of the putty which squirmed unpleasantly. At the same time, Lulu hit it with a frost attack which sent a mind-numbingly painful sensation through my arms.

There was nothing but intense pain and a blind panic that my arms had been frozen dead. Pyreflies began erupting around me from the body of the great thing and, insanely, I thought that they were coming from my arms.

"Ah!" I whimpered, "ah!"

"Don't panic," A soothing voice from my elbow, Yuna. I turned to look at her with tears running down my face. It was weird, I had no control over them at all.

"My arms are dead!" I managed to squeak out as the body of the great orb dropped away back into the pool beneath me.

"It's alright," Yuna assured me seriously, putting a gentle hand on my arms as the body dissipated.

Through the hysteria, in the corner of my eye, I could see Tidus double up laughing.

The panic dropped away along with the body of the thing. Underneath my arms were a little blue and swollen from cold but were otherwise perfect. I flexed my fingers to test if they still moved and dropped my blades into the water.

The action stung so much it made fresh tears fall into the panic streaks across my face.

My eyes raked the tips of my fingers, checking for any kind of frostbite. I didn't really know much about frostbite other than it could cause the loss of many appendages. Visions of Auron standing above me, blade readied to chop off my fingers swam in my head and made me feel epically nauseous but I locked it down.

Surprisingly, my fingers were just purple, no black to be seen and each joint seemed to respond to my movement commands, though they tingled like crazy.

I started shaking.

"Alex, Alex, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you would be attacking then," Lulu's voice filtered through my chattering teeth.

I tried to smile at her, reassure her, but it twisted. I must have looked like something from a horror movie.

"She's okay," Yuna told her calmly, "just a bit cold."

Through the relief sweeping my system and the shivering sending ripples into the water below me, I managed to turn and give Tidus quite a death glare.

He was on the floor now, leaning up against a tree holding his sides.

I made a mental note to maul him when my system returned to proper working order. Like he knew if I was okay or not.

It took a good ten minutes for my body to fully relax and after that, the residue of the panic left me feeling washed out. I splashed to the side of the pool, dragging my geta out on the way to plonk my rump against a tree next to Tidus.

"You're an arse, you know that?" I snapped at him, picking up some of the experience spheres littered around. I'd need all the help I could get against Seymour.

"Oh come on Alex," Tidus said between guffaws, cheerful as ever to my ravaging pain. "I knew you'd be fine. The attack was perfectly aimed, you just caught the edge and no one ever got seriously injured from taking the edge of a magic attack."

I gawped at him.

Suddenly _I _was the one feeling guilty.

He put a hand on my shoulder, a soft, warm, comforting hand and smiled a disarming smile at me. Alarmingly, I could feel a blush flashing through my cheeks, thawing out the last of the ice in my system. I thought I was over my thing for Tidus.

He stood up then, his eyes on Auron's shades and I knew they were off to talk about Jecht. I stayed where I was against the tree and sighed. Everything was just so complicated. To keep myself occupied while they went through the motions of watching Tidus' dad's sphere, I pulled out my little laptop to check what was going on in my system.

I blinked when the orange web shone and an ability automatically filled itself in, using one of my ability spheres. I smiled when I read the name of it, feeling the hysteria pushing against the edge of my strained mind.

'Plunge'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Alex has basically been slapped upside the head and told to get a grip on herself. Will her shaky resolve to battle things hold out until Seymour? What will happen when she and the others have to face Anima? Where did Hunter bugger off to anyway? WHY IS THERE NO CHEESE IN MY FRIDGE?_

_All this and more in the next episode...of MINECRAFT!_

_BW: (hits FB with an innocent boulder)_


	32. Cold Shoulder

_It didn't snow here last night (pout) BUT I did finish this chapter and I'm really excited now that Alex is getting to the part of the game that she doesn't know (vibrates)_

_BW: Why? _

_FB: I can't tell you, it's gonna be so awesome though! (bounces)_

_BW: You can't give a hint like that and then not elaborate!_

_FB: Tee hee._

_BW: Well that's fine, that's just fine. (pulls a curtain open to reveal a canon ready to fire)_

_FB: Oh. (runs)_

_Disclaimer: One day I will own things and the world will tremble and quake with awesome but for now I own nothing, especially FFX. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **Don't be intimidated by the look of your opponent. Especially if they've been hit with the ugly stick.

**Cold Shoulder**

The wind picked up as we made our way out through the edge of the crystal forest and I found myself rooting through my bag for my jumper, pulling it on over my sarong. I must have looked quite strange in my get up, Kilikan trousers, Guado sarong and a jumper from a place that no one even knew about.

Of course, no one else seemed to get cold, not even Rikku and she was in some serious summer wear. That did perplex me for a while.

What kind of training do they get in Spiran schools anyway?

As the last of the trees fell behind us, the wind became icy and bitter. It felt sharp on the arm that wasn't covered in thick jumper and I wished with all my heart and soul that I hadn't lost my school blazer right at the beginning. The thick material would have been seriously appreciated now.

There was ice on the path ahead of us and I watched with some satisfaction as Yuna slipped and Auron had to reach out to steady her.

"I'm alright," she told him, smiling her radiant smile. Beside me, Tidus huffed.

"He's way too old for her," I told Tidus matter-of-factly, making Tidus' face tinge magenta.

"Cut it out," he hissed at me as another Al Bhed Agency building came into sight looking warm and welcoming on the harsh path.

"Cut what out?" I asked innocently. Forgive me but teasing you about your little obvious crush has become one of the highlights of my oh too bleak existence in Spira.

"You know what," he told me, covering my mouth and putting on what he thought was an innocent look as Yuna turned back to stare curiously at us.

Once we were close enough, I could see that we were outside the same Agency as the one in Jecht's sphere. It hadn't changed much though the sign saying 'Lake Macalania' was a bit more weathered than it had been in the sphere. I suddenly had the weirdest urge to whip out a camera and take a photo of everyone under that sign. The urge made me feel a bit uncomfortable but I couldn't work out why.

Tidus stepped up and stared at the old sign, a sad look in his eye. No matter how tough he talked I guess it was hard to be without his dad. When he caught me looking at him, Tidus' expression changed into defensive nonchalance. I shrugged at him, hoping to disarm that dead look.

He shouldn't have to feel so defensive about being a little sentimental.

Maybe the facade about hating his father was the only way he could really deal with it and maybe I got that really.

The now familiar twinge of pain crept through my system as I tried not to think about...him. Of course, there was no denying that my hatred for _him _was real, maybe I'd got the wrong end of the stick where Tidus was concerned.

I struggled with myself for a moment, wanting to ask him a series of intensely personal questions but before I could say anything, Tidus moved off to talk to one of the Chocobo knights parked outside the Agency.

In the background, I deflated lamely.

"Oh, you want me to scratch you?" Clasko cooed at the bird behind me, making the bright yellow Chocobo shake it's head and squawk with glee.

"There, good boy!" Clasko exclaimed, scratching the bird under it's beak so it went limp, a look of pure bliss in its birdy eye.

"How do you know what it wanted?" Tidus asked, easily impressed.

"I've always been able to tell how Chocobos feel, maybe I'd make a better Chocobo breeder than a knight huh...Hey, what do you see me doing?"

Tidus put his hand up to rest on his chin as he thought, frowning in concentration. Clasko looked at me expectantly but I put my hands up.

"Hey, I don't make life altering decisions for someone else," I told him. Not strictly true considering all this Ao Guardian bumph but I'm in enough trouble as it is already thanks.

"Breeder," Tidus said at last, folding his arms across his chest and nodding as if his final word on the matter was law. Clasko's face lit up with the flare of excitement. It made me wonder why he hadn't gone into breeding before.

"Yeah, I think so too!" he shouted, beaming. "Maybe I'll give it a try."

I was expecting us to stop in for the night at the Agency. The sun was low in the sky and, considering the battle with the Al Bhed machine coming up, I didn't exactly want to have to face Seymour in the dark but the others just seemed to skip on by. They walked up the icy pathway into the afternoon.

"Hey, hey," I called to them. "Isn't it a bit daft going out there now? Can't we go in the morning?"

Yuna slid back down the ice towards me, her eyes sorrowful.

"I'm afraid we can't stop, Lord Seymour is waiting."

I suppose on the outside it was supposed to look like she was pious and dutiful or something but I caught the spark of determination in her eye and remembered about the sphere that she'd picked up outside the Farplane.

Fear blossomed in my stomach and then shrank back again. The whole thing repeated so it became an unpleasant pulse in my stomach.

"Oh fine," I snapped, stomping up the path after them all.

Yuna smiled at me as I passed, my geta making sick crunching noises on the ice as I passed. I didn't smile back, couldn't. I'd been counting on some time in the Agency to think, to build up a good head of steam before stepping into the fray. I should have known really, nothing on this trip has been easy.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you," Tromell wheezed across the path causing me to jump out of my skin and step on Tidus' foot. I swear I didn't see him approach us, what is he? Some kind of Guado super ninja?

No one else seemed surprised mind, maybe I'm just unobservant.

"We were surprised you decided to come so soon," he commented, bowing slightly, "pleasantly surprised of course."

Of course.

"Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."

"It's quite alright," Yuna told him in her soft bell voice, "I have one question, if I may ask, sir."

"My lady?" Tromell said, gesturing for her to continue.

"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"

"But of course, Lord Seymour wishes for nothing else, I'm sure."

Yeah, sure he does, he probably wants Yuna dead at the bottom of a ditch somewhere so he can have his sick and twisted way with all those hot Guado women in his basement. Once a creeptastic pimp daddy, always a creeptastic pimp daddy.

I know, I need therapy.

My mind was screaming as I watched the two of them talking. I wanted to yell to Yuna that it was a trap, I wanted to reason with the others that we should be running for our lives but I couldn't. For all my anger and hatred towards _him_, I couldn't ignore the things that he'd told me about the paradoxes. I feared them, wouldn't dare cause them.

I guess I was a prisoner really, a prisoner of knowledge.

Tromell started leading Yuna up the path. She seemed uncertain as she left, younger than normal. When she turned to face the group, we were all watching her. My teeth were chattering behind Wakka, ruining the moment.

"I..." she started to say.

"We're all with you," Auron assured her in his level voice. "Do as you will..."

Yuna closed her eyes and smiled, all confidence in what she was about to do restored.

"Thank you."

She turned again and followed Tromell, who had been waiting patiently, up the path.

Beside Tidus, Auron turned, his shades glinting ice cold.

"Sorry," he said, his voice a little hard, "that was your line."

Tidus' blue eyes widened and before Yuna could disappear over a ridge of ice, he darted forward, waving like a loon.

"Yuna!"

He put his fingers in his mouth a blew one shrill note. Yuna turned and smiled a smile that we could see back along the path.

"Yes sir!" she called back and waved.

There was no time to warn anyone. The ground started to vibrate beneath us and the air was polluted by the sound of running machinery. Dark shapes started appearing before the diminished figures of Yuna and Tromell.

"Lets go," Lulu told us, sprinting forward (God knows how) in her heavy dress.

We surged forward, me slipping and sliding all over the place, not used to the bizarre grip of my geta. It only took us a few seconds to reach them but by then a huge tank had rolled it's why up over the dunes of ice. It was quite a sight, a mess of metal and machine work, reminding me of the army tanks we had back home but with a little extra, huge grappling arms on the front of the thing.

"Al Bhed!" Wakka yelled.

We surrounded Yuna, my fingers twitched over my blades though I wasn't sure how much damage they would do against something like a tank.

"Thank you," Tromell said behind us, taking Yuna's hand and leading her up the path.

At the last minute, Yuna pulled herself free and hopped back to join the group, her staff shimmering in the glare from the ice. She was going to fight with us.

"Rikku!" One of the Al Bhed, the guy with the Mohawk that I recognized from the ship all those years ago, shouted out.

From where I was standing, I watched as Wakka's eyebrows shot up in disbelief and he turned to regard Rikku like she was a bomb that might go off.

"Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec!" he yelled down, pointing at Rikku.

Rikku looked quite upset so he must've said something quite rude, possibly about her mother?

The tank next to him lowered its canon until the barrel was aimed directly at Rikku.

"Ouin bnaleuic sykel yht yauhc yna caymat!" he told us, laughing as he disappeared behind the bulk of the machine.

"Oh no," Rikku whispered, putting her hands up to her mouth.

"Translation?" Tidus asked, the squeak of panic in his voice.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!"

I snatched a quick glance at Lulu as everyone readied themselves for battle. She had a grim-set expression on her face and was standing oh so subtly behind Wakka. I hoped that the Al Bhed tank wouldn't think to target someone hopeless, how strange that it wasn't me for once.

"Kad dras!" An Al Bhed voice screamed through a tanoy system.

The machine finished its journey over the ice and came to a halt in front of us. There was a click and a bump as somewhere a door came open and something that looked like a satellite popped up out of an open hatch and started hovering beside the tank, erratically bobbing around like a hover fly.

"That's the anti-magic device," I told Wakka out of the side of my mouth as Auron and Kimahri readied their first attacks. "If we hit that out, Lulu would be able to use her magic."

Wakka glared at me.

"How do you know so much about all this machina?"

From behind him, Lulu put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a death grip. Quite a powerful threat when you have nails as long as she does.

"Just trust her okay?"

Wakka consented. Whether because he trusts Lulu's judgment or because he was afraid her nails were about to rake away his skin, I'll never know. He aimed his Blitzball at the satellite and threw a true shot at the thing just as Kimahri darted forwards to ram his spear into the underside of the canon nozzle.

The satellite made a horrible crunching sound and faltered. As the ball spun back to Wakka, we could see the interior of the anti-magic field, all flashing lights and wires.

"One more hit," I told Wakka.

For the moment, I decided to concentrate on the tank before us. I had no idea how to fight this thing. It wasn't like the machines we'd fought when Yuna had been kidnapped back in Luca, we couldn't just dive forward and steal parts.

"Look for a weakness," Tidus told me, scanning the thing himself for any openings.

"I know that," I snapped at him, letting my eyes fall over the thing looking for openings. Tidus found his first and hurtled forward , sprinting first to the side of the machine to guide his sword easy through various wires, then to the back to repeat the process and then to the other side. He went round a few times, cutting wires and denting metal before coming back to stand with the rest of us. Of course, slice and dice.

I followed his example, picking out the weakest possible points to exploit, the joints and signals taking commands to other parts of the machina structure. When my blades ripped through the metal, it felt a lot smoother than it did when they penetrated flesh and sinew. The feeling was somewhat of relief though if I'm honest it didn't inspire the same instincts or...thrills.

I guess there's something to be said for the hunter gatherer mentality still present in humans.

As I fell back, Wakka finally managed to shoot down the satellite. It fell like an anvil, hitting the ground with a loud smash and laying there, pathetic and broken.

"Lu, use your spells," Wakka hissed at her, as though she didn't already know.

Before Lulu got a chance to use any of her magic though, the canon on the great construction fired, once and blaringly at all of us. There was a bright light and an white heat enveloped us. I tried not to scream as I could feel my skin sizzling but I have no idea if I succeeded. The blast seemed to last a lifetime but eventually the light washed away and the bitter cold air filtered through my scorched system.

There was a moment where I couldn't believe that I was alive. Maybe there really was something to this Ao Guardian toughness that _he _had mentioned. I'd just survived a canon blast...like some kind of Marvel action heroine. What was that all about?

After a quick damage relay, I realized that the only bad burn I had was along the length of my arm and I quickly crouched down to dowse it in the snow banks. With the thick material of my school jumper and my Kilikan trousers, I had avoided any other horrible injuries...hmm, maybe this canon thing wasn't so powerful if it couldn't even get through thick nylon. So much for my Marvel action career.

Once everyone had shaken off the blast, Lulu got to work pounding the thing with as much lightening as she could. It was fairly obvious that she hadn't taken kindly to being rendered helpless.

"They've got a s-supply," my voice squeaked and broke half way through my sentence. It was difficult to speak and I recognized that the sign meant I was probably going to have another miniature break down when this was all over. I hoped that I'd get a chance to collect myself before I had to face Seymour.

I tried again.

"They've got a supply of anti-magic fields," I told them, "we should get Y-Yuna to summon."

I glanced at Yuna who didn't need telling twice thank Thu. There was a lot of Al Bhed yelling over the tanoy as we cleared the field to make room for Ixion. He appeared with all the flourish of the first time he had been summoned and the yelling over the tanoy became gasps of wonder.

_YES, IT IS SOMETHING TO BEHOLD, ISN'T IT?_

The camp voice of Ixion...thought said? He pulled a dramatically powerful pose and bowed so low to Yuna that the tip of his horn touched the snow bank.

_MY LOVELY LADY._

Yuna smiled at him while I stuffed my fist in my mouth to stop from cracking a rather immature snort. Yuna really knows how to pick them doesn't she? First the spooktacular Seymour, all madness, arrogance and long fingernails, then a 10 foot electric horse. Oh Tidus, how dost thou fail so spectacularly to gain the lady's attentions?

There was no denying, for all his outrageous flourishes, that Ixion was a powerful aeon. He shot lightening as precise as an arrow which burnt easily through the thick metal of the tank. It left a wide hole and some Al Bhed, seeing this, decided to abandon ship, falling out of the hole and running as fast as they could across the snow banks.

Ixion smirked or at least I think that's what he did. I'm not really good at translating horsey facial expressions having never owned a horse and all. The other Al Bhed seemed to know what it meant though, there was an urgent conversation and then the last of them filtered out of the hole Ixion had left as well. Only the Mohawk guy remained, burning red hot anger. He screamed something down the tanoy and tried to charge up the canon again but Ixion was much too quick.

_IGNORANT FOOL._

He decided, using a lightening attack so powerful that my hair went static. The tank coughed once and died, sagging on the snow banks like some kind of worn out creature. Ixion huffed indignantly and seemed quite appalled when the Mohawk guy didn't come out and surrender.

_HOW UNDENIABLY RUDE, I NEVER._

He huffed again but softened up when Yuna came to stroke his silvery mane.

_TIL NEXT TIME M'LADY._

He thought...said as he departed.

As soon as we were sure it was over, Tromell made a grab for Yuna's hand.

"Lady Yuna," he said. Yuna nodded once, briefly and followed him up the hill, smiling reassuringly at us as she left.

I promptly collapsed in a heap on the cold floor and began the painstaking process of keeping myself together. I was getting a lot better at it now. Things just didn't seem as...shocking as they were in the beginning. The only thing that really sent a jolt of raw terror through my system was the blue haired freak and even that was somewhat mellowed by the anger I felt towards Hunter for leaving me to do this crucial bit by myself.

I was even able to watch what was going on above me as I concentrated on controlling my breathing and on not thinking about how I had just gone up against an actual tank.

The Mohawk guy was still on the hill, far enough away from us that we couldn't hurt him but still close enough for us to hear him calling.

"Rikku! E femm damm Vydran!"

Rikku stood tall, stepping out from the group, her green eyes shining.

" E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!"

The Mohawk guy seemed to struggle with a rage beyond rage for a moment before calling out:

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!"

I have no idea what he said but it was probably along the lines of sticking something where it hurts. He turned and ran after the others, disappearing over the peak of the next hill.

Rikku laughed an ill humoured laugh and we all turned as one to look at her. Wakka looked like he was about to break something.

"I told him I was a Guardian," she said, putting her hand behind her head sheepishly. "Well, I guess I had to really."

Wakka guppied unintelligibly for a moment before spouting:

"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?"

Why was he making her tell him something he already knew? Affirmation?

"Because I am Al Bhed and that...was my brother."

I double took. Mohawk guy was Rikku's brother? I should have known this from the game really but I'm not too good at remembering generated faces. I probably forgot, when I played through, that he was the bossy guy that Tidus had to deal with on the salvage ship in the beginning. I wondered if he recognised us.

"You knew?" Wakka was turning on Lulu and Tidus now, both of them nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his question was aimed at Tidus but Lulu spoke up.

"We knew you would be upset."

"This is great!" Wakka yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed, a heathen!"

"Hey," I started to say, thinking of Rin and his comfortable, hospitable agencies but Rikku didn't need anyone's help to defend herself. She looked so small facing off against Wakka, small and young and defiant.

"You're wrong," she told him, "we have nothing against Yevon."

"But you Al Bhed use forbidden machina," Wakka reminded her, "You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina."

Rikku folded her arms and glared at him. She looked pretty street actually, standing like that, if Spirans can really look 'street'.

"You got proof?" she asked. "Show me proof!"

"It's in Yevon's teachings, not that you'd know," Wakka retaliated. He sounded like a ten year old. Had the pout to match too.

"That's not good enough!" Rikku barked at him. "Yevon says this, Yevon says that, can't you think for yourself?"

I opened my mouth to tell them to shut up and focus on the more pressing issue at hand, that we were all about to be cruelly murdered by the man that they called Maester but I shut it again. Just because I was desperate to talk to someone about what I knew, it didn't mean that I could.

"Sin will be gone when we atone for our past mistakes," Wakka was telling Rikku, all preacherific.

"When? How?" Rikku demanded, her eyes wide for him to tell her.

"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings, it will be gone one day," Wakka insisted, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes as if that was the end of that.

Rikku sighed the sigh of a thousand prejudices.

"Why do I even bother?" she muttered to herself. I did feel quite sorry for her really. It must be tough to be atheist when the whole world is religious.

Once he was done with Rikku, Wakka turned his anger darkened eyes on me. I whimpered, I wasn't really in any shape to deal with this considering how close we were to real mortal peril.

"And what about you eh? Are you Al Bhed too? You sure seemed to know a lot about that sacrilegious thing!"

He pointed to the decrepit tank before us in the snow. I put up my hands innocently, grinning what I hoped was a disarming grin and shook my head.

"Then how do you know so much? Do you use machina? Because if you do, you're no better than them." He pointed at Rikku, I let my eyes slide along his arm to Rikku's face and gave a little wave that made her blink.

Wakka actually went red in the face. It clashed horribly with his hair and made me want to laugh out in fear. For one wild moment, I thought he was going to slap me but he just took a deep breath and stepped back, pouting enormously.

"Rikku," Auron called, standing above one of the Al Bhed contraptions abandoned in the snow. It was a snow mobile.

"Will this move?"

Rikku confirmed that it would and skipped on over to take a look at the thing's computer. Watching her work, she looked like the girl out of the Disney movie Atlantis, the mechanic...except tall and blonde and beautiful like some youthful fairy.

"Hey, we're not actually gonna use that are we? Wait...Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too is he?" Wakka asked, in a serious mood now.

"Come on Wakka," Tidus chided.

I winced inwardly, it's always bad when the older sibling is chastised by the younger more immature sibling. I knew it all too well from my escapades with Kane. If ever he did something stupid and I told him as much, he'd just do something worse to make out like he knew what he was doing.

"What?" Wakka snapped, sticking his chin out in a silent challenge.

"Getting angry just coz you found out Rikku was an Al Bhed...You guys got along fine until now didn't you?"

Wakka glared over at her as she moved around the machine, a smooth coat of oil lining her arms now. Auron was watching with the air of a man learning something very quickly. I wondered if he was going to have old person syndrome like my mum. She had tried numerous times to get her head around computers and electrical equipment but for whatever reason she could never grasp it. Kids at school had often complained about their parents being the same way.

When I turned back to Wakka and Tidus, I didn't miss the slightly irritated look on his face.

"She's just Rikku," Tidus was insisting. Wakka did look a little perturbed at that, like he wasn't really sure why he was making a big fuss anymore.

"Lu?" Wakka asked, hoping for support where he obviously knew he'd find none.

"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed," Lulu told him gently but Wakka's face was turning crimson again. If this had been a cartoon, smoke would have been pouring out of his ears.

"Ha!" he shouted eventually and stormed off over the snow. Tidus didn't hesitate to follow but he was yanked back by Auron.

"Let him go. He needs time to think."

Oh wise man hath spoken.

Rikku gave us a brief tutorial on how to drive the snow mobile and was pleasantly surprised when both me and Tidus knew how to make it move. It reminded me of the Playstation controllers at home, analogue stick and a few buttons dotted around with a screen like the one in Kane's car with fuel projections and whatnot. I suppose it would be the same design considering this world was created by a Playstation specialised graphic team somewhere.

"Lets ride!" Tidus called, enjoying the machines in a way only a teenage boy could.

"You sure you know how to drive this?" Rikku asked sceptically over the winds that had picked up. Tidus had pretty much skipped his lesson with her.

"Better than Kimahri does!" Tidus scoffed as Kimahri picked up his snow mobile and skidded along the snow banks. It was one of the weirdest sites I had ever seen, a great big blue panther like creature driving along the snow on a beaten up old snow mobile. I really wished I had a camera to take a picture, the skiing holiday brochures would pay a fortune for something so eye catching.

When Wakka came back from wherever it was he'd been sulking, he grumpily climbed onto the back of my snow mobile and I carefully followed Rikku out over the snow. I wasn't really sure if he wanted to talk or not but kept my mouth shut in case he wanted to brood, concentrating instead on the task of following Rikku.

"You must think I'm really horrible," he said behind me.

I tried not to look back and lose my bearings on the snowy cliff side.

"No, not really," I shrugged.

"It's not Rikku, it's what she represents y'know?"

I wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not so I just nodded. I don't even think he saw me.

"Those Al Bhed...lunatics, don't they know that they're endangering innocent people?"

Poor Wakka, I really did feel sorry for the guy, for the loss of his brother and all...I understood his rage at Rikku, not that it was justified mind. It made sense.

It was wrong though and he had to be set straight about how things really were.

"Look, I know you're sore that Rikku's Al Bhed and all. I get that and I understand it," I told him. Silence in the back seat, I had no idea how he was taking this.

"But," I said, emphasising the word, "Rikku is important to Yuna and Yuna trusts her. Seeing as how this is really Yuna's journey, I think you should learn to live with it."

I waited for a reply but it was still all silence in the back row.

"Uh...I think it would be a really noble thing to do," I added, considering what I'd told him and how harsh it had probably sounded.

A millennium of ice formations passed before he spoke again and I exhaled, unaware until then that I'd been holding my breath.

"You're right, I know you're right," he said, the air was thick with confusion. He groaned and threw his head back, nearly making me lose my balance on the snow mobile's controls.

"I can't believe this is happening," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Temple of Macalania was situated in the middle of a hollowed out ice berg. I hadn't realized it but as we'd been travelling, the land had slowly disappeared and we'd actually been travelling over expanses of frozen water. The journey had been long but, thanks to the burn along my arm, I'd been grateful for the cold weather. When we stopped outside the ice berg, Rikku used some really strong potions to cure the burn though it left dark skin behind.

"That scarring will go," she promised me. "It'll just take a while."

I nodded and inwardly mourned the damage done to my blouse sleeve. My poor school uniform wasn't really doing well in these Spiran conditions.

The temple itself was built like a huge supporting pillar stretching down into the base of ice berg and up to the peak. It was ornately designed like an ice sculpture and was by far the prettiest of all the temples we'd seen so far. There was a man made ice walkway leading up to the building that we traversed slowly. The ice looked thin and I kept staring at Kimahri's huge back terrified that we'd be giving it too much weight and it would crack.

I couldn't look at the building too much. He was in there somewhere, waiting for us like death, shrouded and ever-patient. Once we got inside and that last scene with Lord Jyscal's sphere played out, that was it. I wouldn't know any more than these guys, I'd be rendered useless. I'd probably be dead.

I followed them only because I couldn't comprehend an alternative. I couldn't believe that I hadn't tried to run already. Was it really my belief in what _he _had told me keeping me there? Or was it something more complicated than that? A complex fear, perhaps, of going off into the unknown...

Time seemed warped as we were stopped outside the door to the temple because of Rikku and her heritage. The seconds seemed to be crawling by and flying all at once. I was mixed up inside about that, dreading the fact that we would have to face Seymour and wishing that it was over already.

After Auron had vouched for Rikku, we crossed the threshold into the inner sanctum and I could feel myself breaking out in an honest to God sweat. My breathing was rapid and rasping. I could barely hear as Tidus started talking to Shelinda about the wedding, sinking down onto one of the choir tiers, putting my head between my legs like mum had always taught me to do when I felt bad.

"Are you alright?" Lulu's voice, I concentrated on breathing low and deep instead of answering her.

'_I can't do this, I can't do this,' _I thought to myself, '_I'm just one stupid high school kid and I can't deal with knowing that we're all going to die. I can't just blindly go in there when I could be running away...I...'_

There was a brush of heavy fabric against my leg and I started, glancing up with glazed eyes. Lulu looked quite concerned, her red eyes scorching mine. Her arm was around my shoulder now and I shivered.

"S-sorry," I managed, staring pointedly at the floor as the nausea rolled over me.

We stayed like that for a long time. I was dimly aware that time must be rolling by and the others were probably trying to move on to the Cloister of Trials by now but I just couldn't move. It was like I had trapped myself subconsciously, like the bald monk at the D'jose Temple had, inside my own mind. A survival instinct.

It wasn't until I heard the scream that I managed to whip my head up and stare at one of the littler side rooms off of the temple foyer.

"A sphere in Lady Yuna's belongings!"

This was it. This was the last scene before we had to face him, the last of the game that I knew. I felt empty, drained as Lulu led me into the little room, making me sit on the sidelines as they turned on the sphere and I heard that dreadful voice.

"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth, I swear it on my honour as a Guado..."

Al Bhed to English

Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec - Don't interfere or you get this.

Ouin bnaleuic sykel yht yauhc yna caymat! - Your precious magic and aeons are sealed!

Kad dras! - Get them!

Rikku! E femm damm Vydran! - Rikku! I will tell father!

E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva! - I am the Guardian of Yuna, you see? Yuna is safe, we guard her, she is safe!

Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan! - You do this alone, sister!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, Alex is literally minutes away from fighting Seymour and losing her future telling advantage. Will she be able to defeat him, against all predictions, and see Hunter again? Will she ever get to beat the guy up? What's going to happen?_

_Who knows...(spooky fingers)...well...I guess I do but...oh nevermind (sweat drops)_


	33. Fire and Ice

_Good sweet insanity. I just spent an entire Sunday writing this thing. Like a whole 12 hours without a break. With that in mind, I do apologise for grammar and spelling errors that may pop up in this chapter. I did go through it but I probably missed some things, I can hardly see the screen anymore._

_BW: Serves you right for not updating sooner (nods)_

_FB: But BW, I wrote most of this chapter like twice but scrapped it because it wasn't good enough! This is an important chapter!_

_BW: SHOW NO MERCY! (has Braveheart war paint on her face and an army of Scotsmen to command)_

_FB: (runs for the hills...and her bed)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes: **It's useful to be able to lie convincingly.

**Fire and Ice**

There were colours, people moving around me and my own fear. They moved in closer as the voice in the sphere warped into dots that clouded my vision, made nausea well up inside of me. My fear squatted there with them, the elephant in the room, a silent warning that I was forbidden to put into words.

I stayed in the back, in the shadows trying to hold myself together though I could feel pieces of me tugging outwards, threatening to explode. Was it my soul abandoning ship like rats in a disaster?

"I implore you to stop Seymour...stop my son."

The sphere went dead and as the sound of the sphere shutting down replaced that desperate voice, my heart lurched. It took all of my willpower to stop from crouching down to throw it up.

Auron was the first to straighten, his glasses flashing as the sphere died.

"Wonderful," he said, voice dripping sarcasm. I flinched, don't you know you're about to die?

"Will Yuna be alright?" Rikku asked worriedly, glancing over at the exit to the little room.

"Without us, no," Auron confirmed, turning to look at her.

I watched her soft green eyes harden, expression of concern replaced with a look of grim set determination. Behind me, I heard the soft padding of feet as Kimahri bolted out of the door, an automatic response to the idea that his charge was in danger. Rikku wasted no time in following.

"Where you goin?" Wakka threw at her back as she disappeared.

"You saw didn't you?" Tidus accused, already half way to the door after Rikku, "Seymour's bad news!"

"But...but he's a Maester," Wakka protested feebly.

I felt my arm twitch and jerk towards him. Some kind of empathetic reaction to Wakka who seemed to be showing the most appropriate amount of fear for the trouble we were all in. I wanted to say something to him but my voice was lost. Out of the corner of my eye, I could feel Lulu's intense gaze on me.

Tidus' eyes flashed angrily, he was wasting time.

"Fine, stay here if you want," he shouted before legging it out of the door after Rikku and Kimahri.

Wakka was left staring disbelievingly at the doorway like Tidus might come strolling back in laughing, telling him it was all some kind of joke. Lulu, with a meaningful side glance at me, took that as her cue to step up. A soft whimper escaped my throat. Everyone was leaving, rushing off to face him...Seymour was getting closer and closer.

"Come on Wakka," Lulu said, "let's a least hear him out."

"This can't be happening," Wakka decided, groaning as he took off after the others.

Just me and Lulu left.

Lulu strode purposefully towards me, her red eyes glinting in the light of the ice.

"Alex," her tone was ominous, I tried not to crack under the pressure of it.

"You know something," she said, an accusation? Or a plea...

I tried to maintain eye contact with her, tried to keep the poker face in place but my heart was sent careening against my chest. I was too scared, too sick and I desperately wanted to share the truth with somebody before we were all smeared on the temple floor like some unsavory road kill.

I opened my mouth, closed it again as the lump formed.

I couldn't.

I couldn't tell her that I'd sent them to their doom. Call it what you will, fear of the unknown, automatic behavior...I'm sure that this response correlates with some text book psychological reaction to this situation. The only explanation I can give for not spilling the beans at the last moment is, that aside from the fear of the unknown which was somehow more stressful than knowing we were about to die by Seymour's hand, somehow I didn't want to render the choice that I'd made to continue with the storyline of the game as though nothing had changed null and void.

I didn't want all this stress, all this irritation and misery to be for nothing.

Does that make me selfish?

I breathed in deep for a couple of seconds. Lulu's eyes bored into me but somehow, with a gargantuan effort, I managed to keep myself together enough to weave an elaborate lie.

To start with, I shook my head.

"No, I don't know anything," I told her, crossing my fingers behind my back and hoping to God or Yevon that I was doing the right thing.

Lulu's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"What? Then why the sudden reaction when we entered the temple? I thought you were going to pass out," she snapped at me, making me wince.

I shook my head again, all I could do.

"No, it's not that...it's just...Seymour terrifies me."

Kane, ever the lying expert, had taught me that to weave a good and convincing lie, there always had to be some element of truth. Thank Thu for my brother.

"Ever since the...operation Mi'hen...he's terrified me." I told her, trying to ignore the bad taste in my mouth.

Lulu's brow furrowed as she absorbed this.

"But...you were fine when me met him in Guadosalem...absolutely fine."

Crap.

"That's because..." I lowered my eyes, tried to fight the stab of pain in my chest and gulped as I tried to respond.

"Because...Hunter...was there with me," I told her.

Realization dawned in her eyes and I let out an inward sigh of relief. She believed me.

"Alex...I'm so sorry for interrogating you like that. Come, we have to hurry to catch up with the others."

She grabbed my hand in her icy grip and dragged me towards the door, urgent to proceed now she'd cleared up the suspicion that I'd be able to impart some cosmic wisdom.

As we climbed the stairs to the Cloister of Trials, I tried to fight the tears that pooled in my eyes, staring up at the intricate artwork of the ceiling as we passed under the threshold of the doorway but it was no use, they fell down my cheeks leaving delicate snail trails in the cold.

Auron, Wakka and Tidus were waiting for us inside. Tidus gave me a worried look when he saw the tear tracks and his deep blue eyes followed the path of a single tear as it fell from my chin into the ice below.

He walked forward and I could see the intent to ask me what the matter was in his expression. I shrank back from it, my back pressing against the hard wood of the now closed Cloister of Trials door.

To my surprise, Lulu stepped in front of me and shook her head at Tidus. Around her shoulder I could just make out Tidus' quizzical look. He'd need an explanation later.

"Kimahri's up ahead," Auron told him, motioning with a shrug of the shoulders. "Go!"

Tidus didn't need telling twice, he vaulted forward, shoes clopping on the hard ice as he travelled into the last place I knew, the last place on Spira that my 'future sight' would ever work.

"We will protect Yuna from anyone, even a Maester," Auron said into the air. Everyone knew that he was talking to Wakka of course.

Wakka for his part was probably having just as hard a time as me...he seemed utterly lost standing there.

"This can't be happening," Wakka muttered to himself, reaching back to scratch his hair. An unnecessary movement that was somehow completely necessary.

If I'd had the capacity, I probably would have felt quite sorry for him. First all that business with Rikku and then this, Seymour and the insanity that came with him.

"If he is truly at fault, it must be done," Lulu told him, a comforting thought in its way I suppose.

Wakka just nodded, like me, unable to protest further. They started up the tunnel together and I was left to make my own way forward.

Strange how every step was a challenge. Stranger still how I didn't just give up and pass out like I would have at the beginning. Oh, how I wish I could just give up and pass out.

With the promise of death so close, my senses seemed to become...heightened. I could feel the crunch of my geta on the ice and the cold through the little socks I had on to protect my toes. I could feel, however weird this may sound, the hot blood pumping through my system and I was painfully aware of just how small I was, how fragile my skeleton was and how easily it could be crushed.

I could smell the cold in the air, could pick out the shining particles in the ice walls around me.

I wondered, if by some miracle I could survive this, if it would always be this way now, if I would always be so aware.

The light at the end of the tunnel engulfed me as it were, and the scene opened out into the final standpoint.

The room itself was beautiful, a fitting final resting place I suppose. The walls were intricately carved of ice and blue stone, spiraling upwards into a dome above out heads which created space for a dazzling chandelier to light the chamber. I didn't need to be told that this was the heart of the ice berg, the exact centre. There was something spiritual about it and I wondered if this wasn't in fact the heart of the entirety of Lake Macalania.

The floor was made of a polished reflective stone that resembled marble and the group was gathered there, facing him.

The cascading blue hair was somewhat lost in all the ice. With the blue, free-flowing robe, he was almost camouflaged, a dangerous status for any predator to be in.

As soon as I saw him, my body froze. I stood stock still, drawn into that childhood assumption that if you didn't move, then the monster wouldn't be able to find you. A stupid reaction, a childish reaction.

On either side of the staircase up to the Chamber of the Fayth, I could see Guado guards looking intently down at the group with stoic expressions.

"Seymour!" Tidus' voice called out angrily. There was a challenge in that voice and Seymour decided to patronize it.

"Please be silent," the sakura blossom voice demanded. "Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth."

Although I couldn't see Tidus' face, I could imagine the expression there and my mind screamed at him to keep his mouth shut.

"Make me!" he shouted, rising to Seymour's bait.

Seymour turned and even that simple action caused shivers down the back of my spine. He descended the first two steps to the floor, smirking at Tidus the whole way. The action was slow, controlled. He was completely exposed to attack, showing us that he thought we were too insignificant to warrant protection.

If he was going to do anything to make Tidus 'be silent' we never did find out. The door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened and Yuna staggered out looking pale and sweaty.

"Yuna!" Tidus called, Seymour temporarily forgotten.

Yuna glanced down at us all in surprise, a hurt look crossed her features.

"But why?"

"We saw Jyscal's sphere," Tidus told her, their eyes interlocking.

"You killed him," Auron said to Seymour, unperturbed when the corners of Seymour's mouth flicked up.

"What of it?" he asked, the ghost of a laugh hanging on the last word. Like it was something so trivial. I cowered.

Seymour turned, still slowly and precisely towards Yuna. Tidus growled almost imperceptibly below them though I could hear it in the acoustic echo of the room so Seymour probably had as well.

"Surely you knew of these things, did you not?"

Yuna looked down at the floor and made a non-committal noise that Seymour seemed to take as a yes.

"Well then why have you come here?"

Yuna stepped down towards us and turned to face Seymour with her back to Tidus, it was quite the spectacle, this changing of sides.

"I came...I came to stop you," she told him, holding her staff out in front of her in a defensive stance.

"I see," Seymour said, the smile unfaltering on his face. "You came to punish me, then."

You don't have to sound so delighted about it there buddy.

He started coming down the steps to meet us on the floor, arms open wide, a perfect target. Instinctually, Yuna backed away so her guardians could surround her. Tidus, of course, took up the front.

Carefully and quietly, I shifted myself until I was standing behind Kimahri, trying not to hyperventilate. A couple more lines. A couple more lines of dialogue and I'd be as clueless as the rest of them. Would I really be any use to the Ao Guardians after that? Or...or did they only plan to use me so far as I knew the game...

It was a sickening thought, I doubled over behind Kimahri and fought back the vomit. The breeze in the heart of the ice berg helped.

"Ah, of course," Seymour was saying. "The code of the guardians, 'protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life', how admirable."

He motioned to the Guado standing at the sides of the room and they loped in closer, flanking him, a signal that combat was to start soon.

"Well...if you're offering your lives...I will have to take them," Seymour said with the air of someone long suffering.

"Maester Seymour, I trust my guardians with my life," Yuna said, "but they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt."

She raised her staff higher, an attacking position now more than a defensive position.

"I will fight you too!"

Tidus turned to beam at her, a ray of sunshine in this cold place.

"Alright!" he said, cheering her on.

This development seemed to send Wakka over the edge a bit.

"Maester Seymour!" he shouted, stepping forward imploringly. Seymour ignored him.

"So be it," he hissed.

I recognized it as a signal to start combat and experienced a surreal moment where my mind seemed to separate from my body. I was looking out of my own eyes but my body moved of its own accord. I heard myself shout:

"WAIT!" at the top of my lungs and felt the sensation of movement in my legs, completely involuntarily. Had this turned in to Harry Potter? Had I been placed under the Imperius curse?

"This...this is stupid," my voice rang out over the room which had suddenly gone deathly silent. Seymour was looking at me as though I had grown an extra head and sprouted wings.

I stared at him, felt my eyes widen as I implored him to listen to me.

"You, all of this...it's all real...you don't have to do what your programming tells you to do!" I told him, hearing the slight manic tinge to my own voice.

"You don't have to kill us here, you can do what you want! You can be something complete-

I saw him raise his hand and felt my expression darken in horror. His arm fell gracefully downwards and with it came an experience I don't think I'll ever forget.

There was a flash of light and pain exploded through my system as his Thunder magic connected. The breath caught in my throat, my legs crumpled beneath me until I was nothing but a heap of uselessness on the ground. The sobs welled up inside me and were choked out as my limbs seized up. It felt like every muscle in my body was trying to betray me, fighting against the prison of flesh that was my body, intent on breaking free. I squirmed, only vaguely aware that the battle had started in earnest above me, that Kimahri had swooped down to pick me up and drop me back to safety.

Only, after Yuna's healing touch could I comprehend anything. As the green glow of Cure enveloped me, the pressure on my chest lessened, my muscles calmed. I gasped in breaths of air, re-vitalizing myself and scrambled up as soon as I could, taking my place next to Tidus in the line we'd formed against Seymour.

No one questioned me, no one gave me any side long glances, fearful that I'd gone insane under the pressure. Could I explain myself if they had? No...all I can think is that, for a moment, I'd tasted what those poor storm chasers on the Thunder Plains felt every day of their lives.

As I faced Seymour now, though I was afraid, it was a different kind of fear. The waiting period was over, the fear of going forward to face death whilst I had the power to run had dissipated, was replaced by something much more manageable. The anger that I'd felt before was back and it fuelled me, drove me to dart forward and take the first slice at the Guado standing on Seymour's right.

I was angry at Seymour for daring to attack me, I was angry at Tidus and Wakka and everyone else for blindly going forward like lambs to the slaughter and most of all I was still so very very angry at _him_ for leaving me to do this by myself, for carefully lying to me and concealing the truth, for revealing it just when I'd started to trust him.

We were going to beat Seymour this time and I was going to kick his ass when he turned up again, like I knew that he would somehow.

No one mentioned my lack of instruction as they moved forward to fruitlessly hack away at the two Guado lackeys that constantly healed themselves with a deft bandage applied here or a hastily drank potion there. It took Rikku's innovative thinking and her darting forward to steal the medi packs and potions that one of them was about to use for the others to work out what to do. The Guado men looked unperturbed by the loss of resources, faceless and mindless as they worked to cast protective spells on Seymour.

Seymour for his part barraged us with the strongest attack magic I had ever seen. Lulu's spells paled in comparison. When he cast a water spell, a tsunami washed over us, flooding our side of the great hall, when he cast fire, the fire was uncontrollable and everything burned including the intricate stone hall that we were standing in. The ice dripped from the ceiling.

The only thing that kept us safe was Yuna's nullify magic that she had to cast every chance she got. I knew that eventually, she would get tired and Seymour would be able to hit us freely, I just hoped to Thu we could find a solution before then.

The battle progressed and it seemed to take an age. I remembered, a lifetime ago, when I was sitting in front of my TV screen thinking that this had taken forever. Of course, here in Spira, it was much more exhausting than I could have ever imagined. Though we kept cutting at the Guado henchmen, they only fell after what felt like hours of painstaking work and only because Tidus and Auron made such an effective team, Auron going in for the front attack and Tidus following up behind him with something swift, giving them no time to try and recover.

I would have thought that the death of his companions might have at least shaken the monster of a man before us but he remained as calm as ever, that creepy smile fixed firmly in place. I started pulling out all the stops when it came to him, feeling like a dancer as I twirled around him, driving my twin blades into his body from the front and the back so they met in the middle and I could slice up and down simultaneously in an ability called 'Cross'.

When I withdrew the elaborate costume he wore was smothered in blood but he didn't really seem to notice.

"What else can we do against him?" Tidus hissed out of the side of his mouth at me and I panicked, what could I tell him?

I shrugged and grinned, completely clueless.

"Not a clue mate," I told him flinching as another ice attack bounced off of Yuna's nullifying shields and one of the little lights orbiting my body faded away.

Tidus smirked, a grim expression given the situation.

"So he's that strong? As if it matters..."

He vaulted forwards, somersaulting through the air and tumbling, moves I knew to signal that he was about to perform a Spiral Cut. His body was so graceful in the air, just like it was in the water when he played Blitzball and I could see the influence of the game in this move. As he landed before Seymour and brought his blade smashing down onto Seymour's frame, Seymour actually moaned and fell to one knee beneath him.

My jaw fell open.

Tidus hopped back to us, a look of triumph on his face but I knew what was coming.

Seymour stood, the smile wiped from his face but the eyes still completely calm.

"Feel my pain, come Anima," he whispered, moving his hand up until it was pointing towards the dome of the great room.

The room started to rumble and shake. The vibrations rippled through my feet and up through my body throwing off my balance. Beside me, Tidus widened his stance and I tried to copy but the result was that I just fell back onto my butt.

From my place on the floor, I could see the dark portal above us in the centre of the dome pulsating with malicious energy. I watched as the great anchor fell from the portal and landed in front of us, creating another portal in the floor to drag Anima up with. A dark mist emanated from the newly opened portal in the floor and anchor retracted, pulling the face of Anima up with it, the one bright eye circling the room.

It was much more terrifying up close, alienating and huge, a picture of sinews and bandages. The chains that held it together looked flimsy, like a stupid measure against something so hellish. When the eye fell on me, I felt myself shrink under its gaze.

The huge wings remained folded around the body, protective...or stuck that way, I couldn't tell.

"Yuna, the new aeon!" I heard Tidus call over the din of the shaking temple.

Yuna didn't need telling twice. The others cleared to give her room.

"Alex!" A pair of strong arms jerked me backwards and my eyes flicked up so I was staring into Tidus' anxious face. The blue of his eyes seemed to provide something calming.

We watched as Yuna raised her staff above her head and felt how the temperature in the room plummeted. When I breathed I could see the breath rolling off into the air and I shivered under my jumper. Ice particles started gathering around the little ornaments on Yuna's staff which were splayed out and frozen in place. The ice particles glinted in the light giving the atmosphere in the room an ethereal feel. Yuna guided her staff down, concentrating and swept it to one side. Following this motion, huge ice formations appeared in the air and flew in to a spot several inches behind her as though drawn by a magnet. When they hit the ground, they ploughed right into the marble floor, showers of ice fell over everything.

The ghost of a woman descended through the air, a floating, translucent shape heading for the ice formation that would be her dressing room. She slipped into the ice and in the reflective surfaces we could see as she gained solidarity. When she clicked her ice blue fingers, the ice broke revealing Shiva, a beautifully powerful woman aeon.

The two aeons faced each other and it began again, that horrible monologue, the sound that I wish I could block from my mind altogether.

_"HA, MERE MORTALS, PATHETIC SPITS OF FLESH AND SINEW. SHIVA CANNOT STOP ME, YOU SHALL FEEL MY PAIN, FEEL MY PAIN."_

Shiva for her part said nothing and I found myself staring at her like she was from another planet...which she probably was.

My attention was forced back to Anima when the monologue turned angry, ominous. I held my head and willed myself not to get too caught up in what was said by this great heathen god.

_"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SEYMOUR, YOU WILL PAY, I HATE YOU, FEEL HIS PAIN."_

I could feel the change of the pressure in the air as Anima threw its head back. The exposed eye started to glow and I winced as Shiva was hit with the first wave of Anima's empathic attack.

She crumpled onto one knee and for a moment I thought I saw a glimmer of a tear in her eye.

The battle between those two godly giants was an epic affair. Once Shiva had recovered she launched a counter attack in the form of a Heavenly Strike that turned the temple room into a barren, frozen desert. All that seemed to do was make Anima angry, and it barraged Shiva with attacks until the ice aeon dispersed on the air, pyreflies reflecting in the ice to make it seem as though we were standing under a sky full of moving stars.

As soon as Shiva had finished dispersing, we all moved back in, closing ranks around the huge aeon.

"_I HATE YOU ALL, I WILL KILL YOU ALL, THE END COMES NOW."_

Suddenly, everything slowed. Though the monologue continued unabated, the sound of my own heart beat hammering against my chest drowned it out. I could feel my eyes flick towards my comrades, all standing, all thinking that they were ready for what was going to come upon them.

"Oh God..." I whispered through the nausea that was rising up through my system.

"Alex," Tidus said beside me.

Anima reared up as though it was going to perform another empathic attack but at the same time, darkness spread out from the floor like a parasite beneath our feet. I wanted to run but my legs were numb, I wanted to scream but the only thing I could do was breathe, short ragged breaths to keep me alive.

I could feel the heat of fire, embers charged up from nowhere and ignited on the air before us as we were pulled down into the other world. On a reflex, I grabbed Tidus' hand and held on, taking something from the comfort that hand provided. So what if he was in love with Yuna already, so what if they were destined to be together. It wasn't an action of sabotage, it was about something else entirely and it stopped me from going mad with fear as we were pulled down into a writhing mass of colour.

As soon as we were below the floor, we were assaulted with a pulsating magnitude of interweaving colours and textures that seemed to be far away and close up all at once. The assault took its toll on my grip of reality, I couldn't figure out which was up or down, if I was close to the edge of the world or far away. The only real thing that I could comprehend to give myself a sense of direction and purpose was the second form of Anima, the upside down (or so I thought) figure beneath the floor.

This figure had no bandages though, like its topside counterpart, there were shackles around its wrists, chains around its depleted body. As I watched, squeezing the hand I kept clamped to mine, it struggled.

And as it struggled, I expected to hear a continuation of the monologue I had heard topside but instead, all I could hear was a ghastly white noise piquing to a crescendo as the shackles shattered.

"Ah!" I shrieked and threw away Tidus' hand to cover my ears.

Oh how I wish I hadn't thrown away that hand. Once the creature was free, it opened out, unfolded to meet us, huge hands encircling us menacingly. I couldn't see the others through the sea of colour though I could hear their screams over the white noise. I reached out blindly through the colours, stretching hopelessly into nowhere to grasp Tidus' hand again, the hand that bound me to sanity but Tidus had long been absorbed into the mess.

Knowing there was only one possible thing I could do, I turned slowly to look into the blind eyes of the creature, its face inches from mine, teeth longer than my body bared.

It's hands pulled back, formed into fists and I feebly braced myself for the explosion.

Of course, it wasn't enough.

Again and again pain ripped through me, and each time I was hit, the white noise film over my head intensified until I thought my head would literally split open so my brain would float away to intermingle with those nauseating colours. At those moments when those fists flew towards me and broke all the bones inside of me, ruptured all of my organs and the white noise threatened to end my life, through it all, I thought I could hear laughter.

A child's laughter.

How long did it go on for? It felt like forever but I suppose even forever is just a unit of measurable time and has some sort of plausible ending. I thought I had died, I honestly thought I'd been knocked so hard that I'd been shot straight into the afterlife but the colours faded and were replaced with the view of the great ice hall as we were dragged upwards, back before the topside Anima. The white noise died out and my legs buckled out from underneath me so I was forced to lay sprawled out on that same temple floor.

Just as my characters had been in the game.

How different it was...to be there right along with them as the party died. How strange and surreal it felt to remember something that no longer felt real, to remember something that was happening to me.

Above us all, Anima howled a howl of triumph and that was it.

Except it wasn't a howl of triumph.

"_YOU DISGUSTING MAGGOT OF A BEING, YOU WILL PERISH. I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL THE WRATH OF HELL. I WILL PULL YOUR SPINAL CHORD OUT THROUGH YOUR EARS, YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON MY SEYMOUR...MY SEYMOUR..."_

A whisper.

"_How dare you hurt me..."_

From my place on the floor, I could see Anima's side. Ever so slowly, I turned my head so I could see a little more. Something glinted a sharp silver in the light and there was a crunch of metal on flesh. Someone was attacking Anima. It howled again.

"_FEEL. MY. PAIN."_

Anima's attacker groaned and their weapon was lowered into visual range. A scythe, a beautifully intricate silver scythe with a black handle.

I know this is stupid, I know that I was lying there because I had nothing left to give, I know that it was only a matter of time before I faded away...but my wasted heart actually jumped.

Hope, however dangerous, blossomed inside of me.

'_Get up Alex.'_

I fought to remember where my hands were, to get them to move so I could sit up and see. I could feel the signals being passed along my system from my brain to my hand and my hand responded. It twitched.

_"WHY...WON'T...YOU...DIE?' _Anima was screaming, launching pain attack after pain attack. The scythe did not reappear and I could hear the sound of it cleaving the great aeon without a break.

Unstoppable.

My arms felt like lead but somehow I managed to lift myself so my butt was in the air. From there it was just a case of rolling sideways and lifting my head so I could see. As I sat up and the angles of the fight changed, I could see Seymour standing in the back looking decidedly less happy. The smile on his face was long gone, his eyes were betraying the madness that lay behind them.

And in front of Anima there was a flash of black hair as Hunter lunged forward to finish it.

The aeon screamed. The sound had me whimpering, threatening to crumple again but I had to watch as it dispersed. I had to see the pyreflies swimming around the great hall, floating out through the dome to freedom.

Once it was gone, Seymour faced Hunter.

"That power that defeated Anima, it will be mine."

Hunter was standing with his back to me, scythe held erect. He was wearing the same black and silver get up he'd worn the first time I met him. I knew it was him. I willed him to turn and look at me.

Instead of advancing on Seymour, scythe arcing through the air, he stood tall and held out his hand. There was a flash of gold and a beautiful gold glyph appeared before him.

Then he did turn and it was his fiery eyes that met mine. It really was, honest to God, him.

He gave me a long, intense look before taking off, running lightly across the stone floor to Yuna's unconscious form. I could see the haze lingering on the sides of my vision squirming and my ears were starting to ring. I wouldn't be conscious myself for much longer but I was afraid that if I took my eyes off of him then he would disappear again.

I watched as he used a Phoenix Down on Yuna and she was engulfed in a warm red glow. I managed to follow as she stood and started casting her nullify spells again.

I speculated as he went through each of the party members seeing to their medical needs until at last he got to me.

"Alex," his voice was a comfort that I never knew I could experience again.

I tried to say something to him, anything but I was dead, just a huge pair of eyes and the will to remain awake.

"Open," he instructed, tilting my head back and slipping what felt like a pill into my mouth. He clamped a hand over my lips as I choked on the pill but somehow I managed to swallow it and green light became my whole world.

"No," I muttered, reaching forward and snatching at his clothes like a toddler. The green had completely obscured my vision of him and I wasn't letting him go anywhere.

A sigh from somewhere. The green was starting to fade and I was starting to see his outline again.

"Alex, I have to go and finish this."

I could feel myself shaking my head. Whatever he'd given me (probably a Mega potion judging by the glow), I felt completely different again, like all the emotions I hadn't felt when I'd been about to die were suddenly crushing down on top of me.

"Alex."

My name again and those amber eyes.

He really was beautiful.

My hand slackened on his shirt and he pulled away, keeping his eyes on me until he had to turn and face Seymour.

I simply sat on the floor and watched, falling back into the role of spectator.

Once Seymour had started casting his spells (why it took so long, I don't know), the emotions spilling through my systems were put on the back burner again.

I know, I can't explain it...

Most of the party was up now and slowly healing as Yuna cast her nullify spells. I glanced over at Seymour expecting to see something akin to his usual calm expression but apparently everything had changed. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes were wide in anger and his teeth were bared. The spells were coming thick and fast and...desperate.

Was he...was he losing?

For a few more rounds, Auron, Tidus and Hunter surged forward to attack him. I noticed that when Hunter swung his scythe, Seymour would cry out and sometimes stumble as though he was going to pass out.

The dangerous hope that had blossomed inside of me pulsed.

It was Tidus that had the final hit, swooping down in a final Spiral Cut to end it. Seymour toppled, clutching at his chest with those long nails. He coughed up a stream of dark blood that ran down his pale chin and dripped onto the floor beneath him. He watched its descent with fading eyes and laughed one ill humored laugh before falling back.

I couldn't quite believe it.

Carefully, Yuna approached him. She looked such a mess, everyone did.

I only stopped looking at Seymour when I was looking at Hunter.

What was he doing here? Where had he gone?

I wanted to get up and walk towards him, meet him standing tall but I still couldn't find my legs. As if reading my mind, which I suppose he was seeing as he's Hunter and all, he stepped forward. His boots made a muffled thumping noise on the smooth floor.

He crouched down before me and the expression on his face told me that I should just tell him what I had to tell him.

A million questions, a million confessions.

I opened my mouth.

"I hate you," I said.

I blinked in surprise, mortified and searched his face for a reaction.

Somehow, his face remained completely the same, there was even a lack of change in the eyes which I was sure would give the game away to what he was feeling, as they usually did.

I shook my head, feeling tears collect in my sore eyes. I hadn't meant to start with that. Hadn't meant to start with that at all. I opened my mouth to try again.

"I HATE YOU!"

The shout resonated through the huge hall and this time, everyone stopped to stare at me save for Yuna who was still looking at Seymour's lifeless face.

Again no reaction from Hunter, it was as though he was frozen, rooted to the spot.

Finding strength I didn't even know I could dig up, I stood on shaking legs. When he stood with me I advanced on him, feeling all the compressed rage release inside of me.

"How DARE you leave me like that! How DARE you make me face this by myself KNOWING WHAT I WOULD HAVE TO GO THR-Oh."

A weird feeling washed over me, sudden and completely over-powering. The darkness that had threatened my vision before Hunter gave me the Mega potion pushed at the corner of my eyes and slowly overtook my sight. I was powerless to stop it this time.

The last thing I saw before I lost all comprehension was Hunter's face as he stood above me and his lips, small, turned down at the corners mouthing something I couldn't understand.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_So...wow...Alex actually managed to defeat Seymour and she got her confrontation with Hunter, will he be there when she wakes up or will he have disappeared again? How will she cope now she doesn't have future sight to rely on?_

_REVIEWS FOR ME MAKE HAPPINESS HAPPEN!_


	34. Line of Sight

_Hello hello…HELLO? (peers into screen) You know what, if the screen had spoken back to me then, I would have died, just keeled over and died! Anywho, a couple of things. First, this chapter isn't as long as previous ones but I have been intending it to be shorter since…well for a couple of years now (is embarrassed by how long this has been going for). General apologies for weird spellings, my computer is slowly going insane and can't decide if it wants English or American spelling._

_Count Fabula (my computer): I just like to try out different things to make it all interesting!_

_FB: NOT DURING MY FANFIC WRITING! (shakes fist) Uh…yeah, anyways, the next chapter should be done a little quicker than this one (sweat drops). I re-wrote this one like 8 times before I was actually happy with it._

_BW: (sobbing) My little author…all grown up and critiquing her own work! (blows nose in the fur of one of the wolves)_

_The Wolf: (raises a wolfy eyebrow)_

_FB: AND NOW ONWARDS! (points and is flattened by the wolf as BW tosses it in my general direction)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if you think I do, may I direct you to the help desk where someone will put you on hold for 3 hours before picking up the phone and telling you that: I OWN NOTHING?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes - **Sometimes you've just got to go with the flow.

**Line of Sight**

_"Trust in your ability, you who knows the future."_

_There was a burst of bright blue light and I fell fast and hard through a tunnel of cybernetics. The breath caught in my throat and I threw my hands out in front of me, praying that I'd be able to grab on to something and stop the fall._

_It was just like the beginning, when I'd been pulled through my TV set into a neon world of data. Pulses of information flew around me, colliding and creating reactions in cyber space. I could see the patterns of circuit boards, could hear the machinery as it worked to turn the disk the game had been written onto._

_It felt as though I was being stretched between two realities and the reality of the game was a dream, a senseless picture in my head._

_Maybe I'd done what I was supposed to do in beating Seymour, maybe I was being sent home…or maybe there'd been an accident with the disk that Hunter had given me and I was laying in a hospital bed unconscious…_

_There was a hole at the end of the drop, black and dead, like dormant circuitry. I held my breath as I tumbled towards it, unable to do anything else._

_"I forgive you, this time."_

_I was aware of something, an unpleasant sensation at the back of my mind. Pictures swirled in my head, playing out before me in a blur. I started to…remember things that hadn't happened, there was a desert and Tidus was spread eagled in the waters of an oasis, pale and empty as the waters lapped around him. Then Rikku was explaining that this place was the Bikanel desert and somewhere close, there was a place called Home, an Al Bhed sanctuary because…their original home had been stolen from them…_

_I remembered it all as though I'd managed to play the whole game through once upon a time in my safe world, as though I'd beaten Seymour and continued to watch as the lives of my friends unfolded before me on TV without getting stuck. I was remembering something that I'd done…even though I'd never done it._

_I know, I sound insane. Maybe I am._

_Pictures stuck in my head as the fake memories filled in the blanks. A battle raged in the desert around a huge metal structure that could only be Rikku's Home. Tidus and the others faced off against a giant dragon, the protector of the great city Bevelle atop an air ship swooping the skies. Yuna was standing on the edge of a palace that overlooked a massive, shining city. She was dressed in a simple wedding gown, a white form hugging affair that was stunning in its simplicity. _

_They all tried to warn her not to take another step but her odd eyes fell on Tidus, the smile that graced her lips was genuine, powerful._

_"Don't worry," she told him, her voice was intimate, like she was telling him a secret. "I can fly."_

_Tidus had been frozen to the spot until then but he jerked forward as he realised what she was about to do._

_"Believe," she told him and let herself drop._

_"NO!" I screamed before I could stop myself. I knew that she would be okay, the fake memories were telling me that she would pull out her staff and summon Valefor to catch her but it was a raw, human reaction to an immediate situation…_

_I was beginning to get the hang of all this. It was like being able to remember watching a movie and then only remembering that you had watched it as familiar scenes presented themselves. I wondered in a vague capacity if this was the doing of the Ao Guardians, if Hunter was likely to show himself and explain it all to me at any given moment. _

_There was no denying I wanted him to show himself, to present himself on this dream like backdrop so I could knock him to kingdom come. _

_Things played out, questions were answered and new ones sprang into place. I felt something sharp dig into my chest as Tidus confronted Yuna about the fact that she was going to die. There was a pang of longing as he foolishly asked her to forget the pilgrimage and run away with him. And, for the first time since their journey had begun, Yuna broke down. Her tears reflected the spiraling colours in the sky and in the water, her cheeks flushed as she poured her heart into that lake, the same lake that we had passed in Macalania. Now I knew why it was important._

_If Tidus had been even slightly uncertain of his feelings towards her, he had no doubts now. This vulnerability…after she had been the pillar of strength for everyone for so long…it had him completely undone._

_As he crossed the pool, I expected to feel a little jealous but I hadn't counted on being so moved._

_His lips parted, he said her name and moved in as though pulled by gravity._

_I could see it now, they belonged together and nothing I ever had to offer would change that. As they kissed, they fell into the water and were obscured by the reflection of the lights in the water's surface. _

_The barrage of information continued unabated. The party moved across the Calm Lands and the feel of it made me miss home. It was a break in the destruction and chaos of all the other parts of Spira, a field, a huge meadow nestled in a crack in the land. Open and yet completely harmless…_

_Next Mount Gagazet and at the base of that mountain was a wall of Fayth. I gasped as I recalled…sort of…what Tidus had learnt here. That he was just a dream, a remnant of a city that should have died but was forced into preservation by those who just couldn't stand it. And Tidus, through no fault of his own, was a dream outside of a dream…a lucid dream…a figure caught between the ever-blurring lines of reality._

_Like me…_

_I wanted to hug him, I wanted him to know that I was there and that I was sorry. I was sorry that I had been assured multiple times that my reality was actually real when he had just been told that everything he believed in was just a product of a collective imagination…I was sorry he had to deal with that, especially when he'd just found something special with Yuna._

_But of course, I wasn't there to offer any kind of aid at all, this was a recount of what should have happened…without my influence…someone filling in the missing pieces so that I could continue to do the job the Ao Guardians had forced upon me._

_I followed Kimahri's story as his past caught up with him and witnessed Seymour's re-appearance, suited, booted and deadlier than ever. As they slipped down into Spira, I noted the cracks in Tidus' armour, so subtle that no one else seemed to pick up on it. The revolution that he was just a dream was taking its toll. They journeyed to the temple, picking through the ruins and faced the monstrous Yunaleska. They fought her and tired to tear down the traditions of the eternal cycle of summoners, aeons and Sin. _

_When it was over, they were left with the bitter fragments of a false hope and Tidus, who had never been brought up religious, took the helm of innovation. Together they converged on Sin and entered the beast. _

_Things got…confusing after that. Sometimes it all seemed to be perfectly clear as they walked through the cosmos inside the great beast but at other times, it warped beyond my perception. There were times when I thought I caught glimpses of my own bedroom and my brother. That's when I realised that I was probably asleep and all this was being interwoven into a dream. Sin obviously provided some kind of dangerous glitch and I was starting to lucid dream, aware vaguely of what I was supposed to be paying attention to and my own subconscious dreaming about home._

_Seymour's last stand was here and it was too horrible for words…even though I watched him die, watched as he finally passed on, he still terrified me…_

_When they reached the end, I saw the spectacular final aeon and as he morphed back into the man that Tidus had known as a boy, the only thing he could think to say as the dying man apologised was:_

_'I hate you.'_

_There was an unpleasant eruption of emotion within me as I witnessed that but I didn't let it take root. I wanted to stay angry at Hunter, I wanted to hold on to the only emotion that would keep me sane. I wanted to feel justified in what I'd said to him after he saved my life._

_And as Jecht dispersed, there was Yu Yevon, the core of everything. They had no choice but to destroy him, even if he was the god that had so royally messed up this world, even if he was unfathomably powerful. The battle raged long and hard, they were all knocked to the edge of death, were brought back again by companions. It was a momentous battle, one that I thought might go on for centuries but eventually even Yu Yevon fell and Sin, that huge beast, started to disperse._

_I didn't ever figure that he would disperse as well._

_I didn't ever figure that he would have to leave her._

_But as Sin finally dissolved into a sea of glowing pyreflies that lit up the sky brighter than the sun, the Fayth sleeping by the base of Mount Gagazet started to crystallize. She was watching him as the pyreflies started dancing about his form and he knew and she knew._

_She shook her head._

_No, I won't let you go._

_He smiled at her apologetically._

_I can't help it._

_They stayed like that for a long time, illuminated. They'd reached a stalemate, a moment where he knew what he had to say and just couldn't bring himself to. The smile hid the wobble in his voice, in his expression as he finally managed to speak. _

_"Yuna, I have to go."_

_The hand movements he used to accompany this statement were too big, too forced and tears were collecting in her brilliant eyes. She was falling apart inside as she shook her head, her hair flying out to create shadows in the light cast from Sin's death._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand," he told her, desperation and defeat layering his voice._

_By now, the others had started to realise that something was seriously wrong. Wakka reached out a hand to touch him but Tidus pulled away as though frightened._

_He strolled forward, away from Wakka's concern, keeping his eyes away from hers because if he looked at her, what he had to do would crush him._

_"Goodbye," he said and his tone was clipped as he struggled forward._

_Yuna could do nothing but stare as he dragged himself forward. I could see catastrophic emotions clawing their way through her system. A few times she made a start at running forwards, only to hesitate but eventually she broke into a lope towards him._

_"Yuna!" Kimahri called and Tidus turned in spite of himself, his arms automatically opening to accept her and-_

_She fell straight through him, collapsing into a ragged heap on the roof of the air ship. The others gasped as one as she hit the deck with some force and Tidus just stood there, hurt beyond reason. _

_As she stood, she was sobbing, tears making free tracks down her face and though she was facing the wrong way, though she was looking out over the glowing sea of Sin, she was finally able to tell him:_

_"I love you."_

_His head whipped around as she said it and his face was filled with agony impossible to describe. It stirred something deep within my soul, pressed into me and made me want to recoil from its potency…could there really be a tragedy this huge? If all this Ao Guardian stuff was to be believed, could they really expect me to comply with a game that would tear these two apart?_

_She stood rigid against the glowing back drop, a shell of herself as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, struggling to hold on to any kind of solidity. _

_I have no idea if she could feel him, if his breath was warm on her cheek or if she could just sense him but she closed her eyes and leant back, committing the moment to memory._

_I wanted to stop it there and leave the two of them together in that embrace forever but it just wasn't going to work that way. He was losing reality, slipping through her and he didn't turn back as he ran, taking a flying leap over the edge into oblivion. _

_"The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded…never forget them."_

xxxxxxxxx

_So, what the hell's going on anyway? Why has Alex just experienced the rest of the game? What will happen now that she's seen it, will she wake up back home or back in Spira? Find out next time on…_

_THE EXPENDABLES! _

_(random plane blows up)_

_PS Sorry for all the italics but it was NECESSARY! Like butter…_

_PPS Please review, reviews make me write faster, for the good of the land!_


	35. Heat Stroke

_Hello! My name is Feather Black Montoya, you killed my father, PREPARE TO FRY! (whips out frying pan)_

_BW: Been watching 'The Princess Bride'?_

_FB: (beaming) I got sick and had to stay home from work! Westley's eyes are REALLY close together and yet he's still sexy…HOW is that even possible?_

_BW: (shrugs) Might be the man in black thing…_

_FB: Nah, he was hot before that with his curtains and his 'as you wish'_

_BW: That's true…(thoughtful) but this does not excuse you for your late update. Your exam has been over for nearly two months. I'm afraid I will have to pulverise you as a lesson to others (takes out cricket bat)_

_FB: (blinks) That's a little crude isn't it?_

_BW: (shrugs) My weapons are in the shop and the wolves are at the vet being de-bugged._

_FB: Huh. (ducks)_

_Disclaimer: (looks up at author's note and shakes head) Is there really any point in me trying to make sense here? Owning things is just another way to fill the voids in your life. (toddles off to buy a doughnut)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alex's Battle Notes – **Remember, survival skills can be just as important as combat skills.

**Heat Stroke**

My eyes snapped open and I jerked upright, automatically hyperventilating.

"TIDUS!" I screamed through gasping breaths, staring straight ahead without seeing, forced to concentrate on the repetitive motion of my chest rising and falling as I fought to take in air.

"Alex?" I heard his voice and tried to look for him, eyes swimming in and out of focus. I could see the yellow outlined in his clothes as he staggered forward, wading through water to collapse before me, gripping my hand. I concentrated on that grip and keeping control of my vision as it wavered into detail. Tidus was gaping back at me with the most comically concerned face I'd ever beheld.

"Are you alright?" Tidus asked, launching right in while I examined him for transiency following that dream-like nightmare about his reality.

"We tried to wake you using a Phoenix Down but it was just like in Besaid, it wouldn't work. Do you have allergies or something becau-

I pulled him into the strongest hug I could muster muffling the rest of his sentence in my jumper. It was so good to see him looking fine, without a care in the world, unaware that he was a dream…or that I'd dreamt he was a dream. As I clung to him, I looked around at where we were, registering the rubble and the shattered ice melting and pooling around us.

Just as I feared, my mind was filling in the blanks. I knew exactly where we were by design of the game and I stifled a groan, letting go of Tidus who was blustering furiously to see if I could catch a glimpse of shadow black in the lining of the ruins. I would find him and he would explain things to me, quickly and concisely.

"Where's Hunter?" I asked, leaning around Tidus then climbing on unsteady feet to widen my visual radius.

I didn't miss the silence that followed this, glancing first at Tidus, who averted his eyes and mumbled something about crushing his windpipe, before turning my scrutiny on Rikku.

"Uh…heh…well…" she put her hand sheepishly behind her head and grinned a terrified grin.

My worn down stomach was already dropping as I turned to Kimahri who broke trend and levelled his yellow eyes with mine.

"Gone," he said simply.

Gone.

Gone.

"Gone," I repeated, falling back onto the rock they had laid me out on, staring with vacant eyes at the misty water as the rage built inside me. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced, not like the fraying of temper that took an age to build up and sometimes sent me wild, not like the quick snaps of anger that gave way to a wasteland of calm. This was a rabid, frantic infuriation that grew at an alarming pace and set my face alight. Instead of coming in waves of intensity it just built relentlessly until I was nothing but anger, my whole world was far beyond red.

Gone. He was gone again. He was gone because he couldn't face me or the guilt of abandoning me or he was gone because he _could _leave just to rub it in my face that I was still entirely at his mercy.

Gone.

I exploded.

"HUNTER, GET OUT HERE!" I screamed, bolting up and storming out into the water. I could barely feel the lap of the ice cold liquid around my shins. My blood was boiling hot, running with molten lava.

"GET OUT HERE SO I CAN TIE YOUR BALLS AROUND YOUR NECK AND CHOKE YOU WITH THEM, YOU BASTARD!" I shrieked, barrelling through both Lulu and Wakka as they moved forward to shut me up.

I tore straight through the ruins, tearing up the in tact sleeve of my school uniform without thought, bee lining for the walls of the ice berg, intent on climbing my way to freedom so I could knock some Guado heads together and continue my unrelenting search for the arsehole that kept on ruining my life.

I felt the way I suspected Anima felt all the time. I felt powerful, reckless and charged though I'd been lying unconscious moments before. I dug my nails into the ice and tried to punch hand holds with my bare hands like some sort of Chuck Norris wannabe though my blades clunked against my hips as a reminder of more civilised means of escape. It was only as I felt the crack in my damaged arm and a wave of nausea overrode the anger that I was able to sit down and stop, crouching on the edge of everything.

I must have sat like that for a long time, isolated from the rest of the group with my shoulder gently thrumming enough pain into my system to stop me from rampaging again. When I finally heard the swish of the water and felt the presence of someone invading my personal bubble, I looked up into the bright, confused eyes of Rikku.

"What?" I asked sulkily. "Come to laugh at me?"

Rikku held her hands up defensively and shook her head.

"No, no, just came to see if you were alright now," she said, taking a seat next to me though I did my best to try and scare her off with a death glare.

We sat in silence for a little while watching the lap of the water as it rose steadily, licking at the tips of our shoes. Rikku opened her mouth a few times, taking a deep breath as if it was a huge effort to try and get out what she wanted to say but she always ended up just closing her mouth again, watching me out of the corner of her eyes.

Eventually, she must have figured that I'd calmed down enough though truth be told I was still livid.

"So…" Rikku started. I purposefully didn't turn to look at her, my lips forming a thin line as I watched the underside of the temple and listened to the hymn as it started seeping through the ice.

"Was he…you know…your boyfriend or something?" Rikku asked casually.

Before I could stop myself, my head whipped round so I was facing her. She gave me a pointed eyebrow raise, asking me to elaborate.

"What? No! That's insane…absurd!" I blustered, shifting uncomfortably so I could avert my eyes.

Seriously honey, me and Hunter? Where the hell did you get that from? Why in the name of arse would I be interested in someone that kidnapped me and dropped me in a dangerous world without so much as an apology then abandoned me later so he could go and lick some old wounds I'd managed to pour salt in…or something?

I mean seriously?

"Alright, alright, I was just asking," Rikku assured me, holding her hands up again to show that she meant peace. "I just thought it was weird that you would get _so _angry, that's all."

I stared at her, hard. So hard in fact that my eyes actually felt like they would pop clean out of my skull and roll away in the icy water.

"Seriously?" I squawked at her, flapping my good arm animatedly.

It was as if I'd been signalling the monster in the depths of the lake because as my arm started flailing, the whole fragile structure started to quake.

"Ack!" I exclaimed, trying to cling on to the slippery side of the ice only to find Rikku's arm instead. Through the chaos, I realised that this must be Sin, following the sound of the hymn to his son. My eyes found the juddering image of Tidus as he crumpled, pulled into the centre of the lake. We watched in horror as the others were dragged down with him, the ice falling away from the centre as though pulled inwards by a localised black hole.

I scrabbled on the edge of the ice, looking for any kind of foothold to grab on to but it was a fruitless endeavour. Before I could even comprehend the idea of another plan of escape, we were sucked under too, pulled into a pressurised blackness that tested my tenuous grip on consciousness to breaking point.

Though I knew I was screaming, my voice was drowned out by what sounded like rushing wind and through that, words were laced though I had no idea if it was just a trick of my own unreliable senses making words out of air.

"I'm sorry, really."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The first thing that registered was the heat. As I hovered somewhere between consciousness and sweet oblivion, the heat trickled into my thoughts, made me realise that I was painfully uncomfortable wherever I was.

My eyes fluttered open and then automatically clamped shut against the glare of the sun directly overhead. The air was scorching and pressured, making it difficult to breathe. I could feel the skin on my exposed hands and neck blistering as the heat seeped into my pores and kept my blood boiling at molten temperatures.

What had happened? I remembered sitting with Rikku in the ice berg, in the chilling cold, now everything seemed to be on fire. I had a vague notion that this was probably the Bikanel desert and, turning my head to the side, I cracked an eye open to take in shuddery glimpses of sand dunes which confirmed my suspicions.

I took my time waking up and sitting up, trying to quell the rising dread as I discovered I was completely alone. For some reason, this made me angrier at Hunter though I have no real idea why. The yellow land stretched on endlessly, mockingly…

I scoped out the area, turning a slow 360 to try and catch a glimpse of a certifying land mark that I could head towards. It was nothing but rolling hills of gold beneath endless blue.

"Oh God…" I sighed, surprised when my voice croaked and my lips cracked. It occurred to me that I hadn't really had anything to drink since that morning before Seymour and since then, we'd been through a lot. I could have kicked myself for not thinking about it whilst we were in the bowels of the lake.

I glanced up despairingly at the big beautiful blue sky. It looked like some sort of shimmering out of reach ocean. If only it would fall on my head.

I did a damage relay as I stood up on shaking legs, noting that my arm was still throbbing mercilessly and I was beginning to get a headache along my left temple. Probably from dehydration.

I really wanted to take my jumper off but some instinct told me not to. Exposing more skin, especially my back, could have disastrous results without sun tan lotion. Sure I might hot box myself to death in my own garments but somehow that seemed better than inviting skin cancer of all things.

Similarly, I debated with myself about drinking some of the potions clinking in my satchel (how they hadn't broken in the chaos was beyond me), but instinct told me that they wouldn't solve the problem here. The texture of the potions I had taken in my time on Spira was thick, wholesome, certainly not the thirst quenching fluid I sought.

'_Should I stay here? Or should I try to find the others? Or some water? Why don't I know anything about survival?' _I thought to myself.

My thoughts were starting to run into each other, broiled away by the relentless sun until all I was left with was my resentment towards Hunter. For lack of anything else to do, I started walking, snaking my way between the sand dunes, unwilling to try and climb them in such unforgiving conditions.

"No wonder people want to kill you Jecht," I muttered to myself in a rasping voice as I skirted around a particularly treacherous land mass of rock and sand. I envied Tidus and his stupid oasis. I guess being related by blood to a monstrous super whale with displacement powers has to have its perks somewhere along the way.

I walked for what felt like hours, days or months in the never-ending sun. In the beginning, I thought about what had happened, tried to sort out the muddled mess that was the ticking time bomb of stress balling inside me but over-exposure to death defying conditions seemed to have left me numb. Either that or every fibre of my being was occupied with the task of hating Hunter. It was an arduous and consuming task indeed.

Of course, I thought about him. I thought about how he'd saved my life and then disappeared as soon as I was out of immediate danger. I wondered if this was going to become a regular occurrence and he'd just turn up like Odin in Final Fantasy 8, when he felt like it and not before. I pondered on his dead girlfriend and how hard that must've been but when I started feeling sympathetic, I changed tack and thought about something else. Anything to keep myself veering towards forgiveness…I don't think I could take having that detrimental driving hatred forced out of my system just yet.

Eventually, all my thoughts were flattened by the increasing pressure of the hot rays pressing on my head and shoulders. I was left with nothing but the devastating desire for water…water…

It came as a bit of a shock when I realised I could see something in the distance, a black speck against the waves of gold. I squinted through the waving heat lines to see if I could gage what it was but whatever it was, it was obscured by brightness. I gave a little shrug and started towards it. If it was a sand worm, sure I'd be eaten but at least I'd get some relief from the heat.

I staggered this way and that, glancing up every now and then to make sure I was still heading towards whatever it was. When I finally got close enough, I froze, completely confounded by what was standing before me.

It was an Oompa Loompa.

An honest to God Oompa Loompa.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, trying to clear the heat induced haze. The whole thing was more than a little unhinging and I peered through my fingers gingerly, hoping he'd gone away.

He hadn't.

He was standing a good ten feet away jumping up and down and waving. Was this supposed to be part of the game? Or was this some Ao Guardian trick? Maybe Oompa Loompas were real…I mean this place is real…maybe he was an Ao Guardian himself sent to help me out in Hunter's place?

I opened my mouth to try and say something civilised, taking a few tentative steps forward.

"I won't lie, this is messed up," I said matter-of-factly. So much for civilised.

The Oompa Loompa continued to jump up and down, waving. The headache spiked unpleasantly, spreading from temple to temple.

"Yes, yes, I'm right here, you can stop waving now," I rasped, massaging my vocal chords to try and encourage some intelligible sound.

"I don't suppose you have any water, do you?" I asked the little guy, getting peeved when he jumped up and waved in response.

Couldn't he see that I was distressed? Do Oompa Loompas even speak English? Maybe I need to speak in rhyme…

"Listen, I really do need a drink…or I'll lose the ability to think…" I started uncertainly, wincing at the awfulness of my rhyming. Whatever Ao Guardians are capable of, leaping through worlds, talking to Aeons, preventing paradoxes…rhyming is not amongst the list of essential skills.

"I'd really like it if you'd help…um…"

Something about kelp?

"Alex?"

The Oompa Loompa was suddenly staring at me with a startlingly serious expression. I peered into its beady black eyes.

"Alex?" It said again in Tidus' voice.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered conspirationally, fighting the urge to grab the little critter by the shoulders.

"Huh? Alex it's me! Why are talking to that Cactuar?"

My eyes shot up and my head gave out a painful throb in process. My eyes darted over the desert and then came to rest on Tidus, Lulu and Auron standing on my right, all with powerful looks of concern on their faces.

With a growing sense of horror, I turned back to the Oompa Loompa and shrieked when it had morphed into a Cactuar which was bouncing up and down. Without so much as a goodbye apology for being something it wasn't, it took off, shooting across the sand with alarming speed.

I was left battling the urge to curl up in the foetal position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a while for the others to convince me that they were real. My head was pounding behind my eyes as I tried not to look at them or really acknowledge them. I had come to the half-baked conclusion that the Oompa Loompa had been a sort of mirage and that these guys were just an extension of that. My immediate reaction was to ignore them, you know what they say about hallucinations…just ignore them and maybe they'll get bored and go away.

Or is that bullies?

It took Auron forcing his bottle into my hands for me to start realising they were in fact real and we were wasting time sitting out in the blistering heat. The feel of the bottle sent a jolt of reality through my system and I pawed at it eagerly, hoping against hope that he had found a water source in his travels.

Peering inside, I could just make out the slosh of the liquid and took a long swig, relishing in the feel of it as it ran through my system, cleansing my tight limbs and clearing the steam that seemed to have fogged up my brain.

I didn't stop to consider what germs Auron might be carrying or that we had just shared some sort of indirect kiss…in all weirdness…all I could comprehend was the feel of the water as it ran through me like blood, breathing life into me.

Once they were all certain that we were on the same page, Tidus grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to stare into his pool blue eyes.

"Have you seen Yuna?" He asked me in all seriousness.

I gave him a pitying look and shook my head, a motion I sorely regretted as the headache spiked.

Now that I'd had some water, I flipped open my satchel and popped the top of a potion, ignoring everyone's quizzical looks as I downed the thing, crinkling my nose as it oozed down my throat.

The minty after taste at least was refreshing and my headache dulled.

"Are you alright?" Lulu asked tentatively as we started heading out.

"Yeah, headache," I told her, pointing to my temples like this would help. "Probably from sun exposure and eye strain."

I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I should really just give in and accept that my smile is null and void at the moment. Something I'll have to remember to thank Hunter for if I ever see him again.

Lulu gave me a pained look, the kind of look that made me wonder if she was getting menstrual cramps or something.

"So…have you seen anything? About where Yuna might be?" she asked me. I cringed at the blatant hope in her expression and prepared to dance around the question as best I could.

"It doesn't really work that way," I told her, shrugging.

Credit where credit's due, Lulu's expression barely changed.

"Ah…well I just thought I'd ask. So…are you doing alright otherwise, aside from the headache I mean?" she asked me promptingly.

Huh?

Oh!

She means has this whole thing driven me mad yet?

It's a bit late to be asking that question isn't it honey?

Strangely, I felt oddly fine about the whole thing. I was fine with the fact that we'd beaten Seymour with the help of that psychopath Hunter. I was fine that I'd fallen into some kind of future telling coma, possibly brought about by the Ao Guardians as a way of keeping me on track, and I was fine about being dumped in the desert to wander round getting slowly fried to death.

Fine, fine, fine, really!

Really…

"Lulu?" I asked her as we padded along, struggling up the side of yet another dune.

Lulu glanced over at me, silently imploring.

"Uh…if I go…I mean…" I rubbed my eyes in frustration and wished I hadn't as the remnant of the headache blazed briefly.

"If it turns out I'm not okay…like…if I'm waiting on some kind of delayed reaction to what's happened…or something, just…slap some sense into me okay?"

Lulu jerked to a stop, staring at me with wide incarnadine eyes. For reasons akin to insanity, I randomly wondered if she would get a tan in the sun or if her skin was actually UV repellent.

Her face broke into a broad smile which softened her vampiric features considerably. I felt like I was catching a glimpse of the Lulu that Wakka saw, that Chappu had seen. She was completely stunning.

"It's a deal," she told me, "so long as you do the same for me."

My mouth twitched in the ghost of a smile and I nodded as we started skidding down the other side of the dune towards a figure hunched up underneath a pile of broken machinary, hiding from the unrelenting sun.

"Wakka!" Tidus called excitedly, tripping down the last of the sand dune and sprawling out before his surrogate big brother.

It was a little bit scary to see that Wakka didn't return the grin plastered on Tidus' face but instead launched right into asking about Yuna's location, getting riled when both Tidus and Lulu exchanged a knowing glance.

"First I lose Yuna, then I get ambushed by Machina. Great day I'm having," Wakka complained, kicking the scrap heap he'd been hiding under.

I nearly piped up to mention killing a Meister and becoming a fugitive to add to his list of reasons for having a bad day but thought better of it at the last minute. We'd all been having a pretty cruddy day and no one needed reminding, even if misery does love company.

We trudged on, looking for Kimahri, Rikku and Yuna until I thought I would melt into a puddle right in the middle of the desert, then shrivel up into an old husk.

"Tidus," I croaked, watching Auron's bouncing water bottle thirstily. "Can we take a trip back to the oasis?"

Tidus pivoted back to stare at me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

What?

Oh yeah…

"You knew that I'd fallen into an oasis," he stated measurably, his eyes flashing. "How can you possibly have known that Miss I can't see the future?"

"Uh…"

Crap. How the hell was I going to dig myself out of this? Curse my sun addled brain and my tendency to talk like a parrot.

"Uh…women's intuition?" I offered, trying to look innocent.

I expected to be scolded for trying to lie (poorly) but in a startling subversion of all associated expectations, Tidus' eyes lit up, his expression visibly lifting despite the unyielding discomfort of our current circumstances.

"Ha! I knew it! You can see the future! No matter what you were trying to say on the Thunder Plains, you can see the future!" He yelled, slapping a hand on my back.

Wait…is that a _congratulatory _slap on the back?

"Unless you're just stalking me, that would be creepy…wait, did you know we were going to be dropped into the desert from the lake? How much do you know?"

An idea seemed to dawn on him, growing at approximately the same rate as the dread in my stomach.

"Do you know where Yuna is?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders desperately.

"Uh…" I repeated by the way of an intelligent answer.

My mind was trying to work overtime but my thoughts were like slush, I just couldn't hold any real form in my thought patterns while the sun burnt the land.

Of course I knew where Yuna was although technically I didn't know where she was in relation to where we were which might count for something…right? Okay, so I might have to lie…a little…a lot…it'll be a big black mark on my karmic record next to the big black mark I got for lying to Lulu and the other big black marks that I'll probably end up taking the blame for on Hunter's behalf.

I toyed with the idea of just telling him but of course, I am a massive chicken and can't handle the thought of causing paradoxes, even if it would be the ultimate way to pay _him _back for everything he'd done to me.

"I don't even know where we are," I told him evasively, putting my own hands on his shoulder and spinning him round.

"I think Tidus is taking a ride on the heat stroke express," I told the others. "We should find wate-

The ground started to rumble, throwing the rest of my sentence into the sand. In an instant, I'd fallen over pulling Tidus with me so we were caught in a terribly inappropriate position under the sun. Despite the earthquake that was likely to finish us off, I could feel the blush rushing over my face and the stupid apologetic grin distorting my fingers.

"Heh," I managed as the sand worm broke the surface of the sand causing Lulu and Wakka to lose their footing as well.

Thank Thu for Auron who spread his feet apart and only had to jam his fist into the golden granules to maintain an upright and battle ready position. As the worm flailed in front of him, a huge, writhing, formless mass of an animal, he was able to charge forward for a pre-emptive strike to keep the thing at bay while the rest of us recovered.

As soon as I was up, I devoted half a second to performing the dance of the highly disgusted; the one where you hop from one foot to the other and stick your tongue out in a mock gagging motion. Then, once the ritual of making my revulsion known was over, I took a ready stance and drew my blades, itching to take out all my bottled up anger on _something _but knowing this highly exerting battle in the midday sun was likely to throw up some seriously negative results when this was all over.

The worm faced us and opened its huge mouth. The rush of air that escaped the colossal tunnel of teeth muffled my screaming but only just. Even Tidus seemed overwhelmed by this creature, standing with his mouth hanging wide open, the sword at his side.

It was Lulu that made the first move, shooting a blizzard attack that seemed to cause the thing great discomfort (though it was hard to tell what with the lack of facial features to read and all). Auron followed with a back up attack while Wakka focussed on aiming for the head…like…area…

The entire onslaught seemed to make the creature shake with rage and that's when I could feel the whoosh of air behind me, pulling me into that huge mouth.

"Oh no, no!" I yelled, throwing myself on the ground and covering my head.

It was useless though, with nothing to hold on to out here in the desert, I may as well have been a piece of paper fluttering in the breeze. One by one we were sucked into the dark depths of the fleshy tunnel. I only realised I was in real trouble as the mouth started to close and the light of the world was blotted out.

I'd been eaten alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Alex has been ETTED! Will she be able to survive the worminess of the stomach acid? Did she taste like chicken? What was with that Oompa Loompa anyway? Where did Hunter go?_

_Westley: I can answer these questions for I am the man in black and I-_

_FB: (hits him with the frying pan so he's KO'd) Frying pans! Who knew right?_

_PS Please with the review making do, you guys are my motivation and my MUSES! (bows to the awesome)_


End file.
